House of Beasts
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Sora's second year of college is beginning and he's just moved into a new house with three suspiciously delicious roommates. Fast Paced. Rated M for Smut/yaoi/sex...obviously and language. SoraXRiku, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud
1. Taking Over

Chapter 1 – **Taking Over**

The first day back to school is coming up fast and I'm dreading it, of course! But it _is_ exciting. Unfortunately, I'm practically frantic to find a place or at least someone who needs a roommate. It would suck to move in after school starts but it's becoming hopeless! My sophomore year of college is about to begin and here I am hardly better than a bum. This is the worst feeling ever! But I'm going to keep my hopes up! There is surely _somewhere_ left.

I hurry to the school because they have this ridiculous little bulletin board where everyone tacks up news. And one whole side! I can see it. Roommate needed! I dig through them like treasures! Flipping through a few notes I frantically skim over the summaries but I always have a heart attack when I see the price. These are all way too expensive! All the ones conveniently close to campus seem to be out of my reach. It's becoming hopeless the more I read! I seriously want to cry. Then suddenly there's a pain in my side and I'm laying on the ground. What the hell! Ow… now my butt hurts. Looking up I realize my hand is being taken and I'm on my feet again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were behind me."

I'm looking up into the crystal blue eyes of a silver haired boy twice my size. No wonder I'd been flattened, he is covered in muscle. Never-the-less, I can't stop staring. "Oh… um, yea! That's okay, haha." Why can't I look away!? He's completely distracting, making me laugh like I'm nervous.

He glances at me and then at the board, smiling, "Here, I'm sure you're looking for this." He shoves a piece of paper into my hand.

I take it without looking. I'm such an idiot! I can't get my head out of wonderland, "Thanks." My eyes are scanning over his chest in that clingy T-shirt. I'm about to melt. He looks so edible. I bet he tastes like…

"No problem." And he's gone.

It takes me a second to blink. The wind is combing through my brown hair when I notice I had been holding my breath. That or my lungs had frozen. I start breathing again thinking: I wouldn't mind seeing that face again.

Feeling returns to my fingertips and I remember the paper. Lifting it up to my face I nearly have another heart attack. I can't even read it. Roommate wanted! For an extra room in a four bedroom house. Not too pricy. Oh my god, it's a silver haired miracle! Practically dropping my phone as I yank it out of my pocket, my hand shakes as I dial the number on the paper. I don't remember it even ringing when a deep voice answers.

"**Hey, this is Leon." **The voice calls.

It doesn't sound familiar. Damn… not who I thought it would be. I remember to talk. "Oh, um, I was calling about the extra room."

His voice loses the boredom in it, **"Oh. Yea! What year are you?"**

That was a strange first question, "I'm a sophomore." I didn't even get to ask for a tour yet.

"**Oh good! You can have it. As long as you can pay, it's yours."**

My voice breaks, "Really?" This is too good to be true. He assaults my brain with the address and a mental map of the house. Confusing! My room is upstairs on the left. Obviously the empty one with a bed. Then he tells me the names of the two other guys that live there and hangs up. Wait what!? Everything was so quick I didn't have time to remember the names! But more importantly I didn't write down the address! Luckily it's on the paper that cute guy handed me too.

Quickly I dial another number. A girl's voice answers in a questioning tone, _**"Sora?"**_

"Kairi! I got a room! I'm not a hobo!" I'm practically crying out of happiness. She screams in my ear in excitement and makes me temporarily deaf for half the conversation too. I walk as I explain the detail of my day to her, including the silver haired hotness part. She is very persistent on details as my feet take me where I want to go. Finally she tells me to come over and we hang up. A moment later I'm knocking on her door.

It flies open and she laughs, "That was fast."

This is really the day I've been waiting for my whole life, moving into my own place. Once she's ready we run out to her car and rush to get my things. The guy I talked to on the phone, now that I can't remember his name, had said I could move in whenever so now is that time! Why can I never remember anyone's name!? Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

Time flashes before my eyes and we jam all my shit into Kairi's car somehow. I don't really have much so it won't take long to unload or unpack. My brain is so busy thinking of what the place might look like that when the car stops moving I realize I missed the entire ride. We park in front of a little blue house that looks perfectly normal on the little block of matching houses. No one would ever assume college kids lived inside each one.

Kairi turns to me with a smile, "Ready?"

Letting out a deep breath I smile back, "Yes. Let's get this done!" We open our doors in unison and step out of the car. I grab a bag from the front seat and look up at the porch as Kairi digs through the back seat. There's a gleam of black and red when suddenly I notice a guy standing nearby. Where did he come from!?

"So you're the new guy." He's tall and thin with tight pants and a muscle hugging shirt. What is with the tight shirts today? He has messy red hair, but his smile is relatively welcoming. "Leon didn't tell us your name or anything, that idiot. Need any help?" Actually his smile kind of looks like he might eat me.

My eyes must be huge because he makes a face at me before I can open my mouth. "Sure, who are you?" I could slap myself for sounding so rude.

Luckily he just laughs, "Axel. My room is on the second floor too."

"Oh, sorry." I try to laugh a little. "I'm Sora." I feel a little better hearing his name, remembering the guy on the phone mentioning it earlier. What'd he call him, Leon? Only one left to find and he has to be in there somewhere. I remember him asking to help and put my mind back on moving, "Sure, grab anything. Thanks a lot."

He grabs a box and the three of us head into the house, Kairi introducing herself without hesitation. I try not to roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. I'm focusing intensely on my every move as I creep up the porch steps and grab the handle of the front door. Opening it, I let them in as I mentally hyperventilate. My head is spinning and all I can focus on is Kairi's jabbering as I follow her up the stairs and through another doorway. I come back to my senses a little when the sunlight brightens inside the little room. Letting myself look around I can't help but smile. It's a nice size everything! Nice size room, nice size closet, nice bed, nice window! Maybe I'm easily pleased but I even love the pale green walls.

Turning around I notice I'm alone! I was so taken with the room that they've gone back to the car and I'm just standing around like an idiot! Hurrying out the door I rush down the stairs and nearly run over a brunette twice my size. Is this 'get run over by sexy guys' day or what?

He grabs me by the shoulders, helping me not fall over. Curse my clumsiness! "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

He's really tall too. Why is everyone twice my size and covered in muscle? A black leather jacket hangs open and this silver lion necklace sparkles in my vision. His brown hair is long and unusually silky. "Who are you?" I recognize his voice from the phone.

"I'm-" Am I suppose to have this terrible luck!? He didn't even ask my name on the phone. "I'm Sora. You told me I could have that room upstairs…" I say, hoping he'll remember.

It takes him a minute but something seems to click, "Oh shit! Sorry, yea. I saw Axel bringing stuff in. I hadn't expected you so soon." He laughs when my eyes go wide. "It's okay. It's cool you're here already. Well, go get your shit, I'll see you later and tell you about rent." He walks away and I stumble out the door after Kairi and the redhead shove past again. Is the house full of attractive guys? I guess that's a good thing. At least unpacking will go by fast.

With the three of us, the car empties out within the hour and my room is piled with boxes and weird things I can't live without. Kairi, making some odd excuse, decides to leave after finishing and I find myself in my room to unpack alone. The redhead peeks in a couple times but doesn't seem interested in helping. I wouldn't be either if anyone else could do it for me. Somehow if he had helped he'd probably find the one box I'd be embarrassed for him to unpack. Like my underwear or porn or something. Now I'm more thankful than ever.

I'm not really paying attention to the clock as my room slowly starts to come together. There's some activity downstairs but I'm in my own world as I plug in my TV and set up all my electronic junk. Eventually I move onto the closet, hanging all my clothes when there's a knock on the door.

"Hey, new kid." I turn and come face to face with the silver haired boy from earlier. "Hey…" A smile replaces the smug look that had been there first. "I recognize you." He stops leaning on the frame and actually steps into the room. I forget what my face is doing as he speaks. "I guess you really did need that paper."

"You have no idea." For some reason the words burst out of my mouth. When I realize what I'd said I turn away to hide the fire that ignites on my cheeks. Great… making a fool of myself is always at the top of my list of things to do in front of a super hot guy.

Soft laughter flutters to my ears. "Well, you're pretty moved in already. We're all eating dinner if you wanna come down." I feel his eyes on me.

Wait… dinner? Is it really that late already? "Yea, of course. I'll come down in a minute." I can't bring myself to turn around. I act like I'm fixing my clothes. I probably just look like an idiot.

"Sure." I listen as he walks away, hearing the footsteps disappear down the stairs.

When I'm sure he's gone I smile to myself. It really is a house full of hot guys. He's just the one I was hoping to run into! I throw myself onto the bed, now covered in a dark blue comforter. My face is buried in my pillow as I think my smile can't get any bigger. This really is too good to be true! After a spasm of happiness I sit up with a sigh. I'll never stop smiling at this rate. Time to head downstairs!

Walking into the kitchen, everyone is eating already. An army of Chinese food takes over the counter, several different kinds. Leon and the silver haired one sit at the table with plates piled with food. The redhead, Axel, is leaning against the counter eating out of one of the cartons. I greet them all happily!

They all look at me but Leon is the first to finish chewing and talk. "I'm glad you're so happy, Sora. We need someone interesting to compete with Riku's obnoxious negativity." He stuffs a fork full of noodles into his mouth, receiving a glare but ignoring it.

'Riku! That's his name!' I think absently as I look for plates. They're stashed in a cupboard and I pull one out and start piling on food as Riku scoffs at Leon's comment. He has a snide comeback but I'm too busy marveling over how good the rice looks to hear it. Grabbing a fork off the counter I take my equally large mountain of food to the table. They all fall silent as I open my mouth to eat. Then laughter ignites in the room.

I'm already stuffing my face. "Wah?"

Axel's laughing behind me. "How can such a little guy eat so much food?" He can hardly hold on to his almost empty carton using the counter to keep from falling. Leon snickers but doesn't say a word. Riku is still laughing.

"But I… I have the same as you guys." I look at the plates on the table for a second but decide eating is better and stuff my face again. Soooo delicious.

They all laugh again but don't argue. Maybe they're realizing this is how weird I'll always be from now on. As I eat Leon decides to tell me about the house again. His room is down the hall, past the living room. Riku and Axel have rooms upstairs. Riku's is on the right, almost across from mine. Axel's is at the end of the hall, closest to the bathroom. Something about food. He eats in between fits of talking. I think he's enjoying being able to talk to someone new; obviously this doesn't happen much.

"Leon!" A voice calls from the doorway behind me suddenly and I would have dropped my fork if it hadn't been in my mouth. Turning in surprise, another tall blonde thing of beauty is standing in the kitchen doorway. I'm glad I swallowed my food because I would have been spitting it out. He strides in with no shirt on, obviously no cares in the world. Has he been here the whole time?

Leon looks up, but doesn't seem surprised at all as the other man comes in and, leaning forward, kisses him on the lips. Expecting it, the brunette lifts his chin to meet his lips.

Ooooookaaaaay. Who is this!? I think my heart melted a little. I soooo want to do that. Why don't I have a boyfriend…

Leon notices my expression. "Sora, this is Cloud. My boyfriend." A nice little title to add onto the already unearthly name. He seems proud to say it. "Don't be surprised to see him, he's always here."

The blonde interrupts him. "Come on, hurry up!" He's crawling out of his skin with impatience. Is that normal? I look over at Riku, who's still eating. Must be normal. Axel doesn't seem bothered either as he continues to eat as if nothing happened.

"I'm eating." The brunette makes a face.

"Your plates empty now." The blonde makes the same face back at him.

This just brings on a smile and he stands, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. He doesn't say anything as he follows the blonde out of the kitchen. I guess they head in the general direction of his room. Not only do I live with sexy guys… they have boyfriends?

I look at the other two as Axel slides into Leon's seat. He seems to notice the longing look on my face which draws Riku's attention towards me before I can remove the expression.

"Leon's the only one with a boyfriend…" His silver hair is half hiding his face, but it sounds like he's a little sad about it.

I turn to Axel just as he leans close to me. "You wanna be mine?"

My eyes go wide again but before I can say anything Riku slams his hands on the table and is on his feet. We both look at him in surprise. The expression he gives back to us is like he surprised himself too. He clears his throat. "I'm done eating. I'm going upstairs."

I shove the last of my food in my mouth. "Me too!"

The larger man nonchalantly takes my plate from me and puts it with his in the sink. "Axel's got dishes." It's a statement, but he doesn't seem to care to reason why.

"What the fuck!?" Axel's on his feet now too, but I'm already hurrying after Riku up the stairs. I can't help but wonder how often that happens.

When we're upstairs I nearly walk passed my door, thinking too hard about following Riku, but he stops and I ran into his back. I'm rubbing my nose as he turns around. Am I proving myself to be an idiot or what?

His hands fall heavily onto my shoulders. "It's cool you're here now." And then he turns around, stomps down the hall, and slams his door.

It leaves me confused and blinking in the hallway, alone. That was an odd situation. I go over it again in my head as I walk into my room and close the door. Is there something I'm missing? I can't tell. Well, back to unpacking!

The sun is shining on my face. I really need to put up curtains…

The sun! My eyes shoot open and I wake up in a pile of junk on my bed. I fell asleep after unpacking everything! So stupid! Good thing school hasn't started yet because I would have been so late. I let myself sigh my worries away for today.

I'm laying on my bed in my room. _My_ room. I finally have a place and all I need to do is finish cleaning up. That's my responsibility for the day. And maybe go buy some curtains.

A loud bang echoes outside in the hallway and I know I'm really awake now. What was that!? I wait for another sound but nothing happens. It's quiet again. Am I going crazy? Getting up I grab some clothes, deciding to use the shower as an excuse to see what happened. Shyly opening the door I peek out. No one's there. Opening the door wider I step out into the hall. Still, no one. The bathroom is close enough to my room but I look around as I go, trying to remember if anything seems different than the day before. What was that noise!? It's driving me crazy!

I open the bathroom door and walk in before I notice someone's already in there. My hand's glued to the doorknob as I come face to face with Riku again! He's bare chested and has a hand in his hair. The button of his pants is already undone and I can see his black briefs, his leather belt on the sink. I open my mouth as he realizes I just barged in on him. Am I thankful he's not naked or disappointed?

Everything happens so quickly it takes a moment to register. Hands are on me. He covers my mouth because I think I'm about to scream in embarrassment, but that obviously doesn't happen. I'm jerked into the bathroom, my hand flying away from the handle as it slams behind me and my back crashes against the door. A strong hand holds me it as the other finally let my mouth breathe. Not that I can breathe very well with him standing so close to me. Can he tell? He doesn't seem to be breathing right either.

"I'm sorry…" Seemingly confused he backs up. "I don't know why I did that…"

I can't say anything. It's not like I know why he grabbed me either. All I can do is stare at him.

"Sorry. You need to take a shower. I can take one after you." He grabs his belt and pulls me forward, away from the door. "Sorry about that." And he's gone again, out the door with it closing behind him.

Okay. I need to sit down before my head explodes. Did that just happen? I go to sit on the edge of the bathtub and practically fall in! Thankfully I catch myself on the curtain without ripping it off the wall. Reaching under me I pull out some cloth realizing it's a shirt. He forgot his shirt? Was he trying to leave so fast he couldn't even remember his clothes? What just happened!?

I take a few deep breaths, trying to decide what to do. He probably needs this shirt. Surely he has tons of other shirts. But maybe he wants to especially wear this one today! Wouldn't the nice thing be to give it to him? Honestly the damn shirt is just an excuse to see him. But what if I knock on the door and he grabs me again. Ah! My brain is overloading. Somehow I gather the courage and decide to give it to him. Another deep breath and I stand up, opening the bathroom door.

I gasp when Riku is standing just beyond the threshold with his hand up, about to knock. He's still shirtless and all I can do is stare in shock. Why is he always scaring the shit out of me?! And so… shirtless… and hot.

He has to make the first move as he puts his hand down. "Sorry, I came to get my shirt."

Nodding I hold it out for him to take without saying a word. Awkward moment. He takes it without speaking either and we try not to look at each other. I close the door as soon as he turns to walk away.

I wish I wasn't always so embarrassed! If I was brave I could be making out with him already but instead I'm slamming doors on him and making him feel awkward. Or am I the only one feeling weird? Great way to start out. And all I was trying to do was figure out what that stupid noise was!

And now he's waiting on me to take a shower! I am such an idiot! I turn the water on and it warms up pretty quick. I throw off my clothes and try to shower as fast as I can, hoping he won't get irritated having to wait. When I'm done I turn the water off and jump into my towel. At least I didn't forget that because I definitely left my brain in my room. Opening the door slowly, no one is in the hall, so I rush to my room before anyone can catch me, slamming the door.

What a ridiculous way to start my first real day of living here. I reflect on all the stupid things I've already done as I get dressed. Sighing, my stomach is growling, transforming into the breakfast beast that hasn't been fed. I give into hunger and leave my room to go get some food. Seriously, when am I not hungry?

Somehow I haven't noticed how nice the hall and stairs looks since the day before. It has that tan/brown color carpet that every house has but it looks really nice. Don't guy's houses always look messy and cluttered? Guess it's different with these guys.

Walking into the kitchen, today it's empty. There are bagels on the counter and my stomach agrees that sounds pretty good. Looking in the fridge for some cream cheese I hear more noises coming from down the hall. A blush comes over my cheeks as I realize it's voices I'm hearing. Should I be able to hear them all the way in the kitchen? It's definitely Cloud because Leon's voice is much deeper. Ah! What the hell! Am I listening to them having sex right now!? It's embarrassing just knowing my brain is able to tell them apart!

I toast my bagel with an excessive amount of whistling and butter it with cream cheese, running upstairs as soon as the knife is in the sink. I'll come back down and clean that later. Eating on my way up, for once I notice Axel coming down the stairs and I do NOT run into him, which saves my bagel from getting everywhere.

He smiles at me as I nod, pushing past him. I think he turns back to ask something but I've already run into my room too fast. I don't hear his voice chasing after me so I don't bother waiting to close the door.

It's like a war zone in this house! I have to dodge all these guys and there are always crazy noises coming from everywhere! Already there's a knock on my door and I choke on my bagel. I fall to my knees and they let themselves in as I smack my chest. A hand is on my back and someone's kneeling beside me as I swallow the piece of deadly food. Another eventful situation. Even the food in this house is dangerous!

"Are you okay?"

I turn to meet those crystal blue eyes. He came in my room to help me stop choking. That's so nice! I try not to let my imagination get too carried away. "Yea, I'm okay. My bagel just tried to kill me."

He stands up as I do but I still catch the snicker he tries to hide. "Why are you eating up here anyways?"

My face catches on fire again. Do I really have to say this out loud for him to know why? It's too embarrassing! He seems to notice.

His cheeks turn a little red. "Leon and Cloud, huh?"

There's a moment of silence; it's time to change the subject, even if it's obvious I'm trying. "What did you need?"

He seems happy to change the subject but hesitates to answer at the same time. "I was just…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"You were just?" I realize suddenly how close we are and blush. Turning away again, I hope he doesn't notice, but he's swallowing the knot in his throat which tells me otherwise. This is so ridiculous. I move away and try again. "Um, what do you think of my room? Pretty unpacked already?" I laugh and sit on my bed.

"Yea, it looks great. It's nice to have someone in here now." He clears his throat and closes the door slowly, leaning against it. "Yea… I just wanted to… apologize about Axel yesterday. At dinner I mean."

"What?" I didn't see that coming at all.

"And I guess about me freaking out. That was… I dunno. I surprised myself." He's looking at the floor. Is he embarrassed? I can't help but be attracted to this side of him too.

His embarrassment is actually giving me a little courage, but I know my cheeks are getting red already. "That's okay." I decide it's too blunt to ask why he freaked out. I can't do it! I don't know what he'll say so I don't want to ask. "I really should thank you anyways. You saved my life giving me that paper yesterday." I was going to tell him eventually so might as well do it now.

He looks up and smiles. Oh that really won him over. I want to pat myself on the back but I'll wait until he leaves to do that. There's a twinkle in his eye now. "Awesome. You seemed like you were lost. I probably owe you a lot though because I practically ran you over that day. Sorry."

A fit of laughter leaps from my mouth before I can stop. "I never watch what I'm doing so it was probably my fault! That's okay." Wow, I'm finding it weirdly easy to talk to him all of a sudden.

We laugh for a few minutes as he crosses the room and sits next to me. As the laughter dies again I look at him and meet his eyes without meaning to.

"I'm sorry…" He pauses, but he isn't about to stop this time. "…that I grabbed you this morning."

Now I'm the one swallowing the knot in my throat. What am I suppose to say? I'm a broken record with 'it's okay'. What else is there to say? "It was my fault for not knocking. I'm sorry I surprised you." It's becoming an apology-fest.

He's shaking his head, but he's smiling. There's something he wants to say but I don't know what. When he looks at me again it seems like he was going to tell me. "Sora… I've only known you a couple days really… but I feel like I've known you forever. It's weird."

I laugh a little, but I'm not sure what to think. "That's good though."

"You don't think it's weird?" His eyes are boring into me and I can feel my cheeks starting to burn. Why is his gaze so intense?

I resist the urge to blush as best I can. "It's not weird. Is there… something else you wanted to tell me? Like," He makes me act more courageous than I feel, "Why you freaked out at the table?" My cheeks are on fire now and I have to look away from those eyes that see inside me.

This time he looks away too.

"Hey, Sora?" There's another knock on the door. Why is everyone knocking on my door today!? The day just started! It's Axel's voice this time.

"What the fuck." Riku whispers under his breath, standing up.

I look at him with large eyes! He said it like there was some underlying secret. "What?"

"Fucking Axel wants you. But he's not gonna get you."

"What? Why?" This is happening way too fast.

"Because I want you." He's too angry to realize he just gave away his secret to the one person he wasn't suppose to tell yet.

I'm about to pass out because my face was so hot and red. What kind of confession is this? I watch him as he walks over to the door and opens it. All I can do is watch. I can't even hear him as he talks to Axel. They're arguing maybe… until my hearing comes back.

"Yea right, prove it." Axel scoffs in disbelief.

Oh god, what's about to happen!?

Riku doesn't say anything, but he opens the door all the way so Axel can shove his way in too. They both walk over to me, Axel a few paces behind. And suddenly Riku's hand is on my cheek and he's leaning down until I gasp as his lips are on mine. My whole body is melting as I feel his weight sink onto the bed next to me and I start to kiss him back. My hands are in my lap but I feel them moving like they have a mind of their own, wrapping around his neck. I never imagined it would be like this so soon. His lips are moving against mine still. Did he mean for it to be like this? I think Axel left the room after a jealous scoff and the door may have closed but I'm not really paying attention. I feel Riku finally pull away and I bite my lip to calm myself down. My heart is racing because I responded so quickly, like I want to gobble him up.

My vision is blurry and all I can see are his feet and hardly any of his legs. My neck must be broken because I can't bring myself to look up and see what expression is on his face. Somewhere inside I'm afraid it might not be an expression I'll want to see… but he's the one who kissed me first. Somehow I find my voice and I don't even know how I get the words out of my mouth I'm so embarrassed. "You want me?"

I feel his hand on my chin again and it forces me to look up at him. Our eyes meet for the hundredth time, but his gaze is different. This is definitely a face I wouldn't mind always seeing. "Yes," hardly leaves his lips. His breath is shaking but he's leaning forward again whispering, "Yes," a second time until I feel the light touch of his lips again.

I think maybe I'm whispering the same thing but his other hand is on my shoulder, pushing me back slowly, so I don't notice. I close my eyes as I'm pushed onto my back and I feel him crawl on top of me, his lips beginning to move on mine again. It's so warm and sweet. I can taste the flavor of him in our kiss and I memorize the feeling of his lips. His fingers brush against my chest through my shirt and the fabric almost tickles, but the pleasure spreading like fire make me ignore it. My arms are snaking around his neck until I feel the silk texture of his hair on my fingers. So soft and cool, not hot like his mouth, and warm and teasing like the hand that's on my stomach. I feel his tongue against my lips suddenly and I open my mouth only a little, the tip of my tongue feeling the moisture of his. My breath catches when the heaviness of his hips weigh down on mine and the wandering hand finds its way to my pants, threatening at the edge of my boxers. My cheeks hurt with embarrassment as I shrink away from the kiss. His lips linger as he must have noticed me stiffen beneath him. The silence is so loud.

I open my eyes when I feel him pull away a little and he's staring at me. I can't place the look he's giving me… is it good or bad!?

After a moment he completely pulls away, getting off the bed and clearing his throat. "I'm sorry… this is too much, isn't it?"

I can't answer. All I seem to do is frown at him in apology.

He laughs a little. "I'm sorry. I'll go. You probably need some time… I kind of attacked you." Smiling, he walks towards the door throwing, "see you later," over his shoulder as he leaves.

What am I suppose to doooooooo!? Well, I know what my body decided to do… sit and stare at nothing! Thinking about nothing except when little flashes of Riku pop in and I shake them out. What even happened!? I try to think back.

We were just talking. Well maybe… sort of. And then Axel knocked and suddenly Riku was on top of me! And then suddenly he was gone! Again! Why didn't I stop him!? My mouth was broken! Needless to say I enjoyed the feeling of everything, even if it was happening too fast. But thinking about it now is worse! Think about what!? Did he want me to think about something specific? It sounded kind of like that's what he was hinting at. Was my body's obvious response too confusing or something? Okay, driving myself crazy thinking too hard is dumb. But what am I suppose to do!

Trying not to hyperventilate I think about how it felt. It felt… amazing! It felt like something I want every second of every day. Wait… what does that mean? Does that mean… I like him! Well I thought he was hot the first time I saw him. And he has beautiful eyes. And an amazing body. Is that something someone normally notices if they meet someone for the first time? Does… does that mean… I'm in love with him!? I'm freaking myself out!

If it's something ridiculous like that then I have to ask Riku how he feels too. Maybe it's a little soon but he's the one who practically jumped me. Well, not 'practically' but 'literally'. OKAY! It's decided. I'll go to his room and ask what the hell just happened!

With a gulp I try to gather my courage. It not working quickly enough because even crossing the room my nerves die down and my hand shakes as I pull the door open and walk out. My breath is trembling as I walk down the hall. Nothing is really happening but I feel like I'm suddenly in a horror film and the hall is getting endlessly longer. Unfortunately the endless hallway comes to a sudden stop and I'm standing practically eating the door I'm so close to it. I raise my hand but don't move for who knows how long.

I have to do this before… before he opens the door and runs me over! It would look so stupid if he found me standing here like this. My hand, now a small fist, flings forward and creates the tiniest knock I can spare. I wait with shaking breath.

Nothing happens.

Did he maybe not hear me? I knock again, a little louder. Still no one answers. I lean forward and put my ear against the painted wood. "Riku?" It doesn't sound like he's in there at all, unless he's asleep. How long had I been thinking in my room? Might as well destroy my courage while he isn't here. I open the door.

His room is a cool grey color with grey carpet and an array of strange things. He, on the other hand, isn't anywhere in this room. I step in and leave the door cracked. Walking a little ways in I look over at the bed. It would have been embarrassing if he had been in here and I'd opened the door. On the other hand I probably wouldn't have had the courage if I thought he really would be in here. I think for a few more minutes about what I want to say before deciding to come back another time. My courage is nonexistent now but I'm not shaking anymore. Maybe I'm a little disappointed. Oh well, time to leave before I got caught.

I turn around and the door is open. My heart falls to the floor when I look up into Riku's face, completely surprised to find me standing in the middle of his room. Obviously now he knows the culprit behind the open door. How could I think I'd sneak out even for a second! I'm the worst sneak in the world! Curse myself for forgetting!

A smile suddenly crosses his lips. "You must have been looking for me." He seems to be telling himself this, not really talking to me at all. His eyes are looking over me like hungry lions and I feel my face flush a little. I've blushed more today than I have in my whole life.

"Riku." He's blocking the doorway, no escape. I might as well go for it! Maybe courage is more like blatant stupidity right about now. "Do you like me?"

He snickers and begins to walk towards me. I thought he'd attack again but he walks past me and sits on the bed. "Isn't that answer obvious?"

I'm more red in the face; I can feel the heat! "I, um…" I try to get a hold of my mouth before I start stuttering. "I wanted to hear you say it." I don't turn to look at him, too embarrassed.

The sound of shifting fabric whispers in my ears until I feel his breath there too, "Sora." I can feel him right behind me even though he isn't touching me… yet. "I like you. I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

I'm already second guessing myself. "But why?" Ah shut up mouth! I can't stop myself. "You just met me. How could you like me?"

I'm not sure if he knows I'm feeling insecure or not but he turns me around. "I just know. I don't need a reason." His voice is so honest, no doubt in it at all. He begins to lean forward and I snap my eyes shut. His lips touch my forehead momentarily before disappearing. "Tell me and I'll back off if you want."

I open my eyes and he's laying on the bed. "No, I didn't mean it like that." Me and my big mouth, he's starting to think I don't like him because I'm freaking out so bad. I'm having an internal fight with my own morality. There's a childish side of me that's embarrassed about being seduced. On the other hand there's a part of me that wants to tear his clothes off and jump him.

He seems to understand and smiles. "You have to make the first move then. You already know how I feel. Now show me how you feel."

I'm so shocked my mouth almost falls open. He's completely serious and puts his arms behind his head like he's just watching TV. Well, his TV is definitely not on. There's a lot of bravery I'm supposed to be committing to today, how did that end up happening? Slowly I crawl onto the bed. He turns to watch me as I crawl up next to him. I think for a second if I should copy what he did in my room and pull myself on top of him, my legs straddling his waist. "I really like you too." I begin to lean down but it must be too slow because his hands snake up on my jaw line and he jerks me forward against his mouth.

"Riku, do you still have my CD." There is no knock at the door because the voice interrupting us is loud and clear. I don't even want to turn and look at Axel's face. All I can think to do is burry my face in Riku's shoulder.

He sits up suddenly, sighing in frustration, his arms holding me against his chest. "What the fuck Axel. When'd you forget how to knock?"

His voice gets defensive. "How was I suppose to know you guys would be in here making out!?" He slams the door and stomps away down the hall.

Did that just happen again!?

"Sorry Sora." Picking me up as if I weigh nothing, Riku helps me to my feet. "You should go back to your room. I'll talk to Axel."

"Talk to him? About what?" Surprisingly I've already forgotten about that moment of complete embarrassment. As if we've always been this intimate he wraps his hands around my waist and kisses me on the forehead. "What was that for?"

"Sora." He smiles down at me with those deep piercing crystal eyes. "I want you to be mine. I'm not going to give you to Axel. I'm gonna tell him to back off." Leaning in he suddenly kisses me again, for the second time I feel his warm tongue push into my mouth, sliding across my tongue, sucking the breath out of me. "Go finish your room." Suddenly he's gone again, leaving the door open for me.

I fall back into a sitting position on the bed. How does this keep happening…?

Wandering around the store with Kairi I'm in the middle of telling her about my day with a bizarre amount of exaggeration. "How did this already happen!?" I'm practically pulling out my hair trying to understand how this all adds up.

We're in the middle of the curtain isle and Kairi's staring at me. "All I asked was… do you like the blue or purple better?" She raises an eyebrow at me, holding a box of each color and ends up putting them both down. "Sora... You like this guy and he likes you too. What's the problem?"

I hug the shelves nearby. "You make it sound so simple! But I just met him and we've already made out and he practically…"

She shoves a box in my hands. "Shut up. You're acting like such a girl today." Walking away she forces me to chase after her.

"Kairi!" I chase her down the aisle. "Then what would you do?" I glance at the box and notice thick blue curtains. I nod at the good choice. It fits my personality. "Wait! I have to grab another box!" I turn around and run off, hoping she'll follow me.

Thankfully she does… after a few moments. "You're living in a house of hot guys. This isn't exactly a difficult choice, is it?" She looks at me like I'm an idiot. "He likes you… what his name?"

"Riku." I say idly as I look for a matching curtain.

"Riku… right." She shakes her head. "Anyways… You live in a house full of hot guys. And one of them likes you. So what's the problem? He wants to have crazy sex and take advantage of you, and you're embarrassed? I thought that's what you wanted?" I practically choke on my own saliva. She ignores it. "You've been dreaming about having a hot boyfriend right? So why don't you take control and fuck his brains out!?" She holds a fist of triumph in the air. "What happened to I haven't had sex in blah blah number of months Sora?"

The outburst scares away some people within hearing distance. "Keep your voice down, what's wrong with you?" This time I shake my head. "Anyways… I can't just jump his bones. I just met him." Then again… does that really matter? Finally I grab a matching dark blue curtain. "Not that it's ever stopped me before."

"How many windows do you have in your room?" She asks.

"One."

"Does it have a curtain rod?"

I glance at her with a raised eyebrow. "I… don't remember. Yes?"

She glares at me. "Don't say yes like you're asking me a question. Just get a curtain rod in case you're an idiot." She knows me pretty well so I can't really argue. I grab one that looks decent and follow her to whatever it is she's shopping for. She's the one with a car so it's not like I can complain since she brought me to the store in the first place. We're looking at shampoo when she looks at me. "What about that redhead. Does he have a girlfriend? He was really cute."

There's no doubt she asking because she's interested. Considering he was interested in me I doubt he'd go for girls. "I'd say forget about him. I think he's gay too so you don't have much of a chance."

She makes an annoyed sound. "That's unfair. Everyone you live with is smoking hot and they all like guys? You must be loving that." She sounds so jealous but I really can't say much this time. "Don't get me wrong Sora. You've had some cute boyfriends but these guys…" She makes a face like she's about to orgasm. "So hot. I hope you eat them up."

"Okay." I'm on the verge of concern. "Calm down. School will start pretty soon so you'll meet tons of cute guys." She glances at me like she's blaming me for all this. "They won't all be gay. It's not my fault, stop looking at me like that." For the rest of the shopping trip we continue to make faces at each other. When it's time to check out I still buy her things like I always have. The clerk always thinks she's my girlfriend which makes her cry inside a little more.

When she drops me off she practically kicks me out of the car and leaves. "How could this be my fault?" I yell after her as she drives off. I know she heard me because the windows were open but I still shake my head. Oh well. Heading inside I go straight to my room to put up my new curtains… otherwise I might never do it. DAMN! She was right about that stupid curtain rod… spitefully I set it all up. It doesn't take long to drive in a few screws and hang the curtains. I'm stepping back to look over my work when a voice catches my attention.

"Looks nice." I left the door open so when I turn I'm not surprised to see Leon standing in the doorway. "You're getting settled in then?"

With a smile I nod. "Yes. I think I'm done unpacking." I try not to say anything awkward about them having sex this morning. "Oh. I meant to ask you. Did you make a key for me yet?" The door is always unlocked so it's not like it matters but it doesn't hurt to ask. That also holds off the silence.

"Oh! Right." He laughs like he was thinking about it all along. "Actually I have one. Let me go grab it." He walks away but appears in the doorway a second later. "If you come with me I can tell you about rent."

Is he a bit scatter-brained sometimes or is that just me? Maybe he's just happy from the sex. "Sure." As if I could talk. So I follow him downstairs and he explains everything about rent and house-keeping. Who does dishes on what day and when we trade off taking out the trash. Oddly enough he knows Riku cons Axel into doing the dishes all the time but trades him other things, though he doesn't say what. When we get to his bedroom I hover in the doorway. His room is… messy… I try not to stare. He looks at me. "You can come in."

Are you sure? I might get eaten by all this crud. I laugh. "That's okay." He continues to talk while he digs for a key. Eventually he comes back to the doorway and hands a silver key to me. "Thanks." I can't stop looking at his room. It's just so… dirty. The blankets and pillows from the bed are on the floor and everything that might have lived on the desk seems to have been thrown off as well. He notices my gaze. Why am I always so obvious!?

I blush bright red when he smiles at me. "It's a bit messy right now. It's usually clean but when Cloud comes over and we have sex I tend to throw everything everywhere." He's so unembarrassed that it embarrasses me.

"Oh." Escapes my mouth before I can stop myself. Why did I say anything! Now he's going to assume I want to talk about it.

"Does it bother you?" He asks.

Honestly that's not the reaction I expected. "I'm sorry?"

"I could have told you on the phone I guess. Are you straight?" Is it normal for people to be this forward and completely unconcerned? It's intimidating.

I just stare at him. Why won't you work mouth!? "…no... I…"

"Obviously you know now. I'm sure you heard earlier considering you're up now. He's not exactly quiet." He shrugs.

"You mean Cloud?" I could just slap myself. Shut up!

"Of course. His voice isn't as deep as mine."

Why did I have to actually notice that? I want to cry. "Sure. Sure. I'm gonna go back upstairs now." I try to focus on the rent part of the conversation and not the awkward sex part. He doesn't say anything as he watches me go. I head upstairs to my room. After writing down when rent is due I lay on my bed and think. This day is seriously lasting forever… or is that just me…

So Leon is basically the property owner. From what I can tell so far he isn't in school anymore. I'm the youngest of the four… and I think Riku and Axel are both in school still… and a year older than me. Or is it two years? I should just ask. Still it's better having a place to live than no place at all, right? Especially living across the hall from Riku.

I set up my speakers for my computer and remember I didn't ask Leon about internet. As my computer starts I realize I don't even have a password for the internet either and know I have to go ask now rather than later. Maybe it would be easier if I asked Riku? Without thinking, I head to his room and knock on the door. He doesn't answer, even after the second knock. Maybe he's out this time.

I hear footsteps at the stairs and turn, hoping it's him. A mess of red hair comes into my vision and I realize it's Axel. He greets me with a smile like usual. The general awkward feeling of him barging in has basically dispersed.

He gives me a look as he approaches, noticing I'm in front of Riku's door. "He's out still. He gave me an earful because of you." He softens when I look guilty. "Did you need something?"

"Actually yes." It's dumb of me to be embarrassed. I'm asking a simple question. "I just needed the internet password."

He smiles. "Right. Let me write it down for you. You have some paper?"

"Sure, in my room." I lead the way back to my room and he follows me in, leaving the door open. Walking over to my desk I pull out a piece of paper and grab a pen for him. He glances around before scribbling it down. "Thanks. That's really helpful of you."

He shrugs. "It's just a password. You live here now so anyone could have told you." He heads towards the door. His attitude has completely changed towards me. What exactly did Riku say to him?

"Axel." I call after him and he stops.

"Yes?" He's leaning against the doorframe.

It's a simple question… so why do I feel weird asking. "How old are you?"

He smirks at me with that little grin. I can't say he's not attractive, but Riku is more my type. "The same age as Riku… or hasn't he told you?"

"…I… haven't asked…" I stare awkwardly. "Are you angry or something?"

He actually sighs and shakes his head. Walking back into the room he sits on my bed. "It's not you… sorry. I'm just pissed at Riku. Ask me the question again."

I raise an eyebrow, still standing at my desk. "How… old are you?"

He looks up at me and I'm a little startled by the intensity of his eyes. "I'm 22. The same age as Riku but I'm a year behind because I started later than him. That's what you're asking, right?"

I wrinkle my eyebrows. Why does he seem so upset just telling me something so simple? "I guess… yes." I look at him but he's just staring at his hands. "Are you okay?"

He grunts a laugh. "Yea. I'm fine." Standing up he looks at me with piercing eyes. "Look. I don't want to not be friends with you just because of Riku. So," That cocky smile returns to his face. "If you have any friends that are looking for a hot redhead, send them my way." He winks at me and heads towards the door.

"Wait! Axel!" I yell before I know what I'm even asking.

"Yes?" He turns around.

I've already stepped towards him without thinking. "Uh…" I smile and then Kairi pops into my head. "Do you… ever swing both ways?"

He immediately gets what I'm asking. I'm endlessly thankful he doesn't get mad. "You mean guys and girls? It depends on my taste… did you have someone in mind?" Now I have his full attention.

Somehow he ends up back in my room and I talk to him about Kairi for a half hour. By the end I almost feel like he wants to ask her out.

He heads out the door for real. "Bring her around some time so I can meet her. I can't say helping you move in let us talk much…" He shrugs and says his goodbyes before disappearing into his room.

Closing my own door I continue to organize my room until I get tired and lay down on my bed which takes me into unconsciousness.

"Sora." I feel a heavy hand rubbing my back. "Are you hungry?" The voice beckoning so familiar… I feel gentle fingers brushing my hair out of my face. "Sora?"

"Mmm." As if I can't control my body I turn over and feel the hand on my cheek. Then I feel a soft touch on my lips and I open my eyes. At first my vision is blurred by the bright light but it focuses on the beautiful crystal blue eyes becoming so familiar. "Riku?"

"You fell asleep. Did you want to eat something?" He helps me sit up, still a little out of it.

I sigh heavily, still sleepy. "I dunno if I want anything. I'm still sleepy."

He keeps me from falling back onto the bed. "At least change out of your jeans. Let me help you." Somehow I sit up while he closes the door. When he crawls back onto the bed he begins to take off my shirt and I lift up my arms to help. I take a deep breath of relief and shiver at the cool air as he tosses my shirt aside. His fingers tickle my stomach and I fall onto my back as I laugh.

He unbuttons my pants. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

He stops suddenly. "I hadn't planned on it just now. Why?"

Feeling a little more awake I push past his fingers, popping the button open and unzipping my pants. "Well, I had a talk with my friend today. I was feeling a little confused."

"Oh?" He just watches me as I get out of bed on my own. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk to the closet.

"Yes." I slide my jeans down and don't even think about it as he watches me grab my shorts. I realize I shouldn't just pull off my boxers and slide my shorts on overtop… temporarily. "She said I should..." I suck in all the oxygen I can.

He just stares at me. "You should what?"

Damn, now I'm wide awake so I can't avoid this. "Let's go down for some food." I try to pretend I don't remember the sentence I was in the middle of saying.

Riku grabs my wrist before I can even head towards the door. "Don't be embarrassed. Just tell me the truth." Sometime he talks to me like we've been together for years.

His voice soothes me in a way that's never given me such confidence before. "She said I should fuck your brains out." I try to swallow the knot in my throat but it would rather kill me.

I watch nervously as he bites his lip. There's a gleam in his eye that I haven't seen since I made out with him earlier. Hell… that wasn't long ago. "Do you have lube in here?"

I stare at him. "What?"

He looks at me in complete seriousness. "If you don't, I have some in my room." I think he's waiting for an answer.

Actually… I'm sure he is. Well, shit… "Food first?"

He just smirks. "Alright… go down and eat. Come to my room when you're done." In the silence he stands up and walks towards me. With a rough hand he grabs my ass before leaving. I can hear his door slam. Oh shit… I'm going to die of bashfulness. For some reason I grab my phone and text Kairi before heading downstairs, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as I walk down. My phone instantly beeps. I open it to read the text.

**Are you an idiot?**

I glare at the tiny screen. Like a zombie I go through the kitchen, still texting questions but she keeps texting me back unhelpful advice. Like **Just go rip off his clothes!**

I eat everything before realizing what's on my plate. Cloud and Leon are at the table beside me watching me text furiously.

The brunette finishes a bite. "Are you alright?" Cloud is just watching.

I swallow the bite I'm chewing. "Did you cook?" They both nod so I'm guessing it's a couple effort. "It's delicious." I smile my genuine smile. They seem flattered and that takes care of the curiosity problem. When I finish and head back upstairs I decide to call.

She answers right away. **"Sora… what's keeping you from doing this?"**

I sit in the middle of the hallway with a confused face. "I don't know."

"**You've been talking about it all day."** Her voice calls. **"Obviously you want to."** There's a long pause. **"Is he not what you expected?"**

I scoff at her. "No way. That's not it at all."

"**Not hot enough?"**

"Hell no, super hot." I try not to talk too loud in case he can hear me.

"**Is he too small?"** She asks.

"What?" I stammer. "No! I haven't even seen it! And… no, not from what I felt earlier… definitely no." Now I'm getting nervous again.

"**Dammit Sora! Then what 's the problem!?"** She pauses again. **"You felt it?"**

"Be quiet. It's just been awhile." I finally admit.

She sighs loudly to make sure I can hear. **"So tell him that and he'll treat you nice. Sora, you're such a girl sometimes. And I'm saying this as a girl."**

I frown at the phone. "Okay! …you're so unhelpful sometimes…"

"**You're welcome."** I can hear her smiling through the phone.

I wrinkle my nose. "Thanks."

"**Bye Bye. Tell me all the details tomorrow."** She hangs up.

Standing up, I gather my courage. I make a quick stop in my room to drop off my phone before heading towards Riku's bedroom. Why am I so nervous? It has been a while but he's ridiculously hot and I practically fell in love with him when I saw him. What the hell… why not. My nervousness melts away as I knock on the door.

A moment later the door opens and Riku is standing there, inviting me in with that dreamy voice of his. I step inside and he shuts the door. Just as I'm about to ask him to lock it I watch him do so. I let out a sigh with a little smile and he smirks at me. "So we don't get interrupted again."

I just nod. We walk slowly towards his bed and he pulls my shirt off. I look up at him. "May I?"

He just smiles. I could just die every time I see that sexy smile. "Whatever you like." He helps me remove his shirt and he tosses it aside as I unbutton his pants. When I unzip them I quickly move to grab mine. Suddenly his hand is on my chin, pulling me up into a kiss. It nearly takes my breath away. He picks me up and sets me down on the bed.

In a small panic I look at him as he pulls his jeans off. "It's been a while… for me…"

He tosses his jeans to the floor, looking at me with the same gentle eyes. "I understand." He leans down to leave kisses on my stomach as he slides my shorts down. I'm not even naked yet and his lips already feel this good. My pants are suddenly on the floor beside his. He crawls up to kiss my lips, practically burying me beneath him for a long moment before pulling away. "Sora. Can you move up to the pillow?"

"Sure." I slide up the bed so we're both all the way on and my feet aren't hanging over anymore. It's a good suggestion in my opinion.

His fingers play at the edge of my boxers for a second before he looks up at me. "Is it alright?"

He's being almost too generous. I can't help but smile. "Of course." He slowly removes my boxers and suddenly I feel his hot mouth on me. I clench my teeth in surprise as he swallows the length of my arousal, his hand caressing me at the same time. I burry my hands in his long hair as he sucks on me. This is almost too much too soon. I nearly whimper as he pulls away and the warmth of his mouth is gone. I'm sure he can tell because he's smiling in that perverted way. Moving away for a moment he opens the drawer of his side table and pulls out lube. Of course it's in the side table. He squirts a little on one hand and begins to run it over me, moving down to my ass. One finger rubs against my opening and I moan at the feeling. He drops the bottle on the bed for later and leans in to kiss me again. I answer by sucking on his bottom lip as he rubs on me, already pushing one finger inside. "Are you sure it's been a while. It feels like you want me."

Even my ears are bright red by now. "I can't help it," somehow comes out of my mouth in little gasps. "Your mouth feels so good."

His smiling lips move down to suck on my nipples one at a time, his free hand slowly rubbing my cock. So much stimulation… I don't know which one feels better, the lips teasing my nipples one after another, the strong hand giving me attention, or the second finger pushing inside me. Maybe I was a little hungry for a good fuck. He teases me for a while longer and when the third finger begins to feel good and I'm whimpering a little louder than usual I ask him to stop.

"Can I play with you for a little while?" I ask and he melts, rewarding me with another sexy smile. It's impossible to resist those bedroom eyes.

He helps me turn over as he lays on his back in my spot. He also helps himself out of his black sexy briefs, giving me a clear view of his erection. He's bigger than I thought, but I only think that inside as I lick my lips and let my hands play. He grabs the headboard above him as I spread his legs, moving in to let my tongue run across his length. He sighs at the warm sensation. He's so hard I'm sure it's been a while for him too... maybe. I lick him once more before pulling his tip into my mouth, sucking on it slowly. His deep moan tells me he likes it so I swallow him deeper and his sigh is almost painfully longing. After a few teasing sucks I let him out and rub on him until he calls my name in protest. "Sora, please." I like the way my name sounds rolling off his tongue.

Grabbing the lube I open it and squirt a little more into my hand, discarding it again. Rubbing the slick liquid across his hard dick he groans at my touch, hungry for more. For only a moment I climb on him to rub my own hardness against his, thinking how big he is again. When I'm ready I rub his tip against my entrance, slowly letting him inside. My breath catches at the thickness of him, but I relax slowly and push him deeper inside until he's all the way in. His hands slide across my thighs in a soothing manner at first, attempting to control himself. I can feel him throbbing inside me, waiting for me to move. My face feels like it's on fire; like he's already hitting the right spot.

Maybe I get use to him too quickly. I was so hungry for this… I begin to move against him, moaning quietly at each thrust as he begins to move with me. At first, as we start slow, I'm in control, moving over him and leaning in to kiss him as he answers back with hungry lips. After a few moments I hear his voice in my mind, through the pleasure. "Can you be on bottom?" In a haze I nod, but feel empty when I pull away from him. As he sits up I kiss him and he slides his tongue across mine. It's a delicious feeling. On my elbows and knees he gets behind me, rubbing against my entrance in a teasing way. "You wanna be fucked from behind?" I'm blushing but I don't deny it. He pushes inside me again and his thickness fills me up, so much that I moan just at the fullness. He slowly begins to thrust, grabbing my hips as he pushes harder. If I was close enough I'd grab the headboard; instead I bury my face in the pillow as my moans get louder.

Finally he reaches around and begins to stroke me and I can't stand it. "Riku! Harder!"

Immediately he answers my plea and thrusts faster, deepening my pleasure and I'm almost screaming. The rhythmic sound of his skin against mine drives me crazy. He seems to notice the change in my tone and pulls back slightly. "Not yet, Sora." Turning me onto my back again he's inside me like he never left, thrusting as he bends down to kiss me. Uncontrollably I wrap my arms around him and moan into the kiss. This position is so intimate for him to be fucking me so hard. The thought, in addition to everything else, peaks my pleasure to the point of exploding. The sudden pressure of me climaxing abuses him as he slumps over me, finishing inside me. He pulls out and falls beside me, his wetness slowly spilling out of me. I glance down knowing I'm covered in my own fluid as well.

"Lay still." I hear him say in a gentle voice and I'm obliged to do so. As if I could get up. He's propped up on an elbow beside me, looking down with a little smile I'm seeing for the first time. I can't help it; I reach up and move his hair out of his eyes with ginger fingers. When his breathing has calmed down he gives me a peck on the lips before getting up. I watch curiously as he digs out some shorts and slides them on, leaving the room shirtless and closing the door. A moment later her returns and helps me clean up. His touch is so soft and gentle that his lingering fingers make me feel flush all of a sudden. He kisses me several more times before handing me my shorts and helping me to my feet. "Can you walk?"

It's true my legs feel a little weak still but I nod and leave the room to finish cleaning up. I'd planned on thinking for the few minutes I had alone… but reflecting was too strong and I end up back in his room before I've thought at all. He's already pulled the blanket up to his waist but moves it aside to invite me in. Maybe I accept a little too hurriedly but I can't help it. Climbing in beside him I almost instantly pass out.


	2. Faces From The Past

Chapter 2 – **Faces From The Past**

When I open my eyes I blink at my unfamiliar surroundings. It doesn't help that I was sleeping on my face, practically suffocating in the pillow. Turning over I glance around and realize I'm still in Riku's room… but the bed is completely empty. Save for me. Images from last night flash through my head and I bury my face in the pillow again. Gaaaaaaahhhh! I just met him and we just… I swear, sometimes when I want something I have no patience at all. Come on Sora! It happened so fast but he was practically making my mouth water he's so delicious. And that was seriously amazing sex. Feeling a little less bashful than yesterday I climb out of bed, throw the blankets back up so it doesn't look like a complete mess, and sneak back to my room.

Closing the door as quietly as I can I throw myself onto my own bed, already happy about the darkness in the room because of those curtains. No more sun in my face in the morning! For some reason I check my phone which is a dumb idea. I have about ten texts just from Kairi last night! She's so impatient… as if I can talk. And there's a voicemail? Strange… I call my voicemail as I'm laying in bed, enjoying the soft blankets with a secret smile. When the message begins I'm surprised to hear a male voice through the phone. Kairi isn't the one that called?

**Hey Sora. It's been a while. It's Roxas. I just wanted to tell you I'll be in town starting tomorrow and that we should hang out. It's been forever since we hung out like old times. Anyways, text me when you get this. Talk to you later. Bye.**The message ends.

!Roxas is in town! That's definitely not the message I was expecting at all. Actually I was sure it would be from Kairi telling me to hurry up or something completely nonsensical. Well this is a surprise. Reading through my texts I have to go over them twice because I'm distracted by the message. Just to be mean, when I finally text her back, all I say is good morning. That should irritate her right away. Then I text Roxas but it's been so long all I think to say is hey. I've never had a problem talking to him though so I doubt he'll even notice.

There's a small knock at my door and I invite it inside before finding out if it's going to eat me. Next time I should think that through… thankfully it's Riku. My smile is automatic.

He smiles at me with those intimate eyes. "I didn't want to wake you if you weren't ready."

It sends chills down my spine just thinking about him. I can't say it's helping that I keep staring at his lips. They're parted slightly in that usual frown but if I watch closely enough I can see the corner pull into a smirk. Is his little pout sexier than his smirk? Maybe just sexy in a different way. I get lost in thought as he sits beside me on the bed.

Can he already recognize my pervert face? "Keep it up and I might molest you again."

I've been caught! "Thank you for letting me sleep." I finally answer to the comment he'd said minutes ago. Watching him lay down, I sigh as he puts his hands behind his head, his shirt lifting to expose his stomach. His jeans are hugging low on his hips and I can… not think straight! Crawling on top of him I lay down, resting my chin on my hands, clasped together on his chest. "Actually since you're here I can ask you a question." He just raises an eyebrow, open for conversation. And Leon said he was moody… obviously they don't know him very well. "He's dumb." I laugh to myself.

He grunts, "Thinking out loud now?"

My face heats up. "Did I say that out loud?"I cover my embarrassing expression. "That's not what I was gonna say at all." With my face still in his chest I ask my question. It comes out as mumbles through the fabric of his shirt.

"I can't hear you when you're hiding in my shirt." His voice sounds distracted, like he's playing with something.

I ask again but I sound even more muffled, even to myself. I hear him clicking on something. Turning my head to the side I pout. "Would it be weird if I invited my friend over? Since I just moved in and whatnot."

He answers quickly. "Why would it be weird? You live here. Do what you want." The sudden vibration from his right pocket scared the hell out of me and I sit up.

I grab at the object trapped beneath the fabric and realize it's his phone. "Your phone vibrated." Looking up my eyes go wide when I see my phone in his hands. "That's mine!" I grab for it but he moves it away with ease.

He actually looks at me with a smirk. "I know. I'm putting my number in your phone." He raises an eyebrow because I'm still rubbing on the phone in his pocket. Then he smiles again, but it's a smile I haven't seen before. "You want a picture?"

It's my turn to stare at him. "A picture of what?" Maybe the answer was obvious… why did I need to ask? He grabs my hand and rubs it over his crotch, catching me completely off guard. When I look up at him he takes a picture. "Huh?"

For the first time I hear him laugh. "It looks like I caught you red handed doing something you shouldn't." My frown grows in concern. He clicks away on my phone and I feel another vibration from his pocket. I look up at him again in confusion. He stares back. "I'm sending it to myself…"

"Whaaaat!?" I grab for my phone but he shoves me down and I end up just laying on him again. I cry in a whiny voice. "That's mine." I feel him pull at the shirt I'm laying on and sit up a little. He's holding the phone up again and showing his chest like he's taking off his shirt. "Stoooop." I cover him with myself. "Don't put nipples on my phoooone."

He laughs again. "Why?"

Sitting up with a bit of determination I glare at him. "Because Kairi looks at my phone and I don't need her seeing random pictures of you naked!"

I heard the phone vibrate again but I glance down at his pocket, thinking to myself… I don't think I felt it vibrate just now. ! Looking up he's clicking through my phone again and his grin is so… not nice. My phone vibrated! He snickers. "If you ask me, I don't think Kairi would be surprised by any pictures on your phone."

I fight the little machine out of his hands and he gives it up this time. When I look it's already open to the new text from… of course from Kairi… I practically die when I read it. Scrambling off of him I cry in a little Sora ball of tears for a few seconds. Idiot… her text read: _**Best fuck ever? Does he have a big dick?**_ I might have to kill her next time I see her. Listening to him get out of the bed he turns on the light and moves to stand in front of me. Eventually I look up.

He's already taken off his shirt and I melt a little just looking at his body. It's like he has access to my weakness… hard delicious muscle. I could just eat off his abs. I'm so distracted I don't even care what he's doing. Messing up his hair a little he gives me an intense face, grabbing the edge of his pants which inch down teasingly since he has no belt on. "Take a picture."

I blink a few times. "Huh?"

He's still posing. "Send her a picture. Let's see if that gets a reaction out of her." I just shake my head, not wanting to share. He smiles. "You'll get to keep it too, obviously. Make her jealous."

Weird, it's like he knows her. With my own sinister grin I'm obliged to take a picture now, maybe with a little too much excitement. Before I lose my nerve I send it to her. Of course once it's sent I can't stop staring, but I have the real thing so that's even better. A little disappointed, I watch him put his shirt back on. He just smiles at me, shaking his head.

Walking towards me he digs the phone out of his pocket. "Now it's my turn." I don't even have time to react before he's on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand. I yell in surprise as his mouth is suddenly sucking on my nipple. After teasing both with his tongue he pulls back to take a picture. He reads the pleading embarrassment on my face before I say anything. "I love that look you get when your cheeks are flush. Like you're ready to fuck." He kisses me before letting me go.

I pout for maybe a minute before magically being back to normal. Why would I mind being molested, he's super hot. And he's completely right about that face… that's kind of embarrassing.

He ruffles his hair. "So what were you really going to ask me earlier… about a friend staying here. Is it this girl?" He points at my phone.

"Oh." I almost forgot about that. "No. It's not her. It's one of my old friends. He lives out of town so we don't get to see each other much anymore. He's my oldest friend. I guess he's the closest thing to a brother I have…" I think about it and nod, knowing for sure that's true.

He just nods. "Where's he gonna sleep?"

I shrug, like the answer should be obvious. "In my bed, of course." He makes a face at me. "Oh, actually." Taking out my phone I run through the pictures again. "I have a picture of him in here… where is it…" I find the little blonde smiling in the image and pull it up. "Here he is! Roxas!"

"Roxas?" He leans forwards to look at the picture, making a face like his name sounds weird. He looks from my phone to me several times. "Are you sure you aren't brothers."

"…yes… why would I not be sure?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "You're not gonna try and molest him, are you!?"

He glares at me. "If you're jumping to conclusions already maybe you shouldn't invite him." He falters when I pout. I knew it! He can't resist my adorable face. "Anyways, I've gotta go to campus for some school stuff. Text me if you get bored." He pulls me into a kiss before disappearing through the doorway.

Dialing Roxas I decide to change clothes as I'm listening to the line ring, calling for him to pick up. His voice answers and I bombard him with nonsense you can only say to a friend you haven't spoken to in a long time. "… How long are you going to be in town? You can come stay at my place as long as you need."

"**You have a place?"** I hear him laugh a little too heartily. **"It's a miracle." **

I growl so he can hear me. "Shut up! Do you want a place to stay or not."

Of course he gives in; he was just giving me a hard time. **"I'll be in town for a few days. I'm actually coming to check out your school."**

"Oh?" During this whole conversation I've only managed to put on my pants. "Hold on, let me put my shirt on." I put the phone down to pull on a T-shirt and when I pick it up I can hear him talking to someone else. "I'm back."

He just picks up where he left off. **"I'll be driving so can I park my car at your place? Did you say you have a house or an apartment? I can't remember."**

"A house. I have three other roommates." I add, "I think you'll like them," with a secretive smile. He can still recognize my sneakiness through the phone and immediately questions me. "I'm not trying to trick you. I swear."

There's a long silence. **"Fine… I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow anyways. Tell me your address again. I need to write it down so I can get directions."** By directions he means a map. He hates when I give him landmarks and forget street names, but give me a break, I don't have a car. I tell him again and can tell he's writing because his voice is muffled from the phone being smashed against his face. We discuss what time he might arrive and hang up. Well that was an eventful phone call. I don't think we're usually so organized.

The little cell vibrates from a text and I open it. From Kairi. She must have messaged me while I was talking to Roxas since the texts don't go through till I'm done. It's a ton of exclamation points… that's all. It makes me smirk in accomplishment. Suddenly my phone rings and her picture pops up. I answer with a smile. "Yeeesss?"

"_**Why were you on the phone so long!? God, I've been going completely crazy."**_She makes some irrational noises I can't translate. _**"He's soooooo hot. How'd you get him to let you send me a picture?"**_ She giggles. _**"You didn't tell him, did you?"**_

I groan loudly. "No stupid, it's your fault. You texted me and he had my phone so he read it! It was his idea to send the picture. I hope you're suffering." Of course she starts laughing. Why am I the only one that's ever embarrassed about anything? "I said suffer!"

"_**I am!"**_ She yells, but I can tell she's smiling. _**"Why do you have such a cute boyfriend now? I just wanna eat him up."**_

"Stop being a girl. You'd fit in perfect if you were a guy." I laugh.

She hisses something I can't understand. _**"You're sexist. I'll get a cute boyfriend too. Just… not yet... Gah! Sora! You suck!"**_She grumbles at me. _**"I wasn't competing or anything but you raised the bar a little high this time." **_

You're just jealous… "Oh by the way. Roxas will be here this week. Do you feel like hanging out? It's been a while for you guys right?"

I'm disappointed when I hear her sigh. _**"Yea. I guess. I'd rather avoid him. We just fight all the time so tell him I said hi… but tell him I'm busy. Sorry Sora."**_ They dated for a while and broke up over a year ago. She's still mad at him but she never told me why. I try to let it slide; she tells me everything but she just won't tell me that.

"That's alright. I'll talk to you later. I should try not to be so lazy today." I sigh back.

She seems to accept my wanting to end our conversation without much worry. _**"K, bye bye."**_

"Bye." We both hang up.

I think about laying face down on my bed and falling back asleep… for no reason really, just because I can, but I decide to get up since I'm already dressed. Heading downstairs, I'm filled with curiosity about Leon and Axel. I'd be curious about Riku too if I didn't know he was out doing whatever he's doing.

I haven't really had a chance to look around the house since I was so focused on moving in the whole day. I saw the kitchen… and the bathroom… and the guys. Okay maybe I was focused completely on the guys but now I can look around. Of course Axel's in the living room when I walk in. He's sprawled out in a pair of black shorts watching TV with a bored frown. He's definitely in a good position to be attacked, but I resist. He seems to perk up a bit when he notices me walk into the room. "Hey Sora."

"Hi." I might as well get to the point… "Axel… do you like girls?"

For a few seconds he just stares at me, the sound of the TV humming in the background. He raises his eyebrows in curiosity. "Didn't we talk about this yesterday?"

I try to look nonchalant but I must suck at it because I can't tell if it's working. "One of my friends is going to stay for a few days actually."

He smiles at first, but then his face falls. "That girl from yesterday?" He contemplates for a long time, rewinding in his brain to remember what she looked like. Or that's what I'm guessing. "Yea. I forgot to tell you. I don't date redheads." With a groan he turns over, like he's escaping.

Is he pouting? "…but… you are a redhead." That's not even who I meant either.

He looks over his shoulder at me. "Last time I checked, yes." When I step closer he grabs me and pulls me onto the couch. I fit perfectly in his arms which embarrasses me a little. "Go out with me instead of Riku." This is the first time he's been so close to me. I notice the marks on his cheeks for the first time… tattoos?

Then what he said hits me and I blush. "It's a little late for that now…"

Immediately he knows what I mean, which lights my cheeks on fire even more. "You guys already fucked!?" He practically yells it and I bury my face in the couch cushion. This is like torture from embarrassment! "I knew that's what you were doing last night! Damn!" He sits up so suddenly it startles me and I look up. "Well maybe I don't care." His hands are on me.

I nearly jump out of my skin, "Wait a minute!" I grab at my pants as he tries to pull them down. I can't tell if he's playing or being serious. "Axel! I said no! Stop trying to take my clothes off!"

"You heard him." A deep voice moves into the room and I freeze. Even Axel stops attacking me to look up. Leon's standing, looking at us with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you doing to that poor kid?" The strong determined hands let me go and I sit up this time, scrambling out of his reach. The tall brunette just shakes his head. "You're lucky Riku isn't here. He's already mad at you. I'm the one that'll suffer when he's yelling at you. You'll both come complain to me and I need to tell you… if that happens… don't bother."

I sit back down beside Axel as if nothing happened. "That's okay. He was just joking." I turn to the redhead. "You were just joking, right?" He squints at me in confusion. Maybe not… I try to ignore it. "Here, what about this." I pull out my phone and bring up the picture of Roxas again. Handing it to him he examines it for a few minutes.

"You look cute with blonde hair." He smiles.

Smacking him with the pillow I snatch my phone back. "That's not me dummy! That my friend. He'll be here tomorrow." He realizes I haven't said anything about this to them. I look at Leon with a guilty face. "He's only staying to a couple days. He lives out of town. Is that okay?"

Walking over to me he just pats me on the head, ruffling my hair a little. "Have fun." Then he's gone, just like that. These guys… I swear… they're all the same.

In the mean time Axel is looking at my phone. When did he take it back? "Hey! That's mine." I reach for it and he pulls away a little. Grabbing his shoulder I get on my knees to peak at the phone. He's still looking at the picture of Roxas. It's a good picture of him; he has a big smile like he'd just been laughing about something.

He's already forgotten he just asked me out. "Is he single?"

I snicker a little. "I believe so. I just talked to him today actually but forgot to ask. He usually tells me though." I sit down beside him again. "It'll be challenging. He's a picky guy."

"Challenge accepted." He doesn't even look at me when he says it. "Oh I like this one." He holds the phone up to show me the image Riku took of me this morning.

"! Don't look at those!" I try to take my phone and end up just scrambling around him after it.

He's still looking through. "Hello. You already have one of Riku too." He nods a little. "He's hot, I'll give him that."

My embarrassment seems to peak and I tackle him, knocking us both to the floor. He drops my phone and I scuttle after it, snatching it up. He looks up at me in confusion, like I couldn't possibly have been the one who knocked him off the couch. "You shouldn't look through other people's pictures!"

Collecting himself he sits back and ruffles his hair, as if it needs fixed. I think his style is some form of messy bed head anyways. "I'm bored. Play with me." He frowns like a puppy that's been waiting to play all day. Where did this random change come from!?

"What are you saying?" I frown back, trying to be uncute but he tackles me to the floor. Suddenly I'm getting tickled as his fingers move along my side and I burst into laughter. "Stop! I hate getting tickled!" I hate it because I'm practically ticklish everywhere and in a few seconds I'm about to cry from laughing so hard. "Plleeaaase stop." I can hardly beg for this to end through each fit of giggles. "Axel!"

He pulls away and I collapse, breathing heavily, like he's killed me. "Alright! Go play on your own then. I'll just sit here… alone… lonely… and bored." He scrambles up onto the couch again.

He's curled up so pathetically that when I finally sit up I immediately give in. He looks so lonely… "Okay, fine! Let's do something." Of course his attitude magically melts into happiness as he jumps to his feet. I knew that would happen.

"I'll put some clothes on!" Walking past me I follow him up the stairs towards his room. When he opens the door I stand in the doorway, watching him walk in. This is my first chance to look around his room. I almost laugh when I see how messy it is. He's the complete opposite of Riku. Even the bed is disheveled and all he did was sleep in it. Unintentionally a little snicker escapes my lips.

The moment my eyes are closed he grabs my face, pinching my cheeks. "What's so funny?" I open them again and he's in jeans but still shirtless.

Ouch! Pinching hurts! "Noshing!" I try to say but it's muffled from my cheeks being smashed by his fingers. "Dat huuuuuts!" I pull away and it makes him pinch more. "Owww…" Deciding to stop escaping I just stand and pout.

He lets me go, laughing. "Sorry. I couldn't let go there for a second. You made a really cute face." He's still giggling as he digs a shirt out of his closet, pulling it on. It's a black tank-top that just makes you wanna see his muscles even more. "Okay let's go." He rushes past me, grabbing my wrist so I end up being dragged down the stairs. We go straight out the front door and down the sidewalk towards campus. He pulls his cell out even though I don't remember him even putting it in his pocket in the first place. With one hand in his pocket and the other at his ear I end up just walking beside him, listening to his conversation. "Hey!" There's a short pause and he laughs. "No, not really. I'm walking towards campus. You wanna meet up?" Another short pause. "Yea, bring it, it's been a while." He laughs again but all I can hear is the voice buzzing through the phone. "Of course I'll share my bed with you." He laughs even harder before hanging up.

What was that!? I accidentally stop and stare at him and he looks at me, catching my glance before I turn away. I think I'm blushing… why the hell am I blushing? Because I just listened to him make a sex date? Is that what just happened?

His hand touches my shoulder. "What's wrong Sora?" He bends to look at me with a suspicious smile as he waggles his eyebrows. "You want some too?"

"WHAT! No!" I shove his face away and we spend the next few minutes in some sort of awkward fight that I can't seem to figure out. However it started he ends up tickling me again and I give up. I hate being tickled!

He just smiles, like he knows what I'm thinking. "You only hate being tickled because you're ticklish everywhere. It's so easy." He laughs to himself as we walk onto campus.

Calming down I realize how nice it is outside. Campus is conveniently close to the house so the walk is pretty quick and even if it's raining I think I'll enjoy it. I hate snow, but it hardly snows here so that's not a huge problem. This year I won't need a car again. It's a weight off my mind. I'll just bug Kairi to take me everywhere like always. Axel cuts the corner sharper than I expect and I chase after him, unable to stop when someone suddenly appears in my path. I smash into them and fall on my ass.

"Are you okay?" When I open my eyes there's a hand ready to help me up. I accept and am on my feet again, rubbing my butt. The voice came from the guy I just ran into. He's about my height with short blue hair covering one eye a little.

"Sorry." I smile. "That was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Glancing to the right I notice Axel is embracing a thin blonde with a large case in his hand. Maybe an instrument? Their hug is so energetic and awkward that I can't seem to look away.

The other boy follows my gaze. "You came with Axel, right? You must be friends."

I laugh, a little embarrassed that I haven't even introduced myself. He obviously came with the guy Axel is chatting with. "Yea, I just moved into their house. I'm the new roommate. Sora." It's a little too late to offer a handshake.

He doesn't seem to mind and cracks a small smile. "That's cool. It would be pretty fun to live there…" He makes a face before looking at Axel. "Those guys are crazy though, so it might be scary living there too." He looks back at me.

I can't not laugh. "I agree."

The other two join us and Axel jumps in. "We're heading back to the house. You guys coming?"

The blonde shoves the redhead aside when he sees me. "You're the new roommate." He grabs my hand and shakes it with surprising excitement. "You're really cute. I'm glad a good looking guy moved in this year." I'm so confused by this statement I say nothing. "My names Demyx. This guy is Zexion, but you can call him Zex. He like that."

"Shut up. I hate that name." The blue haired boy retorts, slapping the blonde's hand away before it can touch his hair.

"Let's go. My mouth is getting impatient!" Axel yells.

My face lights up a nice shade of red. Is he saying what I think he's saying? "I'll…. catch you guys later. I have something to do before I head back." I couldn't even think of a logical excuse so I just turn and walk off. When no one runs up to me I think I'm free but suddenly a hand touches my shoulder. I jump out of my skin and let out a little peep.

Turning to my attacker I realize it's the blue haired boy, Zexion. He immediately apologizes when he sees my reddened face, but he's smiling. "I didn't mean to scare you. The other two left and I'm heading over to see an art project going up today. I just wanted to know if you wanted to see it before you go do… whatever it is your doing." He shrugs.

A non-threatening approach. It calms me down a little and I feel the blood leave my blushing cheeks. "What kind of art project?"

He smiles suspiciously. "That was a lie, wasn't it? You didn't have anything to do." I turn away and he knows it's true. He's a good guesser! "You're funny. Those guys are just going back to the house to sing. Demyx brought his guitar with him."

I'm completely baffled by the reality of that statement. I did notice the blonde carrying a large case. So it was a guitar? "Oh, ha, right." I swear… Axel… my mouth is impatient. He talks like a pervert. "So what about this art thing?"

He shakes his head but allows me to change the subject. "I think it's some sort of mural or something for the school. That girl, Namine, is putting it up today."

"Namine?" I sift the name through my head; I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before. I think she might be a friend of Kairi's or something. I've heard a lot about her at school but I've never met her. "Sure, I'll go with you to see it. She's pretty popular here right?"

"Yea, the teachers really love her stuff. She's only a third year I think. Not even a senior yet." He sounds impressed but I shouldn't make assumptions after that last accident. We walk together to where he thinks it is and find a large crowd around one of the buildings. Wow, not at all what I was expecting. Pushing through some people to get up to the front I look around. There's only one girl beyond the crowded circle. Her hair is almost a glowing blonde and she's wearing a white dress. It's covered in paint splatter and she has a brush in her hand. There are several other guys in the area helping put up all the heavy stuff. I guess they're helping her set up and she's just painting touch ups because they're all a little paint splattered too. I can't tell what's drawing the crowd… the girl's art… or the fact that all her helpers are buff shirtless guys. Wait… I actually recognize some of them! A tall blonde and another tan guy with very orange hair tied in a bandana are constructing a wood frame. They look just like Tidus and Wakka… wait! That is Tidus and Wakka! I haven't seen them since middle school… they're huge! Am I the only one that hasn't gotten taller… this is annoying. They're laughing like they always use to but I can tell they're working hard. I didn't realize at some point Zexion had disappeared. He must have had something to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the gleam of silver hair. Glancing over I find a tall shirtless guy with his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. I'd recognize those broad shoulders anywhere! "Riku!" Running to the edge of the crowd he's closest to I call his name again and he turns. His crystal blue eyes smile at me. He excuses himself for a second and walks up to me. I smile. "I didn't know this is what you'd be doing today."

He smirks in his usual sexy way. "Yea, helping set up mostly. I didn't think I'd see you until I got home." He gently rubs a soft thumb across my cheek. Without thinking he leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead. The girls around us squeal and my face ignites again. Stupid blush! Stop that! He smiles, almost embarrassed but not quite. "Sorry. I forgot… there are a lot of eyes around today."

I clear my throat, looking up at him. "That's alright. I don't mind if they know." His gaze is so intense I have to look away, focusing shyly on my hands. "If you'd told me what you were doing today I definitely would have come to see you. I wouldn't miss a chance to see sweaty shirtless Riku." Looking up again I snicker a little. "Especially the paint spattered Riku. It's a nice look." I rub my hand across his chest but the paint has already dried. How odd.

He's just watching me and takes my hand. "I better get back to work. The sooner we finish the sooner I can see you." Leaning forward smoothly his lips meet mine for a rough kiss. Another squeal erupts around us but it feels so nice I melt into the kiss until he pulls away, releasing my hand. "See you later." He turns to get back to work and I blush, alone with a bunch of girls staring at me. I can hear them all whispering. What is it with girls…?

Should I escape or try to say hi to Wakka and Tidus? Damn! I can't just leave after seeing them over there… I gather my courage to push through all the giggling girls. Finally I make my way towards the two and part from the crowd. "HEY!"

They were bickering about something and turn to look at me. I can tell they recognize me right away because their faces light up. "Sora!" They drop what they were doing… though it kind of looked like they weren't doing anything. Of course now the whole crowd is watching me curiously.

Tidus pulls me into an awkwardly sweaty hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! You're still so short!" Wakka laughs because he obviously agrees.

"Hey, shut up. I haven't gotten a growth spurt yet okay. I'm gonna get taller." I hate when people call me short… it's almost unavoidable when all your friends are taller than you. "You guys are so big now. Did you both start working out or something?"

Wakka nods. "It's all for blitzball. You know we both play and our training is pretty intense." For some reason I get the feeling he's checking himself out.

"Do you go to school here?" Tidus interrupts Wakka's flexing.

"Yea, it's my second year here. Do you guys go to school nearby?" I know it's a good question because I would have seen them way sooner if they'd been at school with me last year. We're in the middle of talking about their school when they get yelled at for not working. We all agree to hang out another time and I give them my cell so they can both put their numbers in. Texting both of them my number I get shunned away by the art girl who finally got tired of me distracting her crowd. She actually follows me out of the area.

"Hey, wait. Before I force you to leave for being such a bother… do I know you from somewhere?" Now that I'm looking at her face I realize she's very pretty.

I raise an eyebrow. "I've never met you before. I think you know my friend though. Kairi."

She lights up when I say her name. "You're Kairi's friend! That's so exciting! I love Kairi!" She actually hugs me which scares me a little bit. Why did she say she loves Kairi and then hug me? "She's shown me a picture of you before. That's why I thought you looked so familiar." I just nod because what can I say in this situation… besides 'why did she show you my picture'. That might sound a little rude though. "Thanks for coming to see my project. I'm sorry I have to make you leave. You're kind of distracting my guys though." She waves goodbye and runs back through the crowd.

Well… that was odd…

I pull out my phone and dial my good friend. "Hello?"

"_**Sora? What's up?"**_ Her voice greets me.

"I just met one of your friends… Namine…" Immediately she laughs like she's been caught red handed. "She told me she loved you and hugged me… why did that happen?"

"_**Oh, hahahha. No reason."**_ She actually hangs up.

WHAT THE HELL KAIRI! Maybe I should go to her house and make her tell me. What could she have told some upper classman about me? And for that reaction? Then again she must have just seen me talking to Riku. And that kiss… seems like everyone saw that… I pat my cheeks with each hand to keep from blushing. Then I can't keep my brain from thinking about kissing and I blush anyhow! Kissing Riku… it feels so nice. His warm lips… they're always so gentle and soft. And kissing seems to lead to… "Ah!" I let out a yell that not only startles me, but scares anyone close enough to hear. I hear several snickers. It's hard to walk home alone when so many people my age live around school too. I try to look at the sidewalk the rest of the way.

When I'm close to home I start hearing this strange sound. It's almost like someone has their music turned up really loud and has the window open so it'll echo down the street. When I'm close enough to see the porch I realize… the noise is definitely coming from inside. The front door is wide open so I walk right in.

The guitar Demyx brought over is plugged into an amp in the living room I hadn't even known was there. He's standing in front of it as he plays, making the notes scream through the house. To my astonishment I can hear Axel singing loudly as he stands on the couch, his feet on the cushions. I didn't know he could sing. Sometimes I even catch the sound of another language I don't recognize since I don't really know any myself. The blonde guitarist looks up and notices me by the doorway. Swiftly he turns down the volume on the amp and Axel stops, glancing around in confusion.

"Oh, hey, you're home." The both greet me with smiles. Axel seems to notice I'm frozen. "You wanna hear a song? This is your first time hearing one right?" I'm sure he means hearing him sing but it is my first time listening to someone I know play the guitar. Even if I just met him.

I unfreeze myself and move towards the couch. "Yea! You guys sound amazing!"

So Axel climbs down off the couch to stand in front of me. "Play your favorite." He tells his friend who immediately laughs.

"Are you planning on dancing?" He snickers, but gets ready anyhow.

I watch the redhead shrug. Now I'm really curious! I'm poised on the couch like a two year old grabbing my feet in excitement. When Demyx starts playing the guitar is quiet and slow, but quickly picks up as Axel begins to sing. I can hear him really well now and his voice is surprisingly enchanting. He actually starts dancing, a dance I can only imagine seeing in a sexy music video with a bunch of guys dancing all as one. I'll admit… watching a bunch of hot singers dancing in sync kind of makes me excited… But with Axel dancing in front of me his eyes are so intense, like he's singing to me; it flatters me and scares me at the same time. When the song ends I feel like I need to clap so I do and Axel bows. Demyx ruffles his own hair and laughs, a little embarrassed.

I decide to direct all questions toward the blonde. Axel's looking at me like if I give him another compliment he might kiss me. "How long have you guys been doing this? Obviously you've practiced." I laugh. It definitely wasn't like practicing for some school thing.

He thinks for a minute. "Hm, well we must have started in high school… so… wow, probably like six years. That's longer than I thought." He looks at Axel who nods, equally surprised. "What did you think? Everyone that hears Axel sing falls in love with him."

Like an idiot I start laughing. "That's funny. He does have a nice voice." And I can't say it wasn't fun to watch him move around.

A door opens down the hall and Leon comes into the living room. He points at Demyx. "Times up. Go back to being your usual level of annoying." He smiles at me before retreating back to his room. Without question the blonde turns off the amp.

That was odd. "You have a time limit?"

Axel scoffs. "Yea, but that's better than not playing at all." He moves towards the kitchen.

Demyx seems to agree. "It's usually around an hour, which is plenty of time so Axel doesn't hurt his throat. Considering I usually just show up at random and we never have a planned time, I think Leon puts up with us rather than being a complete ass like most roommate." He packs up his guitar. "I think he's a nice guy."

Returning from the kitchen with a beer, Axel hands one to Demyx. "Did you want anything Sora?" He takes a drink before moving to sit down.

"Ah, no, I'm fine. I'll be upstairs." Before I can get sucked into spending the rest of the day with them I run up to my room. My stomach growls at me a little, telling me I'm starving. It would be nice if I could eat with Riku. Maybe I'll take a shower first so I can procrastinate until he gets home. That's a good idea. Grabbing my towel and bath crap I head to the bathroom.

Turning on the light and shutting myself in I set everything in the tub, noticing all the different shampoos and body washes already lined up. One set for each guy I can assume. I wonder if I should leave my stuff in here too? Maybe I'll ask first so I know which is which. For now a shower. Pulling off my shirt I drop it to the ground and fumble to unclasp my crown necklace. The door swings open and my eyes widen at the surprise intrusion.

"I figured it had to be you in here." Riku smiles, shutting the door again. "Axel was in the living room so you're the only other person that uses this bathroom."

I catch my breath from that scare. "You scared me to death!"

"Taking a shower?" I notice he's covered in sweat as he pulls off his T-shirt. I guess he couldn't walk home half naked but I appreciate seeing him take off his clothes again.

"Oh, yea, I was about to get in." I finally get my necklace off and lay it next to the sink.

Turning away he starts the water and pulls the shower curtain closed. "You wanna shower together?" His voice sends little shivers down my spine.

I turn away so he doesn't see me blushing but I realize he can see me in the mirror. AH! My face is like a cherry. No one has ever asked me that before. Especially not a hot guy I just slept with. I search for an answer as I unbutton my pants.

"I'll take that as a yes." Taking off his clothes in two seconds he glances at me before getting in, hiding behind the curtain.

I can only see his outline now. Gah, this is so perverted and embarrassing and exciting and stressful all at once. I let my pants fall to the floor, pulling my feet out slowly. If I get in he's definitely going to touch me. We'll probably have sex again… I've never had shower sex before. Or am I just assuming we'll do it again and he's just wanting to take a normal shower…? Why am I even freaking out!? Am I a girl or something…? I'm so dumb!

Getting undressed I bite my lip and join him in the shower. I must be making a mean face or something because he gives me a weird look. "Is everything okay?"

Now I can't stop myself from pouting. The water pouring over him just makes him look tastier. "I forgot to ask. Which stuff is yours?" I completely avoid answering him. He points in the general area and I happened to already place my things next to his. We switch places and I close my eyes as the water runs through my hair. I always liked the feeling of a hot shower. It calms me down.

"Sora." I'd almost forgotten Riku was in front of me. His hand slide around my waist and I feel my body press against his. The sensation of skin to skin under water turns me on, but I try to focus on something else. He's whispering softly into my ear and it makes me shiver. "I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. Now you're being shy. Did something happen?"

We've moved so the shower is pouring onto my back, keeping me warm. I try to resist hiding in his collar bone… or nibbling on it. "Nothing's wrong." One of his hands slides across my ass, rubbing on me suddenly. I let out a whimper before I can stop myself. Unintentionally I push on his chest and he stops.

Both of our bodies are already reacting to his touch, but he lets me go. "You don't want me to touch you? I won't, if that's what you want." He's so honest and I'm sure it's hard for him to resist when I'm naked right in front of him.

His eyes are genuinely caring. What am I being so afraid of? "No… it's okay. I'm sorry… I was jumping to conclusions again." Gingerly I take his hands and wrap them around me again. "I want you to touch me."

This time he leans down and kisses me, pulling me away from the water when it starts to splash into our faces. His fingers tease me again and this time I let out my moan into his mouth. My hands slide between us and I can feel him getting hard at my touch. He's already inside me with his fingers when I pull away. "Switch with me." He moves under the water and I kneel on the floor in front of him. He's so quiet when I lick him, but I can tell with every touch he's enjoying it. One arm up on the wall, he's leaning against it, trying to block the water from me and having trouble doing anything besides closing his eyes. Opening my mouth I eat him up, sucking lightly on him little by little. I hear his voice more as I play with him, sliding my tongue over him while he's in my mouth.

"Wait. Stop." He helps me to my feet and kisses me. "Sorry, but I want to come inside you again." I just nod and suddenly he pulls me up into his arms. I wrap my legs around him and as we're kissing he pushes his fingers inside. There's no need for the warmth of the water anymore, now I'm just hungry for his touch. When he's satisfied my moans are loud enough, he parts our kiss and sets me down. Turning me around he bends me over and I can feel him rub against me. Slowly pushing inside he grabs my hips and starts to fuck me with rough dominance, like he didn't have me enough last night. My hands grasp the tile wall for support as he thrusts into me, pulling loud moans from my throat. Since his hands are on my hips I use one hand to stroke myself, keeping up with his fast pace until I can't hold it in anymore. Good thing we're in the shower because I'm covered in him again.

The water has already gone cold, but he tries to warm it again. My legs are a little shaky but he lets me lean against him until I'm ready to stand on my own. "I like getting dirty first. Taking a shower together is much more interesting than alone." Moving me under the water I start to soak my hair again.

I feel much better already I decide as I wash my hair. "It's lonely showering alone maybe."

He's lathering me up and leaning in for little kisses. "I wanted you earlier too. The way you looked at me made me want you right then. And when you were talking to Wakka and Tidus… I wanted to show them you're mine." He sighs. "Then Namine chased you off."

I can't think of anything to say so I rinse myself off and help him clean up, enjoying exploring his body. When we're finally getting out and drying off I watch Riku dry his hair and smile. "You're a very honest person when you're with me. I can tell." I sit down on the edge of the tub with a towel around my waist.

He glances at me with that smile and continues what he's doing. "How can you tell?"

"I think…" I pause for a long time, listening to him ruffling his towel. "I think I might be in love with you." Somehow I feel completely calm about telling him this, as if he should already know.

Straightening up he shakes his hair out. It looks sexy when it's wet and messy. With a sigh he walks towards me, bending over to kiss me. "Then I think we might be the same. When you really want to tell me, I'll give you a real answer." Kissing me on the temple he gathers both of our things and opens the door.

Did he just inadvertently admit that he loves me too without saying it? I want to tell him… so I can hear him say it, but after that first statement I just don't have any courage left. Walking to Riku's room I grab my clothes and head to my own to change. I only have the chance to pull on some short when I hear Leon yell from downstairs.

"Sora! Someone's here to see you!"

"OKAY!" I yell through the door before opening it and heading down. A smile breaks over my lips when I see Roxas in the doorway. "Roxas!" I crash into his arms making him drop his bag on the floor. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

He hugs me back and takes a moment to look me over. "I decided to surprise you. You look… exactly the same." He bursts into laughter.

"Shut up! So are you!" I snatch his bag off the ground. What a jerk. We're still exactly the same height and he's just as skinny as me. Our biggest difference is only that he's blonde and wears a lot of weird checkered clothes. I never understood his obsession with that checker pattern. Carrying his back upstairs I lead the way to my room. "Do you have anything else you want to bring in?"

He follows me like he's been here before. "Nope, just that bag and my backpack."

I walk into my room and set his bag on the floor but when I turn around I realize he's not behind me. "Roxas?" Peeking out the door I see him by the stairs talking to Axel. The redhead is whispering about something. I'm about to call him when suddenly… Axel kisses him. My eye bulge in shock.

A second later Roxas shoves the larger boy off, punching him in his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Axel stumbled down a few stairs from the shove but catches himself on the railing. "Don't ever take something that wasn't given! And who the hell are you anyways!?" I should have known. The little blonde is practically smoking from his ears in frustration.

Walking up beside him I place a firm hand on his shoulder and he calms down. Peaking over the rail I shake my head at Axel. "I should have warned you, he's feisty." I turn to Roxas. "I should have told you… I live with beasts. They'll try and take anything they want." I shake my head and turn back to my bedroom. This time he follows me.

As I walk through the doorway I hear Riku laughing. "Smooth move."

"Like you can talk…" He barks back. "Wait! Roxas!" We both turn when we hear him bounding up the stairs.

The blonde looks at me. "Why does he say my name like he knows me?" His eyes are so accusing me of something right now…

"I have no idea." I shrug and look away because I can't lie right now without laughing.

Roxas scoffs at me and moves into the hall just a few steps.

"One last thing. I promise I won't kiss you this time." Slowly Axel moves forward to whisper something to him. I notice Roxas stiffen and when the redhead heads back downstairs he turns to me again, blushing. He slams the door looking bemused.

"What did he say?" I raise an eyebrow.

He looks up at me like he's just realized I'm here. "Nothing." He blushes again. "So this is your new house." Looking around the room I just watch him, shaking my head. "It looks nice considering you haven't been here long."

"Avoiding the topic isn't going to make me less curious." I cross my arms but I guess I'll let him get past this one for once. He just got here after all. "We can hang your clothes in the closet. I still have extra room." I wait for him to open it before I help out. He wouldn't care if I dug through his stuff but I just wanted to give him a second. When we finish I feel like I don't know what to say but he's my oldest friend… I don't usually suffer in silence for long. "Roxas?" I sit on the bed.

He's finishing up hanging the last shirt. "Hm?"

"Have you ever felt like… even though you just met someone… you've known them your whole life?" His eyes meet mine in a silent understanding.

He smirks a little. "Are you feeling like that with these guys?"

Somehow he's always been able to guess what I'm thinking. Secretly he must be my clone or something. Or maybe I'm his clone. Nah. "Yea, kind of. I mean it's been two days now and it feels like I've been here… I dunno. Way longer."

He frowns at me. "The master of description, like usual." I just shrug. Sighing in understanding he comes to sit beside me on the bed. "Well, when we met we were friends right away."

"That's a little different, don't you think." Hugging my knees I turn so I can still see him.

"No, not really." Busying himself with unknotting his shoes he continues. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life or something. Maybe we were all friends then too. Even those guys. Maybe that's why that redhead attacked me." His shoes fall to the ground with a loud thunk.

I guess I never thought of that before. "A past life? That seems kind of cliché don't you think?"

His face tells me otherwise. "It's whatever you think, isn't it?" Now he's just being stubborn. "I mean… it's not like you had sex, right?" In surprise I turn away but it was too quick because he gets suspicious. I try to hide my face. "Sora! You man slut!" He jumps on me on the bed.

"I couldn't help myself! He was just there! And he kept telling me how much he wanted me. And I just gave in!" With a little sigh I lay back on the bed, ignoring Roxas half on top of me trying to irritate me. "I'm not in high school anymore. I don't care about dating. I don't want to spend weeks just kissing and nothing happening. That's just frustrating." Roxas ends up sitting up while I'm talking. "I like everything how it is, even if it was a little surprising."

"Oh really?" A voice echoes from the door.

Roxas and I both jump in surprise but a moment later I realize Riku is standing in the doorway. Did he hear everything I just said!? The blonde beside me turns to look at me. "Whoa… is that him?" He waggles his eyebrows.

"H-h-h-h-how long have you been standing there?" He opened the door so quietly I didn't even notice.

He walks into the room without answering the question. Holding out his hand he actually takes Roxas's hand to greet him. How polite. "I'm Riku, nice to meet you."

The blonde looks taken aback by the approach. "Roxas."

He takes a step back. "I saw how you handled Axel. Nice job. He's basically harmless; you just have to be direct with him. He's not really good at getting hints."

He joins us on the bed and I sit up beside him. "Roxas this is my… um… my boyfriend."

Without trying to hide it he glances down at his crotch before checking him out. I want to slap the smile right off his face. "I can see why."

"Can't you at least try and be discreet about it. Geez Roxas!" I attack his sides with the intention of tickling and he almost collapses into laughter.

Riku observes us with a soft smile. "You two are very alike. It's refreshing." We both stop and stare at him. I guess our eyes piercing through him make him think he needs to explain himself. "It's nice having laughter around. It gets kind of tense with just the three of us." He clears his throat. "Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you for a minute. Your friend can stay or wait outside if he wants, I don't care."

He's giving me the opportunity to decide. "Can you wait outside the door for a second Roxas?" Without arguing the blonde stands up, giving me a wink. "What did you need to tell me?"

Reaching down he takes my hands in his. "Classes will be starting soon." His eyes linger on mine, watching my reaction. "I imagine you'll be busy getting ready tomorrow. I'll be busy too. And you'll have your friend to show around. You should focus on that before worrying about spending time with me."

I blink a few times. Even though I know he's right I hate to admit it. "Then you won't be home much again tomorrow?" Slowly I nod and look down at his hands for a minute. He's probably right. It will be easier to get ready for classes and show Roxas around without having to constantly worry about where Riku might pop up. I know the feeling of getting anxious hoping to catch someone for the single hour of the day you might be free. "Alright." I can't really think of anything to say that would make me feel better without agreeing.

"Don't be upset. You live here now so we can spend time together whenever you want." His hand caresses my cheek to keep my attention.

I nod once but make a face. "It can't be helped." For a long moment he simply stares at me, like he's hoping for more. I say nothing. Eventually he gives me a kiss on the cheek, standing up and heading towards the door. He leaves the door ajar and Roxas pops in a moment later. "Well, I guess we should go explore the campus tomorrow. We'll get that out of the way first so I can worry about my classes after."

He nods slowly. "Sounds good to me." Somehow he avoids questioning me and completely avoid my few minutes of moodiness as we get ready for bed. I turn the light out and climb into bed. He brought his own pillow but we can share a blanket like we have ever since childhood.

I hear Roxas turn towards me, a smile in his voice. "You think he's jealous of me being in bed with you?"

"Who, Riku?" I don't bother turning over. "I seriously doubt he'd be jealous of you."

He snorts. "Are you saying I'm not threatening?"

This time I roll onto my back. "Me with you is almost the same as me being with myself." He just snorts and I start laughing. "So if you like the campus, do you think you'd move here or something? Maybe transfer all your credits?"

"Maybe. It just depends."

"Depends on what?"

"…we'll see…" mysterious, as usual. At least when it comes to something he wants.

I turn towards him. "Roxas… what exactly did Axel say to you earlier?"

He almost chokes on nothing. "What do you mean?"

"You turned around and you were red. Obviously he said something." Reaching over I shake him, ending up shaking us both. "You can't hide it forever!"

He puts up with the abuse. "You wanna bet!" Of course when I let go he decides to give in. He's the worst at keeping secrets. "He mostly surprised me. I mean some random guy I don't know. He kisses me in the middle of the hallway… which wasn't that terrible really. Then he slips his tongue in! So I shoved him off." He pauses for a moment, as if he might continue, but remains silent.

"Roxas!?"

"Okay! Okay… he said… he said… AH! Shut up, Sora! Stop asking me questions!" I pounce on him and we wrestle for ten minutes before I win the scuffle. "Okay! Alright! That hurts! Let go and I'll tell you!" I lay down again, waiting impatiently. "He said… he's met me in his dreams and we're destined to be together. It was really embarrassing to be told that when I just met him. Right?"

Even my face is a little red from hearing it. "Yea… I asked him if he liked girls today and all he said was 'I don't date redheads'. That doesn't exactly tell you what type he likes, does it…" I should have asked a more useful question. Actually… I never did tell Kairi about that. Oops. I grab my phone to text her a less rude version of his phrase. Like 'he's not into girls'… she'll just shrug if I say it like that. Good idea.

"I saw him sitting on the couch with a guy when I walked in. They were watching TV."

I glance at him in the light of my phone and he's half buried in his pillow. "That was just Demyx. He plays guitar but you missed it today. They were probably just watching TV hanging out since Leon told them to stop playing." As soon as my text is sent I receive a reply. It just says, '_**I knew it**_'. That kind of makes me laugh.

"Leon is the guy that answered the door, right?"

"Yup." Setting my phone down I snuggle under the blankets again, getting back to the Axel topic. "He's not seeing anyone that I know of. Why… are you interested in him or something?"

"No!" His retort is almost too fast and I snicker. "Go to sleep. Good night!" He rolls away from me and falls silent. I bet he's blushing again. Getting comfortable I end up falling asleep without realizing I'd even been tired.

Opening my eyes I stare up at the ceiling feeling groggy from sleep. I had a really strange dream. I was searching for Riku and when I found him it was like I'd been searching for months. He was in a long black cloak with the hood hiding his face, but I knew it was him. Honestly it kind of felt like a video game… and I have an odd sword that looked kind of like a key. With a sigh I sit up to look at the clock. It's already after ten but it's so dark in the room I think about sleeping a little longer. Then I realize the bed is empty beside me. Roxas is missing?

Getting up I head towards the bathroom, startled by the sunlight in the hallway. So bright! I shield my eyes, squinting and groaning as I walk. Then I hear a noise… the sound of voices. They sound suspiciously familiar.

"Nnnnnn, yea… right there…" I'm wide awake and pinning myself against Axel's door. That's definitely Roxas's voice! What's happening! "Ouch! Be gentle… ooooh that's better… Ahhhhhh." What's going on? I crush my ear against the wood hoping to understand… or maybe morph through it to see what's happening. It sounds like… the bed's creaking under their weight. Then I hear Axel's voice! Are they having sex! Throwing the door open my mouth drops. I almost fall over when I see Roxas laying no his stomach on the bed getting a back massage. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh, good morning Sora." Axel turns to look at me but continues massaging the skin beneath his dexterous fingers. Roxas whimpers again.

"Roxas." I scoff a little. "Can't you make this sound any less sexual?"

"I hope not." Axel snickers.

I slam the door. I seriously hope they don't get together just to tease me and play tricks. I'm annoyingly gullible and I can't seem to fix that problem… After showering and getting dressed I peak into Riku's room but he's already gone. A little disappointed I wait for Roxas and we head out after breakfast.

Unfortunately Riku was right. I feel like I'm running around for hours all day, showing Roxas around, getting books, and finishing everything I need for classes to start. I can't help but hope I'll turn some corner and run into him but I never do. The entire day disappears before I know it. The follow day is the same, sleeping, eating, running around. Even Kairi avoids popping up since she knows Roxas is around. It's strange not to see her at least once. She doesn't even text much.

Before I know it Roxas is already leaving and my first day of class already started. It's so hectic it runs by on auto pilot and I find myself collapsing onto my bed at the end of the day. Completely exhausted I fall asleep without dinner.

"Sora." A soft warm feeling rouses me from sleep. "Sora. Are you hungry?" Oh… they're lips. Soft kisses on my temple help me open my eyes. Crystal blue eyes greet me.

"Riku?" He leans down to kiss me on the lips and helps me sit up. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time if you're hungry." Somehow he helps me out of bed and I follow him silently downstairs. We're alone in the kitchen and my brain is still sleeping as I eat. My food disappears. I must have been really hungry. "You look exhausted. You've been busy."

I just nod. When I finish he takes my plate to the sink for me and I stand up, waiting for him so we can walk upstairs together. He joins me a moment later. "I had a dream about you."

"A good dream?"

"I was looking for you… I think it was a little sad. But then I found you and it was okay again." Most of the words come out as mumbles but I think he understands. Stumbling back into my own room I crawl into bed again, cuddling with my pillow. He kisses me on the cheek but pulls away. I turn and grab his wrist. He stops to look at me. "If you want, you can sleep in here with me." He smiles and says something before leaving the room. I'm sure he'll come back, but I'm just so tired I turn over. The blankets are so warm, like I'm floating in water. I feel the warmth of a body slide into bed behind me before falling asleep.


	3. A Weekend Alone

Chapter 3 – **A Weekend Alone**

The pressure of him pinning me to the wall startles me. His warm breath is whispering in my ear and I can feel his lips brush against my skin. My cheeks are already flush. "Sora, I love you." My heart skips a beat and I wake up. It startles me awake…

What a dream… of course I'd have a dream like that. I feel the weight of something heavy across my chest when I stir. Without opening my eyes I feel the soft skin and realize it's an arm. It registers in my head that a body is behind me and I'm snuggled into strong arms. Riku slept with me last night. I smile to myself and lay silently, falling back asleep. That would be nice if my dream came true… but he said he'd say it if I told him first. That's not really something that I want to blurt out… if I say it too easily he'll think it's not true. As if I'd know what he's thinking.

I nod off and the next time I wake up it's from Riku's deep voice. "Sora. Do you have class today?"

"Hmm…?" The words run through my head and translate into my thoughts in a slower process than usual. "What time is it?"

"It's still early."

"…hmm, not until… after lunch." He falls back on the bed so heavily it shakes my whole body. Turning over I look at him but he's looking up at the ceiling. "You don't have classes today?"

He turns to look at me with those crystal blue eyes. "I never have classes on Fridays." For another moment he's quiet. "I have to go out of town this weekend. I was hoping to take you with me but you have class."

This really stirs me awake. "I can skip class. It's only one day."

He sits up on his elbow to face me. "You are not skipping class. School just started."

"But Riiiikuuuuuu." I toss around childishly but it makes him smile. "You'll be gone all weekend I'm guessing." He just nods. "Where are you going?"

"Nothing important. Just family nonsense. I thought it would be more tolerable if you come with me. I don't care to see my family much. I'd rather not see them at all but I still have some business with them." He pauses to let me soak it in.

"Business?" That's an odd way to phrase it. Then again… some people just don't get along with their family. I only have my mom but I could never hate her. She's even helping me with my first month of rent here and everything. Somehow it makes me a little sad to hear him say it. "Well… then you should come back quickly. Right? Don't stay all weekend." I end up on my stomach, bunching up pillow under my face so I can still see him.

He grins a little. "Should we do it before I go?"

I puff out my cheeks. "We don't have to do it every time we're together." Not that I don't want to but that's beside the point.

He actually groans in annoyance which I find distractingly cute because it's not something I hear him do often. Switching positions he snuggles his head into my chest. "You're right." With a heavy sigh he finally gets up, his lips pressing roughly against mine before he stands. "You're right. I suppose I'll be hoping for a warm welcome when I get back." He gives me a wink and leaves the room.

Somehow the warmth of the blanket lulls me back into sleep. A short nap occupies my unconsciousness but I wake up within the hour to a growling stomach. I always knew there was a monster inside just waiting for food. It's so needy… I swear. Curiously I peak into Riku's room hoping he might still be home but I'm disappointed to see he's already gone. I knew he would be but that doesn't really keep me from pouting. Stopping by the bathroom I head downstairs and wander into the kitchen. Leon is shirtless, but in jeans, digging through the fridge. I'm sure he's farther inside of it than normal people. "Are you looking for treasure?"

I must have startled him because he hits his head before carefully ducking out of his hole. He glares at me, obviously blaming me for hitting his head, but seems to forgive me for now. "I'd kill for some treasure right now." He looks back in the fridge which looks pathetically empty. I didn't notice until now. "There's nothing in here but crap."

A voice from behind me makes me jump out of my skin. "It would help if you'd cook." Cloud slaps his hand on my shoulder. He's in shorts and a black tank-top. At least he's wearing clothes. It's only a matter of time before I see them naked… I just know it. He greets me and goes back to talking. "If you would cook for yourself you'd have food in the fridge. You're just lazy."

Leon just frowns and goes back to looking. He pulls out a sandwich shaped container with some sort of yellowish mass inside. Macaroni? Or maybe potatoes? Really cheesy potatoes. Those are my best guesses. "You think Axel would get mad if I ate this?"

I feel Cloud shrug, "He always gets mad."

I watch, unsurprised, as Leon opens the container anyhow and slaps it into the microwave.

I just shake my head. "I can cook something." They both look at me like I spoke some other language. "I'm serious. I'm not that great but I can cook eggs or pancakes."

Suddenly I'm smashed between the two bodies which feels really awkward with Leon's bare chest up in my face. I seriously need to get taller!

"Sora! I love you! You're my new favorite person!" He kisses my hair.

Cloud is just as obnoxious. "Make eggs with sausage and hash browns and orange juice. If it's amazing you can cook for us all the time."

"I am NOT your maid! Stop rubbing on me!" Somehow I wrestle out from between them and they continue embracing as if nothing changed. "Okay! I'll make breakfast. But not every single day!" Somehow they've moved on to whispering to each other. Cloud has his arms up around Leon's neck, their noses brush together as they snicker about something. "Well fine." I talk to myself as I dig around the kitchen, taking out everything I need to make eggs. "We could at least rotate or something… I'd be okay cooking once a week." Should I make fried eggs or scrambled? As I start cooking with the idea of making Cloud and Leon's breakfast first, I turn on autopilot. If I cooked once a week… then… Riku, Axel, Leon, and Cloud assuming that he's here… that's only 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 1, 2, 3… yea that's only five, including myself. So it could be one person cooking a week and then cooking for yourself on weekends? That makes sense to me. The sound of kissing crawls up my spine before I turn around. "Go sit at the table!" I'm surprised they hear me because they don't stop kissing, they just move to a chair like they're attached. Leon sits down first and the blonde just climbs into his lap. It's sickeningly sweet. I wanna do that! It's no fair!

Sliding their eggs onto a plate I carry their breakfast to the table and set it down. To my surprise they separate and start eating. I should say inhaling… in Leon's case. He practically burns his tongue. I just shake my head.

Returning to the stove I start another egg when hands grab me. "SORA! That smells so goooood!" Of course it's Axel. He's almost molesting me and it tickles.

"Stop it! Hahahaha stop! Don't make me spatula your face!" I wriggle out of his grasp. "Okay. I'll make you food! Go sit!" He listens with surprising speed. Sitting across from the other two at the table he stares with longing eyes like he might steal their food with his mind. When I finally finish his egg I make one for myself and join them at the table.

Leon is already done eating. "That was delicious."

Before he can ask I say, "No I am not cooking every freaking day."

Defeated, he laces his fingers together and sighs, covering his eyes as he rests his head against his hands. I didn't notice how long his hair was until just now. It actually comes over his shoulders just a little and it's so messy in the morning that it sticks out. Long brown hair really suits him. I can't imagine him with short hair.

"I'd be okay rotating. Do you guys do that?" I suggest.

Axel is noisily destroying his food, not paying any attention. Cloud is finishing up a piece of toast, holding the last corner in one hand. "Are you suggesting eating food these guys make? As if it's edible?" He glances at Leon who doesn't move, but if I'm not seeing things… he's biting his lip. Actually… now that I'm looking… is he blushing? Then again… Cloud's hand is below the table. I look away as I realize he's teasing him right in front of me.

Suddenly Leon slams his fist on the table and everyone freezes in surprise, even Cloud, though he's smiling. "You're making me crazy!" He actually stands up, pulling the other man out of his chair and shoving him up against the nearest wall. There's a little groan from the impact immediately sealed by lips as they start making out.

My eyes go wide. What just happened!? We were just eating and now they're making out like they're starving for each other. How did it jump like that?

Axel stands up, already finished with his food. "The two love birds get dishes! Called it!" He runs for it so no one can argue.

I panic, "I cooked so I don't get dishes!" This doesn't even stop the other two who've completely forgotten everything around them. Walking into my room I glance at the clock and decide I should get ready for class. Thankfully I'm already half dressed when Axel invites himself in and sits on my bed.

"So if we were in a videogame and you were the damsel in distress, and Riku was the knight trying to save you, would I be a boss fight?" His face is genuinely curious.

I raise an eyebrow and pull on a T-shirt. "Should I be expecting this kind of thing whenever I see you now?" I busy myself with deciding what to take with me but it's only one class so maybe just a notebook. I'm lazy so I'll still use my backpack… should I take my laptop? I guess I won't need it… it is a computer class… or whatever.

When I glance up the redhead is making a face at me. "You've only been here for a week and you're already getting over being bashful. I miss the embarrassed Sora. What did you do with him?" I just continue what I was doing, taking what I don't need out of my bag. He moves closer to me. "So you and Riku are together now? For real together, not just whatever like on the first day?"

This time I stop to look at him. Was that even a sentence? "Yes, we're really together."

"Hm." He rolls over on my bed.

Why is he acting suspicious? "Axel, did you have something in particular you wanted to ask me?" I think back to his original question. I guess I can humor him. "I think you would be a boss fight, yes."

He sits up smiling. "That's not really what I came to ask. It's nice to know you accept that you're the damsel in distress though." He scrambles out of the room because I chase after him, flailing my fists around. I catch him a couple times in the back but he just laughs. When he ducks into his bedroom I turn around but he catches my wrist. "Sora, wait."

His voice sounds different than anything I've ever hear. Turning around I realize he looks …sad? Or is that his usual bored face? I've never seen him look sad before. "What's wrong?"

He clears his throat. "I didn't want to tell you… since you were in class and all that when it happened." Is that the look of guilt?

"While I was in class? You mean yesterday or something?" I think back over the last few days. The only thing that was different from today… was Roxas. Shock strikes me like lightning! "Did you guys have sex!?" My mouth drops open. How could I not realize they'd do it while I was gone!

Axel waves his arms, "No! No, no, we didn't have sex. Though I wish we did." He scratches his head in confusion. "Actually, I was going to ask you… Do you think he'll move here? I know he was talking about transferring to our school. It would be cool if he lived nearby." He looks away.

Is he…blushing? "Axel, do you like Roxas?"

"What?" He swallows a knot in his throat so loudly I actually notice. "You're gonna be late for class. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He closes the door, leaving me confused in the hallway.

Returning to my room I grab my backpack, shrug it on, and head downstairs. What the hell? What did those guys talk about when Roxas was here? I never saw them together, but there was quite a while he would have been alone when I was in class. He said they didn't have sex? I'm seriously calling him after class and getting him to fill me in. Not that I can force anything out of him over the phone.

When I open the front door I almost get punched in the forehead by Kairi who's in the process of knocking. "Kairi?"

"Sora!" She hugs me and then pulls me out the door. "I have class today too. Want to walk together?"

Closing the door before she pulls me off the porch I smile. "Sure. It's been forever since I saw you."

"Is it okay if I leave my car in front of your house? Your house is closer than mine."

I shrug. "Sure. You don't want to drive to class?"

She just smiles. "It's nice out so I thought I'd walk with you. Besides… I don't wanna buy a parking pass for campus." She pouts and I can't help but laugh. What a cheap girl. She's always been like that.

"That's okay with me. I'll tell the guys later so they don't think it's just some random car." We're already walking to campus. "What class do you have today?"

She opens her mouth, but closes it again and smiles. "It's a class on the human body… for drawing. You know, one of those art classes." She stopped from going crazy and telling me about the class. She knows I never know what she's talking about. "What's yours?"

"A dumb one! I have a computer class. I suck at computer stuff!" I dread walking in already. I always feel so dumb in those classes. Hopefully there's someone I know in class so I can at least have some help.

She laughs. "Sora, you're so helpless sometimes. You can use your laptop just fine, but you always have a hard time in the classes. That makes no sense you know."

"Anyways. Classes have started. Is there anyone in yours that you're interested in?" Maybe I ask too soon because she makes a face at me. "What? You said you wanted a boyfriend, right?"

"Well, yea, but it hasn't been long. I haven't even been to all my classes yet." She shrugs.

"So?" I shrug back. "Then there isn't anyone you like yet?"

She turns red under my gaze. "I dunno! Shut up Sora!" She smacks the back of my head and I just laugh. She's funny when she's embarrassed.

"You DO like someone! Who is it!? Do I know him?" I recognize the face of embarrassment. She always makes that face when I've guessed right. "I do know?" I run through a few people in my head but I can't think of anyone. "Give me a hint at least."

She frowns at me and attacks me with her bag. "We're just going to class! Stop asking."

She always gets this peculiar air of embarrassment when she likes someone. Now I'm really curious to figure out who it is. It kind of reminds me of when we were kids: Kairi chasing me trying to beat me up. Eventually we have to part and we laugh, saying our goodbyes.

Turning towards my classroom door I frown. NOooooooo! I hate computer classes! All of them! Computers always know I hate them and attack me all through class. I dunno how they know. Everyone else's computers work fine… why is mine always evil? Taking a breath I walk into the room and desperately look around. From what I can tell most of the class is already present. I scan over the faces and pause on a blue haired guy, I know that face. I just met him the other day. I rush over to him.

"Zexion?" I'm beside myself as I greet him. What luck!

He smiles when he recognizes me. "Sora? I didn't know we'd end up in a class together."

"Yea." I laugh as little. "Can I sit here?" Gesturing towards the seat beside him he nods and I practically collapse into it. "Thank youuuuu." I'm settling in when the teacher shows up and class begins. Somehow in my mind teachers are kind of a buzzing background noise as I'm doing something completely unrelated with class. I'm still in personal denial that this is the reason I suck at some of my classes.

I lean over and whisper, "Don't cheat off of me. You'll definitely fail."

The blue haired boy snickers under his breath. "I'll keep that in mind. If you need help just ask. I can walk you through it."

My eyes go wide like he's just told me some magical secret to life. "You can?"

"Sure. Sora, I'm not actually in your class. I've taken it already. I'm the next level up. Basically level two. It's mostly self-taught. Ask me if you get confused." He goes back to typing. His fingers fly across the keys and he's not even looking.

Wha wha whaaa? "But… I thought you were the same age as me?" He's so smart! I must be a complete idiot. How did I end up sitting next to him when he's not even in my class! GAH!

"I am." He reassures me that I'm an idiot without even knowing. "I just took a few classes in the summer to get them out of the way." I just nod and try to listen to the teacher. Fail. Zexion's fingers are practically attacking the keyboard. Somehow I end up staring and he stops. He leans into my vision, "What's wrong Sora?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing." I laugh and end up getting yelled at for talking. When the teacher's speech, or whatever he was saying, is over he hands out a paper to everyone. I stare down and realize it's only a small in-class assignment. As I start Zexion leans over to help whenever I glance at him in confusion. I'm not sure what I was scared about. We're allowed to leave as soon as we finish and somehow I'm not the last person done! It's like a giant accomplishment when I turn in my work and pack up to leave. Zexion walks out with me. "OOOOH the sun! It's still early."

I hear the snicker beside me. "Don't be intimidated by the work. You did just fine." Zexion pats me on the head. "And don't be afraid to ask for help. See you later." He waves and I watch him walk out the door.

My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket, scaring me half to death. I scramble to pull it out and open it. "Yea?"

"**Sora! Are you busy?" **I recognize Wakka's voice.

"Hey! You have good timing. I just got out of class for the weekend." I head out the door as we talk.

"**Nice."**He laughs. **"You wanna hang out? We're just taking a break and wanted to see if you'd wanna play some Blitzball with us."**

I should have known. It wouldn't hurt to be outside, the breeze feels amazing today and I haven't worked up a good sweat in a while. "Yea! Where are you guys?" He fills me in and I head over to the fields. It's not a long walk and I spot them in the distance as I approach. "HEYYYY!" My voice echoes and I wave my arms. When they spot me they wave back and I run down to meet them. I'm a little surprised when I get closer to see there are two more people than I expected.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus jogs up to me. "This is the first time we've been able to hang out in a long time."

I nod in agreement. "Who's with you?"

"Oh!" He perks up like he's just noticing the two girls sitting on the bench talking to Wakka. "That's right. You haven't met them yet. Let me introduce you." We walk up to the little group. They all look at us, Wakka smiling excitedly. "This is my girlfriend, Yuna." Tidus places a hand on the shoulder of a petite brunette. She smiles at me and says hi. I wave back. Her brown hair reminds me of cat whiskers sticking out but it suits her. She's really cute. "And this is Lulu, Wakka's girlfriend." She waves her hand too and I nod. This girl has super long black hair. I've never seen hair as long as hers before. Wakka steals her attention and starts making her giggle. He seems like a really different person when he's looking at her.

It kind of makes me smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sora."

"Oh, Sora! Tidus told us about you." Yuna says, hardly distracted by the blonde giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Great… they've been talking about me. That's embarrassing. "Hopefully only good things."

She laughs, "Of course. You're so cute. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend?" I try not to laugh. "Not exactly."

"Really? But you're so adorable!" Yuna touches a hand to her cheek like she feels bad for asking. Lulu, who I just met for the first time in my life, gives me a little knowing smile.

I wave one hand, the other on my pocket. "The thing is, I'm going out with Riku but-"before I can get 'he's a guy' out of my mouth, Wakka interrupts me.

"Rikku? Last time I checked she was a girl." He scratches his head.

Lulu smacks his hand away. "Last time you checked?" He just chuckles awkwardly.

Tidus joins in, obviously interested in the conversation now. "I just saw Rikku yesterday. She didn't mention a boyfriend."

I realize what's happening. "Wait. You guys have a friend named Rikku?"

Yuna stands up, "of course. Long blonde hair. Green eyes. She's my cousin."

"What! No." I burst into laughter. They all stop to look at me. "Do you spell it with one 'K'?"

"No, two. R-I-K-K-U."

I actually have to sit down. What an interesting mistake. "I'm sorry. That's so weird. I know another one but it's R-I-K-U. Just one 'K'. He's my boyfriend."

"I knew it!" Wakka practically tackles Tidus. "I told him I saw you! I knew it was you! But when I said I saw some guy kissing you he didn't believe me!" They fight for a second as I get up. "So that silver haired guy is your boyfriend?"

The girls turn towards each other in surprise. "The guy helping Namine the other day? That's him?" They were there? Yuna blushes a little. "He's really cute."

"Thank you." I laugh, not knowing what else to say.

Tidus looks a little jealous. "Let's play some Blitzball…" He walks away and Wakka follows after him. With a shrug I move to join them. We end up playing until the sun goes down, the girls talking nearby and not really paying attention. I can tell I need a shower when we finally quit for the day. We end up saying goodbye and before I realize it I'm already home and heading inside.

Where did my day disappear to!? When I walk in the door I'm startled by the sound of yelling.

"-Why couldn't you have asked sooner!?" Cloud comes stomping around the corner and almost runs me over.

"Wait! Don't run off because you're mad! Stop!" Leon appears in the hallway. "Just talk to me."

Cloud pauses beside me. "I pissed at you right now. I'll come back and talk later… after I cool down. You ass." He glances at me. "Sorry Sora. I didn't mean to run you over." I wave at him in confusion and he disappears out the front door.

"Cloud!" Leon chases after him out the door but he's already pulling out of the driveway on his motorcycle. I didn't even know he had a motorcycle. I can't seem to move until the brunette comes back inside looking defeated. He notices I'm staring in confusion. "Don't worry about it."

When he turns to close the door I notice his hand is cut. "Leon, you're bleeding." I grab him and he looks at the gash across his hand. "What happened?"

He sighs. "Nothing. I knocked over a glass when we were fighting. It was an accident." He lets me pull him into the kitchen so I can clean the cut.

For a few minutes he's silent and the only sound is the running water. The cut isn't very deep and the bleeding stops quickly. I make him wait on the couch as I hunt down bandage. Fixing him up I even clean up the broken glass once I find it in the hallway. When I finally sit down with him again he's hunched over, looking pathetic. "What happened? I've never seen you guys fight before."

He groans in frustration. "It was just something stupid." He lays down in irritation. "Are you asking to comfort me or are you being nosey?"

I look away innocently. "Honestly, it's a little bit of both."

I'm thankful to see him smile; it means he's not mad anymore. "I admit, it was my fault. I have really bad timing." He covers his face with his arm. He actually looks embarrassed. I'm seeing too many new faces on people today. "I asked him to move in with me." I hold in wanting to say 'that's great' right away. "I should have asked him a long time ago. For some reason it just came out of my mouth after he told me he was losing his apartment. Like I only asked because he had no place to live." He sits up so suddenly it startles me. "Why did that happen!? Why couldn't I have asked before he said that?"

Well… I can understand the problem, that's for sure. "Then he stormed out?"

"I skipped most of the actual fighting, but basically yes." He throws himself over the couch and lands on top of me, pinning me down and hugging me like a teddy bear.

"GAH! I'm gonna suffocate!" He just buries me like he's a giant blanket. Why is he so heavy! I'm gonna diiiiiieeeee! I suck in air from the crack between the couch and his shoulder. "You're a giant child, aren't you?"

I can feel his chin on top of my head. "It was a misunderstanding."

"That hurts. You're gonna kill me." I mumble.

"What's this?" I hear Axel's voice from the doorway but I can't move to look. Leon doesn't move either. I hear the sound of footsteps and the weight is slowly pulled off of me. I turn to see Leon roll off the couch, his head landing in Cloud's lap. Axel's standing nearby in confusion.

The blonde sighs. "You're such a baby." I'm relieved to see he's smiling. "You know that couch eats people. You were about to kill poor Sora." The brunette just looks up at him. "You're so defeated. You're always like this. That's why I can't fight with you." He runs his hands through his hair, shaking his head. "You're an idiot… but I know you didn't mean it earlier. I'm sorry I over-reacted…" He pauses and frowns. "You're still an idiot…"

I take this opportunity to sit up. Leon sits up as well and knocks Cloud onto his back, straddling him and pinning his arms down. Somehow Axel has moved to sit beside me, curious about what he's been missing. Leon's obviously bigger than Cloud so I can see why he bowled him over so easily. He nuzzles his head in his neck. "I'm sorry. I should have asked earlier. You just surprised me and it popped out…"

"So cozy." Axel snickers.

Both men on the floor turn to look at Axel and I see them smile in unison. Suddenly Axel makes a run for it and Leon grabs him. It happens so fast I'm not even sure I blinked. Then Cloud is on his feet grabbing Axel's legs as they wrestle him to the ground. Leon ends up sitting on him because he's trying to wiggle away.

"I hate this! Don't you dare tickle me! I'll kill you!" Axel yells but Cloud has a firm grasp of his wrists and he's not going anywhere.

Leon laughs. "This is for commenting instead of sneaking away." He digs under his shirt and pinches his nipples.

"Ouch! That hurt!" But he's cut off as he bursts into laughter because Leon's tickling him.

Of course I laugh and it gets Clouds attention. "You want to pay him back?"

"For what?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Make something up." Leon laughs and somehow I join them in tickling him until he practically passes out. When they finally let him go he's crying from laughing so hard.

He lays on the floor like lump. "What did I dooooo?" He whines, crawling over and climbing onto the couch. It's almost like he's already forgotten what happened as he starts watching TV. He glances over as everyone walks into the kitchen. "Bring me a drink! I deserve one after being tortured!"

Somehow I feel a little bad and get him a beer, bringing it into the living room for him. He thanks me, though it seems a little reluctant, and I walk back into the kitchen.

"That was fun." Leon sighs with relief. "I needed a stress reliever."

I notice Cloud look up from his drink with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs." I announce suddenly. I know what they'll do and I definitely want to be preoccupied when it happens. Hiding in my room I try to figure out how that turned around. I was comforting Leon… then Cloud was apologizing and comforting Leon… then we were all torturing Axel. How did that happen!? Though his face when he's being tickled was really cute… which reminds me!

Digging in my pockets I pull out my cell and call Roxas. It rings only once.

"**What! I'm driving!"** The voice screams.

"Don't answer if you're driving, idiot." I bark back.

"**Sora?"** Obviously he didn't look to see who was calling. **"Hold on a sec. Lemme call you back."** He hangs up on me but within five minutes my phone rings again. **"Hello? Are you there?" **

"Are you deaf today? I can hear you. Why do you keep yelling?" I don't have to hold the phone to my ear to hear him. He's obnoxious.

"**Sorry. Hold on."** The noise disappears and he's talking normal. **"Sorry. I'm inside now. What's up? You already miss me?"**

I jump to the point. "What did you do with Axel while you were here?"

The phone is silent.

"Hey! Answer my question!"

"**Ah Sora! Why'd you have to ask so soon?"**__Now I'm suspicious. **"Nothing happened."**

"Liar! Something happened!" Maybe I'm accusing him a little too thoroughly but I'm so curious! "Roxas. I know you. You spent time with him when I was in class. SOMETHING happened."

"**I already talked to him didn't you! That big mouth!"** I listen to him sigh loudly and make some random noises for a minute. **"Sora, really… nothing happened. We were just talking." **

"Just talking? Are you sure?" With the way Axel reacted it seems like a lot more happened.

"**Am I sure? Well I was there, dummy."** He just snorts.

I pause this time. "He asked if you were moving to campus today."

His voice changes to surprise, **"Axel?"**

Suspicious! "Who else!?" Then I pause again. "Do you like him?"

"**No!"**

"You answered too quickly! You like him!"

"**I do not! How can you know anything by how fast I answered? Stop making things up!"**

"Then this time I'm really asking… skipping all that. You think you'll move here? We didn't really talk about if you liked the school and everything." I can't decide why I'm asking, if I'm genuinely curious or if I just want him to tell me what happened with Axel. Both of course but one is pulling a little stronger than the other. "Tell me Roxas!"

"**Damn it Sora!"**__He just makes some random sounds.

"Are you throwing a fit? What are you doing?" All I can do is listen.

All the sounds disappear. **"I'm not telling you. Anyways, I think I've made a decision. Once I finish up here I'll be transferring to your school. So yes I will be moving there."**__He sighs again. **"Don't jump to random conclusions."**__

I try to keep calm. "Where will you live?"

"**I dunno yet."**

"Oh! There's a bulletin board on campus. I can go look and see if there's anything good." He seems to agree and I pause for another moment. "Can I tell Axel?"

"**Don't you freaking tell him!"**

"WHY! Tell me why and I won't tell him. Otherwise I'm trading your secret about moving here to him for the information anyways." I snort suddenly from an idea. "Are you moving here to see him?"

"**I said don't jump to conclusions!"** There's suddenly a very inconvenient silence. I think I made him mad… **"…when I live there… you'll never live this down. Go ahead. Tell him. But if you do… I'm going to get you back so hard you'll look back like 'Roxas I'm so sorry! Please forgive me'!"** His impersonation of me was a very girlish voice.

"I don't sound like that. And I doubt I'll ever say that to you. We'll see who wins in the end."

"**Okay, talk to you later." **

"K, bye." We both hang up. If I had hung up after saying 'in the end' it would have been much cooler. Well… thanks a lot hindsight. Laying in bed for several minutes I toss my phone from hand to hand trying to make up my mind. Is this secret good enough to endure the _wrath of Roxas_? I miss a throw and my phone hits me in the face. Ow! Ouch! That stupid thing is heavy!

My curiosity gets the better of me and I head into the hall, listening for the TV downstairs. It's still on so I head down to find Axel on the couch, asleep. What the hell. What inconvenient timing. Just to be sure I crawl up next to the couch and poke him in the cheek. He makes a sound but doesn't move. He's alive, but still asleep. With a little grin I pull out my phone again… even though I'm still mad at it for attacking me I take a picture of the redhead. I let out an evil little laugh as I send it to Roxas.

Getting an immediate text back I nearly choke when I look at the picture. I was expecting Roxas but somehow Riku sent me a picture and I opened it without reading the name. It's taken in a mirror, a bathroom I think, and he's completely naked but the counter is hiding everything. What a jerk! He's wearing that evil smirk too. I should send him a mean picture back.

A second later I get another message and check the name. Roxas. It says: **I hate you**. I burst into laughter and accidentally wake up Axel.

He sits up, looking around in confusion. "Sora?" He seems to recall the living room is familiar. He forgot his own house? "Did I fall asleep?" He rubs his eyes and stands up to stretch. His yawn is contagious and I end up yawning too. When he heads upstairs I follow after him right into his room.

For a second he doesn't realize I followed and takes his shirt off. When he turns around he notices me. "Sora?"

"Yes?" There's really no explanation why I didn't say something earlier.

He just blinks. "Did you need something?"

"Yea… actually yes. I have something to ask you." Sorry Roxas, you'll have to beat me up later. "I'll tell you something about Roxas… if you tell me what you said to him while he was here."

He smirks as he's thinking about my offer. "Alright… you tell me first, and depending on how good your secret is, I'll tell you what I said."

What kind of deal is that? "You have to tell me. It's a really good secret."

"Go ahead."

I take a deep breath. "Roxas has decided to move here and go to school with us."

He's completely frozen for so long I almost think he's sleeping standing up. Finally he melts back into life. "That secret… was better than I was expecting." He shakes his head and walks up to me. "You look pretty similar to him, so this should work okay." I don't say anything, just raise my eyebrow again. "Turn this way. Like this. Stay just like that." Turning me around he positions me as he pleases, lacing his fingers through mine and hugging me from behind. He's leaning into me, his face nuzzling into my hair. He sighs and I can feel his warm breath on my ear. It makes me shiver. "Roxas." He begins. "If you leave... I can't bear the thought of not being able to see you. Even if you're able to visit… it's not enough." He turns me around and it startles me. Once again I'm pinned to him and his green eyes are staring at me with a look I see in Riku's eyes all the time. "Roxas, I love you. Please don't leave me." My heart beats so hard in my chest it hurts. "I need you." His hand gently touches my chin and he kisses me on the lips. When he pulls away he smiles at me. "Was that a fair trade for your secret?"

I'm gonna die… I somehow remember how to form words. "That's what you said to him?"

Finally he moves away from me. "At the end, yes."

"That's a fair trade." I'm almost breathless as I leave the room, shutting the door behind me. Walking into my own room I shut myself in and collapse onto my bed. That surprised me… I knew he was going to tell me something, but I didn't expect him to reenact it. That scared me. Somehow I end up calling Riku.

"**Sora?"** He answers quickly.

"Rikuuuuu." I end up whining on accident. "Axel kissed meeeee."

He snorts. **"Are you a tattle tale or what? I figured if he did anything you'd at least wait until I got home to tell me."** Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Noooo, then I would have felt guilty. Besides… he was just telling me what he said to Roxas and it just surprised me. He didn't mean it." Calming down I take a deep breath.

"**Don't worry so much. I'll teach him a lesson when I get home. Okay?"**

"Okay." Somehow I'm feeling lonely all of a sudden. "I miss you. I liked your picture by the way."

"**I miss you too and I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping you might send me one back." **

I get up to change into shorts. "I was going to but I got distracted. Should I do that now? I'm getting ready to go to bed."

He hesitates**. "If you want. We'll have to hang up though." **

I think about it for a second. "Hold on for a second so I can change, then we can talk more." He agrees and I set the phone down to finish changing. When I pick it up again we talk for a long time. However long it is I don't know but eventually we say goodnight and hang up. I completely forget to take a picture before I turn the light out and pass out.

A knock on the door wakes me up. After listening I realize it's the front door and try to fall back asleep. A second later someone comes into my room. They crawl into my bed without turning on the light. Hands wrap around me and I smell a familiar scent. The smell of flowers and strawberry shampoo. "Kairi?" She allows me to turn over but buries her head in my chest. "What's wrong?"

"Just let me lay here for a minute okay."

"Okay." If something's on her mind she'll tell me, she's honest and straight forward. Resting one hand on her arm to comfort her I actually fall back asleep. When I wake up again I'm unsurprised to find her in the exact same place. "Kairi… Are you awake?" She doesn't answer.

Sliding out of bed I leave for a minute to pee and come back to find the light on. Kairi's sitting on the edge of the bed drinking a bottle of water. She finally looks up at me and I notice her eyes are swollen and red.

"Have you been crying?" If I wasn't concerned before, now she has my full attention.

She averts her gaze. "Not intentionally, but I couldn't hold it in."

I can't really think of what to say to that.

"Oh, Sora!" She jumps off the bed and hugs me, almost knocking me over. "I don't know what to do! You're the only person I can talk to."

"Whoa, okay, calm down." I give her a moment to feel better before pulling away to look at her. "Tell me what happened."

She nods and we sit down on my bed. "This is going to sound a little weird… but Sora, I think I'm in love with someone." I really hope that's not the only reason she's been crying. I wait for her to explain before I open my mouth. "I must love them because otherwise it wouldn't hurt me so much when they're in trouble, right?"

That makes it a little more understandable. "Then someone you like is in trouble?"

She nods slowly. "Okay, I'm going to tell you so don't laugh." I think she's blushing. Is she embarrassed about who she likes? "The person I like is actually… a girl."

"A girl?" I run it through my head again. "OH! Then you like a girl. Do I know her?"

"That's not the point Sora!" She smacks me over the head. At least she's feeling good enough to hit me. Oddly enough that comforts me a little. I haven't seen her cry in years. She takes a deep breath. "That's not important right now. The problem is she has a boyfriend. And now every time I see her she just looks so miserable. And yesterday she came in with a bruise." She chokes out the rest. "Her boyfriend hits her and I can't do anything to help her! What am I suppose to do, Sora?" She falls back onto the bed and hugs me again.

"Can't she just leave him?" I really can't give her advice on something I know nothing about. I can't decide anything for either of them.

She lays her head on my shoulder so I can hear her talk. "This is something no one can have an answer to unless they answer it themselves. I've talked to her, but I think she's afraid to admit it. I want to save her… but she doesn't want something to happen to me too. That's why I need you Sora!" She's on her feet again. "We can go confront him with her and if he tries to hit her again he can just hit you and we'll run away."

I squeeze my eyes shut and cock my head sideways trying to understand how that makes everything better. "You came in here crying to ask me if you can use me as a blockade. I'm not even that big!" Not that I'd ask Riku to help but he'd be much more intimidating. "And why would she accept my help? She doesn't even know me."

She smiles in a shameful way.

"She… does know me?" I glare at her. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing!" She pulls me to my feet. "Let's go. I'll invite her to hang out. Hopefully we can just talk to her but if something bad happens you'll be there right?" I just scratch my head and let her do whatever she wants. It's more difficult to fight with her when she's determined. I find it easier to just follow along until it ends.

I guess I should change. "Let me put some jeans on really fast." She doesn't really listen. She's on the phone pacing impatiently back and forth. I just change while she's talking, she doesn't even glance in my direction. There are a few really odd qualities about Kairi that I do like; one is that she's not bashful so I don't have to leave the room for an hour when she's changing. Or the opposite, though it's more like five minutes for me. On the other hand it's really annoying when she starts changing and I'm trying to talk to her. I pull on a shirt as she hangs up.

"She invited us over. Are you ready?" She looks excited.

I shrug. "Sure. I didn't have plans anyways."

"Where's Riku?" She asks as we're heading downstairs.

"Out of town." I frown. "I think he'll be back tomorrow or something."

We chatter about nothing important as we walk to her friend's house. I follow on Kairi's heels as we head into an apartment building, up to the third floor, and knock on a door down the hall. It opens and we're invited in. It's not until I'm inside that I look at the girl.

"Wait… you're…" I just stare.

"Namine." The blonde shakes my hand in a polite manner. I manage to close my mouth. "We met when I was setting up my project a few days ago. That's when you were stealing all the attention by kissing Riku." She smiles mischievously.

"Right." I laugh, a little embarrassed, but I'm still in shock. I glance at the redhead with a grin that really hides nothing at all. She punches me in the shoulder.

We're told to make ourselves comfortable. "I'm sorry it's a little messy. I slept in a bit late today." Namine apologizes, a little embarrassed. Like normal guests we don't mind. What else do you say to someone who is worried their house is dirty when it's way cleaner than yours? Really…

We spend all day with her but her boyfriend never comes home and nothing ever happens. She makes us dinner and we have a good time. I text Riku without seeming irritating constantly taking out my phone. They're so focused on each other I doubt they even notice. Overall, I enjoyed my day after all. When it's dark we're forced to say goodbye and I end up heading home alone. So much for Kairi's idea. Even she has to go home and do homework. It's her own fault for putting it off. Though if I had homework I'd be doing it last minute too.

When I get home the house is surprisingly quiet so I head to bed. They must all be asleep and honestly I was woken up really weirdly this morning. Changing in a sort of half conscious haze I lay down and drift off into sleep.

I wake up feeling refreshing for once. I have an entire hour to myself to wake up before anyone even realizes I'm up. My phone vibrates and I'm not surprised it's a text from Roxas. When I read it I slap myself. I completely forgot to check the board on campus for housing. I'm an idiot! Somehow I scrabble to get dressed and skip breakfast to run to campus. I have to look now so it seems like I didn't forget and I can text him right away. He'll probably guess I forgot though… whatever.

I grab a few posts that look good and head home, texting him as I go. Like I guessed he knows I completely forgot and I spend the next hour with him on the phone trying to make up for it by telling him about the ones I picked up.

"**Is there any way I could stay at your house for a couple days while I look? Then I'll be out of your hair?"** He almost begs which surprises me.

I am paying rent so I don't see a problem. We discuss a few more things before hanging up. When I'm free I hunt for something to eat in the kitchen. I should really go get some groceries but then I'd need a car or someone to help me carry things. I end up making an egg because it's simple.

Leon stumbling by while I'm eating grumbling about something I can't quite understand. A moment later Cloud walks by and I smell coffee. I glance back and immediately look away. Damn! He's definitely naked. It hardly lasted a week! I take the rest of my food upstairs. I really wouldn't be surprised if they just had sex wherever they wanted downstairs. Upstairs is the safe zone. At least for me when it comes to those two. On the other hand… I watch Axel walk into the bathroom in a towel. At least he's not naked… but his room isn't that far from the bathroom…

The official Sora safe zone… the bedroom. I head inside and shut the door, putting a movie into my computer while I finish eating. I'm about an hour in when Kairi starts calling me. I should have known. It's going to be the same thing as yesterday isn't it… I put off answering the phone but she shows up in my doorway a little too quickly.

She just glares at me. "You were ignoring me?"

"No." The movie is still playing so I can't pretend I was asleep. "Sorry, just prolonging the inevitable." She lectures me until I get dressed and I'm following her out the door. Just like the day before we're planning on hanging out with Namine. This time we meet her on campus at her art display.

Kairi gets her attention and she stops painting. "Hey, that was fast."

"I thought you were already finished setting up?" I question the paintbrush in her hand.

She giggles. "I am. I was just doing some touchups."

Suddenly I realize why Kairi is so irritatingly persistent. We're not in the dark room of her apartment today. The sun is bright and the wind is rustling through our hair playfully. There's a bruise covering her jaw that she can't cover up with makeup or hide with her hair out here. I frown but she's too busy talking to Kairi to notice. She turns back to her painting and we wait patiently for her to finish.

The afternoon flashes by quickly without incident. When she's satisfied with her work we go to a café nearby to get something to eat and drink. It seems like a pleasant day until suddenly, a fourth person joins us. Namine becomes very tense all of a sudden. The boyfriend. Great… I take a look at him but I've never seen him before. Some nameless person that I'll forget once this is over with. He greets us awkwardly and joins us without bothering to ask if we think he's a complete douche. Of course Kairi would deny it but if he asks I'm not about to lie. It feels like we're in the café forever but it's more like the most awkward hour of my life.

My phone suddenly vibrates. "Thank god… I mean… I'll be right back." Everyone watches me get up. I try not to look at my friend who's probably glaring at that last comment. "Hello? Hello hello heelllllooooo?" I'm practically singing because I'm escaping from that nerve racking situation.

"**Sora, where are you?"** It's Riku's voice.

"Riku!? I'm at a café on campus. Are you home?" I try to keep from shouting.

"**I am. Which café? I'll come and meet you in a few."** I give him the name and we hang up.

Yay! Riku's home! I head back inside and I don't even lose my moment of happiness as I rejoin the awkward situation. They're in the middle of an argument when I walk up.

I didn't catch what the guy said but Namine looks up at him with a pleading face. "I'm with my friends right now. It would be rude to leave them here." She averts her eyes. I don't like this at all.

"Can I talk to you alone… for a second…?" He practically jerks her out of her chair, pulling her by the wrist out the door. They disappear around the corner out of sight.

Kairi stand up. "I hate this!" She's looking towards the door like she might run after them. "As soon as you left he started acting weird. I think he doesn't want another guy here."

"We're in the middle of campus. You think he'd do something here?" I really can't guess the answer. "Riku's coming to meet us any minute. You think he'll freak out if another guy shows up?"

"Ooooh, what's happening? This isn't what I was planning at all." She whines. She was planning something? "Should we go out there?" I nod because it will make me feel better too.

We head outside and look around but there's no little blonde in a white dress anywhere nearby. "Look around that side of the building. I'll check this side." We split up and reach each side at about the same instant. I turn in surprise when I hear Kairi yell 'what are you doing' and chase after her. By the time I get around the corner she's hugging Namine, blocking the guy from hitting her. "Hey!" His hand is in the air as I run towards them. All I can think is I have to get him away from the girls and slam into his side with my shoulder. He stumbles back a few steps because I surprised him but mostly he just looks angrier. What the hell am I doing? I end up grappling with him, trying to trap his hands. He gets a fist loose and punches me in the jaw. The metallic taste of blood touches my tongue from the gash I just bit in my cheek. Somehow I get him up against the wall and a hand grabs his flailing wrist.

Riku glances at me. "What happened while I was gone?" We switch places and he pins the guy's wrists.

"This is none of your business!" He yells.

"You made it my business when you hit him." He pulls him away from the wall so he can see us all. "And you're hurting my friends. I think that makes it my business."

Kairi finally turns towards us, and then looks down at the blonde whose hands are covering her face as she hides in the redheads arms. "Namine. Do you want to say anything to him?"

She finally lifts her head and though she's crying she looks determined. "I… never want to see you again."

I want to cheer, but I hold it in. "Wait. Does he have a key to your place?" She nods silently. Riku has a firm hold of him so I dig through his pockets. He barks at me but I ignore it. I pull out a key ring and take it to her. "Which one is it?" With Kairi still hugging her, Namine goes through the keys in my hand and pulls hers off the ring. I throw them on the ground nearby so he'll have something to preoccupy him when he's running away. "And just to be thorough." I dig through his pockets again and he squirms away, but I still manage to pull out his phone. Running through it I delete her number and everything on it just to be a complete ass. "I think I'm done with you now."

When we let him go I expect him to run for it but he grabs me by the shirt. Before I can react Riku punches him in the face and sends him reeling backwards. He finally scrambles away, grabbing his keys and running off. That's the last time we'll see him.

"Namine?" Kairi gasps because the girl in her arms almost collapsed. Obviously it was too much for her. Riku pulls her into his arms like she's weightless and starts to walk home. I can't help but smile. He's being so manly and sweet today. And I haven't seen him all weekend. I'm to the point of jumping his bones. Okay, calm down. I can't help but feel good after doing something nice for someone else. It's a heroic feeling I don't get to experience very often.

Namine wakes up before we get to the house, but she's so embarrassed about being carried that she stays silent. For some reason Riku deposits her into my bed… which I guess is better than the couch… but still. Kairi's at her side immediately. Sitting on the floor I just smile awkwardly at them, knowing my friend's little secret.

The silver haired boy sits beside me, grabbing my attention. He touches my cheek gently and I wince, licking the wound in my mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just bit my cheek. It doesn't really hurt." I touch my own cheek and it feels a little sore. I'll probably have a bruise. Oh well, I'll tell everyone an over exaggerated version of the story.

"Thank you for helping me." Namine whispers before she starts crying. "No one's ever done that for me before." She hugs Kairi who blushes, but comforts her without hesitation. Awwww, how cute.

She's definitely going to hit me if I make fun of her right now. "Are you okay? We took his key but will you be alright in your apartment alone?"

Namine sits up, taking in her question. "Maybe I should get a roommate… or move? You think?"

A light bulb clicks on in my head. "A roommate?" They all look at me. "Moving before your lease is up is so expensive. And if you need a roommate, I actually have a friend moving here that is looking for a place!"

"Really? And he would be okay with such a little apartment?" Her hopes have brightened already.

"He won't think it's little. It's better than him being stuck in my room. Besides, if that guy comes bothering you he'll help you. He's feisty." I laugh at my own comment.

Riku snorts. I think he realizes I'm talking about Roxas and must be picturing him shoving Axel down the stairs. Thankfully he doesn't say anything because Kairi would never agree to him moving in. I just planted a bomb for myself. She's gonna kill me when she finds out. But Namine being safe is more important and I know she'll agree with that. "Would you like his number? You can talk to him about rent and everything. It's definitely cheaper splitting rent, right?"

Everyone seems to agree. She hands me her phone and I name the contact 'roommate' just in case Kairi looks at the phone later. Then Riku and I leave the room the leave the girls alone for the time being. As soon as I close the door I throw my arms around him. "I missed you!"

He accepts the long kiss I attack him with and I feel him smile. "I missed you too." He manages to say when we pull apart. "You never did send me a picture. That's not fair."

"Oh shit! I forgot!" I try to pull away but now he won't let me escape. I look into his eyes with a little smile. "You want to take one tonight?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" His eyes are half lidded and looking hungry already. Just to be mean I slide my hand below his belt to tease him. He stands frozen for a minute at my sudden touch, his eyes completely hidden by his hair. "Sora…" He suddenly grabs both of my arms. "I can't take no for an answer this time." His lips are roughly forced against mine and I melt into the kiss, slowly closing my eyes. I open my mouth to let his tongue in and moan at the warmth as he pulls me into his arms.

I pull away to take a shaking breath, my cheeks flush. "I regret saying no to you."

He bites his lip and looks at me, obviously thinking about something. Suddenly I'm lifted off of my feet and being carried into his bedroom. He slams the door with his foot, carrying me to the bed and laying me down so gently I almost feel embarrassed. Lifting my shirt a few inches he begins to leave kisses across my hips, just above my pants. Then the soft lips move up to my belly button and his fingers continue pushing my shirt up until he's nipping at my chest. I know he's hungry and wants to eat me up but he's so gentle and slow, the intimacy makes my face burn up. I cover my eyes with my wrist because his eyes can see inside me every time they glance up at mine. I can't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth as I feel his tongue teasing one of my nipples; the warmth of his lips sucking on the sensitive spots practically pull the noises out of me. I move my hand from my eyes to my mouth, nibbling on my finger in hopes of quieting myself.

He moves up between my legs, removing my hand. "I want to hear your voice, Sora. Don't hide it." He replaces my hand with his lips and I wrap my arms around his neck as we make out.

When he pulls away his crystal eyes stare into mine for a long moment. "Riku..." I pull him closer to whisper in his ear, afraid if I say it too loudly it might not be real. "I love you."

He doesn't even pull away, he just collapses beside me. With effort he turns to look at me, "You've killed me…"

I can't help but smile a little. "I've defeated you." Pushing a silver hair out of his face I lean in to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. "Now I can do whatever I want with you."

"That's hardly fair, you cheated." He still smiles and rolls onto his back. "What will you do with me?" Sliding his hands behind his head, it almost seems like he's giving me permission.

I start to tease him like he'd been teasing me but I get impatient and unbutton his pants, pulling them off with his help. Taking off his clothes I take off my shirt and throw it aside as he watches me. Spreading his legs I move between them and take his tip into my mouth just to be mean. I move my tongue in circle and he shivers at the sensation. Him being so turned on gets me excited and I can't stand teasing him long. When I swallow him up I wince in surprise and let him go, sitting up and rubbing my cheek. Shit. I forgot I cut the inside of my mouth not even an hour ago. It still hurts when I touch it.

Riku sits up and pulls me into his lap. "Are you okay?" gently he kisses my bruised cheek.

"It's fine. I forgot I bit my cheek earlier when that guy hit me." That disappointing… I almost growl at myself.

With a smirk he kisses my jaw line and helps me out of my pants. He starts teasing me until I can't even kiss him because my mouth is too busy trying to breath, whimpering at every touch. His fingers are already inside of me and his other hand is slowly rubbing in rhythm. It's enough to make me crazy. He whispers in my ear, "Did you do it by yourself when I was gone?"

How can he ask me that and expect an answer in the middle of this?! All I can manage is a feeble no.

He removes his fingers. "No wonder. You must really want it." Suddenly he's inside me, filling me up, his hands on my thighs moving me up and down. When I'm moaning loudly he lays down, "Try doing it yourself this time." My face feels so hot. All I think is 'so mean' stopping in the middle… but I don't say it out loud because I'm already moving on my own. I want to feel him moving inside me. When I'm moving faster he starts stroking me again and his touch almost drives me over the edge too soon.

"Stop." I whimper. "It's too much."

He sits up so suddenly that it startles and I'm on by back in his arms. He thrusts into me and fucks me until I'm dizzy with pleasure. He's moaning into my ear as he finishes inside me and we lay in the afterglow in silence. "Sora, I love you."

I giggle a little, "I love you too." It's easier to say now that I've heard it in return. "You want to take a picture now?"

"Mmm, what a good idea." He crawls off the bed to get him phone. "Open your legs more." He's kneeling on the bed towering over me. Bashfully I open my legs and he grabs one of my thighs to spread them more. "Such a shameless face." He takes the picture and throws his phone aside. "You want me to take pictures, don't you? So perverted." He starts kissing me across my legs, keeping them spread.

This makes me blush. "No I don't! You're the pervert." Even as I say it I can't help but enjoy the feeling his lips are giving me.

He looks up at me and finally stops teasing. "Should we go clean up?" I nod bashfully without a word. Getting up he digs a pair of shorts out of his dresser. Though they'll be a little big he throws me a pair so I don't have to put on my jeans again. We head to the bathroom together.

After cleaning up and feeling magically refreshed from sex, I open the bathroom door with Riku on my heels. We might have walked back to the room if Axel wasn't standing directly in our path.

He gives us that 'you just had sex' face. It's a face I've come to recognize pretty easily.

Before he can make a joke about anything Riku interrupts his train of thought. "I heard you kissed Sora."

The redhead gapes in surprise. Obviously that's not what he expected to hear. "I was just explaining what happened! It wasn't like a real kiss!" He steps back, waving his hands like it will help explain the situation away.

"Punishment." I watch as Riku grabs the defenseless Axel by the hair and kisses him roughly on the lips. Axel flails violently like he's being attacked. It's funny seeing him unable to fight back; Riku is completely overpowering him. A moment later he drops him and the redhead throws himself to the floor. He actually kind of looks like he's crying…

"How could youuuuuu?!" He bellows overdramatically. "These lips are only for Roxas! Now they've been stained by you! Gross! Riku germs! Nasty! I need something to take the flavor out of my mouth." He scrambles to his feet and runs downstairs.

"That was odd…" I just shrug and head back to the bedroom. He follows me silently and shuts us into the room. "Should we go check on him? That was really dramatic?"

He just falls onto the bed, pulling me down with him. "Leave him alone. He just wants attention."

I can't help but snicker. "I bet he liked it. You're an amazing kisser."

"Why thank you." We snuggle and talk absently until we finally turn out the light and lay down for bed.


	4. Welcome Home Party

Chapter 4 – **Welcome Home Party**

It feels like school is flying by. Classes are practically taking over my life, or so it seems. Homework… ugh homework… I feel like I've been doing nothing but homework. When we have time together Riku often studies with me, but that really… fails. It starts out as studying, but it always ends as… well, something else. Sometimes kissing and other times sex. It just depends how horny we are I guess. It's the best kind of studying in my opinion… but my tests really kick my ass later on.

Almost a month has passed since school began but for a week I had to go out of town. Some family problems… but everything is okay for now. Things I'd rather avoid thinking about. Just before dropping me off my Mom told me I needed to buy some new clothes. I guess I finally hit my growth spurt. Yay! I'm cheering on the inside! On the other hand I am ridiculously sore all over. All of my clothes look like they belong to a child… oh hell; I looked like a child before! It feels like my bones are throbbing and all my pants are too short. I didn't really notice much until recently when I'd be sitting down and feel a draft on my ankles. And now I have those stupid sleeves that aren't long sleeves but they aren't quite those dumb half sleeves. I can't really pretend I don't need new clothes anymore.

To my extreme disappointment no one's home when I walk through the door. It's way too quiet for anyone to be home. Just in case I search the house, I even check Leon's bedroom which is really messy, but no one's hiding in the cracks of the walls. With a sigh I head up to my room and throw everything on the floor. Okay, I don't know how to do anything on my own.

Picking up my cell I call Kairi and she's practically breaking down my door a minute later. "SORA!" She tackles me and this time I'm expecting it so I don't get knocked over. A moment later she pulls away. "Sora, you're so tall! You're finally taller than me!" She ruffles my hair. "Okay, let's go buy you some clothes."

And like magic we're at the store. I really… really… really… hate shopping. I know what I like I guess but I never want to spend any money… unfortunately this is an emergency. We're walking through the aisles and she's pilling clothes into my arms.

"Oh, this would look good on you." She places another on the pile. "Black and red? Or maybe blue? What do you think?" She looks at me for a second but I can tell she's just thinking out loud. "Maybe some silver?"

It feels weird being taller than her. My whole life she's been at least an inch taller than me. The mound in my arms is starting to get heavy, but another thought pops into my head. "Did anything ever happen with Namine?"

She glances at me but looks away with an awkward face and continues riffling through shirts. "What do you mean _did anything happen_?"

I frown. "Can I try these on now?" It's a distraction at least. We actually head for a dressing room. I'm not surprised when she comes into the stall with me. I start trying on shirts, taking a few seconds for her to decide what she thinks of each one. "You've been spending a lot of time with her. You still haven't told her you like her?" Weird, I like all of these shirts.

She seems to agree, even though her face is bright red and she obviously has a knot in her throat. "No. I haven't told her." She makes a face at me. "Stupid." Before I even change shirts she starts smacking me. "I'm still pissed at you anyways! For not telling me it was Roxas that was planning on moving in with her."

"Ow! Stop! I know." I calm her down and we finish trying on shirts. "I told you a million times I'm sorry. They both needed a roommate! It was perfect! And I knew you'd get mad! That's why I didn't tell you!" She pinches me a few more times before we leave the dressing room.

She leads the way to jeans and starts looking through sizes. "Has anyone seen you yet? I mean… since you got back."

I think for a second. "Only you. No one was home." I help her find the right size for once. "So you guys haven't done anything? You fell asleep in my bed together that one night… but you haven't even kissed her? Or told her you like her?" Maybe the answer will magically change if I ask her multiple times. She just glares at me. "Why haven't you told her yet?! It's making me completely crazy."

Shoving the jeans she's collected into my arms she stands in that pose with her hands on her hips like I'm in trouble. "Why is it driving_ you_ crazy? You're not the one that likes her. Besides, I'm not like you. I don't randomly jump in bed with the person I like before I even get to know them."

Whoa, did she just offhandedly call me a slut? "Hey! That is not what happened! And you told me to tear his clothes off so you definitely would do it! Just… not with her I guess." I can't exactly argue because we did have sex the first day Riku and I met. Or was it the second day? I shake that thought out of my head. "It's not even the same thing. You've know her for a long time. You're in class together and everything." We end up back in the changing room again but this time she doesn't follow me like a puppy, she sits outside the door. Trying everything on goes a lot faster but deciding if I like them seems to be more difficult. Oh well. I feel like I'm ready to go home so I gather everything, collect Kairi, pay, and we leave minutes later. The fastest part of the whole trip is leaving, how ironic.

When we pull up in front of the house Kairi kicks me out and drives off. I shrug and head inside, carrying all my bags of clothes. For at least an hour I go through clothes, hanging up new ones, throwing old ones in a pile, and hoping someone will come home. I'm listening like a fox for the front door to open but it never makes a sound before I finish. Finally I get a little frustrated and pick up my phone, calling Riku. It goes straight to voicemail after ten million rings. Like magic the front door opens and I run to the stairs.

I can't help but frown because I was hoping for Riku but Leon and Cloud walk through the door. They both look startled to see me considering I hurdled towards the stairs and probably scared them half to death. Leon blinks a few times. "Sora, you're back."

"I am." Aw, where's Riku! I wanted it to be him.

Cloud closes the door finally. "Riku's at the library." He smiles up at me.

I gape at him. "Did you read my mind?"

They both laugh, heading towards their bedroom. "It's not hard to tell what you're thinking when you make a face like that." After their fight some time ago Leon has been acting a little weird, but Cloud must have finally moved in while I was away. There's crap everywhere in the hall towards the bedroom. "Did you move in?" I follow after them.

A little laugh touches my ears as the blonde looks back at me. "I did move in. And your face a second ago obviously said, 'where's Riku?'."

I'm not sure why but I follow them into the bedroom which is also a mess. Reorganizing always starts with a disaster, but Leon isn't the most organized person I've met. I laugh to myself as they put their things down. Suddenly I feel hands push me back against the wall.

"Are you taller?" Cloud is almost up against me, trying to measure me with himself. "You are taller… you were never this tall. Did you grow?" He steps back like it might be a miracle.

Leon pulls me away from the wall. "You are taller."

I escape their grasp, "Stop acting like it's weird. Of course I can grow!" I make a face at them. "I've been going through a growth spurt, that's all." I say 'that's all' but I'm so glad I'm taller! I've been waiting to grow forever! I was afraid I might be short until I grew old… that would have sucked. Everyone always towered over me. And I have no idea why I can only make friends with ridiculously tall guys. Even girls were taller than me. So annoying. But that time has finally ended! I'm so distracted they grab me again. Leon's holding onto my arms while Cloud practically tickles me, like he's trying to measure how tall I've become. "That tickles." I try not to laugh.

He glances up at me. "Oh? What tickles… does this tickle?" He starts tickling my sides and I fight to escape while I'm dying of laughter. He starts tickling my nipples and I'm practically crying when I finally get an arm free of Leon and grab Clouds wrist.

He laughs. "You're fun to tickle." He tries again but somehow I escape and run off. They don't chase after me… thankfully.

Rounding the corner I run straight into someone, slamming my nose into their back. Or was it their head? "Ow." I rub my poor nose as I look up. A mess of red hair… I ran into Axel who wasn't even home ten seconds ago.

He turns around and his eyes light up. "Sora!" He hugs me and for once he doesn't suffocate me in his chest. A head peaks out from behind him and I easily recognize the blonde. Roxas gives me a weird look.

"I practically broke my nose running into you." I tell Axel but it's already feeling better.

He just smiles, letting me go, "Watch where you're going then."

Roxas finally speaks. "What the hell Sora." He steps up to me for two seconds and then hits me. I almost fall over from laughter. I'm taller than him now. Bah! I could die from laughing right now.

My old friend stomps upstairs while I'm snickering at him. Axel follows on his heels. "Roxas! Why are you so mad? I like you just the way you are." The door to his bedroom slams. Hilarious. Too bad saying that won't help right now.

I hear the ringer for my phone when it's quiet and rush upstairs, grabbing it before it stops ringing. "Riku!?"

His voice makes me sigh. **"Sora. Sorry I missed your call. I had my phone on silent."**

"Why are you at the library?" I ask, remember Cloud had said that a moment ago.

"**I was studying for a test… how did you know I was at the library?" **

"Oh, no reason." I laugh to myself. Should I surprise him when he gets home or tell him now? "Can't you just study at home?"

I hear him groan. _**"**_**No. When I'm home I just think about studying with you and then I can't focus."** He pauses for a few seconds. **"It's a pretty important test so I want to do well."**

"An important test already? Dumb." It isn't even that far into the semester.

The sound of the door opening makes me smile. **"Yea, but oh well I guess. It would have been harder if you'd been home. I never want to study when you're with me."**

Moving towards the doorway I lean against the frame, watching him walk upstairs. "That's too bad."

It registers that he's hearing me surprisingly well and he looks up. He looks confused when he finds me in the doorway. "You're home?" I can still hear him through the phone. We both hang up.

"I'm home. I just got back." I almost drop my phone when he's suddenly hugging me. I stuff it into my pocket and wrap my arms around him. "You missed me?"

His fingers lace into my hair and he pulls me into a kiss, his lips firmly pressing against mine. It's been so long I almost forgot how warm and soft his kiss feels. I melt into his arms and he pulls away too soon. "Of course I missed you." He kisses me once more, a little peck on the corner of the lips. "I'm not trying to be completely cheesy… but I love you, Sora. It's like I can't breathe when you're gone." My face turns red and I'm glad he's hugging me again so he can't see it. We hug for so long I almost forget we're still standing in my bedroom doorway.

I pull away to invite him into the room. He steps inside and I close the door. Would it be completely inappropriate to throw myself on him and take all of his clothes off right now? Should I at least wait until… after dinner? Whatever... it's been too long already. Before I say anything he looks at me.

"I knew you were taller. I could tell as soon as I saw you. You've already bought new clothes?" He glances at me curiously. "How long have you been home?"

"Like an hour. Kairi went with me… it was nice since no one was home when I got here. It… made time go by faster." I just shrug.

He grabs me and we fall on the bed together. "I'll have to get to know your body all over again." He smirks and starts kissing my neck.

It kind of tickles. "It's not that different." He's already nibbling on my collarbone as his fingers push under my shirt. "You can go ahead and see how different it feels."

The smell of something delicious is floating up from the kitchen and it draws us out of the bedroom. After such strenuous activities I'm starving. Riku trails downstairs behind me buttoning his pants. I pull on my shirt as we round the corner and find Leon in the kitchen with a finished plate of delicious looking steaks.

"Wow that smells amazing. Did you cook them?" I look up at him curiously.

He dishes out a few plates. "Actually no, a friend of mine is here. He made them." He looks a little jealous because everyone knows he can't cook. "I told him to make enough for everyone. Even if the other guys don't eat it now it won't last long. You want to go ask if they're hungry."

"I will." Riku nods and heads upstairs, probably to grab a shirt when he tells them foods ready.

I can't help but dance around the room and sit down at the table, ready to eat. "Yum yum yum, steak steak steak. I love steak." The back door that I always forget is there opens and Cloud walks in, followed by a man I've never seen before. He's tall with long black hair and unusually pale skin. He has a red bandana around his forehead and glances at me with a soft smile, almost like he's shy.

"Oh, Sora." Cloud greets me right away. "This is Vincent. You haven't met him yet, I keep forgetting." The black haired man shakes my hand without saying anything. "He cooked for us tonight. Hopefully you like the steaks."

Now I'm ecstatic and stand up to hug him. He flinches when I grab him but doesn't run away. "I'm so glad! I was so worried I'd die after eating Cloud's cooking."

"Hey! I can cook way better than Leon okay." He points and we all end up laughing because Leon agrees without missing a beat. Well it's nice to know he understands his own cooking problem.

When everyone gets downstairs we sit down for the first dinner I've had with the guys in a long time. The steak is so delicious it's practically melting in my mouth. "Vincent, you're an amazing cook! I think I love you."

Riku snorts at me and snatches my plate.

"Hey!" He's so jealous.

Vincent blushes but smiles. "Thank you."

Everyone starts laughing. Axel is already finished eating. "Let's have a party! For Sora being home and for Cloud moving in."

"Sounds good. I'll go buy beer." Leon points with his fork. "Should we invite anyone?"

"I'll invite Kairi." I finish my meal after snatching my plate back from Riku.

"Soraaaa." Roxas whines.

"Oh come on! You can just get over whatever it is that you don't like about her. You have Axel now." He instantly blushes. "Besides, she likes your roommate. If we invite them both over maybe something fun will happen."

Everyone eyes me suspiciously. "You wanna get them drunk."

"I do not!" Nice defense idiot. I internally yell at myself for being a failure.

"Well, we should get the beer now instead of waiting. You wanna come?" Leon glances over at his lover and their friend. Suddenly everyone is breaking away from the table in random directions.

Even Axel inhales the rest of his food. "Sora gets the dishes!" He scrambles upstairs before Roxas has even finished. The blonde takes his plate and chases after him.

I sit in shock. "Wait! That's not fair!"

Riku stands up, already done eating. "Too slow." He starts gathering the dishes on the table and carrying them to the sink.

I finish off my food and do the same. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I am on your side. I just hate doing dishes."

Stomping over to the sink I start rinsing everything with a scowl, blazing through the dishes in a fury. As soon as my hands are covered with soap and water I feel Riku pinch my butt. "Hey, you better stop that." It's not like it doesn't feel good, I just can't do anything about it. He doesn't listen and I'm not surprised. He steps up behind me and I can feel his pelvis rub against my butt this time. I'm pinned between him and the counter, trying to do dishes without dropping half of them.

I can feel his warm breath on my ear. "One thing I like about you doing dishes." He pauses to nip at my ear and it makes me sigh. "You look so helpless. I can touch you as much as I want and you can't fight back." His hands run over my legs and I try to pull away, completely forgetting I'm pinned where I am.

I rinse off the plate in my hand, though I'm having a difficult time focusing. "I'll throw water on you… I really will."

"But I can tell you like it." He's already molesting me and I seriously can't do the dishes like this.

"I… said… … … … stop that!" I fling dish water over my shoulder and he lets go. Turning around I almost laugh because his shirt is covered in water. He's smiling like he's going to pay me back later but says nothing. "Just go sit and watch TV… I'll be done soon." He smirks and leaves the room, heading upstairs to change first. This time the dishes go quickly and I hear the TV turn on as I'm rinsing the last few plates. Like magic the kitchen looks cleaner than it's ever looked after anyone else cleans. I'm a magician. Someone needs to be able to clean living with a house full of guys. Then again… girls aren't much better. Kairi always left a huge mess for me to clean up too when we were young. Oh! Kairi! I need to call her!

Running through the living room I scramble upstairs to get my phone. Our conversation is short because who would turn down a party with their best friend. Really? It's not even difficult to convince her to bring Namine who I never thought of as a party girl but why not come hang out? When we're done I head back downstairs.

The TV is humming quietly as I join Riku in the living room, noticing his eyes are closed. Did he fall asleep? He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping… I brush the hair out of his face. His lips are parted slightly, just begging to be kissed. I swallow the knot in my throat and lean down, touching my lips to his. Suddenly he grabs me and pulls me on top of him on the couch. I wrinkle my nose, "Faker."

"You caught me." As I'm laying on his chest he kisses me and I forget about everything else going on around us. His lips are always so soft I almost can't resist. I nip at his bottom lip a little and he opens his mouth. Running my tongue over his I pull away.

"You taste like chocolate."

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I? I wonder why."

The idea makes me smile. "Where did you get chocolate?"

"I brought some home with me." His hands are on my hips again, making sure I don't go anywhere. Of course I have no plan on moving out of his lap.

Actually, now that I think about it… "Why were you at the library anyway?"

He frowns. "I can't study in my own room. All I think about is…" Is he blushing? His cheeks seem a little red. "I always think about when we study together. And that always ends in sex or me molesting you or… you know. I can't study when I'm thinking about you naked, can I?"

I can't hold in my laughter. "Who could?"

He shuts me up by capturing my mouth again.

The door swings open loudly and Leon noisily walks inside. Cloud is right on his tail chattering away and carrying beer. They both make obnoxious sounds when they see us on the couch. I watch them walk into the kitchen in silence. Vincent walks by quietly, carrying beer and smiling. He actually winks at me and I get the feeling he's saying 'nice catch'. I almost laugh. I stand up, thinking about closing the door, but before I even move towards it Kairi walks into the house.

"Hey Sora! Riku." She says hi like she knows what we were doing. Namine walks in behind her and waves shyly.

Leon pokes his head out of the kitchen. "By the way, your friends are here." He goes back to fighting over getting all the beer in the fridge.

I pinch my eyebrows together. "Thanks. I can see that." I can't even make a face at him because he's already distracted by something else. I turn back to the girls. "Come in. I'll close the door. If you're hungry feel free to look in the fridge. We already ate." I get up the close the door.

I hear Riku get up behind me as they step inside. "Namine. How have you been? I haven't seen you much since you broke up with your boyfriend." I turn around in time to see him give both girls a quick hug. Obviously he's gotten use to seeing Kairi too.

Namine seems a little embarrassed. "I've been good."

Cloud walks into the room and shoves two drinks into Riku's hands. He points at me, "Go get the other two. Then you can have this." He turns to the girls. "We got some drinks for you two just in case you didn't like ours. I remember you drank this last time right?" He leads them into the kitchen. Needless to say Kairi is excited because they bought her favorite drink. I try to snatch the beer from Riku but he pulls it out of my reach, raising his eyebrow. With a frown I stomp upstairs.

I raise one hand to knock on Axel's closed bedroom door, but instead I bang on it with both hands repeatedly. I hear them bark in surprise inside. "Hurry up! Come downstairs! Stop making out!"

The door flies open and Roxas almost runs into me. He shoves past me, "We weren't making out."

Axel steps out of the room smiling, straightening his shirt. "Yea, we were." He just laughs.

I walk down the stairs beside the redhead. "Have you guys had sex?"

Roxas turns around and hits me. "Sora! Shut up!"

Axel just laughs. "We haven't yet." I stare in surprise.

Before I can even say anything Roxas nearly trips me down the last few steps. "I'm not a slut like you!"

I burst into laughter. "Yea right! You wanna jump his bones, I can see it."

"Shut up!"

"We've done other stuff. It's not like all we do is kiss or something." Axel says this so matter-o-factly Roxas turns to yell at him too but now he's bright red.

"That's nice to know." Riku joins the conversation as we walk into the living room.

Completely embarrassed Roxas sits on the couch like he's about to die. I'm so glad this isn't happening to me right now, that's what makes it so fun.

The silver haired man hands me my drink and everyone seems to gather in the living room. Like a hurricane Cloud plays music on the stereo I didn't even realize was in the room. We start playing cards and finishing drinks quicker than I expect. Of course the losers have to drink and after a while I can't even figure out what the hell game we're playing because I suck at cards. Thankfully I'm not the only one. I think Riku's still on his first drink… or is it his second. And I swear someone is cheating! Leon and Cloud stop playing after we stop dealing them cards, considering they're too distracted kissing half the time to play at all. Eventually they move away from the circle and start dancing together, a slow romantic sort of dance that I can't even watch because it's too adorable. After a few drinks Vincent is more talkative, especially since he has more space to himself. I think he's winning; somehow the card game is still in motion.

Riku throws down a card. "If I win then you have to drink your whole beer."

The raven haired man smiles. "I just got a new one, that's hardly fair."

"We're not really playing fair, are we?" He retorts.

I think I got skipped because Kairi throws down a card next. I just stare and look over at Namine who is still glancing through her hand. She smiles and lays a card down. "If I win then everyone has to drink all their beer, no matter how full." She looks at Roxas who is sitting beside her looking as lost in the game as I am. "You'll be lucky Roxas. Your drink is almost gone."

Roxas stares at his cards. "Did we skip Sora?"

Axel reaches over and plucks a card out for him, throwing it down. "We've been skipping Sora for a while." He throws a card down from his own hand. "He'll just lose if he plays and that's hardly fair."

"Hey!" I finally defend myself. "It's not my fault! You're cheating." I point at everyone.

The round moves on until it stops at Namine who somehow wins. What the heck? What game are we even playing? Or I guess… what game are _they_ playing… since I'm just sitting and watching.

"I win! Everyone drink." The little blonde just smiles.

Everyone looks confused for a minute but they all drink. I go to grab my drink but I somehow don't have one. "Where'd my drink go?"

Riku finishes his first. "I'll get you one. Everyone needs a new drink?" He looks around and takes all the empty bottles offered to him. Axel stands up to help. They both walk into the kitchen together.

"I wanna play something else. I suck at cards." Roxas cries a little.

I just laugh, "Me too." I glance over at the girls but they're just talking like normal. I should think of some way to get them to do something, anything. Idea! Oh that's too easy. Kairi will fall for it so simply it'll almost be mean. Maybe I should avoid asking her right away… I look at Vincent who's gathering the cards. "Vincent."

He looks up at me. "Sora?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He just shrugs. "You're friends with Cloud and Leon… do you also have a boyfriend?"

He smiles, looking a little embarrassed. "I don't… but I do have someone I like."

"You do?" Kairi asks curiously. I knew it would get her attention. Everyone else is listening as well. "Someone here?"

He laughs. "No, no one here."

Even Cloud joins in, sitting beside him. "If it was someone here it would be me, obviously."

Leon's just standing with his arms crossed. "Like that matters."

Riku and Axel return with bottles, handing them out. Kairi takes one for her and Namine, placing it into her hands. Axel sits beside Roxas, handing a beer to him. Riku stands in the middle of the circle looking at Cloud who's half in his spot. "Move it." Cloud just laughs and scoots closer to Vincent as Riku sits down.

I continue asking questions. "Have you kissed him yet? I mean… the guy you like?"

Now everyone is listening silently. Vincent looks embarrassed under the gaze of so many eyes. "I haven't. I think he knows though."

To my surprise Namine speaks up. "Have you kissed a boy at all?"

He laughs. "I haven't."

Cloud grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. Well… that was completely unexpected. He was definitely not the person I was trying to egg on. Everyone's surprised but I can hear a few little snickers. Leon crouches on the other side of Vincent who is in shock as Cloud pulls away.

"Well, that's not right." He turns Vincent's head slowly. "Sorry, but I have to make it even." He pulls him by the chin into another kiss. When he's let go the black haired boy falls back, defeated. That made no sense! Cloud and Leon somehow share a little laugh before moving to sit on the couch.

Vincent sits up again. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Riku laughs. "Now you've kissed two guys."

"Have you kissed a girl?" Kairi asked. Everyone looks at her. "I promise I won't jump you."

He smiles. "I have actually. Have you?"

She blushes scarlet but says nothing.

Somehow he turned the table and Vincent looks at each of us. "Have any of you kissed a girl?"

Riku nods. "I have."

"Me too." Roxas adds in.

Axel takes a drink of his beer. "Of course I have." Even Cloud and Leon say they have.

Everyone turns to look at me. "What?"

Kairi looks surprised. "Sora, you haven't kissed a girl?"

I shrug. "No." I don't date girls, why would I have kissed one? Then again… everyone here has and the majority of us have boyfriends now. I have no way to defend myself. Even Riku has! "You haven't either!"

She shakes her head. "Yea, but I've kissed a boy before. And so has Namine."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Namine says so suddenly everyone falls silent again.

Kairi waves her arms. "No way! If a girl is going to kiss him it should be me cuz I'm his best friend." She looks at me with a pleading face. She just doesn't want anyone to kiss the girl she likes. "It'll be totally normal since we're best friends. Right?"

I raise my eyebrow. "How would I know?" Everyone starts getting excited and I just close my eyes. This is the most awkward kiss ever. It takes her so long to just lean in. Eventually I just grab her and pull her to my lips before pulling away and hugging Riku. "That was weird!"

Everyone's laughing.

"It was not! I'm a good kisser. You just did it weird." She frowns at me a little embarrassed. I bet that was completely weird for her too.

Namine is laughing too. "Do you want me to give you a kiss now? Neither of us has kissed a girl."

Axel makes a little whoop sounds and Roxas turns to occupy him. This is working out perfectly. I can't hide my smile. I just happened to tell everyone Kairi liked Namine just before they arrived so now they're all curious. We're all waiting for her answer.

"Okay." She smiles bashfully.

With a little smile Namine begins to lean in. Obviously embarrassed, Kairi pinches her eyes shut and puckers her lips just a little. We're all just staring and Namine doesn't seem embarrassed at all as she gently cradles the red headed girl's jaw and touches her lips to hers. I can see Kairi's whole body relax with a sigh and I almost laugh. Then she pulls away and they smile at each other.

"Another game! What should we play?" Axel interrupts before it can fall into an awkward silence. He scoots closer to Vincent who finishes his beer as he shoves the cards into his hands.

"Sure, but if I stay and drink much more I won't make it home." Of course he says that after finishing up his drink.

"You can sleep in our bed." Leon waggles his eyebrows. Cloud snorts with laughter.

"Yea right." Vincent sticks out his tongue. "And get molested? I'll never sleep."

Cloud smiles. "That's the point."

"I said no."

Kairi joins. "Actually us too. We should go pretty soon."

"Noooooo." I whine. "You can use my room. I'll sleep in Riku's room." I glance at him even though I know he'll be fine with it. "Vincent you can sleep on the couch if you don't want to share anyone's bed."

He nods, "Sounds good to me."

Riku reaches over and slaps whoever's butt is sticking up on the couch. "More beer."

It just happened that Cloud was laying on top of Leon. "Ouch! That's my ass. Watch it." He still gets up and heads towards the kitchen.

"I'll help!" I jump up and follow him. Everyone starts up a new game of cards. I can hear them laughing from the kitchen. Opening the fridge Cloud hands me a few bottles and I carry them to the counter. He brings a few more and sets them beside mine, glancing at me.

With a smile he grabs the bottle opener off the counter, thoroughly used already. "I don't know if I'll ever get over you being tall now. I liked when you were short."

I crinkle my nose. "You can cry yourself to sleep at night."

He just smirks at me. "Have you really never kissed a girl until now?"

I just shrug. "Why would I? I don't date girls."

"Then you've dated other guys besides Riku?" Now he's curious.

"Sure, haven't you dated guys besides Leon?" I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs and makes a weird face. "Sure… but that was just for fun." Handing me a few bottles to carry he picks up the rest. "You're always on bottom I bet." He jabs me with an elbow.

My face heats up. "What?"

"Nothing." He just laughs as we join the others, passing around drinks. When I move to sit Riku pulls me into his lap. He wraps his arms around me so we can both see his cards. "Are you winning?"

"Can't you tell?" He nuzzles against me.

I take a minute to look around and realize they must be playing strip poker…. Or strip something because Axel is losing the worst. Riku is still fully dressed, along with Vincent and Namine. Kairi is only missing her jacket. Lucky she dressed with several layers and they let a coat count. Roxas is missing his shirt and Axel is down to boxers and socks.

"Why… are you wearing socks still?" I make a face. He just makes a face back.

Somehow the round is already over and Axel lost again. He throws down his cards. "You're cheating!" I'm not sure who he's accusing because he's already moved on to drinking his freshly open beer.

"You're still the loser." Vincent shrugs.

Glaring at him he pulls off his socks and throws them across the room. "Socks count as my layer."

Roxas snorts. "That's not a layer."

"Oh really!" He jumps on him and they wrestle for a minute. "Then why are you wearing pants?" He's trying to pull off the blondes clothes. Everyone just laughs at them because it's turning into a tickle fight.

"I think I'm getting a little tired." Kairi stands up all of a sudden. "See you guys in the morning." She waves and disappears upstairs.

We talk about nothing important for a few minutes before Namine decides she's tired too. Somehow during our last game even Leon and Cloud disappeared. At least they're not making out on the couch. Then again… never mind! Whoa brain… calm down. We all decide to part ways, leaving Vincent to the couch. Axel and Roxas head upstairs first and after we give our new friend blankets to make his bed we head upstairs too.

Riku opens the door to let me walk in first. I stop in my tracks. "Wait, I forgot my shorts. Hold on a sec." I head back to my room a freeze as I'm about to open the door. I can hear voices inside and almost forgot I told the girls they could use my room. Almost wanting to smack myself I knock. When I hear one of them answer I open it and walk in. They're both under the covers which makes me suspicious. "I just… need to grab my shorts. Sorry." Walking over to the closet I grab my shorts and turn around. "Were you guys making out?"

"None of your business." Kairi throws a pillow at me and I rush out of the room.

Even though I want to open the door again and catch them in the act, I walk back to Riku's room and close the door. "I think they were kissing or something." I get distracted when I realize he's taking his shirt off.

He turns to look at me, taking off his pants. "Why do you think that?"

Looks yummy. He pulls on shorts to cover up his nakedness. "Oh, um… they were under the blankets." I think back. "I did knock. I should have just opened the door." I would have at least figured out if they were doing anything. It's killing me just wondering if Kairi told Namine if she likes her. Why would they be hiding otherwise? I change while I'm thinking, not caring that Riku's watching me like he's about to pounce. I sit down on the edge of the bed. "Another thing. Why am I the one that's always on the bottom?"

"What? Where'd that come from?" This obviously distracts his lust.

"I was talking to Cloud." I say and he sighs and falls onto his back. "It wasn't anything bad. He just guessed I was bottom like it was obvious. Is it that obvious?" I lay down beside him.

He turns onto his side so he can see me. "I dunno if it's obvious but you like it, so why does it matter?" I don't really know why I'm thinking so much about it. I've actually always been on bottom no matter who I've been with. Maybe it is obvious. And I've never been with a girl… Riku seems to notice something's bothering me. "Is it really that big a deal?" He grabs my chin so I'm forced to look at him. "Do you want to fuck me instead?"

Suddenly I have to swallow the knot in my throat. "I never thought about it before." I look away from his intense gaze. "Would that be normal?"

"What's normal? It's not like every couple is exactly the same Sora." His retort is so quick I almost think he's angry but when I look at him he has the same gentle expression.

"You're right." I frown at myself. Why am I being so dumb? "Have you ever… been the…" how do I word this, "the one receiving before?"

He smirks, "I have… but it's been a long time."

"Really? I can't imagine you being on the bottom with someone else." I can't not smile trying to imagine who would be manlier than Riku. Just the idea throws me into laughter. It's not like he'd be any different, but who would he want to be bottom for? Maybe it was that experimental time. It seems like he enjoys being the dominant part of sex.

"Have you ever been on top? Ever?" He waits patiently for an answer.

"I…" I pinch my eyebrows together. "No! I haven't." I hide my face.

I hear him snicker and turn me back over. "Don't hide. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips to calm me down. "You wanna do it tonight?"

"We just talked about it. Are you already horny?" I laugh because he just shrugs. "Maybe. Should we?"

"Why not. But if we do it then you have to do everything yourself. Be a big boy." He sticks out his tongue as if to challenge me.

"Tch, I should have know you'd say that. Fine. I will. Then your job is to tell me what feels good." Since he's already laying down its easy for me to crawl on top of him and start kissing him.

I feel him smile against my kiss. "I'll tell you what I like."

"That's because you're a pervert." I move down to kiss his neck.

He suddenly grabs me, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You like to hear it. You like my voice coming out all raspy when I'm say 'that feels so good', don't you?"

I flush a little in surprise. "I do like it. So tell me how good it feels all you want." I kiss him again until he's almost breathless before moving back to his neck. Gently trailing my lips from one ear, across his neck, down to his collar bone I can already tell he's enjoy himself. I already almost forgot he's expecting me to tell him what to do even though he's doing it to be mean. It's kind of kinky though. I grab his wrists and lift his hands above his head. "Keep your hands up here. No touching."

He smirks at me. "That's not nice."

I just stick my tongue out and continue what I was doing. He already took his shirt off so I move on to his nipples, making him jump when I pinch one. I suck on the little nub and he resists grabbing me and throwing me onto my back. I can tell he's struggling already. It's cute actually. Not to mention I'm getting a little excited. Moving back I pull off his shorts and he looks startled, but the expression doesn't last. "I'm a little impatient." I smile and he smiles back. Just to be mean I spread his legs, running my hands over his thighs like he always does to me. I always feel a little embarrassed but I like the feeling of him touching me where the skin is so soft and sensitive. He lets out a little sound I haven't heard before and it brings warmth to my cheeks. His eyes are shut and his cheeks might match the color of mine; is it from the lust or embarrassment? Gah, his body's so amazing it make me hungry. Moving between his legs I notice his delicious arousal and I rub him a little before sliding my tongue over his tip. He sucks in a breath in surprise but sighs at my wetness running over him. When I take him deeper into my mouth I feel his hand grab me by the hair. He struggles to remember I told him not to touch and his wrist covers his eyes instead. He's terrible at laying still but he's already moaning.

I'm already turned on to the point of impatience, but I'm starting to get nervous. I pull away to move closer to him. Helping him sit up I kiss him for a long moment. "Suck on my fingers."

Without arguing he takes my hand and pops two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue across them. When I take them out I replace them with my lips and move my wet fingers down to rub over his entrance. He moans into my mouth in response.

Pulling away long enough to grab some lube I pour some into my hand and return to molesting him, this time stroking his erection as I warm him up. He falls onto his back moaning with that rough voice that turns me on. I finally push one finger inside and he wrinkles his eyebrows in discomfort, but it doesn't last long. I move closer to kiss him, "is it okay?"

He tries to smirk. "It feels good. Don't worry so much."

I make a pout face while I'm still moving my finger inside him, slowly pushing another in. He cringes a little. I let my lips trace another trail down his body, grabbing his free hand again. "You should do it yourself for a minute." I help him touch himself and he does as I ask. I start to move a little faster inside him when his voice hits that note of pleasure again. He does this too me all the time, making my face red with pleasure until I'm moaning through clenched teeth and asking for more. He's quieter than I am but I like the raspy moaning he's letting echo into the room. He's stroking himself slowly, probably trying not to get too excited. I don't take my fingers out while I grab the lube again, handing him the bottle to open for me. He gives me a little and closes the bottle too, throwing it aside. I scramble out of my shorts and rub the lube across myself. Now I'm really nervous. But I'm excited too. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." His eyes focus on mine, so intense they send a shiver down my spine. "I want to feel you inside me, Sora."

Suddenly I feel nervous again. "Don't say that. It's intimidating." I feel my cheeks redden as I rub against his entrance with my tip this time. Slowly I push inside and he throws his head back. I hear his breath catch a little and I go slowly. It's so hot it's like I'm on fire. When his breathing evens out a little more and he gets use to me I feel his hands on me, pulling me closer, reassuring me its okay to go in all the way. It's too much!

With a little sigh Riku grabs my attention. "You should move now."

I nod a little and start moving my hips, moving slowly at first but it feels so amazing I start speeding up. It's like he's eating me up every time and his voice, moaning because I'm inside him. I bite my lip as I try to focus on keeping some sense of a pace for myself. I notice he's starting to stroke himself with my rhythm and I pinch my eyes shut. Too much stimulation! I can't hold it anymore. "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry…" A bit later he climaxes and the tightness around me makes me finish at the same time. It almost startled me. I collapse beside him when I pull out.

He snorts. "You came inside me. So lazy."

"Is not. You do it to me all the time." I just crinkle my nose at him. It seems like I'm doing that a lot today.

"You like it better when I do it to you?" I feel his fingers caressing my cheek.

I sigh. "I do, but this was nice too."

"Should I play with you now?"

I look up at him with a frown. "If you stimulate me any more I'll die for sure."

He just laughs. "I'll go clean up then." He disappears for a few minutes. I must have dozed off because it's almost like he's back a second later. Turning out the light he helps me under the blankets and pulls me against his body. The warmth feels so soothing it lulls me into a daze. "Tomorrow can I do whatever I want to you? Or should I let you tell me what you want?" He nuzzles into my hair. "Maybe that's mean two days in a row. Would it be worse telling me how you want it when I'm doing it to you?"

"It's mean." I mumble.

"Always mean?"

"Always."

I feel him kiss me on the head. "So sleepy. We'll see tomorrow." He snuggles me to sleep in his arms.


	5. What He Wants

Chapter 5 – **What He Wants**

I wake up to music playing softly in the background. When I roll over my hand falls on the empty pillow beside me. Riku's up already? He must be downstairs or something because why else would he turn on the stereo and leave the room? I violently throw myself at his pillow and hug it like I plan on falling back asleep. Fail! Stretching and yawning I finally sit up and get out of bed, not bothering to look at the time. Like a zombie I wander back to my own room to get clothes, thinking about a shower. When I barge in I find the two girls still fast asleep, snuggling in bed. I can't think about this right now. I end up grabbing clothes and heading straight into the shower.

The water feels so good I almost forget everything happening around me. So good, so good. Who knows how long I've been in the shower but as I'm washing the shampoo out of my hair I hear the door open. Assuming it's Riku I ignore it, waiting for him to talk. Half covered in soap the curtain flies open and I just stare at the red hair I hadn't been expecting.

Axel flings the curtain shut, "Sora! I'm sorry! I thought it was Roxas! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Riku is going to kill me… Damn! I swear I just saw him in the hallway. When he finds out you're not in the bedroom he's gonna realize you're in here. And I'm in here. Shit!"

He's doing such a good job at beating himself up that I just continue my shower. I hear the door open again and I'm sure he's peaking out to see if anyone's in the hall. A moment later it opens all the way and a draft wafts in when it closes. Turning off the water I get out, drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist. When I open the door I almost laugh. Oops, should have waited a little longer.

Axel must have been trying to con his way out of a conversation because he's standing trapped between the bathroom and his bedroom with Riku. The silver haired boy had his hands in his pockets until he noticed me open the door. He turns back to Axel, "I thought you said Roxas was in the shower?"

He just laughs awkwardly, "Did I say that?"

"I swear I just saw you coming out of the bathroom." Now he's just trying to tease him.

He ruffles his red hair. "That's weird. You must have been seeing things." He laughs again, trying to escape.

"Did you even try?" Riku grabs him before he can get far.

"I surrender! Don't punish me!" He covers his mouth.

I can't help but laugh. "Just leave him. It was an accident." I don't know why I bothered saying anything because I know he's still going to do something mean. I go back to the room to change but when I return to the hall they're already gone. Hmm… what could he be doing? Guess I'll find out later.

Randomly I decide to go into Axel's room and find Roxas still sleeping, curled up in bed. He looks surprisingly sweet when he's unconscious. Crawling under the blankets he stirs at the movement suddenly shaking the bed. He's still groggy but he turns over to look at me. "Sora?" He lets me rest my forehead against his and just lay quietly for a while.

I watch his face as I talk, though his eyes are still closed. "Axel just walked in on me in the shower. It was kind of funny."

"I bet he feels dumb." It doesn't seem to bother him.

"You guys still haven't had sex? It's been over a month hasn't it?" This gets his attention.

He almost glares at me. "You think I'm a slut or something?"

I glare back. "Everyone I know that you've been with you hardly wait a week before sex. Don't pretend you're some angel."

He knows I'm right because he doesn't argue. "You're such a perv. Why do I need to tell you this?" He turns away from me. It doesn't last long, "Okay fine. You're right. I always tell you this crap." He wrinkles his nose. "I've been with a guy before… but I've been dating mostly girls lately. He's the first guy I've been with in a long time and I don't really wanna give it up if I'm not planning on staying with him."

"So selfish." I smirk. "Then you don't know if you'll stay with him?"

"I didn't say that." He tries to turn over again.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"NO!" We end up wrestling until I fail and he's sitting on top of me so I won't win. I'm not really surprised… I've kind of always been the loser at everything. Especially videogames and wrestling. And tickling… and well, yea. "I don't know how he feels, that's all."

I make a face. "But didn't he say he loved you?"

"That's the problem. He already said it so easily." He pauses when he realizes what I just asked. "How would you know?"

I just laugh. "I might have… asked him what you said that first time you spent the night." Should I have told him sooner? He starts tickling me until I'm practically unconscious from crying of laughter.

"You waited a whole month to tell me! You ass! I knew you fricken' asked him." He gives me a second to breath. "Jerk. What did he do? Did he tell you everything?"

"Just the 'I love you' part." Definitely no more tickling. I hate being tickled. "And maybe the awkwardly romantic kissing part."

"He kissed you?" He makes claws like he'll attack again.

I try to escape but he just traps me again. "I traded him that secret about you moving here. I didn't ask him to do it! Besides! Riku already kissed him for kissing me." I stop struggling. "Actually that was kind of funny."

"No wonder he acts so weird around Riku now." He actually starts laughing. "I temporarily forgive you." He gets out of bed. "For now. But that doesn't mean it was okay."

I finally sit up. "That's fine. Just stop tickling me. I hate that."

Grabbing some clothes he opens the door. "I'm gonna shower."

We leave the room together and when he walks into the bathroom I head into Riku's room to grab my phone. I actually have a text. Of course it's from Riku. He and Axel went to get coffee. What… are they having an intervention or something? Odd. Oh well, I head downstairs to get something to eat. Digging out some cereal I practically inhale it as I read the note on the counter. Leon and Cloud are out too. That's weird.

As I'm putting my bowl in the sink there's a knock at the door. For some reason whenever there's someone at the door and I can't magically know who it is I get kind of suspicious. I mean who could it be? It could be anyone. Someone looking for me or Riku or anyone who lives in the house. The knock echoes again and this time I walk towards the door wondering who it might be. I can still hear the shower upstairs so no one else can answer it… obviously. When I do open the door I'm shocked by who I find.

A stranger. An older man and he's so tall it kind of startles me. Silver hair so long it almost reaches past his butt, like a waterfall. He's in all black, leaning against the door frame with a smirk like a demon. "I'm looking for Cloud."

That's not what I was expecting. "Who are you?"

"Is he here?" He straightens up.

"No… he's not home right now." Now he's kind of creeping me out. "What do you want?"

"Just tell him I've been looking for him. Sephiroth." He walks away.

What was that? Maybe I should call them or something. I reach for my phone but I never did put it in my pocket. I run back upstairs to grab it and remember I don't even know Cloud's number. Crap! But I do have Leon's from the day I first moved in. Should I tell them now? What could really happen? That guy… was huge. That was like a huge muscular gorgeous looking guy. But scary. Why was he so pretty? That was weird. Maybe I should just call Riku and tell him some weird guy just showed up. But he's gone so that would be dumb. Giving up on what to do I end up calling Leon.

"**Hello?"** His voice is as deep as usual, surrounded by little buzzing voices. They must be out somewhere.

"Uh, Leon?" That's all I say.

"**Yes, Sora? You did dial my number. Did you mean to call someone else?"** I hear Clouds voice in the background chirping, 'don't be mean'.

"No, I meant to call you." Why am I hesitating? His voice is kind of intimidating sometimes. "Sorry. Yea. Some guy showed up a minute ago asking for Cloud."

"**Some guy?" **

"He was really tall. Like massive. With silver hair. His names was… S-something." He just told me his name. Am I a completely idiot? "Seph…. Something or other."

"**What?"** He barks at me so loud I pull the phone away from my ear. "**Is he still there?"**

"No… he left. He just asked and I said he wasn't home." I shrug to myself.

"**Well that's annoying. Hold on a second."** He must cover the phone or something because his voice is far away and so blurred I can't understand what he's saying. I can tell he's talking to Cloud in the background. **"You still there?"**

"Yea."

"**His name is Sephiroth. Don't worry about it though. They're just ex-roommates. He's probably just looking for something. Like a CD."** He clears his throat but I can hear Cloud again saying 'don't tell him that, he'll believe you'.

Now I'm suspicious. "A CD. Why would he come all the way here, ask for Cloud, and then leave? If he wanted a CD I could have just called you to ask where it was."

"**That's beside the point Sora." **He mumbles.

"No it's not. I heard Cloud. You're totally lying."

"**I am not!"** The phone must have been snatched from his hand because Cloud answers. **"Don't believe him Sora. That guy, if he comes to the house again, tell him I don't live there."**

"Why?" Now I'm really REALLY suspicious.

"**He is my ex-roommate... sort of. Well, really we went out too."**

"What! That's your ex-boyfriend! He's huge! And so tall! What the hell?" I can't even picture them together.

Leon snatches the phone back. **"Just tell him to get lost. See you when we get home. Bye."** He hangs up and I'm still shaking my head.

What? What what whaaat? I should have known. That guy was super attractive. Not in a Riku way but in a general kind of hotness. I try to picture those two together. Cloud is a thin muscular guy, but that guy at the door would practically swallow him. He would definitely be on top. I push that thought aside. Why am I thinking about that!? I can't help it. It's not like it matters how tall he is… but seriously. I bet Leon's on top too. Roxas was right, I am a pervert. Am I getting worse after what I did with Riku last night? I feel the same amount of perverted as usual. Hmmm…

I wonder if Axel and Roxas will stay together. I really hope they do, they make a good looking couple. At least he's not hitting on me anymore, even if he randomly walks in on me in the shower. That was an accident anyways. And what did he and Riku go out to talk about? Those guys are both the dominant partner in sex; I mean I guess Axel is. I bet Riku would still be on top if they were together. …why did I think that? Am I super horny or something? Maybe I'm greedy and I didn't get it last night so I'm day dreaming about random things. What am I think about!?

Annoying myself I scramble back to my own bedroom. The girls are still in bed but they're awake because they both scream when I barge in. "Are you guys naked?" I close the door behind me.

"Sora!" Kairi yells. "What? No, we're not naked."

Before she can say anything I crawl into bed on her side and spoon her. "I'm driving myself crazy. Help me." She doesn't fight back because it's kind of normal; I just haven't jumped in her bed in a while. Well, in my bed. I sit up a little to look at Namine. "No offense, Namine. I figured you'd find it kind of creepy if I lay down between you guys. So I jumped in on this side."

She actually smiles. "None taken, Sora. It's okay with me."

"Oh good." I hide my face in Kairi's back again and she yelps. Probably because I tickled her.

"Sora, what's wrong with you. At least knock next time." She props herself up on one elbow.

"Why, it's my room. Besides, it's an emergency." Like she weighs nothing I roll her onto her back and she just glares at me. "You weren't doing anything anyways. And I already came in here while you guys were asleep to grab shorts. And Axel walked in on me in the shower! And some really attractive guy was at the door earlier and now I keep thinking about who would be on top in everyone's relationship. I can't stop thinking." I lay on her stomach.

The girls look at each other and Kairi starts to stroke my hair. I always liked that feeling. "You've had a busy morning." Now Namine is sitting up too, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I had a bowl of cereal too. It was good." I mumble.

They both snicker. Out of that whole conversation Kairi starts with one single point. "I bet in your relationship with Riku, he's definitely on top. You're such a perv, you like getting it from him."

I glare at her. "Why does everyone keep saying I'm a perv today?" I sit up on my own. "And why is that the part you decided to start with?"

"It's true, isn't it?" She just smiles. Now she's just being nosey.

"Well, yes, for the most part." I blush a little, thinking about last night.

She sees right through me. "What? For the most part?" She giggles with Namine. "I can't imagine Riku being submissive."

Submissive? That's a good word. I never thought of using that. "I don't really think he was… submissive." I laugh to myself. "But anyways! The guy I met at the door was Cloud's ex-boyfriend. He was… really tall. And he was really pretty. It was weird." I lay down again and they're sitting beside me now that the blankets are all screwed up.

"He was really pretty?" She elbows me.

Namine looks at me. "Cloud is the blonde one with Leon right? I think I'm getting everyone's name now. I remember." She nods to herself. "So Cloud has a beautifully tall ex-boyfriend. And he was here today. And now you're thinking about… Cloud being-" she looks at Kairi, "Submissive?"

Kairi just laughs. "Sora, you're so funny."

I blink a few times. "Namine it's like you read my mind."

She smiles. "It's a very dirty mind."

Kairi waves her arms around. "So Cloud is the greedy one." We all laugh a little. "I'm not surprised his ex is super hot. He's a really cute guy. I bet all his boyfriends have been really hot."

I smile a little. "Who's the needy one in your relationship?" I waggle my eyebrows at each girl. "After last night she already told you she liked you right?"

Kairi smacks me. "Sora! You idiot!"

Namine smiles, "Of course I already knew, but you spoiled her telling me now."

We both look at her for a long silent moment before I burst into laughter. Kairi is as red as a cherry. "That's not very nice. You've been waiting for her to tell you and you already knew this whole time?" The redhead is already in some state of embarrassed shock. "I'm gonna die. That's hilarious."

"Shut up!" She smacks me again, obviously feeling a little flustered. "You guys suck." She pouts and tries to burrow back under the covers. Fail, they get stuck because we're sitting on them.

"Aw, come on Kairi." The blonde helps her out of the blankets, hugging her. "You didn't exactly hide it. You've already done so much for me." She has a point and I find myself nodding in agreement. "I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all."She shrugs in such an innocent way I can't help but raise an eyebrow.

Shaking my head a little I laugh, "You guys are weirdly adorable. I can't stand it."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kairi glares at me. "You should probably leave now."

"Why? So I can listen at the door?" Oh what a clever comeback.

She pinches her eyebrows together. "No! Don't even think about listening!"

"Hey, this is my room! I wanna hear you say it. I've been listening to you forever about this okay!" Now I'm just being persistent.

Kairi is probably more stubborn than me, I should have thought of it already. "Sora. Last time I checked… you weren't in this relationship with us. So why don't you get lost."

I just stick out my tongue because I know she's right. "Fine! Have your little talk." I get up like I'm angry but I feel a lot better already. "Have fun." I smile as I leave them alone in my room. And they think I've had a busy morning, they've been alone in my bed all day.

I leave the room and head downstairs again, almost literally running into Axel and Riku who practically explode through the front door. They look startled to see me; especially Axel since I'm in his face. "Are you guys in a hurry or something?"

"Sora!" Suddenly I'm drowning in Axel's arms.

"Why… are you hugging me?" I don't bother pulling away. "What exactly did you talk about while you were hanging out?" It comes out a little muffled through his chest. Eventually he lets me go. "Am I missing something?" Why am I the only one asking questions…?

Riku just sighs. "While we were out Roxas called."

"Oh?" I just raise my eyebrows and end up leading the way upstairs.

"It's something important, I can tell." Axel is smiling so big I feel like he might be a little too excited. Oh crap, what did I say to Roxas? I already forgot. I just keep my mouth shut so I don't get myself in trouble by accident. "Did you say something about us having sex?"

"No!" I snap. I didn't mean to snap. Why did I do that? And I lied which was completely obvious. Even Riku is looking at me with a weird face. "I mean, yes, of course I always ask him about sex. We talk about things… that's normal."

Riku must sense I'm jumping to conclusions because he pushes Axel in front of me, closer to his own bedroom. "Why don't you just go ask him yourself?"

"You're right! I'll go ask." He rushes into his room and slams the door.

Shit, now I'm curious. I look at Riku with a bashful smile. "You wanna listen?"

He actually laughs, "Hell yes." We both try to 'quietly' move towards the door, pressing one ear against it.

We didn't miss anything. Axel sounds like he's still really close to the door. "You wanted to talk about something?"

Roxas sounds a little farther away. "Yea, I have something I want to ask you."

"I could tell, on the phone you sounded a little confused." There's a sound of rustling. He must have sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

There's a sigh. "I want you to tell me the truth. Absolutely the truth."

"Of course. I'd never lie to you."

Wow, awkward silence. Roxas finally speaks up again. "Tell me again. Are you in love with me?"

Hello, this is getting interesting. Axel almost chokes, "You're asking all of a sudden? Like I haven't said it before?" He sounds a little angry.

"Yes! Tell me again! If you tell me again then I'll know for sure it's true." Why is he practically yelling? Are they fighting?

"What the hell Roxas?" Axel stands up; I can hear him pacing around the room. "I love you. I would never lie to you." He takes a deep breath. "You didn't believe me?"

Roxas finally speaks up. "I never said I didn't believe you." He gets off the bed. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure? Damn it Roxas!" The sound of something heavy slams into the wall. A chair maybe? It must have been the chair getting thrown aside. They sound awfully close all of a sudden. "Don't take this the wrong way but if I didn't want to be with you why the hell would I wait for you to move back? I like spending time with you. I'm not just trying to get in your pants. Well I am, but not in that way."

Laughter is the only sound I hear as a retort. "I know." Something hits the wall again.

What the hell, is he hurting Roxas!? In a panic I throw the door open and rush in. "Don't you dare hurt him!" I almost bite my tongue when I see what's happening. I thought I'd find Roxas up against the wall but it's Axel who is pinned. Roxas is still holding the redhead's wrist because they were definitely in the middle of kissing when I barged in.

Roxas shakes his head at me. "For some reason I knew you were listening at the door." They move away from the wall.

Axel is obviously fed up with waiting because he grabs the blonde and throws him onto the bed. Without even looking at us he climbs onto the bed. "You guys can find your way out. We're in the middle of something." Roxas just laughs but he silences him with his lips.

Riku grabs me and pulls me out of the room. Whoa, I was frozen there for a second. He closes the door behind us. "Good to see they've made up."

I just shake my head, moving away from the door. "What did you guys even talk about? You were just talking about sex, weren't you?" I eye him.

"No," He just smiles. "We also talked about the coffee and how nice it is outside."

"Yea? And I bet that was like two minutes of that whole conversation." I smile because all he can do is laugh. This is honestly just a house full of beasts. "Anyways. What do you want to do now? We have a whole day to ourselves."

"Aren't you curious about the conversation?" He follows me as I head downstairs.

"Sure but I'm not about to ask if you aren't planning on telling me all by yourself." I poke him in the chest and he just looks confused as he follows. I end up turning on the TV and we sit on the couch but we don't even pay attention to what's on.

He sits beside me with a raised eyebrow. "You're different today. I figured you'd be ready to talk about last night. Usually you're about to explode from wanting to talk."

"I've had a busy morning." I repeat what Kairi said with a smile.

He makes a face at me. "What does that mean?" Shrugging, I look at the TV but he grabs me by the face, pinching my lips together. "You already talked about it? To who?"

"Kairi." Did I make it that obvious?

He actually looks a little surprised. "You told the girls?" He cocks his head. "Before you get all excited let me rephrase. By Kairi I know you mean both girls in that room because they're both still in there. Her car is outside. And actually I'm not really surprised."

"Okay." There was so much happening in that sentence I don't know what to answer.

"So you told them. But what did you talk about?" I think he's genuinely curious.

Well hell… he's looking at me with those bedroom eyes again, brushing his hair aside in that sexy way that's not even intentional. I climb into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "We talked about you being submissive. And I thought it was kind of funny because… even though I was doing all those things to you, I still felt like I was the one giving in."

His hands find their way to my hips. "Oh really?"

"And what did you talk to Axel about? The same thing I imagine."

"Relatively." We kiss for a minute before he smiles. "We talked about you. I think I made him jealous." He smirks in a mean way. "We talked about being the dominant and submissive."

"You guys are kind of alike in that way." I nod.

"I suppose." He makes a face like he's never thought about it before. "We can be similar. Sometimes."

"Did you know in Leon and Cloud's relationship, Cloud is the submissive one?" It just popped out of my mouth! Why did I say that?

He laughs. "What have you been thinking about all day?" He throws me onto my back on the couch and climbs on top of me. "Do I need to have my way with you and get all these random thoughts out of your head?"

"Please do." I pull him into another kiss. My breath catches when I suddenly feel his hand between my legs.

The front door suddenly opens and I can hear Leon laugh, "What's happening in here?" He whistles, walking past us with a little smile. Of course Riku sits up and helps me up as well now that I've been thoroughly molested and my face is a bit red. Cloud walks in a moment later with a bag. Leon has already disappeared down the hall. We can hear the bedroom door open.

"Aw, you don't have to stop." He smiles, disappointed. I just stick out my tongue. There's a loud knock on the front door frame since it's still hanging open. Cloud is closest so we both look at him. He groans and drops his bag, "Fine. I'll see who it is." Stomping up the stairs he opens the door and looks up at whoever's in the doorway. His face contorts.

A deep voice greets him. "I've been looking for you." The screen door opens and that guy I saw earlier walks in without being invited.

"I told you I can't see you anymore. Get the hell out of here." He walks away but a hand on his wrist stops him.

He pulls him back up the stairs and out the door. ! What does that mean! I scramble around to look out the window. Now maybe I'm a little too nosey because I'm having a hard time seeing them and I really want to go look out the door. Riku is right next to me opening the window and shoving the screen out of the way.

We jump into the middle of the conversation. Cloud is pacing around the porch, "Leon will be so pissed if he sees you here. He already knows you came this morning."

The other man just watches him pace. "Leon… so you're still with him?" He makes a disappointed sound.

I can't help but wonder what exactly is going on. It sounds like this has happened before. I feel Riku's hand pinch my butt and I look at him. "Hey. I'm trying to listen."

He's still smiling. "It's not my fault. You're sticking it out. I can't help it."

"What are you guys doing?" We both turn around with a start to find Leon standing, looking down at the bag Cloud set down before answering the door. "Where's Cloud?" He seems to figure out what we're doing and runs outside. We go back to watching out the window. Who wouldn't?

The brunette scoffs as soon as he's on the porch. "Sephiroth… I should have known." He's greeted with a look I can't see since he's turned a bit too far. "You trying to steal my boyfriend again? He told you he doesn't want you anymore."

The silver haired visitor laughs. "He still loves me. And when you get tired of him he'll remember I was always there, unlike you."

Leon looks like he's about to punch him but Cloud pushes him back towards the door. The blonde turns to his 'friend'. "Just get out of here. Stop trying to pick a fight."

"As you wish." With a little smile our visitor stands and takes a step towards the two. Grabbing Cloud by the face he kisses him and turns to walk away.

Leon throws a fit but Cloud wrestles him back inside, finally letting go. "Why the hell won't you let me hit that guy? Let me defend you!"

He shakes his head, shutting the door. "I don't need defending and there's no point in fighting with him. You know he's always like that." He glances up at us and we pretend we weren't listening. It's probably pretty obvious.

For some reason Leon climbs onto the couch with us and hugs me. Kind of unsurprised I just pat his head like a puppy.

Cloud crosses his arms. "Why is it whenever we have a problem you hug Sora?"

"Yea, why is that?" Riku didn't seem to care until just now.

He doesn't even answer. "We're going to be plagued by him forever… like a cockroach. Why can't you just tell him you don't love him? Turn him into tiny pieces of suffering Sephiroth."

Without a word Cloud leaves the room, slamming their bedroom door.

"Okay, seriously, what just happened?" I finally ask out loud.

With a loud groan Leon sits up. "Cloud is still in love with that stupid asshole." He scratches his head in frustration.

"They say most people are attracted to assholes without even knowing it." I pinch my eyebrows together. Sometimes stupid things pop out of my mouth. Riku just makes a face at me. It's definitely a 'what the hell' face if I can assume I've seen that face before. "Uhhh, what are you going to do? This has happened before right?"

He sighs again. "Unfortunately yes. I don't know what to do. I feel like I've tried everything except invite him into our bed. He just won't fucking give up."

I can't hide my laugh. "That would be kinky."

"What?" He glares at me. "I am not inviting him into my bed."

"I didn't say that. Did you hear me say that?" I look at Riku and he shrugs. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you ask Cloud what he wants to do? He usually has good ideas… if you'd ask." Patting him one last time on the head I grab Riku's hand and pull him towards the stairs. Of course he follows, I'm sure he's been ready to leave since they got home.

When we're alone in the bedroom I shake my head. "Is it just me or is today completely crazy?" We end up talking for a while before sneaking back down stairs to play video games. At some point Axel and Roxas join us but I still end up losing. Ah! Why can't I win against these guys!? It's already dark outside and I haven't won a single game. Once I managed second place… but Riku and Axel weren't really even playing. They were just trying to run each other over and didn't even play the game.

At the same moment the four of us hear a sound and instantly I know it's time to go upstairs. Not that I recognize his voice or anything but that was definitely Cloud which means they're definitely having crazy sex. How they knock over half the room in the heat of the moment I'll never understand but it always seems to happen. I swear I don't even know why they argue because neither of them stay mad for more than ten minutes. Now it's time to go upstairs before one of two things happens: one, it makes me horny, or two, I get caught listening. The latter is probably worse. Everyone else goes back to what they were doing.

"I should go check my phone. Be right back." I make an excuse to run upstairs that sounds reasonable. I leave them as Roxas heads into the kitchen and the other two continue playing games. I walk straight into my bedroom.

At some point in time during the afternoon Kairi must have said goodbye because the girls are already gone. I'm sure I waved to her… but when was that? Crap! I was so absorbed in losing the game that I didn't even ask what happened! She'll totally tell me… blah… maybe I should text her. Checking my phone I'm surprised I actually have two missed calls, one from my parents and the other from Demyx. Listening to each message I delete them and call Demyx back. When his voice echoes through the phone I speak first. "Hey. Sorry it took so long. I just grabbed my phone. What's up?"

"**That's cool. I just wanted to make sure someone was home if I come over. Axel isn't answering either." **He laughs.

"Everyone's here."

"**Is Roxas over?" **

"Uh… yes." That's weird; he's never asked that before.

I hear him sigh. **"Maybe I'll come another time then."**

"What? You don't like Roxas?" I'm actually kind of disappointed.

"**Oh! No no no, it's not that." **He mixes up his own words he's in such a hurry to explain himself. **"It's not Roxas at all. It's Axel."**

I lay down on my stomach on the bed, listening curiously. Sometimes I'm like a girl when I talk on the phone. "How is it Axel?"

There's a long silence before he continues. **"Okay don't tell anyone! Especially not Axel. He'll kick my ass."** He sighs again and now I'm excited because I know he's telling me a secret. **"When I'm with Axel sometimes I kind of… can't keep my mouth shut and stupid shit slips out. Everyone already knows that though. And I suck at keeping secrets."**

"Spit it out!"

"**Okay! Geez… He doesn't want to make Roxas jealous, that's all. He doesn't want him to know we've slept together. It would suck if he got mad because of something that dumb."** He sighs.

I log this into my thoughts. "You guys have slept together?"

"**Well, yea. We mess around sometimes."**

I cut him off. "I didn't know that! Hell, did you guys have sex while they were together?"

"**What!? No! Sora, you're such a blockhead sometimes. When they got together we stopped of course. When they first met and Roxas was still deciding if he planned on moving here or not we did though. But they weren't even together yet. So no harm done, right?"** We both fall silent because I have to think about it. **"That's pretty much the reason I shouldn't come over though."**

…Roxas wasn't even gone that long in between… man, Axel can be such a sexaholic. His patience with Roxas really makes me proud of him. He must like him a lot. "Okay… that kind of makes sense. Except that makes Axel an idiot. Do you think Roxas will be more upset that it happened? Or more upset that you guys tried to hide it? I bet he thinks you don't even like him."

He groans so loud it startles me. **"What should I dooooooo?"**

"How would I know!?" I groan in equal frustration. "Do you guys get together a lot?"

"**Get together?"** He snickers. **"It's nothing like that. We just fuck sometimes."**

I shake my head to myself since I'm alone. "You're both dumb. Just come over. This is dumb." We say our goodbyes and though he's reluctant I can tell he wants to come over. Not even ten minutes pass before I'm opening the front door for him.

Demyx immediately hugs me, "Sora! I missed you!" He's making a half crying half laughing sound that's kind of creeping me out. "Wow, you got taller."

I snort, this is the first I've seen him in quite a while. "Just come in already so I can shut the door." He's more than happy to prance into the living room and I'm baffled by the greeting he gets.

Axel looks at him with a frown. "Demyx? What the hell are you doing here?"

Riku punches him in the shoulder. "Is that how you greet your best friend? What's wrong with you?" He turns to Demyx who I realize is frowning.

He actually nods. "You're right. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Standing up Axel drops the controller into Riku's lap. "I meant why didn't you text me first."

"I did, you asshole." The blonde actually sounds a little mad. I've never heard anything but laughter from him before. Then again he should be mad. Axel is being ridiculous. "You weren't answering so I called Sora."

The redhead checks his pockets for his phone which is obviously not there. "Hell. I must have left it upstairs." Like a child caught red handed he scratches his head. "Sorry." He glances at me awkwardly and I must be glaring because he looks almost ashamed. "Ha, I feel like I'm in trouble. Okay whatever. Let's forget that just happened."

Riku stands up and heads towards the kitchen shaking his head. "I'll see if Roxas needs help making food and tell him we have one more." More likely he's tired of listening to the two idiots in the living room. The noise for the video game echoes through the room even though we're not playing anymore.

With a sigh Axel ignores the fact that I'm listening. "I admit just now I sounded way out of line but you said you were fine not coming over when Roxas was here."

I feel like I need to defend Demyx but now that we're alone he barks back. "He's always around now stupid. You want me to stop hanging out with you all together? I should be able to be friends with him too. He's going to start thinking it's his fault I don't come over and it's not. It's yours." I nod in agreement.

"It's not my fault you have a big mouth." Axel looks at me. "And you told Sora? I told you not to tell anyone."

Demyx crosses his arms. "I like you and all but that doesn't mean you should be a prick. I'll try and keep it secret but I was about to die if I didn't talk to someone about it. Sora's not going to tell. And he's being a better friend than you are idiot!" He startles me by grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"Just… leave me out of this fight. There are more important things to talk about." I sneak off towards the kitchen but I'm too curious so I end up peaking around the corner.

I think he defeated Axel. He's doesn't say anything for a long moment until I see him shake his head. He slumps over onto his friend in such a pathetic way I make a face. How funny.

With a sigh the blonde continues. "Sora's a smart guy… if you'd listen maybe he'd help you out." When Axel straightens up they're standing awkwardly close together. That is… way too close for normal friends.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Axel mumbles. "It is my fault. I have terribly timing."

"Should I tell him? So he doesn't find out by accident in some dumb way? Like when I'm drinking and it slips out." The blonde laughs. "I think it's funny but sometimes it'll just pop out." He looks at Axel for a long time. "No, I will not stop drinking. Die." He shoves him away and breathes a sigh. "I'll tell him. I hope he beats you to death." And with a smile he sticks his tongue.

On his knees Axel cries a little. "It's not like we were going out at the time. But he's still gonna be mad."

Riku is beside me. He must have been listening the whole time. "He'll be mad because you were hiding it. Honestly you two are like little girls. It's not a big deal."

As if on cue Roxas pops into the kitchen doorway beside us. "It's done. What are you guys doing?" He notices our guest. "Demyx! It's been a while. I was starting to get worried you didn't want to hang out because I'm always here." Roxas laughs and I almost die. That's so ironic.

Demyx frowns with the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen and shoots across the room, grabbing Roxas and hugging him so tight he almost disappears in his arms. "I'd never do that! It's stupid Axel's fault." He turns around and glares at him.

Axel just makes a face. "Why is all of this my fault? It was just a combination of bad timing okay."

"Denying it isn't going to make it better." I mumble. I hear Riku laugh behind me.

Somehow we sit down to eat and get through the entire meal completely normal. When we're finished Axel helps me take everyone's plate as we get up from the table.

Finally Roxas gives in. "What exactly did you mean it's Axel's fault you didn't come over?" Riku glances at me and I just stop moving. In fact I forget I even have a body I'm so curious.

Demyx practically trips over himself in surprise. "I'm sorry." We all stare at him… what kind of response was that? "I haven't been over because I can't keep a secret and I didn't want to accidently let it slip out. But I want to tell you because I don't want you to get hurt finding out the wrong way."

Unsure of what to say Roxas just nods. "O…kay."

With hesitation Demyx whines. "We had sex that week before you moved here. You guys weren't together yet so it wasn't cheating or anything. I'd never do that, I swear." He looks like he's preparing himself to be hit.

There's a weird silence, like Roxas is trying to process the information. "We? You mean you and Axel?" He must be replaying the statement in his head. "The week I was gone…" Oh, there's the face. He glares at Axel. "What the fuck? You tell me you love me and you can't live without me and you wait a day to have sex with Demyx?"

"No! What? It wasn't like that! I thought I'd never see you again. I was sure you rejected me. The thing with Demyx was completely normal… it's not like we ever went out or anything. It was just sex. That's all." I'm not really sure if that made it better or worse.

Roxas closes his eyes and sighs, moving to sit down on the couch. He puts both hands on his forehead. He actually laughs under his breath. "Go figure you tell me this now." When he sits up he's actually smiling. "It's whatever. It's in the past." He stands up. "You're right. We weren't together and I never told you I was coming back." He looks at me. "I told Sora…" His gaze drifts back to Axel. "You guys had sex and then Sora told you and you kissed him." He shakes his head. "And that all happened right before I moved here.

At some point Axel sat down on the floor. "That makes me sound like such an idiot."

"You really want to make this difficult for me, don't you?" He thinks in silence for a minute.

I have no idea why we don't leave. It would really be the 'nice' thing to do but I need to know. Surely I'll worry myself to death if I don't know. Yes, I'm that curious.

He seems to have made some sort of decision. "Axel you suck." He laughs. "Honestly you're a really nice guy… you just do dumb things sometimes. I do dumb things too but not like this." I stop myself from laughing. He curses at himself a few times before finally continuing, standing up. "Whatever. It's not gonna happen right now. I am mad but Demyx, you're right, I'm glad you told me. It would have been way worse to find out later on." He walks over to Axel and gives him a kiss. "I want to be with you, but right now I wanna beat you up for not thinking. For now… let's not be together. Things will work next time, but I need a break."

What just happened…? Axel watches Roxas grab his things from the table. "Wait… I can't see you at all? We weren't even going out yet and you're breaking up with me?" I'm equally confused. Even Riku looks at me, trying to make sense of that question.

I wave my hands. "You guy have been together every day for almost a month and you weren't dating?"

"Technically no, I never said yes. We were just together." My best friend shrugs and for the first time I want to strangle him. He seems to notice. "Stop getting all upset. It's not like it's forever. Just until I'm not completely irritated about this crap. See ya later." He waves and is out the front door.

No one moves until the sound of the TV bothers me and I finally turn it off. Axel bursts into motion and grabs Demyx, "I knew he'd be mad! Why'd you have to tell him tonight!? Of all the times you could have told him it had to be now?"

"I am so glad we're not like that." Riku mumbles.

I shake my head. This house is full of unusually whiny guys today. "What was so bad about telling him now? It's not like you guys have had sex yet. Isn't it better that he knows before, rather than after?" He glares at me and returns to shaking the sense out of Demyx.

"It wasn't my fault!" The blonde somehow chokes out each word. "Besides, now you can sleep with whoever you want."

He drops him and the guitarist collapse from dizziness, sinking into the couch. Axel sits beside him. "I don't wanna sleep with _anybody_. I just wanna sleep with Roxas!" He pouts like a child, laying in his friends lap.

I just shake my head. I really think it's time for bed, this day has lasted way way waaaay too long. "At least you're consistent." I tell Riku I'll meet him upstairs and he heads up first looking thankful. "Axel, do you want some advice?" He nods at me with this pleading look I've never seen. What an odd guy. "Why don't you just wait for him like last time? It probably won't be long before he comes back around, he's just mad. And honestly he probably doesn't care who you sleep with when you're not together but if it's that big a deal then don't. It's pretty simple." I shrug, pat him on the head, apologize to Demyx, and head upstairs. As soon as I lay down I know I'm going to pass out. Bed sounds so nice.

Of course I can't fall asleep with Riku in my bed but needless to say, after we have some fun I sleep like the dead.

I'm so glad I kept up with homework while I was away because I get swept back into school the next weekday. Work is almost coming out of my ears. On top of that I get an on campus job which consumes a few days of the week and really destroys my free time.

I expect to see Roxas after a few days but a week passes. And then another. And a third. Finally during the fourth week I run into him on campus after class. "Roxas, where have you been? It's like you disappeared?" He seems perfectly normal.

He invites me to lunch and we head to a place nearby. "I didn't intend to, I swear. I just kind of got absorbed in school stuff."

"Me too." I frown at the thought of more homework. "I feel like I'm hardly at home at all. It's making me crazy." We talk while eating which is pretty usual. "How's your place so far? I know you're just living with Namine, but that is nice right?"

He shrugs. "Sure, she's super clean and makes me food sometimes. She's gone a lot though so I mostly have the place to myself." Same as always. He sucks at telling me anything unless I remind him I want to know.

Though what he did tell me is interesting. She must go over to Kairi's a lot. They've officially admitted they're together so it makes sense. "Isn't it kind of lonely being home alone?"

"I'm not alone. My boyfriend is usually over." He eats a fry.

Gah my braaaaain… it's not working! I pinch my eyes shut trying to remember how to hear words properly. "Boyfriend?"

"Yea, you want to meet him?"

"What? No. Noooo no no no. I do NOT want to meet him. You have a boyfriend? Since when?" That's one thing I did not expect him to tell me.

He just shrugs. "It's not important. He's just temporary anyways."

"Temporary?"

"Sure. Until I get back with Axel." He's stuffing his face with food like it's normal.

I sit back and sigh. "Do I need to slap some sense into the two of you?" I find myself just shaking my head. He seriously thinks this is okay. I almost feel bad for the boyfriend whose basically being used until he's tossed aside. Now I really don't want to know who it is. "You think Axel is just going to wait for you to come back? He's not going to wait forever."

He doesn't even look interested. "What, he has a new friend?"

"Well… no, but that's not really the point, is it." I glare.

This time he looks at me. "He isn't seeing anyone?"

Now I'm getting confused. "No, he's not. Why?"

"Damn, I was sure he'd at least bring someone to bed with him." We're both finished eating but we don't bother getting up. "Well now it seems like I'm the asshole."

"That's because you are. Are you trying to get back at him or something?" So dumb. Just when I was thinking they could not get any worse. "You guys are the worst couple ever."

"We're not even a couple. We're good at being together… just not being apart. Let's go." We refill our drinks on the way out.

Oddly enough this is a pretty normal day for us. "Are you even listening to yourself? If you suck at being apart why did you leave in the first place?"

Finally he gets frustrated and yells. Everyone nearby looks at us but I just smile. When he calms down he looks at me and smiles. "I feel better." We continue our walk. "I was just pissed because we just fucked and then Demyx shows up says oh hey, by the way, I had sex with Axel too! It was the timing probably. But I'm over that now." He's definitely calm talking about it anyways.

"Then hurry up and talk to him. He's so annoying when he's lonely. All needy and whiny wanting attention from someone. I've never seen his so pathetic." I notice he smiles a little. "What about your boyfriend now?"

"He's whatever. He's busy a lot. I'll just break up with him. He probably won't care cuz then he'll have more time for work and school." His explanation really doesn't sound very nice. I don't even want to know why they're going out.

"I'm heading home then. You going home too? Or do you want to come over?" I miss him hanging out so I try to resist begging.

It must fail because he laughs. "I think I'll be going home too. I'll come hang out soon okay. Don't look at me with that face. I can make that face too."

"It's not as good as mine." We part ways and I feel like I'm in a really good mood after a day of classes already over. Roxas gave me a little extra energy. It's good to hear what I expect, even if it was hidden in a confusing explanation. He still likes Axel. I hope they can make up soon.

I walk up to the house to find Sephiroth on the porch sitting in one of the chairs. "Is someone expecting you?" I give him a suspicious look. Ever since the first time he showed up on the door there have been several 'exchanges' between Leon and him. I have no idea what they agreed to do but once a week or maybe more often I see him and Cloud leave together. Leon's usually home when it happens and doesn't say anything though he always looks a little irritated. I can't imagine them sharing but that's what it looks like to me. I'm afraid to ask. Just admitting it out loud might make Leon explode. I'm really at the end of my rope when it comes to curiosity though.

Cloud comes out the door as I'm thinking all this. He smiles at me. "Hey Sora. How was class?"

"Good… um." I point. "So what exactly is happening? I've been trying not to ask but I'm about to go crazy."

Sephiroth stands, towering over me even ask I climb the stairs onto the porch. "Leon and I have come to an agreement."

"Are you sure he knows that." I try to mumble to myself but they hear me.

"He agreed but he does brood about it." Cloud admits. "He wants me to be happy even if it doesn't involve him. That's the most selfless thing a person in love can do. Even if he hates it. So he agreed I should go on a few dates with Sephiroth and decide who I'm really in love with."

I'm surrounded by horrible greedy men. I'm about to die from 'I can't believe you guys' disease. "And… how many dates do you need to go on to decide."

"Let me tell you what I've decided Sora." He walks back into the house with me and up the stairs to make sure no one hears us. "What I want is to have them both. And honestly it would be really hot if they wanted each other… but I can't seem to convince them to be in the same room which is annoying."

"That's horrible." I say out loud but picturing the three together is like an overload of hotness. It gives me a shiver and I have to push that thought aside or my mouth with start watering. "Okay, I can understand why, but aren't you hurting both of them this way?"

He scoffs. "Are you kidding? Do you know how long I've been with Leon? He's completely good with us having a third person. And Sephiroth could care less. The problem is they have this intense hate towards each other… that's all. It's really odd actually." He looks around to make sure no one's randomly walked upstairs or out of a room. "They're at least talking now, even if it's with their teeth clenched in Leon's case."

I'm almost impressed by his deviousness. "You guys have had a threesome before?"

"Of course. I haven't lived here that long so you haven't met anyone yet. It doesn't work for a lot of people but it works for us. Something about completely devouring that third person gets us all excited." Okay now I've had too much information. He sighs and says goodbye, heading back outside.

And I thought I was done with surprises. Obviously I was hoping for too much. The vibrating from my pocket catches my attention and I pull out my phone. "Hello?"

"**Hey Sora!"** Tidus's voice greets me. **"You studying tonight?"**

I think through my classes. "I probably should. Why? You need help?"

There's a long pause. **"Just with one class. And Wakka too. You want to study together?"**

They don't have the exact same class, but we do have the same projects. "Sure. Come to my house. There's more room here."

"**K! Be there soon!"** He hangs up before I can even decide if I want to study now. Well, oh well, they're always slow anyways. If they say a time they're always late. I take this opportunity before they show up to relax and text Riku. He's still on campus in class or study or something. I can never remember his classes since we aren't in the same year.

When the guys get here we start studying right away which is more like laying out our books and talking. We get our homework done and somehow I really do help them because it's a class I'm not that bad at. Actually classes have been looking good for me. Even my computer class is easy with Zexion beside me helping me out. He's really smart.

It's already dark when Riku gets home. After changing he joins us at the table. Tidus and Wakka still look at him like he's a stranger but they've gotten use to him being around. They haven't been over that often. I think they're a little intimidated by him because he always studies with us, but he's reading something else and hardly says a word. Of course it's because he's concentrating but how would they know that.

I'm distracted from my work for the hundredth time. "Are you guys still with your girls? It's been a while."

Tidus laughs like that's a dumb question. "Of course we are. Actually Wakka and Lulu have been together for how long now? Like two years or something?" He looks at Wakka.

Wakka looks embarrassed. "Technically yea, but we've been together our whole lives practically." He scratches his head. "Actually after we graduate I think I'll ask her to marry me."

"Huh?" I stare at him. "You're thinking about something like that already?" I can feel Riku's eyes on me now that something interesting has caught his attention.

"For sure. I mean, I love her. And for some reason she loves me even when I'm an idiot." He looks at Tidus and they both laugh. "Why not think about it now?"

"Isn't it kind of soon?" I make a face.

"Nah. Life is short. I know she's thinking about it too. I want to enjoy it now so we can experience it all together." He sighs happily.

Honestly I never expected to hear something like that from him first. I feel completely awkward, not knowing what to say. So I take the easy way out. "Did you guys get to answer to the next problem yet? I'll check it for you." I sidetrack us back into the homework. It seems like we work more and talk less for the rest of our study session until they decide it's time to leave. I walk them to the door and we say our goodbyes. I can't say I don't sigh with relief when I'm finally alone.

Riku pulls me away from the door, closing it in front of me. "What was that?"

His voice brings me back to the present before I even realize I was zoning out. "Huh? What?"

"You got all weird at the end after he said something about getting married. What was that about?" We head upstairs and he stops in my doorway as I walk in.

"Nothing. I just think it's weird to think about something like that right now. It's too soon." I change with him in the doorway, not really caring if someone walks by. I think Axel's in his bedroom anyways.

He watches me for a few seconds. "If it bothers you that much I won't ask why." And with that he leaves the subject alone. "You feel too weird to have some fun?"

"Probably." I frown and fall on the bed.

Stepping into the room he shuts the door. "Maybe I can change your mind." Pulling off his shirt he pushes me farther onto the bed. "I'll rub your back for a bit. Turn onto your stomach." Pleasantly surprised I flip over and he straddles my butt. His hands are hot against my skin as he slides his fingers under my shirt and begins to massage the skin.

Enjoying the feeling I pull my shirt off. "That feels good." He continues without saying anything, rubbing here and there to get those little grunts out of me. His touch is gentle, but hard enough to help me relax. He even rubs my neck a little and I practically melt into the blanket. Before I'm unresponsive he turns me over and starts to rub my chest. Of course I feel his hands move south and kneed between my legs. "I don't think that's part of the massage." It makes me smile.

"Your turn is does. It's my turn now." He assaults my mouth with his and easily takes my pants off. "It's been a while so I might devour you." He kisses me again before I can say anything. Like magic he undresses us both hardly breaking our kiss. Suddenly he's between my legs and I can feel his hot mouth consuming me.

It startles me but I arch my back at the pleasure and a whimper escapes me. He's already devouring me. I'm shivering at his every touch and I'm so turned on it doesn't take long for me to want him inside me. The night is such a blur of pleasure and intensity I can't even figure out what we tried and which one I liked the most because they all felt so good. All I know is we fall asleep naked in my bed, exhausted and satisfied.


	6. First Guess is Always Right

Chapter 6 **– First Guess is Always Right**

I'm celebrating inside! For once I know for sure I did amazing on a test! Studying with Riku is actually helping! Technically he's the reason I study all together. I feel so good about it I head into my crappy computer class in a good mood. How could I not be happy? It seems like everything is going right in my life for once. I have a great place to live, school is going well, my boyfriend is super hot and he fucks like a beast. I let out a satisfying sigh as I sit down.

"Something good happened?" Zexion is smiling at me when I come back to life.

I laugh, a little embarrassed he caught me daydreaming. "Just thinking about how amazing everything is. _And_ how I just owned my test." I wave my arms in exciting congratulations to myself. I'm sure I look more like a five year old flailing my arms wildly.

He just snickers under his breath. Class starts up and ends just as suddenly. We leave together like usual. The blue haired boy stops me once we're outside. "How has Axel been doing? I noticed he's acting kind of weird lately."

I try not to roll my eyes. I've about had it up to my eyeballs with Axel being a lovesick puppy. And I'm even angrier at Roxas who hasn't mended their problem and is just making it worse. "I don't know whose worse honestly, him or the idiot he likes." I shake my head. "You wanna come hang out? Axel's usually home so I'm sure he'd enjoy the company."

He shrugs, seeming very cool about my offer. "Sure. I only get to see him on campus and usually Demyx is around. It'll be nice to just hang out with him."

I nod in agreement. "Maybe you can convince him to stop moping around. Moping is fine and all but he's just being melodramatic at this point." I head home and he walks patiently beside me. "I thought you usually met a guy after class. But today you're coming home with me. Did something happen?"

He glances at me. "You noticed that?" He shrugs again. "It's nothing important." It doesn't take long to get to the house and I invite him inside.

Leon greets us from the couch, in the middle of playing a video game. "Hey Sora. Who's your friend." I introduce him and he says hello, continuing with another topic without a pause. "I got a new game. You should play it today. You'll instantly get addicted."

I try not to agree because that's so true I'm almost embarrassed. "Sure, I'll try it out. What's it called?" Internally I'm dancing. Leon always buys the best games.

"Shin Megami Tensei. Completely addicting. I got the third one but I'm gonna get the fourth one soon too. Persona 3 is easy to remember, if you can't remember the whole thing." He waves the controller hoping I'll give in.

I try to remember if I've ever heard the name before. "Persona… hmmm I don't think I've played it." I really want to play right now! But I just got home and Zexion is over. "Let me… go get Axel really fast. Is he upstairs?" When Leon nods I run off, leaving my guest in the living room. One minute later I come back down with Axel trailing behind me. Must play this game!

Leon hands me the controller as soon as I sit beside him. "Here. I already reset so you can start a new game." He stands up and winks at me. Sometimes I think he just likes watching me get addicted so easily. I'm practically crying inside I'm so grateful which is so nerdy. I just can't say no to a video game, especially one that I can play by myself. I really am good at games… everyone else is just way better.

I can still hear Axel, ever if my attention is preoccupied. "Zexion!? I haven't seen you in a while." He sounds so happy for once I forget he's being annoying. He gives him a hug and I glance over as they sit down on the floor.

Zexion smiles. "It has been a while. I know you've been kind of down lately so I thought maybe we could hang out or something." 'How considerate' I think to myself as I play the game and listen. "Did you get into a fight with Demyx or something? He's been kind of moody lately."

I glance over and see Axel actually looks puzzled. "Demyx? We had a disagreement but everything the same as usual. Why would he be weird?"

"Why not? Have you never felt bad just because the guy you like is feeling bad? Or maybe he's mad at you." There's a long silence. "Demyx obviously likes you. How long have you guys been together?"

"Huh?" The redhead snorts. "He doesn't like me like that. We're just friends. Even if we do some other stuff from time to time."

Zexion sighs. "Demyx has always liked you." He glares at him. "I hang out with Demyx alone. I would know. He's told me. He just doesn't want to tell you because he doesn't want you to feel awkward. Like you might want to stop being friends or something. Especially now that you guys are back to not messing around." I am seriously getting lost in this conversation.

It seems like Axel is too. "What!? He never told me that!"

Zexion just shrugs. "Why would he need to tell you? Everything was fine as it was until that whole thing with your ex."

How does he know all this? Demyx seriously doesn't know how to keep a secret. Now I see why he told Roxas that they had sex in the first place. He would have blurted it out eventually. Then again, he had no one to talk to so it must have been building up. Poor guy. I get distracted by the video game for a while, completely sucked in, until one of them pokes me.

"Hey Sora." I turn and Axel is sitting beside me.

"Huh?" Did he already ask me something? I wasn't listening.

He makes a face. "Do you think Roxas is still mad at me?"

"Mad?" I think back to the weird conversation I had with my idiot blonde friend. "I don't think he's that mad anymore, no. Why? Did you want to see him?" He's even gonna dump his boyfriend. I can't imagine he's mad anymore.

"He's gonna do what?" I realize Axel's staring at me.

"What?" I swear I said that in my head! Did I say that out loud!?

"He has a boyfriend?" Oh wow, did I just say the wrong thing out loud.

I actually have to pause my game. "He has a boyfriend? No way. Really?"

"Isn't that what you said?"

"I said… Did you want to see him? Were you just thinking about being his boyfriend or something? You're hearing things." I go back to playing with a very unconvincing laugh. I'm so done being a part of this conversation. Maybe I should learn to lie better because that was dumb.

Zexion saves me by grabbing Axel's attention. "Axel, even if he does have a boyfriend, you guys aren't together. If you want to be with him pick up your phone and tell him that. No one can read your mind." I dunno… you're doing pretty well right now.

Frustrated, the redhead sighs. "Anyways… how are things with you and that guy you were seeing?"

I knew it! That guy he met outside of class was his boyfriend. Zexion waves one had in the air. "Nonexistent. He was getting all outdoors and sports on me. I'm an inside kind of guy so I broke up with him."

"Ouch. You're so mean sometimes." I nod at Axel's comment. Zexion just shrugs. "But you know… I'm totally an indoor kind of guy too."

"I do know."

"And we both just happen to be single now." The redhead shrugs.

"So we are."

"Last I checked _you_ came here to see _me_." He snickers a little. "I didn't realize you'd be hitting on me too." If I'm hearing correctly I think Axel's doing most of the flirting.

"Well I never got the chance to tell you I liked you with Demyx around." Zexion halts that back and forth session of the conversation. I stop what I'm doing.

Even Axel looks stunned. "Did you really just say that?"

The blue haired boy seems so relaxed. I could never be so calm and reserved in a situation like this. "I like you. You have this aura that draws people to you. You're funny and nice and you have a great body. The bad thing is you don't really seem like a guy who wants to stay with someone long. Not like in a real relationship." He nods, thinking over his words. "I do like you, but I couldn't love you like Demyx does." He looks at me and then back to Axel. "I'm trying to say, pull your shit together. Crying like a child over a little fight because of someone you like. If you want to be with someone you have to hold on to them. There's no room for lying or playing games."

Axel seems lost. "But what about Demyx?"

"Demyx will be happy if you're happy. He doesn't have to be with you. He's happy just being your friend… so stop treating your friend like dirt." Patting him on the cheek he stands up. "Sora, do you want to do that homework while I'm here? It'll be easier than on your own, right?"

"Oh… yea. That's true." Saving my game… now that I've had it paused forever, I exit out and lead Zexion up to my room. We leave Axel confused in the living room and hide away to study. After maybe ten minutes, once our books are out and we're starting the work, I look up at him. "Do you really like Axel?"

He smiles silently. "I did for a while when we first started hanging out. I've come to the conclusion that he's too much trouble for me. I thought telling him would help get him out of that whiny attitude he's in. Everyone likes to know someone has a crush on them." He looks back at his book.

"That's true." He probably helped too, even if Axel looked a little lost.

"So is it true the guy he likes has a boyfriend now?" He doesn't even look up.

I nod and notice he glances at me. Obviously he can't hear my head rattle. "He just did it to make him jealous I'm sure. He was pretty mad finding out about Demyx since Axel had confessed he was in love with him."

He actually laughs. "Love? I've never heard that come out of Axel's mouth before. It must be true."

"You think so?" Oh, my curiosity is heating up now.

"It's your friend right? What's his name? I feel like I've only heard part of the story since Demyx just talks all over the place when he's excited." Somehow I end up explaining everything to him. Well everything that I know. He stares at me when I finish for so long I end up going back to my homework. Finally he talks. "Those two are perfect for each other. They're both completely stupid when it comes to people's feelings."

"Yup, but you can't force them to do anything." We get back to work and finish up before it gets dark. Zexion says his goodbyes and I walk him to the door, deciding my next stop is the kitchen because my stomach is talking to me.

I finish cooking and eat while I play that video game. I haven't been watching the time and it seems like life is moving around me as I play. So addicted! Killing things and making girls at school like me… two things I like in the same game! So funny!

The door opens several times and I think I see Leon leave out of the corner of my eye. I'm dead to the world. My internal clock tells me Riku should be home sometime soon and when the door opens I look up. This time Cloud walks in with a weird expression like he's thinking about something. He notices me on the couch and greets me with a half smile.

"Are you okay?" I watch as he walks towards me.

"Is Leon here?" Is all he says, falling onto the couch beside me.

"I don't think so." I saw him come and go, sort of, but I think he left again. I haven't seen him recently at least.

With a groan he rubs his eyes and rests his elbows on his knees, "You were right Sora. I should have realized it when you'd said something to me."

"Something?" Which time is he talking about?

He explains himself so thankfully I don't have to look stupid asking. "When you said dating both of them was hurting them. You were right. I was being selfish…"

"Did something happen?" Feeling sympathetic I rub his back a little.

"Fucking Leon…" He covers his face and I frown. This already sounds bad. "He finally got fed up and told me I had to choose him or get the hell out of the house. I understand he's irritated but he was a complete ass about it." He grunts a little out of frustration.

I nod thinking 'good for Leon' and at the same time 'stupid Leon!' for making Cloud this upset. But finally he said something or figured out what he wanted at least. Of course it sucks that now Cloud is the one that's forced into a corner. "Okay, so you have to choose between these two guys. It's not really simple but if you say it like that then it's just one decision you have to make."

"It sounds easy if you say it like that…" He sighs. "I'm an idiot. What if I chose one over the other and then he doesn't even want me and I end up alone. They're completely different… I mean what if I choose the wrong guy?" He looks at me like I might know the answer. I shake my head. I have no idea what to say to him at all.

There's a knock at the door. "It's open!" I yell until they step inside.

Sephiroth walks through the door and Cloud is on his feet. "I can't fucking talk to you right now." He stomps away to Leon's bedroom. Technically the silver haired man was invited in so he ends up sitting on the couch near me. He's waiting for Cloud to calm down I guess.

Trying to occupy myself I go back to the video game. Everything's relatively quiet. So I play like I'm alone, trying to ignore this guest so I don't feel awkward. Being alone with this guy kind of creeps my out because so many problems have started since he showed up on the porch. And why is he so hot? He's super hot, that's why everyone gives him a chance. He's mesmerized Cloud! I know it! I'm so glad Riku and I don't have this trouble.

"You know, Sora, I can see why these guys like you so much." Sephiroth's deep voice catches my attention but I don't bother looking at him. He just keeps talking. "You're really cute and you're feisty. You have to be… living with so many guys. I can only imagine." I hear movement beside me and when I turn I scoot away because he's closer than I thought.

"What the hell. Don't get so close to me." I back up but I'm already at the edge of the couch.

He moves even closer, blocking my exit with an arm. "You remind me a little of Cloud when he was younger. It's cute."

His hand is suddenly on my chin. Shit! What's happening!? "Are you coming onto me? I'm not interested. Get off!" With both hands I push at his shoulders but he's so big it's like I can't move him away and he keeps getting closer. Ew! Is he gonna kiss me! "Get off of meee!" I put my hand right on his face and he just grabs my wrist. AH! What is this!

A second later he's ripped off of me and falls onto the floor. He grabs his head like someone just pulled his hair. I look up at Riku, almost crying with relief. He looks sexy even when he's pissed off. "Get lost. I don't care if you're with Cloud or Leon or whoever. I don't want to see your face so don't bother coming back." He moves towards me and I stand up. Ah! My valiant savior!

Sephiroth gets to his feet and dusts off his coat. "You have no control over this." He scoffs in such a cocky way it scares me a little. "I always get what I want."

For a second it looks like Riku might punch him but everyone stops when Leon walks in the door. "What the hell's going on?"

"This asshole just tried to kiss Sora!" Riku grunts. Sephiroth doesn't bother arguing.

Leon doesn't look surprised, he simply shakes his head. "I knew something like this was going to happen…" He walks into the room to join our tense circle. "I don't know what Cloud sees in you. I still hate your guts so why don't you get the hell out of my house." For some reason Sephiroth smirks and without a word, leaves. Wow that really could have gotten out of hand and somehow… Leon completely defused the situation.

"Why… did he just leave? I couldn't even get him to move off the couch. How did you get him to leave without even arguing?" I'm completely baffled.

Leon smiles for the first time. "Just because he's big doesn't mean I can't kick his ass."

I laugh but then remember talking to Cloud not even moments ago. "I thought you'd be gone for a while. Aren't you fighting with Cloud?"

He gives me that look like 'how did you know' but then shakes his head. I guess he figured someone would know so why not me. "I am mad, but I'm not going to run away from my problems. If we're going to fix this we have to talk about it, even if that sucks." He groans, "And now that this shit has happened I'll have to tell him."

I nod in agreement and then throw myself at Riku. He catches me as I cling to him. "Oh Riku! I'm so glad we don't have problems like that." Like a cat I nuzzle against his neck. I hear him snicker.

Leon smacks me on the back of the head. "You're such a brat." After a second he sighs. "Sorry about what happened. I should have gotten rid of him sooner. My patience was a little too long this time. I'm not sure if that's good or bad…" He shrugs and heads towards the bedroom. I wonder what they'll talk about after this. Either way I hope Cloud doesn't leave and realizes Leon is way better for him than that jerk.

I turn my attention towards Riku. "How was your day? Boring?" I might as well forget about what just happened unless he asks. He saved my anyways.

He nods. "Like usual. Do you need to study or anything tonight?"

"Not really." We head upstairs. "Everything's so dramatic around here lately…" I wish it would all just go back to normal. I tell him about the weird conversation with Axel and Zexion earlier and he listens quietly. It's funny how everything goes crazy all at the same time. He follows me into my bedroom and I throw myself on the bed as he closes the door and turns on the light.

"This is a little off topic." He begins. "But do you have anything planned for break yet?"

That is way off topic. I try and think of the break we have coming up… what is it? Winter already? It's still so nice out but we never have much snow so I guess that's not surprising. That's still more than a month away though. I should be more worried about exams than what I'm doing on break. "I haven't thought about it yet… as if I can with tests… so many tests."

"Forget about that right now." He lays down beside me, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you have to go see your family? After all that stuff that happened with… well you know. You think they'll ask you to go home?" Now he's on his side, looking at me with his usual expression.

It gives me a chill but I try to stay focused. "Well… they usually want me to be home during breaks but I've never had a house before."

Suddenly he's on top of me, his hair draping around my face so he is all I can see. "Stay with me instead."

"Huh?"

"Don't go home during the break. Stay here and we can be together." He bends down to give me a peck on the corner of the lips. "Leon always leaves during break. It's like his vacation time away from the house. And Axel is usually gone. It will be just me and you this time."

I'm still in a state of shock from the initial question. "During… break?"

He smirks and sits up, letting the light attack my eyes again. "You're so defenseless…" Getting off the bed he leaves the room and before I even sit up he appears again. "If you don't have to study let's just relax." He turns on the TV and pops in a movie.

Finally I sit up as he's on the bed beside me. "You want to watch a movie? Or… _watch_ a movie." I waggle my eyebrows and his hand is suddenly sneaking up my leg. "Nooo, no molesting. Do you know how often we have sex? I'm exhausted. No molesting."

He actually laughs. "You're exhausted? I've never heard that before." Getting up and turning the light off he climbs back into bed and moves me like a rag doll up into his arms. The movie is still on the menu screen but it will automatically start so he doesn't bother getting up again. "We do have sex a lot."

"A lot." I snicker. "Practically every day. That's way more than normal people." Then again it's the best way I can possibly think of to use my energy. "Not that I mind."

A gentle hand brushes a hair out of my face. "You're just exhausted. I was too rough?"

"Never." I laugh and we end up watching the movie and snuggling. It's not something we do often, just relaxing and watching a movie, but it's nice. Before the movie ends I nod off.

Just like that it seems my days are passing by wrapped in studies. Like I jinxed myself I'm suddenly studying for my exams and it's like ever class is trying to cram information into my head in the remaining time before tests. Even Riku is starting to rack my brain with questions he's sure will be on each one. Why he's looking at my homework I'll never know… that's a complete lie. He's probably looking because if he didn't no one would.

As the days pass I spend a lot of time with Zexion on one day of the week and two days with Tidus and Wakka; it's like a repetitive cycle of studying. I'm already sick of it. Any other day everyone's so busy running around I just end up sitting in my room with Riku doing more work. I'm going to die from over work! And if I ever do have a chance of some free time I have my on campus job and it sucks out the rest of my soul until all that's left is bedtime.

In the blink of an eye exam arrive. I vomit out all the information that was forced into me and when the days of testing are finally over, I collapse at home in my bed.

Exhausting. It feels like my spirit left my body at some point. He got tired of studying and just floated off. He's probably sitting over there at my desk… just laughing at me. "Well you know what." I say to the invisible man in the empty chair. "Tests are over so it doesn't matter that you enjoyed making fun of me. I definitely passed too." I bury my face in my pillow. I'm talking to my soul in the chair! I'm losing my mind.

There's a dead week left now that tests are over. I'm pretty much finished with everything so I finally get a week to relax. I'm thinking about falling asleep right about now when my phone rings. I pick it up without looking to see whose calling. "I don't want any."

"_**Sora, you butthead."**_ It's Kairi's voice. _**"You haven't called me in weeks."**_

"I was studying."

"_**Whatever! I'm coming over to hang out! Don't you dare say no or I'll bite your head off."**_

"Yes ma'am." I can't help but smile as I hang up.

She's practically breaking down my door ten minutes later. "Sora!? Where have you been!?" Jumping on my bed she lands right on top of me.

Gah! I forgot how heavy she is. "I'm gonna die!"

She just smacks me on the back of the head. "Shut it. I'm not nearly as heavy as you." She smacks me again.

"You're so abusive." I growl.

"Liar! You are! You've been so busy blah blah blah, but I'm here to tell you a secret." Now I'm interested. In fact I'm so curious I roll over on top of her and she beats me until I roll off. "Secret."

"Okay." Somehow we end up on our stomachs like some girly slumber party which makes me frown. I push that thought aside. "I'm too tired to fight. Tell me or I'll die since I have absolutely no defense." I roll onto my side to look at her.

Her smile grows. "Okay. Well I heard that Roxas has been going out to meet someone lately. And have you noticed that Axel hasn't been home on some days he's usually here?" I just glance at her. "Well a little birdie told me… they're meeting on dates now!"

I make a face at her. "Dates? Did you see them on these dates?"

She blinks a few times. "See them? Uuh….no but I heard from someone…"

"What! You fail!" I grab my phone and call Roxas. His voice answers after the second ring.

Kairi is sitting up beside me now. "Sora! What are you doing?"

"**Sora? What's up?"** The background noise is loud, like a restaurant.

"Hey. Are you on a date right now?" I'm trying to defend my phone the whole time I'm talking as Kairi attempts to snatch it out of my hands.

"**Hm? How'd you know that?" **

"You are!? Who are you with!?" Now Kairi's face is next to mine so she can listen too.

"**Oh, um…"** He stutters for a second and then there's some static as who knows what is happening. Suddenly another voice comes through the phone. **"Sora?"**

"Axel?" Please be Axel.

"**Sora! Hey! What's up?"** That happy go lucky voice couldn't be anyone but Axel. **"Why are you being all nosey today?"**

My eyes go wide. "Where are you!?"

"**Where? Uhh..."** He makes a sound like he's looking around and then the phone is snatched away again. **"None of your business!"** Roxas yells and hangs up.

I clamp my phone shut and look at Kairi. She looks like she's ready to cause trouble. "Let's go find out where they are!"

"Oh like a treasure hunt, but it's a yaoi hunt instead." She giggles.

I pinch my eyebrows together. "You're a giant fan girl aren't you?" She just snorts and that proves my point. "Whatever. Let's go!" Like detectives we rush out of my bedroom. "Our first stop, Axel's bedroom!" I point dramatically and we run to the door, stopping suddenly when we're on top of it. With suspicious slowness I reach for the handle and turn it like it's about to explode at any moment.

Kairi's watching with equal excitement until she looks up at me and snickers. "I thought you said you were tired."

I glare back. "Shut up." Puffing out my cheek I turn the handle and push the door open. "I got a second wind or something… that's all." She laughs as we walk inside and close the door behind us. "Search for clues!" We actually start looking through his stuff which is totally weird except at this particular moment.

"Oh look, I found some porn." Kairi's laughs. When I look at her I notice she's sitting on the floor beside the bed looking at a magazine.

"Are you looking at his porn?" I ask.

She glances up. "Sure, why not?"

"Put that back! I said search for clues." I continue the search and after stashing the magazine she follows. Oddly enough I find a paper sitting right on his desk with scribbles on it. "Hey wait…" It looks like a movie theater address. Oh hey and a movie and time. That was easy.

My redheaded friend walks over and looks at the note. "Why didn't we just check his desk in the first place? He didn't even hide it."

I don't bother shushing her as we head out the door. I run smack into Riku, my face in his chest, and peel myself off. We've been caught red handed!

"What are you two doing…?" He has his arms crossed.

"Searching for clues." Kairi admits honestly.

He just smirks, which makes me smile. "You wanna join?"

"I have something to do today. You go ahead." He smirks. "I'll need a kiss to hold me while you're out." That's something I can eagerly agree to. He pulls me against his body and kisses me breathless, devouring my lips until I'm indecisive about leaving. I think that was the point because he smiles before returning to his room.

Kairi has to convince me out the door again and we're back on track. What does he have to do today? I don't remember him saying anything before. Oh well. I just shrug as we walk outside, Kairi on my heels. "To the blunder-mobile!"

"What am I, an airhead to you?" She throws a shoe at me and it hits me square in the head. Of course she won't unlock the car until I go get her shoe so we bicker for a minute before I give in. Finally we drive off and head towards the theater. Why we're doing this like a wild goose chase I don't know. Then again, this will hopefully end with something fun happening. We head to the theater and talk to the clerk who happens to remember them. Who would miss a super tall hot guy with flaming red hair and his cute little blonde boyfriend? Or so the girl that sold them their tickets said. She says she remembers seeing them head towards the ice cream shop nearby after the movie. I'm positive normal people wouldn't remember this much.

We run to the ice cream place and interrogate the girl working behind the counter. Somehow she trades us information for buying an ice cream which we both do. One scoop of chocolate and a little scoop of marshmallow is one of my favorites. She remembers seeing two hot guys by said description earlier! Why does everyone think they're hot? And she could tell they were definitely a couple by the way they were talking. Is everyone here secretly in love with guys being together. This town…

For at least an hour we run around from place to place where everyone is positive they've seen both Roxas and Axel today together… recently. Most of the places have some sort of food. One of them must have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Geez. And what kind of weird date is this!? Going to so many different places. We stop to take a breather at a coffee shop nearby.

Even Kairi's out of breath. "What have they been doing today… this is a terrible date."

"So thirsty." I end up convincing her we need to rest and get a drink. I drink half of a soda the moment I sit down. "Ah! So good."

"Oh my god they're right there!" She points and we both duck like we're about to be spotted. !There they are! Three tables away… technically slightly around the corner but still. "Are they eating again?"

We peek around the corner. Their table is perfect from our point of view; we can see both of their faces. We would have been caught already if they'd been facing our direction. "I hope they didn't eat at every place they've been. I'd explode."

I can feel Kairi's eyes on my back but I don't look up to see her expression. "Yea right, you'd be hungry too after all that walking."

This time I glance up. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No!" She puffs out her cheeks but I hear her stomach two seconds later. I just laugh. "Don't say anything." She hits me on the head. "What are they talking about?" For once we turn our attention to the two at the other table. It looks like their food is mostly gone and Axel is holding his drink, but hasn't taken a sip since he's still talking. Roxas seems to be nodding and laughing. What are they talking about? They're not even that far away and I can't seem to hear them.

Then during their conversation Axel leans forward and places his hand on Roxas's. The blonde looks down in surprise but looks up at the redhead with a smile and they continue talking.

Getting a little too excited I lift my head up and smack Kairi in the chin. "Oowwww…" I'm rubbing my head and we're hiding in our seat again.

She's grabbing her chin, "What'd you do that for! That hurt!"

"Well well well." Another voice joins us. We both look up and Axel is standing over us. "I should have know it would be you guys yelling over here." He smiles. "I caught you. Come on." Waving us around the corner we follow him to the table.

Roxas glares at me. "This is a secret date. Secret! That means you're not supposed to be here."

"How'd you find us...?"

Kairi answers. "A treasure hunt."

"We found the movie note in your room." I admit.

"I was just looking at your porn." Kairi adds in a matter-of-fact manner.

Axel looks sly. "It's good, isn't it?" What the heck kind of reaction is that! He turns to me. "We have similar taste being redheads and all."

"That doesn't even make sense." I climb into Roxas's seat, so basically into his lap, and change the subject. "Are you guys back together?"

"That's none of your business! Just like I said on the phone." He snaps.

"Phone's lie." Kairi pokes fun.

He looks at her with a weird face. "Why are you even here? I thought you were still mad at me."

She actually shrugs. Now I'm getting curious. "I was… but you're gonna be with Axel now so I don't need to be mad anymore. And I have someone I love so I don't think about you." She sticks out her tongue like a little brat.

Roxas rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"No one says whatever anymore."

Axel butts in. "We are back together!" That dominates anything that was about to be said.

Roxas actually blushes. "Don't blurt it out stupid." He gets up all of a sudden. "I'm leaving."

We all get up with him and I grab his hand. "Good, you can stop hiding and just come over."

"That was fun, Sora. Let's hang out soon k." When we get outside Kairi parts ways with us. Weird. I feel bad we didn't do anything but run around but hey, she said she had fun. She's honest; she would tell me if she was bored.

Roxas gets back on topic. "I wasn't planning on coming over dummy."

"Sure you were. We should celebrate you guys getting back together." I snicker. Somehow I end up dragging them back to the house and we actually do have a party. In fact we end up ordering pizza and everyone joins us. I get sucked back into that video game while everyone's talking since Riku isn't home yet.

"Sora, are you listening?" Someone asks.

"Hold on! I'm in the middle of making Yukari fall in love with me okay." I'm almost to level 9 of our relationship! She's so already in love with my character. There's an awkward hand on my thigh all of a sudden and it makes me jump. The controller falls out of my hand and suddenly Leon's saving my game for me. "Hey noooo! I'm not done."

Axel is staring at me like he's about to crack up. "Do we need to have an intervention?"

I make a face. "You can never video game too much!" Somehow I end up being pounced on and join the circle on the floor. There's a beer in my hand. "Oh, hello." Roxas opens it for me since he's closest to the bottle opener. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Leon's staring at me. "I'm surprised you didn't hear. You're like a leech. When you hear something interesting you just suck the information out through their blood."

"Like a vampire." I snicker.

"Anyways, I was talking about next week." He continues. "I'll be going out of town with Cloud. So you guys will be alone for your break."

"With Cloud? Did you guys make up?" I waggle my eyebrows. They've been seeing less of each other since the fight. In fact Cloud still has all his stuff here but I haven't seen him sleep over in a long time.

Leon actually looks a little embarrassed. "Well, this is kind of what that's for." We all coo in unison and his face bursts into flame. "Stop that!" He clears his throat awkwardly. "Back to my point. You guys have to look after the house for a while. If you screw anything up I'll kill you. Riku will look after rent since it'll be due once while I'm away."

"Why Riku?" Axel growls, though he means it playfully. "He always gets to be the responsible one when you're away."

The brunette just ignores him like it happens all the time. "Sora, have you decided if you'll be staying here or going home yet?"

I pinch my lips together. I haven't even thought about it. Like clockwork my phone rings and I look at the name. My mom is totally calling like I'd been thinking about her or something. Creepy! "Hold on a sec." I stand up and answer it as I leave the room. "Hello?" I listen as she punctures me with the question right away. "I dunno…" Bicker bicker bicker. "I dunno if I'm going to come home for break. I have a place to live now. I don't have to come home every break." She yells at me for a good minute or so. I end up making an excuse. "I have a job now mom. I can't afford to not make rent anymore." Of course she tries to guilt me into changing my mind. She even throws in paying for rent. "You know I can't let you pay for me anymore. We're already paying for school anyways." She continues to talk in a disappointing way like most parents. I know she just misses me though. It's easier to give her an excuse about money than to just yell about wanting to stay to hang out with friends. It would be even worse to tell her I want to stay with my boyfriend because I'd listen to sex lectures for an hour. Oh, I don't want to go through that horror again. Finally we hang up and I sigh. Well… my decisions been made.

When I head back into the living room I'm feeling a lot better. Like a weight has been lifted. A week of goofing off and school is half over. Then a whole month of nothing but fun. AH! I'm gonna explode from excitement! I'm so excited I run into the room and jump on Leon. "I'm staying!"

As if nothing could make me feel happier Riku walks in the door. OHHHHH this is about to be the beginning of the best break ever.


	7. Winter Break

Chapter 7 **– Winter Break**

I think it might be a very green winter this year. School has finally come to an end for the semester and I can't help but sit on the porch with a warm drink to keep my hands from getting chilly in the wind. It's not freezing yet but it was dumb not to come outside in a coat at least. Then again in the sun I'm sure it's pretty warm... for now. I'd like to sit on the porch swing Leon just bought but he was too lazy to put it up before they decided to leave. Jerks. They're so lucky. They're going to a hot spring… Cloud's so lucky getting spoiled. I guess they are paying for it themselves though. Is Leon secretly a bank robber or something; he always has money for the weirdest things.

I take a long drink and sit on one of the normal, none-swinging chairs, thinking about everyone I won't be able to see this break. Of course Cloud and Leon. Even Kairi decided to go home which I tried to convince her otherwise. She just ignored me since she always leaves on breaks. I don't remember where but Namine mentioned going out of town. That would be funny if they went together. Tidus and Wakka are going on a road trip… who would do that right now… with their girlfriends too. Zexion's still in town but he said he'd be working. Boring! But we aren't completely alone. Riku and I will be in the house, but Roxas decided he'd come live with us for the break since Namine will be gone. Of course Axel isn't leaving since he can't pass up spending his break with Roxas now. And he likes being home while Leon's away. That thought makes me laugh.

"So this is where you've been." Riku's head appears in the doorway. "Are you still working this break? I forgot."

"I do. Not a lot though since classes aren't going on." I take another sip.

"Do you work today?" He's giving me a suspicious face.

I wrinkle my brows, "No, why?"

"No reason." He disappears back inside.

What was that? If I chase him he's not going to tell me so that would be a waste of energy. Oh! What I should do is go play Persona… I'm already really far so play more, play more! Before I can head inside Roxas shows up, walking up to the porch strutting. "Hello. You look excited." I give him a knowing smirk.

He turns red and straightens up. "I am not! I'm just glad schools done for now… that's all."

I almost choke on my drink but try to pretend that never happened as I talk. "Yea right. You Looooove Axel." He doesn't say anything. "Oh my god! You love Axel!?"

"Shut up." He punches me in the shoulder and runs inside.

Of course I chase after him and into the living room where Riku happens to be walking out of the kitchen. The blonde slips behind him and shoves Riku towards me. I'm so busy running I slam into his chest and almost knock the wind out of myself. He catches me before I tumble to the ground. In my phase of dizziness Roxas run upstairs into the protection of Axel. He knows I'm not mean enough to say anything while Axel's in the room. Whatever…

"Are you alright?" Riku sets my straight in my own two feet.

I nod and rub my forehead. "Running into you is like… hitting a wall. You're very solid."

He rubs his chest where I hit him. "I know." I just look at him after an answer like that. "You think those idiots upstairs would want to watch a movie tonight?"

Now I can't help but smile. I love laying down and snuggling while watching a movie. It's still early though. "I'm sure they'd like to watch one if we asked. Did you have one in mind?"

"I thought we could go rent a few and watch something new. After dinner I guess." He makes a face like he already has plans. Now I'm curious.

"You look like you're making sneaky plans." He glances at me but says nothing. "Fine, don't tell me. But I can tell. Being Sora and all… I can definitely tell."

This makes him smile and shake his head. "You are Sora after all." Rubbing a hand through my hair to mess it up he laughs when I make a pout face. "Think of something you want to eat. I'm already hungry. We can worry about dinner later."

I poke my stomach and it growls at me. "Chicken! I feel like chicken!" I love chicken! Probably because it's food and I love food.

Riku looks a little surprised at my choice. "That was specific. Let's go pick up movies now and we can just get something while we're out." He heads upstairs and I trail after him happily.

We split up to change and I head into my bedroom after glancing at Axel's closed door. I wonder what they're doing in there. Something perverted I bet. Then again I always think that. Then _again_ that's probably what they really are doing! I change with a strange slowness as I strain to listen, hoping maybe I'll hear them through the walls. I'm in the middle of pulling on my pants when Riku opens the door.

He snorts. "Slow poke."

Making a face I finish changing and grab my belt. We head out the door together, walking at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk. Since it's a college town it's nice that everything is so close together. Driving here would suck. I get frustrated just sitting in the car with Kairi since everyone here sucks at driving. I'll take walking and holding hands with Riku any day instead of driving. I sigh at the peacefulness of our walk and Riku just looks at me with a little smile.

We stop to pick up the movies and settle on two that look pretty good: one scary one and one comedy. I'll need the comedy afterwards since I hate watching scary movies. They just give me nightmares! I hate that. But I give in and agreed to watch one since I know Riku and Axel both like them. I bet it's only because Roxas and I will be all snuggled up like chickens. I guess that's not so bad.

When we get food we actually sit down to eat it, which we don't do often. It's pretty quiet except for a table of three girls sitting nearby. We're turned enough so only I can see them which bothers me for two reason. One: I hate being able to see people sitting nearby. I always stare off into the distance and they think I'm looking at them. It's annoying. And two: they keep looking over at us and giggling. They're definitely looking at Riku. I try to ignore them.

"Sora, what's with that face?" Riku's deep voice catches my attention.

"Oh, nothing." I sigh and look up at him. "Man, why is your voice so dreamy? It makes me crazy." I take a bite of food. Delicious!

He raises and eyebrow and can't help but snicker. "I'll make sure to talk in a high pitch annoying voice from now on."

"Noooo don't do that." I'm still eating fries. "As if you could have an annoying voice. It would still be sexy."

"You think so?" He makes a slurping sound with his straw and then looks at his cup like he's disappointed it didn't refill, magically. "I'm gonna go get another drink. Do you want one?" He grabs my cup as he stands and I try to get the last drink as he's walking. I watch him walk away and see the girls watch him too as he walks past their table. When he stops at the drink machine they all turn to each other and giggle. GAH! I hate girls! They're checking him out, I just know it. They're probably looking at his butt right now. He does look really good in those jeans… but still.

When he turns to walk back to our table those stupid girls purposefully drop something on the ground as he gets closer. Of course he notices. He glances over at them, places one of the drinks on the table beside him, and kneels to pick it up. Saying, "I think you dropped this" he hands it back to the closest girl and she turns red, thanking him. Maybe they didn't expect him to stop? He grabs the drink and joins me at the table, setting both down. He glances up at me and I must be frowning because he smiles. "Are those girls making you jealous?" He sits down smirking at me.

"No!" I answer too quickly. "Yes. They dropped that whatever it was on purpose! You're too nice. Why'd you pick it up?"

He's still smiling at me. "Sora, they're just girls. It's nothing to be worried about."

I take a drink from my soda. "Still… they were looking at your butt. I know it."

"Then let me fix it for you." Standing again he leans over, grabbing my chin to lift my face up to his. He presses his lips gently against mine for a long moment before pulling away. "Do you feel a little better?" He asks as he sits again.

I glance at the girls who look shocked. I have to smile now. "I am." We continue eating and I'm less bothered by the girls now that they're looking at us with those fan girl eyes instead of check out hot Riku eyes. Eventually they leave and I feel all better once I'm full. I sigh in relief as I finish my fries. "Delicious. So sooooo full…"

Getting up, Riku throws the trash out before returning for me. "Should I carry you out? Or do your legs still work?" Somehow I stand and we head home.

When we do get home I feel too full to do anything energetic so I sit down to play a video game. Riku actually joins me and says he'll just watch since the one I want to play is only one player. I get sucked in as he lays down on the couch, putting his feet in my lap. I just use his legs as arm rests and he doesn't seem to mind. I don't know how long I play without noticing the time but when I get excited and look over at him he's asleep. He must have nodded off.

He looks so cute I have to save my game before putting the controller down. As gently as I can I move his feet off my lap and slide out from under him. Like a cat I crawl on top of him and gingerly lay my body against his, hoping I won't wake him up. He doesn't seem to stir. Brushing his hair away from his neck I lean in to kiss the flesh. His skin feels hot against my lips.

He makes a sound before mumbling. "That feels good."

I look at his face but his eyes are still closed. A little smile touches my lips. "Are you talking in your sleep?" I nuzzle back into his neck and continue to leave a trail off kisses up to his mouth. I kiss him gently on the lips. "I bet I'm giving you sexy dreams."

His hands suddenly grab my hips. "You have no idea."

I squeak in surprise. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Maybe." He pulls me into a kiss. "Maybe I took a nap for a few minutes and you woke me up." Obviously he didn't mind. "Wake me up with these lips more often." He's looking at me with those intense eyes, his fingers caressing my lips.

Somehow I get the feeling he's not saying lips like he means kissing his mouth… I bury my face in his chest. "Well, don't wake me up like that because I'll die of embarrassment when I see you molesting me in my sleep." He pulls me higher up so we can continue kissing. Hardly a minute passes with his mouth occupying mine and his hands move right to my ass, grabbing a handful. My cheeks feel hot. He knows I like that… so why did he have to do it right now while we're downstairs? As if they know we're making out I hear Axel's door open. I pull away. "They're coming downstairs." I climb off of him reluctantly and sit on the couch like we weren't doing anything.

"I don't care." He throws himself on top of me and holds me down. "I don't care if they see everything." He looks right into my eyes when he says this and I whimper in embarrassment. He kisses me again as I hear them stomping down the steps. Suddenly his hand slides under my shirt and lifts it up because his mouth is on my nipple and I squeak in shock, knowing my cheeks are on fire. I try to pull my shirt down but his grasp has already bunched up the fabric.

I can hear Axel giggle. "Front row seats."

I shove my shirt down over Riku's head since I can't get him to get away. Now it looks like I have a giant man sprouting from my chest. "This is definitely not for your viewing privilege!" They're both just staring at me and it makes me blush even more.

Roxas snort. "I saw Sora's nipples." They both burst into laughter.

"Like that matters." I say like I don't care but as soon as Riku exits my shirt I cover my nipples like they can still see them. "Stop imagining things!"

Even though he was the cause of the problem Riku takes control and distracts them. "You guys up for some movies tonight?" They're instantly excited. "How should we pass the time before dinner?"

"Oh I know!" Axel holds his hand up like he's asking to answer a question.

"Why the hell are we having a water gun fight?" Somehow we all ended up outside. I look at the three other guys around me. Axel's in shorts and a T-shirt holding a massive water gun, already full. Riku's in jeans and a T-shirt still filling his massive water gun with the hose. Roxas has a smaller gun, hardly, but is dressed the same. Somehow I got ripped off and ended up with the little pistol. It is warm considering its winter but I still have my jacket. "This is unfair!" I point at the gun.

Axel sprays a little water on the ground suspiciously close to my foot. "It's not our fault you're slow."

I glare at him. "Fine, whatever. But why are we playing now? It's winter time." I'm not sure why I'm complaining. Obviously there's no way out of this.

Axel already has the answer. "In the summer time no one tries to escape getting wet since it's so hot, the water ends up feeling good. But now it'll be freezing so you'll have to dodge or take it in the face!" A huge arch of water flies at me and I jump out of the way as it sprays across the house.

"Roxas, you're on my team!" The red head yells. He looks like he's about to chase me when he gets sprayed with water in the chest.

Roxas bursts into laughter. Riku is smiling too since he's to blame. "No teams." To my surprise Axel turns and runs for it and we all chase after him.

Like a ninja I head inside, running for the kitchen. Oddly enough I pull a bag of water balloons out of the drawer. Damn! There's only two left. Thanks a lot Leon! I fill them up anyways and run back outside. They're all in the front yard. Riku gets distracted looking up at the porch and gets sprayed right in the face. He glares at Axel. "Counter attack!" I yell and throw one balloon. It hits the tree beside the redhead.

"Whoa!" He stops dead in his tracks. "That would have sucked! Where'd you even get that?"

Roxas is completely soaked and laughing so hard he almost topples over. "You missed! You're like two feet away."

"I didn't miss!" I throw the next one and accidentally nail Riku in the chest. Everyone cracks up this time. I just stare… oops.

He makes a face. "No teams?" He shoots me and I'm instantly soaked.

"Jerk!" I run around the house and they all chase me. Somehow I manage to grab the hose and turn it on with an iron grip so no one can steal it. I end up showering them before Axel turns it on me and I shower myself. And so ends the water wars of winter. When we finally head inside I'm freezing and run for the shower upstairs. That turns into a war as well but we all warm up. It seems like time passes quickly as we eat dinner and end up on the couch ready for the movies. Axel even brings down all his blankets and pillows to make a bed on the floor. I snuggle up on the couch under a blanket with Riku after the movie is set up. Of course he puts in the scary movie first without telling me.

Initially it's not that scary. I mean they have to set up the characters and all that but it's a pretty simple beginning. It ends up being one of those haunted house movies, where the family moves in and then ghosts start appearing. I hate it when there's a freakin' ghost in the doorway and the person's just standing there doing something unimportant. Then they turn and they're gone! Creepy. Then at night it gets worse and worse and we turned out all the lights so it's starting to freak me out. Thankfully when I get scared in movies I just stiffen up instead of yell.

Half way through the movie Riku starts nibbling on my ear. I guess he's done paying attention. I pull the blanket up higher so my whole body is covered and bend my knees since his hand seems to be sliding southwards. I glance down at the others who're completely sucked into the movie. I bite my lip when the warm hand wriggles its way into my pants. I end up covering my face and can't even hear the movie I'm so focused on trying not to make any noise. Riku's teasing me so much I feel like he's trying to make me cry out but I'm fighting it even as he starts nibbling on my ear and neck. Suddenly it gets really quiet and I have to push his hand away before I'm found out. I turn to glare at him for being mean before turning to the TV.

A Ghost! My heart almost stopped…. And now it's so quiet! Suddenly something pops out and the music scares me to death. I see Roxas jump at the same moment. Oh good, it didn't just scare me. The whole movie is nothing but me hiding my face and fighting off Riku's hands as he tries to distract me. When the credits finally roll I smack his hand. He just laughs and gets up to change movies.

"You guys ready?" He looks at the floor snugglers.

"Wait!" Axel scrambles up, "Ten seconds!" and runs upstairs.

"Me too!" Roxas runs upstairs after him and we hear a door close.

I raise an eyebrow. "That was fast."

Riku just looks at me. "What exactly do you think they're doing?"

I shrug. "They must have to pee." He raises an eyebrow at me. I think about it for a second. "Oh… Oooooh." I glance up the stairs. "What? You think they're having sex? No…"

"Maybe they heard you whimpering." He snickers. My face flushes red. I really hope that's not why. "After hearing that, who could resist getting turned on?"

I make a face at him. "Sorry but scary movies really turn me off."

"I couldn't tell." He heads into the kitchen when everything is all set up. I follow after him and look in the fridge since he's already making himself a snack. "We should have sex in the kitchen when no one's home. And the couch too."

"Is that all you think about?" I grunt.

Suddenly he grabs my wrist and jerks me away from the fridge, closing it and shoving me against the cold surface. I swallow the knot in my throat as he brushes the hair out of my eyes. "Of course it's not the only thing I think about. But it seems like it's the only thing you're comfortable discussing… which is ironic." He sighs and lets me go. As if I can move after being grabbed like that. He continues since I remain silent. "You always say you're so glad we don't have any problems like everyone else. We do have problems like everyone else, we can just move past them if we talk. But now we have a new problem because you won't talk about it." Where is this coming from all of a sudden? I can't think of anything to say at all. "Sora. We have sex all the time but that's not even important if nothing's going to happen. Have you noticed all we've been doing is studying?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Because of tests… that's all…"

"No it's not. We've been doing less and less together. Just because we live in the same house right now doesn't mean it'll be like this forever. It's easy to be together now Sora, but what about when I graduate and you're still here." His eyes are practically burning my skin.

I can't even breathe anymore. My head is spinning. "I don't understand… Do you want to break up?"

He smacks the fridge and I jump at the sound. "No, I'm asking you to make up your damn mind. You need to think about the future Sora. I'm saying I want to stay with you but I can't do that if you're not planning on being with me after I graduate." He sighs and pulls me into his arms to hug me. I can tell I was shaking from shock or something. I grab at the shirt on his back like he might leave if I don't hold on.

"Isn't it too soon to be thinking about that? Isn't that kind of an important decision?" I mumble.

He pulls me back so he can look at my face. He still sounds angry. "If now is too soon then when do we start? Next year? When I'm already gone? Why is now too soon?"

"…I…" My thought falls out without a sentence. Noise from the stairs catches my attention and I push on his chest so he'll let me go.

Moving away he sighs again. "Let's just watch the movie for now. All you have to do is sit down and think about it. That or have a serious discussion with me." He gives me a kiss on the temple. "That means you'll actually have to talk to me Sora. I don't want to fight… I just want an answer." He moves back into the living room. When the other two question what I'm doing he says I'm getting a snack so I go back to hunting in the fridge.

My head is full of fog; I dig out something to munch on so I can seem human again. My body is shaking all over. It's like I can't swallow the knot in my throat. I pinch my eyes shut because it feels like liquid is about to escape. For the first time nothing looks appetizing. I can't even distract myself. I grab some grapes and go to sit down once I calm down so we can start the movie. I try to focus so hard on watching the screen that I forget to eat, but everyone's so sucked into the movie they don't notice. Thankfully. Close to the end I announce I have to pee and run upstairs.

When I actually get to the top of the stairs I realize I really do have to pee and take care of that problem before hiding out in my room. Flipping the lock for a moment of silence I throw myself on the bed and check my phone which has been sad without texts now that vacation has started. I give myself a break so I can throw a fit, flailing like a two year old until I get tired and lay flat like a pancake. Why did this have to happen? Of course this had to happen. I've been thinking about how amazing everything has been. Thinking about how we never argue and how it's so easy to be together. Damn, I just knew something stupid was bound to happen. Why do I have to think about this now? He's not even graduating yet…

…this sucks… it's just like having a whole semester to write a paper and waiting until the last week to do it. What a terrible metaphor. I hate to admit Riku's right… he's definitely… not completely… utterly hopelessly right… is he?

The sun is glaring in my face when I open my eyes. Why is it so bright? Sitting up I realize I'm in my bedroom… laying face down on the bed… on my bed? Whoa, did I fall asleep last night? Rubbing my eyes I sit up and take a breather. Wobbling around the room I do all those normal waking up things like putting on clothes and checking my phone. Riku texted me so I open it up and it says: **Are you okay?**When I move to the door I turn the handle but it doesn't open. Oh no! I fell asleep with the door locked! I am an idiot! I unlock it and step into the hall with the idea of walking to the bathroom. Riku and Axel are standing in the bathroom doorway fighting about who gets to take a shower.

"Sora." Roxas's voice startles me. "Hey, you disappeared last night. Are you okay?" He hugs me for a second before looking at me. "Did Riku do something? What happened? Tell me everything."

"Huh?" I shake my head because now I know the guys have stopped fighting and are waiting for me to reply. "It's nothing like that. I just fell asleep…" I look at Riku who has his usual face. I can't really read his expression and I don't want to bring it up with these two nosey people in hearing range. I point at his room. "Can we…" My heart is hammering painfully.

He pushes Axel into the bathroom. "You get the shower first."

"Roxas, you should join him." I nudge the blonde. He's immediately sucked in by the idea of a shower with Axel and gives in. Good… I really don't want them to listen at the door. I turn to walk with Riku and feel his hand on my back, allowing me to walk ahead. His touch is unusually gentle… maybe he thinks I'm mad. Well, who wouldn't think that after that crap last night and then my door being locked? Even if… I just stupidly fell asleep. I enter the room first, sitting on the end of the bed.

He closes the door behind us but when he turns to face me he doesn't get any closer. "You fell asleep?" Leaning back against the door he sighs heavily, his hair suddenly hiding his face. "I came upstairs last night and found your door locked. I figured you must be pissed at me to lock it all night."

I knock myself on the forehead a few times. "I was upset… but the door locking thing was suppose to be for a little while… then I guess I fell asleep." I already feel guilty just thinking about it. I knew locking the door would be childish. "Were you worried?"

I watch as he ruffles his hair, both of us waiting in silence for the conversation to continue. He interrupts the silence first. "I was worried… but if you want to be alone then the least I can do is leave you alone." He looks up at me. "I wanted to text you about a million times but I figured one was enough. If you wanted to text me back you would. All I could do was go to bed." Obviously he didn't sleep well.

It feels weird with him being so far away. "I'm sorry… I'm not mad or anything. I mean, I was… but not really." I frown at the distance between us again. "Can you come sit on the bed? Why are you so far away…?"

With a grunt he moves to the bed and sits beside me. "Let's start with something simple." Finally he turns to me and touches my cheek with gentle fingers. "Sora, I love you. I'll still love you if you choose me or if you choose to leave. I just want you to be happy. And if I can't make you happy than I want you to be with someone who can."

He's so serious, staring into my eyes so intensely I'm on the verge of crying. Where is that coming from? "Just stop… talking… for a second." He removes his hand with a frown but does as I ask, sitting in silence until I'm ready to speak. "Just stop talking like that. I'm happy being together… I love you too. I love you and I don't want to hear you say its okay for me to be with someone else…" Suddenly I'm feeling angrier than I was before. Completely out of character I stand up and grab him by the collar of his shirt. He looks surprised. "Start acting like yourself again. Chase after me. Don't give up already. Geez you big idiot!" I climb on top of him and he's so shocked it's easy to push him down. "I don't want to be with anyone else. If I know anything for sure it's that I want to be with you." He grabs me by the back of the head and pulls me against his lips. His mouth is so hot, I just melt into him and it feels like we kiss for hours. My tears make the kiss taste salty but it stops after a while. Without parting our lips I find myself on my back, my lover now on top of me and whatever I'd been feeling has been replaced with lust. All I know is I want this man and I can tell he wants me too because of the taste of his kiss and the hardness thrust against mine.

Of course before long someone's knocking at the door. At this point we still have clothes on thankfully because the door flies open and Axel barges in like always. "You guys made up!" He jumps onto the bed with us.

Riku groans. "We weren't fighting."

"I know." The redhead interrupts again. "If you'd been fighting you'd be naked by now." My body just takes over and I punch him in the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

My eyes go wide and I grab my wrist. "I don't know! Stupid hand! It just did whatever it wanted there for a second." Oh, now I have an idea. I sit up, pushing Riku aside for a moment and throw myself on top of Axel so he's laying down on the bed. "Quick! Grab his arms!" Before our victim can register what's about to happen Riku pins down his arms. He doesn't even struggle as I lift his shirt; he does look really confused though. When Roxas appears in the doorway he starts to wiggle a little but he really understands when I grin like a little devil. He has two seconds to react before I start tickling him but it's too late. He's laughing and squirming but we have him pinned down so he can hardly move. When I'm sure he's about to die of laughter I let him go. "That's for yesterday's water fight."

"And for interrupting again." The silver haired man mumbles.

He rolls off the bed and onto the floor. "You're mean." Pouting and standing up he stumbles towards the door like we tickled the soul right out of his body. "I didn't even do anything bad during the water fight." We're all glaring at him. Even Roxas rolls his eyes. "What?"

"What should we do that's fun today?" I say randomly.

Roxas perks up immediately. "We should go get beer!"

I blink in surprise. He's obviously been thinking about it for a while if he answered that quickly. "Uh, okay. Besides that."

"We could have a party?" Axel questions.

Riku finally gets off the bed now that everyone's present. "Get out of my room. Let's go downstairs and talk about this crap." We're herded downstairs before long and sitting on the couch. Suddenly I feel like I can't possibly get close enough to Riku and snuggle into his side, hugging his arm. He just smiles and continues where we left off upstairs as if we never stopped talking. "Everyone we'd invite to a party is out of town."

Roxas snuggles up beside me, probably to irritate the silver haired boy, but nothing unusual happens. "We just watched two movies so I say no movies."

"If we get really drunk we can play cards. That's always fun." Axel is the only one left standing, pacing around the room like an impatient child.

"That's only because you suck at anything else when you're super drunk." I snicker. The redhead's face starts to turn the color of his hair and even Roxas laughs this time. "We should play truth or dare or something."

"That game's for babies."

"You're a baby."

I wrinkle my eyebrows. "Then let's just go get beer and decide later." And so the four of us head into town, thankfully in a car. Axel and Riku run into the liquor store when we arrive while I sit in the car with Roxas. I can't help but wonder what Leon and Cloud are doing right now. Roxas catches my attention by grabbing my hands. I focus on him, realizing he's smiling in a really suspicious way. "What?"

"We should get those two super drunk tonight." Obviously he has a reason in mind but the general idea sounds fun. I nod in agreement. "That means we should be getting them beers and trying not to look completely suspicious when we don't have as much. To be honest Sora, you and I both know… we get drunk way easier than those two."

I nod again. They're bigger than we are, but they seem to have a surprisingly high tolerance compared to us. Not that we have any tolerance at all. "Okay… Riku will definitely notice but if we're doing something, like playing cards, he probably won't say anything." I shrug. "I could probably tell him and he wouldn't mind really." Somehow I'm nodding again. I can already see it happening. He notices and I just tell him I'm trying to get him drunk. He'd just say okay and shrug while continuing to drink more. Yea, he definitely wouldn't mind. "Will Axel notice?"

"I doubt it." He just shakes his head and laughs. "Anyways, we should get them drunk and see if they'll make out?"

"What?" I can't help but laugh under my breath. "That's your plan?"

He looks disappointed by my reaction. "Why are you laughing? Wouldn't it be hot to watch Riku make out with a hot guy? And Axel is the perfect hot guy right? You can't exactly watch yourself now can you?"

This time I actually think about it, trying to picture it in my head. It gives me a shiver down my spine. "Okay… you're right. That would be really hot. And they're both sexy guys. And we all live together right now." I end up poking myself in the lips trying to decide how Riku would feel about it. He's kissed Axel that one time a long long loooong time ago, but that was as punishment. And Axel kind of freaked out and cried. Maybe he was just being over-dramatic on purpose… he likes to do that. "But what about Axel? Wouldn't he be all weird about it?" It has been half a year already.

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Why would he be weird?" I just shake my head. It would be dumb to say what I'm thinking out loud. Clearing his throat I notice Roxas is staring down at his hands. "Actually we kind of talked about it and he'd be okay making out with Riku. Maybe in a mutual understanding kind of way. Right?"

Did he mean to say it like he was asking me a question…? "But that one time Riku kissed him he freaked out."

His eyes pop up to meet mine. "He was startled." I just stare at him. "Okay okay okay, stop looking at me like that. We've kind of been talking about… what it would be like to have sex with you guys and the more we talk about it the more Axel thinks we should tell you guys."

I burst into laughter and somehow we end up wrestling. "You're such a pervert!" The guys come back to the car and stash all the booze in the trunk so we can drive home. They stop to look in the windows several times before getting in.

Axel is the first one to speak. "Are you guys making out back there?"

He says it sarcastically but I can't stop from laughing again. Roxas looks completely embarrassed but I'm practically crying. How ironic of him to say that. After all, we were just talking about him. Riku doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head and we head home.

When we get home we all carry something inside and we're hardly in the kitchen when Roxas is pushing the other two into the living room to leave us alone. He returns as I'm making room for everything in the fridge. Grabbing two bottles he serves them like a freakin waiter and returns to help me with a smile. Of course by then I'm done. "You're hopeless."

"You don't know… come here." He pulls me into the living room and stops so we're standing in front of them. "Axel."

As if he needs to call his name. We're all staring at him. Axel takes a drink of his beer. "Yes?"

"I bet you can drink that whole bottle faster than Riku." He says it so seriously I have to clamp my mouth shut to keep from laughing. What a time bomb! That's the worst thing he could have said to get those guys going. And of course it works.

Riku's hand shoots out and he clamps it on top of Axel's bottle as he's about to drink. At the same time he starts drinking his own bottle. "HEY!" Axel fights the hand off and drinks his own but now he's trying to fight off Riku's arms so he can grab his bottle. They're both completely failing. Axel knocks Riku's elbow and the bottle pops out of his mouth for a split second.

He looks down at the beer that spilt on his shirt and then up at Axel, jerking the bottle out of his mouth. "Hey, you ass. You spilled some on me." He smacks the bottle and miraculously none spills. Axel's laying on his back shoving Riku away with his feet planted on his chest and neither of them are drinking. The silver haired boy somehow snatches the bottle out of his hand and drinks it all.

"HEY! That was mine! It doesn't count. That means I won." He's handed his empty beer bottle as he growls.

Riku finishes his own as well. "You didn't empty yours. I did. So that makes me the winner."

"You cheated. And you spilled yours so I won." He sticks out his tongue.

"You spilled it! You're the loser. That's all that matters."

I snatch both of their drinks and point with one at Roxas. "Go get some cards. I'll get more drinks." We split up leaving them on the couch again. I grab four drinks out of the fridge this time and head into the living room once they're all open. Roxas is already dealing out a hand on the carpet and there's a spot for me to sit next to both Riku and Axel. I guess it's more of a square… but still. Handing out the beers I sit in my spot and look across at Roxas who is already smiling.

"Should we play strip poker?" He giggles.

"Noooo!" I cry as everyone bursts into action. "I'll lose. That's unfair. Different game." Riku and Axel are already drinking there beers. Roxas is just sipping his, pretending to drink more than he is. "What if we put in a movie to listen to while we play and every time they say whatever we drink. Whatever they say a lot… liiike." I try to think of a good movie in my head. What would we put in? Riku gets up and puts something in. We go through more beer than I expect in the first hour.

When I get up to get fresh drinks I'm opening a second bottle when Riku sneaks up behind me. I jump out of my skin but calm down when I realize it's him. He wraps his arms around me. "Sora." I can feel his breath on my ear. "I've noticed you haven't been drinking much." He kisses my neck gently. "I've also notice… you've been handing me one as soon as I finish my last. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Whoa, it's exactly like what I was thinking about in the car. "I am. Is that okay?"

He pauses so long I think I must have baffled him. "So honest. Yes, that's fine. Usually you're the one that gets ridiculously drunk. So you want me drunk instead? Why is that?"

I laugh nervously. "Uh, cuz it's fun?"

"I'm not drunk yet." He grabs the bottle I just opened and takes a drink. "What are you after then? Something specific?"

"No, of course not." I turn to head back into the living room with three drinks in my hands but he's towering over me. "Can you… you know."

"You want something."

"I do not."

"You do, I can tell."

"I really don't."

"Just tell me what it is and I'll do it."

I make a face. "Really?"

Obviously now he knows I have his attention. "Yes really. I can't help you if you don't tell me." He turns me around and I snicker at the redness in his cheeks.

"You are getting drunk, aren't you?" I almost laugh but then I almost drop a beer so I set them down on the counter again.

"Maybe."

"Okay." I give in. "Roxas and I are getting you guys drunk so you'll make out with Axel."

He actually looks shocked but after a minute he snickers. "I see. Well, that's not exactly what I thought you'd say… but I'm not opposed to the idea if that's what you want."

"Really?" My hand somehow ended up on his chest. I pull it away and look at it like it was doing something wrong. He'll molest me if I do that right now. "Let's go back out before they get suspicious or something."

"Axel's a few beers past remembering what suspicious even means." We laugh as we walk back into the living room.

The movie's been playing for a while already and no one's paying attention anymore. Axel and Roxas are laughing about something as we take our seats again. I hand them their beers. "How many is that Axel? You alcoholic."

"I am not." He takes his drink and sticks out his tongue. "What was the question?"

"Sora." Riku looks at me. "You said you wanted to play truth or dare?"

"Or just dare." Roxas laughs.

I smile. He always knows how to take the conversation in the right direction. "I almost forgot. I still want to play if you guys want to." Everyone seems to agree. "Who should start?"

"Riku can start!" Roxas yells. I take a good look at him and realize he's probably already had too many beers. It hasn't even been that many. At least he knows what's going on still but why would he suggest Riku start?

Even he looks surprised. Pushing the hair out of his eyes Riku looks up at the ceiling like he's thinking. "Who should I dare? Hmmm." He looks up at me. "Is this game reserved to daring one person at a time?"

I glance at Roxas who just shrugs. "I guess yes. You should specify your dare towards one person."

He nods, looking a little disappointed. "Well then, Sora I dare you to drink your whole beer right now." He smiles.

The others laugh because I immediately frown. "But I just got iiiiiit. This is full! That's not fair."

"Hey you said dare one person. You never said there was a rule about how full the beer had to be." He just shrugs. Damn! I should have thought about making up rules before starting. He tricked me! With a determined face I stare at my beer and take a breath before chugging it. I'm a pansy! I have to stop like ten million times before I finally finish it. I slam it down on the floor when I finish like I've just won a drinking contest. Everyone is cracking up. "That was a mean dare! No fair!"

"I'll get you a new one!" Roxas jumps up and runs into the kitchen.

Now we might as well wait for him to get back. "No more daring to drink all the beer. For me at least. I can't drink like you guys…"

"That's cuz you're so small and cute. Like a little compact box of light-weightness." Axel starts laughing.

"That doesn't even make sense." I just glare at him and Roxas reappears.

"So now it's Sora's turn since he was dared, right?" The blonde sits beside me, way closer to me than last time and I try not to look at him with that questioning 'are you drunk already' face. That wasn't even his seat ten minutes ago. Oh well.

No more time to waste I guess. "Fine! Riku I dare you to make out with Axel."

He just smiles. He's not surprised at all that it's my first dare for him.

"Okay." He turns to the redhead who still looks surprised. "Drink your beer first." With a nod they both finish their practically empty bottles. When he sets down his drink and they're both done he waves a finger at Axel in that familiar come hither motion. The redhead looks hopelessly embarrassed. "Ready?" Axel just nods and sits turned towards him so he's easy to reach. Riku scoots forward; after all, he was the one who was dared. Lifting one hand to Axel's neck, making sure he doesn't block our view, Riku pulls him forward slowly. Their lips touch and I instantly bite my bottom lip as I watch. Their eyes close as Riku kisses the redhead for real this time and I hear him sigh a little.

Roxas leans in close to me and whispers, "Look, Axel's the girl in their kiss."

Axel opens his eyes and glares at us. "I am not." Trying to take control of the situation Axel climbs into Riku's lap but before he can even lean into kiss him again Riku's hand is on his chin.

He touches the small of his back, pulling him close and whispering. "Move this way so they can see better." He maneuvers sideways so we can have a better view, keeping Axel on his lap and embarrassing him even more. He pulls him into another kiss.

I look at Roxas this time who's locked on them with a piercing gaze. "Riku's such a pervert." He glances at me and snickers. We're all startled when suddenly Riku rolls Axel onto his back and kisses him breathless before pulling away.

"How was that?" He looks up at us. Poor Axel is laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, his chest moving quickly up and down as he sucks in air. His soul must have left his body again. That seems to be happening a lot lately. Riku turns to look at him and smirks. "Was it that good?"

"Shut up." With a frown the redhead sits up and looks at Roxas. Then he looks at me and hides his face. "It should be my dare. I was the victim."

I try not to snicker. "Riku's turn cuz it was Riku's dare." He scoffs.

"Oh good." Turning to Axel again Riku laughs. "Axel, I dare you to tell the truth."

He looks up. "What?"

"The truth. Tell me what you thought about that kiss?" We all stare wide eyed in anticipation. That's the best dare ever!

He frowns. "And what do I have to do if I don't do the dare?"

I start laughing. "If you don't do your dare you have to pay the darers rent for a whole semester."

"A whole semester! That's completely unfair."

Roxas snorts. "As if you'd pay it anyways."

Axel just makes a face. "When did this become truth or dare. I thought it was just dare…"

"Okay fine. Truth or dare?" Riku raises an eyebrow.

"Truth?"

"What did you think of our kiss?"

"Dare."

"Pay my rent, bitch."

"Fine! Damn it! I pick truth. Shit." Axel buries his head in his lap.

The blonde perks up again. "You should start it by saying _the truth is._"

There's a long silence before Axel lifts his head to glare at Roxas. "Fine. The truth is…" He looks at Riku several times before frowning. I think he's even blushing. "The truth is… that Riku is a good kisser and I was experiencing fireworks." Like girls I let out a squeal with Roxas as we clasp hands. "Now it's my turn. Roxas truth or dare?"

Taking a drink of his beer Roxas laughs. "Dare."

"Good. I dare you to kiss Sora. A real one too. Not that fake peck on the lips crap." He wrinkles his nose and sticks out his tongue like a kid.

"Fine." Roxas sticks his tongue out back at him. "I will then. Come here Sora." I feel like I'm about to be eaten. He crawls on top of me so suddenly I make a sound like I'm getting attacked. Riku just laughs at me. "Stop squirming around and let me kiss you."

"AAAhhhhh help me! No Roxas mouth!" I squirm but he finally gets close enough to grab my face. When he finally gets his lips on mine I calm down. He's surprisingly warm and overall it isn't unpleasant but still, I don't want to kiss Roxas. I feel him bite my bottom lip and I shove him back, smacking him in the chest. "You've had too many beers. Whose dare is it now?"

Before I can even say anything Roxas remembers. Darn, not drunk enough I guess. "My turn! My turn my turn. Riku! Truth or Dare! It doesn't matter! My question is would you ever have sex with Axel?" He bursts into laughter.

I stare at him. Should I cut him off? Or get him another beer? Axel launches across the room and practically smothers his lover. "Why do these things keep coming out of your mouth?"

I move away from them and towards Riku trying not to laugh. The silver haired boy is smiling, snickering at them under his breath, but the question is still in his head. "Is this question based on some idea you're stewing on?" They both stop and look at him. "Like… you're trying to tell me Axel wants to get me drunk and rip off all my clothes?"

Seriously I can't keep myself from laughing this time. "When you say it like that it sounds kind of hot."

"Thank you." He leans over to kiss me on the cheek. "I think you might have a bias opinion though."

"You think?" I just smile.

Roxas is on his stomach pinned down by Axel who is sitting on his back and tickling his butt. It's fun just to watch. Still, the blonde hasn't forgotten the reason for his torture. "You still didn't answer my question." He cracks up like he's about to cry. "That tickles so bad! Stooooop! Hhahhahhaaha."

"My answer is…" He stops to actually think about it. "Given certain situations I'd say yes. I'd fuck Axel. I'd be the man of course."

"What!? Sorry, but I'd definitely be the man. I am the dominant one here _friend_." Axel grumbles, rolling off of Roxas. He doesn't even seem surprised Riku said yes. Actually It sounds like he admitted yes himself.

"Don't get all sarcastic with me. Just admit you'd want me to make you feel good." I smack him as soon as he says it.

Roxas bursts into laughter again. "Riku, you're such a dirty old man." He looks at me. "Does he talk to you like this all the time?" I blush but try not to make any weird facial expressions. "So kinky."

Somehow we get into a random wrestling match and we forget about the game altogether. At some point the movie ended and no one really cared enough to notice. I go to get more beer from the fridge and by the time I get back someone has already put in a new movie. I set the drinks down without really paying attention to the fact that Roxas and Axel are making out on floor. That's kind of making me hot. Riku's leaning against the couch with his head back, eyes closed, and looking good enough to eat.

Climbing into his lap I slide the beer into his hand and he smiles without opening his eyes. "Why thank you, but I think I've had plenty. You've been handing me endless beer all night."

"Aw, are you drunk?" I kiss him on the cheek. "Just this last one. You'd never waste a beer, would you?"

"Never." He snickers and opens his eyes. Sitting up he places one hand on my butt to keep me in place as he shifts his legs around to get comfortable. He clicks his beer against mine. "Don't waste yours either." I nod and take a drink. As we drink he looks over at the other two and grabs a pillow off the couch, throwing it at them. It lands on Axel's face. "Don't waste your beer!"

I watch him take another drink and when he pulls the bottle away a small dribble escapes his mouth. It begins to roll down his chin. "I'll get it." I lick the spill from his lips and can't keep myself from kissing him. It must be the beer because I can't keep my hands off him, even more than usual. He tastes so good right now. Maybe because everything we've been doing all night has made me kind of horny… or in general I'm always kind of horny.

Roxas talks in a muffled voice. "Is Sora turning you on?" I turn to look at them and he's kissing him so he won't talk; only little grunts are coming out. Axel's hands move from his hips to grab at his shirt, pulling it over his head so quickly it startles me. And suddenly the blonde is on his back on the floor as Axel pulls off his own shirt, climbing on top of him as if they never stopped kissing.

Riku looks over at them since I seem to be staring. He pulls the drink out of my hand and sets it aside. "Sora. Are they getting you excited?" His hands are on my hips again.

"Absolutely… not…" I look into his eyes and I can see the lust. I almost forget to finish my sentence but thankfully both words come out before I forget how to speak.

He smiles, his hands rubbing my thighs, making my shiver. "You're a terrible liar." Suddenly he's lifting me up and laying me on the couch, climbing between my legs. His weight is pressing down on top of me and he uses the position to grind his pelvis against mine. "Liar, liar. I can tell you're turned on." His hand is on me and it startles a sound out of my mouth, louder than usual because I can't seem to mute my own volume. Suddenly Riku's pushing up my shirt and kissing my chest. His mouth is warm and soft and makes me squirm.

Voices again, but I can't open my eyes to see what's happening. Axel speaks up. "I think it's Riku's dirty talk that's getting you hard. Or is it Sora's whimpering? That's cute too." It's both in my opinion. Another sound comes out of my mouth and it makes me turn red. Or is that because Riku's tongue is on my nipple and it's making little moans escape me.

"Stop. I can't control my mouth." I flush and he looks up at me with a funny expression.

He actually laughs. "Oh really?" He's in the process of unbuttoning my pants and bashfully I try and fight him thinking this definitely shouldn't be happening with the guy's right there on the floor. I sit up for more leverage and unintentionally look over at them. Roxas is already down to only boxers and though Axel has pants on they're already unzipped and his belt is on the floor. I can't even see what Axel's doing through that layer of red hair but I have a feeling it's something similar to what's happening to me right about now. His hand is grasping one of Roxas's thighs, lifting it up for better access, and for some reason seeing them turns me on. I've never been in the same room as another couple doing it before. I mean it's not the same as watching porn or even a movie. It's totally different. Riku practically pulls that thought directly from my brain. "Sora, is this your first time seeing someone else having sex?" I turn bright red like my cheeks are about to explode.

Roxas giggles. "Technically we haven't gotten that far yet."

Axel looks up at us, right at me actually, and smiles. "You wanna come upstairs to our room?"

I pinch my lips together and swallow the knot in my throat. Suddenly Riku's between my legs again, his mouth on my erection through the fabric of my pants. I moan in shock without wanting to and then grab him by the hair. "That's unfair."

"You remember that day we listened at the door to hear if they'd have sex?" He raises an eyebrow. I just nod. "Well, this is your chance to get inside… with permission." This time I raise my eyebrow and he ends up picking me up. Somehow we scramble upstairs and into Axel's bedroom, unable to even close the door as we pile onto the bed.

Axel is trying to take his own pants off and ends up pulling off Riku's shirt. He bites his lip. "You suck. You're too buff. Drink more beer fatty."

"Shut it. You know you wanna touch my abs." He rubs his own stomach.

"Damn it Riku, get on the bed already." I grab him and pull him on top of me even though he's still wearing pants. Axel jumps on top of Roxas and within minutes they roll off the bed and burst into laughter. "Stupid." Suddenly my pants are completely gone and Riku's mouth is on me again. I can't keep the moan inside. I feel a little less bashful about it since they can't see me and after a few minutes I kind of forget they're on the ground. "Your mouth is so hot."

He laughs under his breath with lust in his eyes as he crawls up to kiss me. "You want more?" I nod bashfully, already wanting more. There are too many perverted things happening today. "You have to tell me what you want, Sora." He starts kissing my jaw line with gentle lips, teasing me by not touching me.

Axel's head pops up suddenly but I'm so lost in lust it doesn't scare me to death like it normally would. He digs in his side-table drawer. "I know what he wants." He grabs something and throws it on the bed, smiling at us. Then he looks down at Roxas. "I saw Sora's penis." He giggles like a little boy.

I'm so embarrassed my soul leaves my body but it's easy for Riku to revive me. Axel disappears and for a moment there are several fighting noises until Roxas appears. He must be sitting on him. "Riku you're so mean." He reaches for the lube that is now laying on the bed. "Two seconds." Squirting some out he returns to paying attention to Axel, his face as flush as mine. "So mean."

Riku's hand is on my chin, turning me to look at him again. "So distracted. Were you embarrassed?" He takes my hand and moves it between his legs. This is even worse torture along with not being teased at all; knowing how hard he is makes me crazy. "Tell me." He captures my lips for a long wet kiss before pulling away. "You want me?"

I can see Roxas moving up and down already. He's riding Axel right now right there and I can't even see it! I bite my lip because I'm about to go completely crazy. "I want you." I pull Riku on top of me again and help him remove his pants. "I want to feel you inside me." He's already reaching for the lube. Meanwhile Roxas is crying about something being unfair. I moan as I feel Riku's fingers inside me, the sounds coming out of my mouth on their own. "Roxas… get on the bed. It's unfair if you can see us and we can't see you."

Riku is kissing my thighs and moves his fingers as he pleases. "That was a very specific complaint."

"You're not even drunk." I whimper. Somehow the two on the floor climb onto the bed with much effort. So naked. So much nakedness… my head is spinning from all the amazing nakedness and the pleasure overflowing in me. I really hope I remember this tomorrow. Then again if I'm even thinking about remembering then it will probably be fine. It's when you can't even think about remembering that it fails. I'm only half watching as Roxas lays down and Axel moves between his legs, wasting no time to enter him again. I definitely get caught staring at everyone's penis but I can't help it. So many to look at. It's not until Riku is pushing inside me that I pinch my eyes shut and clutch the blankets for a moment. He pulls me up into his lap and helps me wrap my legs around him as he waits for me to be ready. My head is filled with moaning and it's not even my own. That turns me on already and Riku moving inside me feels so good I don't bother trying to keep in my voice. I kiss him in a sort of hungry clumsy way but I can feel him smile into the kiss.

"Sora." I pull away to let him talk but I'm hugging him as he thrusts over and over. "Sora, you want to feel really good for a minute? Something different than normal?" He slows to a stop and lets me down. I comply curiously but I'm not completely paying attention. "Here, turn over first." He pulls me back into his lap; hand on my thighs, holding my legs open. With a little effort I feel him enter me again. My face is on fire; I'm not sure if it's from the feeling or the fact that Axel and Roxas are staring at me now that they have a nice view. "Hey, you want to…" Riku's voice falls over my ear but I can tell by the look the redhead gives him that he's addressing him.

"Oh I definitely want to." He glances at Roxas as if to check if it's okay and receives a nod. "Sora, you have no idea how amazing you're about to feel." He moves between my legs and immediately swallows me up. I squeak in surprise and Riku begins to move again, starting slowly but not wasting time. All I can do is bury my hands in his hair and throw my head back as I try to breath. It's too much, like I'm about to die of pleasure. Axel's tongue is molesting me and it feels so amazing with Riku fucking me in the same rhythm. I can't even hold it in. I can't last… I'm about too… My body just collapses when I finally climax. Thankfully Riku's holding onto me and lays me down on the bed.

Roxas whimpers as he pulls Axel towards him. "Sora's first, so unfair. Fuck me like I like it." So pushy. He just smiles and Axel pushes him up against the wall, entering him from behind.

Riku snickers, laying beside me. "Dirty. You like it and you were complaining I was mean." He directs the comment at the blonde but he's focused on trying not to moan too loudly. How cute, he's so quiet without intending to be. I'm distracted by kissing while the bed shakes until they collapse beside us. Like a helpless child Riku pulls the blanket up to my waist and maneuvers in beside me. It's so warm and soft I fall asleep…

What time is it!? What happened!? I open my eyes when I feel something really warm touching me on all sides. I turn enough to see a naked chest on my left. Oh it's just Riku. His hand is surprisingly heavy laying across my chest, but the blankets are trapped at my belly button so I'm glad he's keeping me warm. Turning a little to the right I blink a few times. Another naked chest? Looking up without moving too quickly I register red hair. Axel's head is leaning against Riku's above me, like they've sandwiched me into a hug. How cute. What the hell! We fell asleep in their bedroom!? I flash back to last night and sit up in shock, startling everyone awake. My face hurts; we had sex in here with them watching! And Axel… he… he… a picture of him between my legs attacks my consciousness and I throw myself back on the bed. I'm still naked under this blanket! I'm about to die of embarrassment.

Riku rubs my hair before sitting up and groaning from grogginess. He looks around for a millisecond before laying down again. Turning over he pulls me closer. "You're awake already?" It comes out as half a question really.

"Are you?" I look into his eyes but they're suddenly closed again. He pulls me against him and I feel his excitement getting harder. I'm hardly surprised even if it is morning. "You're still horny?"

This time he looks at me. "You're the one that fell asleep last night. I didn't even get to finish." He doesn't really seem bothered but I instantly feel guilty. He makes a face at me like he doesn't care. "I didn't want you to miss anything."

Roxas is suddenly awake and part of the conversation. Was he awake that whole time? "You guys tired us out. But Axel's the same. Maybe that works out after all." He disappears under the blanket and suddenly Axel's snickering, half asleep still.

"That tickles… stop." He giggles again, smiling even though his eyes are still closed. "Roxas." Something incomprehensible comes out of his mouth until he finally frowns and opens his eyes. His eyes widen when he sees us but he seems to remember why we're laying in his bed. He just covers his face and pulls the blanket up. "Stooooop. You're torturing me."

Roxas reappears, climbing up Axel like he's just a part of the bed. "You're horny again and Riku's horny still. I see a very simple solution here. Don't you agree Sora?" He looks at me with puppy-dog eyes as if the result rests on my decision. I blink several times in surprise, but forget to answer. He turns to Riku. "I think that means yes. Now you have to convince Axel."

"Did you just make a decision for all of us? Like four in one without even thinking about it?" Riku smirks. "You're determined aren't you? Why are you so determined?"

Suddenly Roxas is hugging Axel's head to his chest. "Because I know you won't steal him from me and you're the hottest guy next to Axel. Right Sora?"

Why does he keep looking at me for an agreement? "Actually yes." I turn to look at Riku. "You're hotter than Axel though."

"Thanks." He smirks. "Are you really interested in this?" He waits patiently for my answer and somehow I find myself nodding. As if that's all he needs he starts attempting to seduce Axel. He switches spots with me so he can be next to the redhead. "You want to make these guys happy, right? And they'll be happy if we have sex. So technically you do want to have sex with me." He laughs.

The face Axel makes almost makes me snort it's so funny. "That… is flawed logic…"He just shakes his head.

Just watching my lover is getting me excited. He's so enchanting to watch and I'm positive if he actually tries to seduce Axel it won't take long. He's just playing right now but he's too irresistible in real life. Like an addiction or something. Axel is sitting up on his elbows but Riku moves his hand to the redhead's chest. "Don't be nervous. If it's horrible it'll only be this one time. I won't hurt you."

Axel sits up, knocking his hand away. His face is bright red. "Don't treat me like I'm some virgin… I'm seriously not the receiving end here. It creeps me out when you treat me all sexy."

"Awww." Roxas coos. "Axel, you're being so bashful." He bites his lip and pushes him onto his back again. He glances up at Riku. "He likes it when you're controlling."

"I do not. Shut up." He barks. Roxas shoves him down and tweaks his nipple and he suddenly quiets down.

"Oh wow that's amazing." I accidentally say out loud.

This just embarrasses the redhead even more. He doesn't have time to complain before Riku grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. "Let's try it this way then." He grabs the back of his neck to lift him into a kiss which makes me bite my lips. Axel groans but he definitely likes it. After a minute they part and Riku kisses him on the corner of his lips. "Open your mouth." With a flush expression he parts his lips and I scoot closer to see their kiss deepen. It's the sound that I really like; the little noises and moans he keeps making are what I enjoy the most. I glance at Roxas who seems to be enjoying it too. I watch with anticipation as Riku's hand slides down Axel's body, fingers dance across his stomach before Axel's hands grabs his. He pulls out of the kiss. The silver haired man smirks at him. "I was being nice letting your hands free. Should I tie them?"

"No…" He turns away from him. "You're the worst."

"Liar. You like it." He frees himself from the hand and reaches between his legs. Axel melts when he grabs him. His groans are so sexy too… they start kissing again and I realizing I'm getting really hard... too stimulating I guess.

When Riku gets up to get the lube out of the side table drawer Roxas throws the blanket off the bed. He slides beside his lover and smiles at him. "I'll make you feel good while he gets you ready, okay?" Axel just makes a face at him, though he's obviously appreciative. Maybe he just doesn't want to admit it.

When Riku moves back onto the bed I realize I'm the only one that won't be doing anything. Roxas is already bent over, occupying the redhead's erection with his tongue. My lover is pouring slick liquid onto his hand and onto Axel which makes him whine a little. I'm sure it's cold just being poured on. I decide to move above his head.

He looks up at me. "Axel, would it be okay if I kiss you while they do what they're doing."

Roxas stops to look up curiously. For a minute Axel just looks at me but after a moment he nods. "Sure Sora." He cringes suddenly and looks down at the other boys. "That is so uncomfortable." Then he throws his head back because Roxas is at it again. He reaches up and grabs my chin, pulling me to his lips but when I kiss him he lets me go.

Somehow these kisses seem so gentle and delicate compared to the other time he kissed me. I move my hand to his cheek and he sigh against my lips because of all the feelings running through his body. Sometimes he groans a little but it always passes and he tries to keep his sounds to a minimum. His lips are warm and firm like they were the first time, but gentle and I kiss him slowly, almost romantically because we're definitely taking advantage of him right now.

He pulls away suddenly and grabs the blankets. "Riku, fuck, you're way too big." He groans again.

Roxas and I move away now that it's obvious Riku's about ready to make him feel amazing. Roxas elbows me in the side and snickers about Axel's comment. I just waggle my eyebrows. Riku is the most unusual partner ever. It's like he's always worried about how his partner is feeling without caring about himself. It's selfless and unusually romantic which makes me grab Roxas by the hand as we watch.

He leaves him on his back and bends over him, pushing down on his hips with one hand. I can tell, he's making that face, making sure Axel's ready before he moves. Still he's such a mean tease. He's smirking, "You're so tight. It must feel good."

Axel shoves his face away. "Shut up."

He helps him wrap his hands around his neck. "You wanna talk dirty to me now?"

The redhead can't even defend himself because he's arching his back at the movement inside him. I've never seen Axel this way before. It's a very sexy submissive side of him I'm sure I won't see again for a long looooong time. Riku talks dirty to him and we watch them fuck. I can't resist touching myself considering I'm so aroused it's almost painful and I'm not surprised Roxas has the same idea as we watch. Riku is devouring him, claiming his lips whenever he pleases as Axel moans breathlessly until they're both driven over the edge and climax. Wow that was like my own personal porn. Watching two muscular sexy bodies sweat during sex… I can't say no to watching that… especially watching Riku.

After a long while we just lay with them in Axel's bed. He's laying face down looking away from us. Finally Riku pokes him in the side and he groans. "Leave me alone. My soul left me just now."

I smile. "It was that good?"

He covers his head with a pillow and grumbles something.

The blonde is laying beside him half under the blanket. "We're definitely going to have kinky sex for a really long time after this. It's never going to be normal again."

"Do it the way you like it." Riku shrugs.

I nod in agreement. "Let's go take a shower." We end up leaving them alone in the bedroom. When I know we're alone under the warm water of the shower I sigh. "I don't understand Roxas. He threw such a fit about Axel having sex with Demyx… and now he's okay if you do it?"

He just shrugs and grabs the shampoo. His fingers massage it into my hair. It makes me giggle that he's doing it for me. "Maybe it was because they talked about it already. And because he had control over it. He didn't know about Demyx and it was presented as a secret."

I nod in agreement. Somehow the images of them having sex keep attacking my consciousness making me giggle. "Did you like it?"

"Is this a trick question?" He switches spots with me so I can rinse off the soap, shampooing his own hair too.

"No. No tricks." I wait for him to look at me. "Of course you did, but did it feel amazing?" I'm mostly overflowing with curiosity.

He snickers. "If course I enjoyed it. But you're way better." I smile a little. "I've know Axel a long time. A really long time. Before college and before we lived here. I really don't see anything changing just because you guys asked us to fuck." He grabs my chin. "I did it because you asked me too, not for anything else okay. So don't start getting all weird on me." We wash in silence for a minute before he looks at me. "Did you like to watch?"

I blush a little. "Yes…"

"Were you jealous?"

"A little. But I get you all the time… so I enjoyed myself." I nod and he smiles. We get out of the shower to start a new day of winter break.


	8. Mini LeonxCloud

Mini Chapter 7.5 – **Extra, Leon and Cloud**

"Did you see the look on her face?" Leon and Cloud burst into their bedroom on the verge of collapsing from laughter. "She about died of embarrassment when she figured out we're gay." Leon slumps down to the floor, a hand on his bare chest trying to keep his lungs from falling out of his body.

A little more discreet about privacy, Cloud closes the door before turning around. "At least wait until no one can hear you." Winter break already stared and they decided to go to a hot spring this year. They try to go out once a year at least and after that Sephiroth nightmare they definitely need the time alone. Cloud always loves hot springs so they tried a new place and haven't felt so relaxed in a long time. Lounging all day in robes, what could be better? Though he's wearing his properly wrapped with a tight belt… he's not opposed to Leon's robe hanging half open, exposing most of his chest. In the least no one can say he's not relaxed, that's for sure.

The brunette is still cracking up. "I don't know what was funnier. That fact that she was flirting with you for an hour. Or the fact that I had to take your hand for her to get it." He finally covers his face and sighs, collapsing from laughing. "Her face… it was so funny."

Sitting beside him, the blonde sighs. "She's definitely going to be suspicious every time she draws a bath now." He slaps him on the chest but the hit was too gentle to mean anything. "From now on she'll always give us the 'did you just have sex' face."

"That's fine. I don't care what anyone thinks." Reaching up he grabs a handful of his robe and pulls him down so his head is on his chest. They lay like this for a few minutes in silence, the sound of Leon's heartbeat in Cloud's ear. "I wonder what the guys are doing…"

"Hmmm." For some reason Cloud can't picture them doing anything productive… or safe… in fact he definitely can't see them keeping the house clean either. It'll probably be a disaster when they get back. "Nothing good." He sits up to look him in the eyes. "In fact I'm surprised you're relaxed about it. Usually when we leave you're half stressed like you might go home and the house will be gone."

Leon smiles, closing his eyes. "It's different now. Those guys… they've calmed down a lot since last year."

"It's because of Sora, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. They're happy now, which is really unusual after all this times." He finally sits up, resting his arms on his knees. "Do you know how hard it is to find a roommate that's willing to live with three other guys? Every time we found someone Riku would fight with them until they decided to move out. It was annoying."

Cloud just smiles. "I like how you blame it wholly on Riku. Axel is just as annoying when it comes to roommates he doesn't like."

"Yea, but now it's different. They like Sora and he brought Roxas in and everyone seems happy now. I don't feel like I need to worry about the house still standing when we go home." Somehow during the conversation they moved closer to each other, Leon lifting his hand to gently brush hair out of Cloud's face. "When we go home. I like the sound of that."

"I dunno. I could stay here forever." Removing the hand he tries to stand up but Leon grabs him by the belt and pulls him into his lap.

"I mean the fact that it's our home. Not leaving… you heard wrong on purpose didn't you?" Just to be mean he tries to undo his robe but Cloud fights him off. "You're a monster."

"Thank you." Somehow he escapes, holding out one hand to help the other man to his feet. "You want to go enjoy the hot spring again?"

"No, I'll get dizzy from the heat we've been in there so much today." He ruffles his own hair before pulling the other man closer, his fingers grabbing his butt so he can't escape. "I like it when you're not wearing your pants. It takes forever to undo all your buckles. I practically fall asleep before I'm done."

Cloud grabs the hands and removes them. "That's strange because I constantly seem to be pantsless around you. I must miss the part where you fall asleep." He turns to walk away and ends up against his chest for however many times it's been now. "What is it with you and grabbing me this week? I can't move when you do that."

A little laugh comes from under his breath. "I just can't control myself when I know you're not wearing anything but this robe. My hands have a mind of their own." With a swift hand Leon unties Cloud's belt and yanks it off.

The blonde scrambles to keep his robe from flying open. "We're really close to having dinner and I don't want the hostess to come in here while I'm naked and being molested by you, okay?" He seems to agree but the look in his eye is the opposite of what Cloud wants to see. "Be good for ten minutes stupid."

"I'll be good until we eat… since you asked." They both just stare at each other. Conveniently timed, someone knocks at the door before sliding it open and announces dinner. Cloud turns and walks away, still missing his belt but trying not to make it obvious. Leon helps the woman bring in her trays and she sets everything out on the table for them. Awkwardly she says nothing as she sets out the different plates, glancing at Leon every once in a while but looking away if he ever catches her. Eventually she leaves and he thanks her, swinging Cloud's belt in his hand like a toy until she closes the door. The blonde returns with a new belt and he waves at the food. Somehow they sit down to eat without fighting. "Even though I keep embarrassing you are you still enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am. And you're always embarrassing so I don't see why that would change my opinion…" He continues eating without looking up.

Leon grunts. "Cloud." They both stop because his voice is so serious. "You know I wouldn't bring anyone here but you." The silence is deafening. "I want to be with you forever. Until we grow old and wither… or get killed. Whichever."

Making a face the blonde continues to eat. "This isn't like you. What's gotten into you?" They both continue eating, Cloud watching Leon even though he doesn't answer. "Are you being honest with your own feelings right now? That doesn't happen very often."

Now it's Leon's turn to make a face. "A few things have opened my eyes lately. I don't want to lose you… if you want me to spell everything out." He looks up at Cloud who's stopped eating to listen. Reaching across the table he takes his hand. "I suck at living without you." They both smile and finally Leon stands up to move around the table. "It doesn't matter where I am as long as we can be together. I want to make a life with you. Maybe even have little babies one day." He starts to rub Cloud's belly, laying his head on his shoulder.

Elbowing his idiot lover in the head, Cloud moves away, standing up and crossing his arms. "Very romantic and all that… except you can't impregnate me so don't rub my belly, freak."

The brunette snickers. "We'll worry about that in the future."

"I'll kill you…" But Cloud can't help but smile at the underlying phrase, before Leon lets his mouth get the better of him. "Was it because of the arguing from Sephiroth? Is that why you're getting all weird on me?" He receives a snort so obviously that means yes. "He's the only person that ever caused us problems. Are you sure you want to put up with my shit forever. What if something like that happens again?" He's flattered by being loved so much, but somehow when someone believes in him so thoroughly it's frightening.

"We always work through it. No matter what the problem is." Leon gets to his feet to pull Cloud into a hug since he keeps running away. He continues to whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek. "We're meant to be together. Like soul mates or whatever. I know you believe that. I'm never serious enough to tell you how much I need you… so just listen like you might never hear it again." Swallowing the knot in his throat, Cloud rests his forehead on his lover's shoulder. "Let me love you and protect you. I want you when you're happy or sad or angry, even when you want to hit me I still love you. Let me take care of you."

With a smile they part to look into each other's eyes. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Not at the moment, but I can if you're in a hurry." He just shrugs and is answered with a fist in the chest.

"You're so… overwhelming sometimes… you know that?" He pulls him so roughly against his lips they fall to the floor. Shoving Cloud flat on his back Leon climbs up between his legs to continue kissing, even as his robe falls away from one leg, sending a shiver up his spine.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and they have time to sit up before the woman opens it. Thankfully her eyes are momentarily closed as she asks if they're done eating so they have time to fix their disheveling robes. Cloud turns his back to her because his face is bright red and he's having a miniature heart attack from being so surprised. Leon on the other hand starts laughing. "We're not done eating quite yet." She smiles awkwardly when she opens her eyes, trying not to ask why they're nowhere near the table before she shuts the door.

Clearing his throat the blonde moves back to the table, shooing Leon to his own side. "It's great they worry about their customers… but honestly… that was horrible timing."

"Was it because your junk was hanging out in the breeze?" Immediately that starts a food fight but it lasts for two seconds because neither want to keep food from their stomachs. It's too tasty.

"Is it impossible for us to sit down and have a normal dinner? I swear we never can." He takes another bite, glancing over at the brunette who's finishing off his drink. "You're stupid."

"Thank you." Completely unaffected Leon smiles. "Finish eating. When she comes to collect the plates it will be our last interruption." They eat quietly and she arrives as they finish up, taking their plates without comment. When he's convinced she's out of hearing distance he laughs. "Now all our waitresses are so awkward!"

"It's your fault! You should have just let that girl flirt with me instead of getting all touch feely and making her feel awkward. She probably told everyone…" Covering his face with his hands the blonde whines for a minute but it's too late to complain now.

"Oh well." Leon snickers like always since he's practically unaffected by all opinions. "Should we take a bath?"

"Why, so you can molest me? Go by yourself."

"Stop being so stubborn. I can tell you want me to fuck your brains out right now. Should we do that before showering then?" He receives a silent glare. "You're such a baby sometimes. Come here." Of course he has to get up and chase after him for a minute before catching him, little monster. "We don't need any kids since we're both still childish… is that it?"

With a smile they begin to kiss again, "We'll never act any older. You should know that about yourself." Without untying his belt Cloud slides his hands inside of Leon's robes. "After all that confessing should I let you play with me how you like?"

"You loved it I'm sure, but I always do what I like. You just like it too." Sweeping the slightly smaller man off his feet he carries him to the bed which they never seem to pick up. Laying him down he pushes his legs open and the robe falls away. "Should I defile you in your robe? It seems more perverted than usual, not allowing you to get naked."

Cloud moves to grab his belt but Leon knocks his hands away. "You're going to be cruel and wait for me to beg?" He makes a pout face but Leon's hands are already molesting him, fingers running across his toned stomach and over his thighs as he strokes him. His words turn into moans as his fingers lace through his lover's hair, his head dipping down between his legs to taste his shaft. "Leon… that feels so good…"

When he starts squirming and his legs begin to shake the brunette pulls away. "Here, come over to the window." He sits in the nook of the window, leaning back against the sill on his elbows. With one hand he grabs a fistful of blonde hair and pulls his lover towards his hard-on. "Make me feel good too." Warm lips assault him and his head falls back against the windowsill. Closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling he sighs in appreciation, one hand still wrapped in that soft hair. When he opens his eyes a face comes into view and he jumps in shock, hunching forward over his lover who groans with a full mouth before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Cloud wipes the corner of his lips with a frown.

Leon bursts into laughter. "I think our neighbor just saw me getting head… though I don't think he could see you. That scared the hell out of me." He laughs again but looks at Cloud. "Are you alright? I practically choked you just now."

He just shakes his head. "I'm fine." Silently he stands up and turns to walk away. "I'll go bathe first since you're so easily distracted."

As fast as lightning Leon's across the room and pulls off his belt. "Don't play hard to get. That's rude." Cloud scrambles to keep his robe closed again but Leon turns him around, sliding his arms out of his robe so it hangs around his waist.

"Rude?" He laughs, fighting off the hands trying to sneak inside. Somehow they end up on the floor again and Cloud's robe is tossed aside, unwanted. Teeth delicately nibble on his nipple and he gasps. "You're rude… teasing me this much."

"Fine." The smirk that spreads across Leon's face is full of lust. "You want me inside you?" He flips him onto his stomach and bends him over. "So lewd, wanting it this badly." He sucks on his own fingers before sliding them into his lover who relaxes into the feeling almost instantly. "Your body's already hungry for me."

The blonde straightens up and turns enough for a kiss. "That's because you taste so good."

"You make me crazy." He kisses him once more before shoving him to the floor and climbing on top, pushing inside his lover and receiving a moan in return. Reaching around he begins to stroke him and move inside him slowly, almost too slowly, smiling at the groan he lets out. "Tell me what you want." Still rubbing him he forces him to straighten up, pinned against his chest.

He's almost breathless from the sudden kiss that keeps him from speaking. Between that, the hand caressing him and Leon inside him, how can he even remember how to speak? Somehow they switch positions and he's in his lap, moving against him but a hand against his hips is holding him back. "Fuck, Leon… harder. Let me move." The hand relents and he's able to move again, thrusting his hips faster against his lovers cock. They move again and he's bent over the table, everything thrown to the floor as usual. Both hands move to his hips for leverage as moans fill the room; Cloud desperately tries to rest his head on his arm, unable to melt into the table even as he clutches at the edge with his other hand. "Faster, baby, faster." The sudden feeling building inside him catches the moans in his throat and suddenly he's on his back, arms wrapped around Leon who's moaning in his ear as they fuck. The blonde digs his nails into his lover's back as he's about to finish and Leon thrusts into him faster and faster until they both climax and he removes his hands, breathing heavily as they lay on the floor.

The brunette rolls over to grab the discarded robe and hands it to his lover. "Now we can take a bath." He leans over to kiss him on the lips but gets the corner of his mouth. "You feel better?"

Cloud just snickers, "Let's go." He sits up and slides his robe on, not bothering to close it since he has no belt anyhow. Not that it matters anymore. They head into the bathroom and wash before running the bath and climbing into the warm water.

Leon's still smiling. "You feel better… like usual."

"You fuck like a beast. Stop asking." Even though Cloud glares he still can't keep from laughing. "You feel better, obviously."

"I always feel amazing with you. You're like magic."

"Magic?" He snorts. "Well, thank you… I suppose." He sinks into the water a little farther. "We'll have to clean up… again…"

"Again." Leon repeats. "Cleaning up is unavoidable. We destroy everything… we won't have to clean up when we're at home." He thinks about it for a minute and realizes Cloud always cleans up the room eventually… so maybe it is unavoidable. "Well… having less crazy sex isn't really an option."

"Agreed. Not an option." They both laugh and enjoy their bath, eventually with Cloud sitting in Leon's lap, leaning back against him, fingers laced together on his stomach underwater. "That thing you said… about wanting to make a life with me. Is that truth? You always want to be with me?"

"I do." The brunette nuzzles into his neck. "You didn't believe me?"

"Shut up… I believe you." He splashes water in his face. "What I'm asking is… would you really want to have a kid? You want a baby?"

He thinks about what he'd said earlier. "Why not? Starting a life together, having a family, don't those kind of go hand in hand?"

The blonde just sighs. "I suppose that's true. But how? You had some idea I can guess… what was it?"

Leon laughs a little. "I've been caught. You knew that whole time I'd been thinking about it." His answer is silence. "Sometimes you know me too well. Of course you're right. I was thinking… we could ask someone to carry a baby for us. Someone we can trust, obviously… that way it will still be our genes." He receives silence again. "I mean a baby exactly like me? I'd love that little guy to death." Water washes over his face again. "Stop that."

"Sometimes you're so…. in love with me it's embarrassing." Cloud clears his throat, his cheek bright red from listening. He shakes his head. "Then who would we ask? We'll have to look… but that could take a long time."

A sly smile spreads across Leon's face. "Then you're saying you wanna have my babies." He jumps him and they fight for a minute, throwing water everywhere before Leon pulls him into a kiss.

"You just fucked me… I am not a woman. Stop saying that." He tries to escape the tub but Leon's too strong and he's back in his lap again. He feels his hardness against his ass. "Already? You want more again? Do I feel that good?"

"You have no idea." Before he can escape he's inside him again and water is spilling over the tub, creating another mess to clean up.


	9. A Little Too Public

Chapter 8 – **A Little Too Public**

I take my first step back into the house in what seems like forever! I feel refreshed being home again! Summer vacation is already over. A new semester is about to begin. It's crazy to think I've already lived here for a year. I'm on the verge of being a junior and this year will be even better than the last; there's no way it couldn't become more amazing. Unfortunately I couldn't stay here for vacation after not bothering to go home for winter break or for spring break. My mom was on the verge of strangling me to death I'm sure, or crying… whichever would work to guilt me into coming home. This time I decided to take Riku home with me and introduce him to my family. My mom was pretty confused when a boy walked in the door behind me, but it didn't take her long to love him to death once I said the word boyfriend. My grandparents about melted thinking he was adorable and he was on his best behavior, that's for sure. His polite gentleman attitude was about to crack me up no matter the situation. My mom's brother was a little more difficult to make understand but he came around eventually. His face was priceless when Riku told him he'd take care of me, not to mention I was ridiculously embarrassed. Everyone there grew to love him easily. Who could resist that freakishly adorable face? Still, the whole time I was excited to get home. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. After being with Axel, Roxas, Leon, and Cloud everyday for a year it was weird being without them. I was even missing Kairi who I still talked to on the phone while I was gone.

When I burst in the door Riku shoves past me to take bags upstairs. "We're home!" My voice echoes but I can't see anyone anywhere. Walking into the living room I realize someone's passed out on the couch, the blanket covering everything but their face which is buried in a pillow, long black hair flowing every which way. Walking down I crouch beside the couch and poke the person in the head once. They groan. A deeper groan than I expect hits my hearing. He turns over and looks at me through half lidded eyes, reaching out of the blanket to stretch. "Sora?"

Of course I recognize that face. "Vincent? I didn't know you'd be here when we came home." He just rolls back over and mumbles something I can't quite understand. I guess I'll go tell the others I'm back. Obviously if Vincent's on the couch then Leon and Cloud are home somewhere. Heading to their bedroom I knock on the door and I hear Cloud say 'it's open' before walking inside. He's standing to my right as I step in, wearing nothing but his usual tight pants, looking super hunky like always. Leon is passed out in bed with the sheets hardly hanging onto his waist, one hand on his stomach looking ripped and adorable still sound asleep.

Cloud actually grabs my attention by hugging me. "You're finally home. We were wondering when you guys would show up. I knew it would be soon."

I sigh at the feeling of being hugged. That means he's real and I'm not just dreaming, still asleep at my parent's house or something horrible. "We just got back. Riku went upstairs already."

"How was it? Introducing him to your family and all that?" He smiles.

"Yea… that was pretty good. Definitely weird when I told them." He brushes a hand through his hair and this black thing catches my eye. "What's that?" I grab his hand and realize it's a ring. "What's that!?" I accidentally yell and Leon groans.

"Uh… yea, you should probably go if you don't want to see Leon naked." He completely ignores my question.

I grunt. "If only it would be the first time…" In fact in the past few months I've seen way more of both of them than I've ever EVER wanted to see. Not that it wasn't amazing but that's completely beside the point. "I'll go unpack…" And with that I scramble upstairs since everyone seems to be waking up for some reason. It's already afternoon and they were sleeping? I'm not really sure why I'm so surprised. I still can't stop thinking about what the hell was on his finger! I swear that was a ring! He didn't even say anything! If I think about it it'll just make me completely crazy. Heading upstairs I stand in the doorway and cross my arms. "Cloud was definitely wearing a ring! What does that mean!?"

Riku just looks at me, "We've been home for maybe two minutes. You're already getting excited?" He's dumped out the luggage onto his bed. It's mostly clothes anyhow. He just continues what he was doing.

I clear my throat a little. Okay he has a point there…"Fine, let's do laundry first." Walking towards the bed I gather all the clothes and carry them into the hall. "Laundry basket!" Of course I end up just leaving them in the basket and not helping unpack at all. Riku just shakes his head at me since he knows he'll be starting the laundry himself. I actually end up laying in his bed watching him sort clothes for a while. I'm so ready to just enjoy being home and do nothing.

Within minutes I can hear Roxas yelling and stomping coming from the stairs. He bounds through the doorway and jumps on top of me. Axel's in the door a minute later jumping on the bed too! Man sandwich and I happen to be in the middle. Roxas rubs his face against mine, "I missed youuuuuuuuuu." He hit his growth spurt too and we've been the same height for a while now. It was fun making fun of him for being short while it lasted.

Laughing I rub his face too. "I missed you too." With a free hand I reach back and rub Axel's head. "I missed you too Axel."

He sits up to let us snuggle like little girls. "Equal missing all around it seems." He looks up at Riku who's hanging his last shirt. "You're the maid today?"

"Excuse you?" He shuts the closet door. "How was your summer ladies? Axel's was obviously great since he came back with a smart ass mouth." The redhead just laughs.

Roxas sits up and slides off the bed. "It was freaking boring. I wish I had stayed here and it had been like winter break. That was fun."

"We should have a party tonight!" I jump up and suddenly we're all just standing in Riku's bedroom loitering. That's the one thing he really hates too. I can see he's trying to resist telling us to leave since we just got home. "Should we get beer? Or do you think there's some in the fridge?"

"Did you see Vincent on the couch? I wonder if his boyfriend will come over if we have a party." Roxas is as lost as I am obviously.

"He has a boyfriend? Since when?" I gasp dramatically even though it's completely unnecessary.

"Well… it's still the guy he likes. Same guy. Never confessed to him. It just makes it easier to call him his boyfriend, don't you think?"

Is this really the first conversation we should be having? Gossip like hens that gather at a little coffee shop of something. I'm the worst because I cannot keep myself from adding a comment. "I wonder what his boyfriend looks like. I bet he's super hot. This house attracts hot guys."

Riku finally shoos us from the room, closing the door once we're in the hall. "I'm too lazy to go get beer. We just got home. I'm not leaving." He heads downstairs, ending that conversation. Decision made I guess.

Axel puts his hand on my shoulder and sighs. "You guys didn't fuck enough. He's sexually frustrated. That's why he's being such a pansy right now." Roxas actually shoves him. I just shrug. He's probably right; we didn't have sex nearly enough at my parent's house. One: Because it was totally weird and I couldn't make any noise at all; that's basically impossible for me. And Two: because my mom was always freaking home. It's like she wouldn't leave because she knew we might have sex. Axel's brain is still on beer. "Maybe if we ask Leon he'll go get the beer."

Damn! Stupid brain. I just can't _not_ say it. "Have you seen Cloud yet?" They both look at me and shake their heads. "He's totally wearing a ring."

"A ring?" Nothings clicking in those brains.

"A ring. Yes. I mean he's wearing a ring on his ring finger." I point to my left hand and they both seem to realize what I'm saying. "I swear I saw one. He ignored me when I asked too."

Axel just laughs but there's a twinkle in my best friends eye. "Suspicious."

"Really? It's not just me?"

We walk into the living room and Riku is kneeling by the couch. Vincent seems to be facing him, mumbling something, his arm over his face as he does so. "Sora." He turns to look at me and the sudden sound startles me even though he's whispering. "Can you go get a glass of water?"

"Sure." I hurry and fill a glass in the kitchen and hand it to him a minute later.

"Thanks." He helps Vincent drink from the glass before setting it on the floor. "You feel a little better?"

With a groan the raven haired man sits up. "Thank you. That helped…" He groans again. "I just have a headache." He throws off his blanket and grabs his head again. At least he's wearing clothes, jeans and an unusually nice black shirt only buttoned in one spot. Actually I think it's buttoned uneven.

"Come on. I'll take you upstairs." Like a gentleman he pulls the other man into his arms and carries him up the stairs until he disappears around the corner. I'm sure he'll put him in one of our bedrooms.

"How nice of him." Axel elbows me in the side. "Careful. You're leaving him all horny and alone with a man that can hardly fight back." He's getting awkwardly close leaning into my ear.

I count the hours I've been home. "When we're all together is it always straight to the gutter with that mind?" I poke him in the temple.

"To be honest it's there all the time, it just gets worse when we're all together."

Thankfully Leon appears a moment later to keep the conversation from getting any farther. "Where'd Vincent disappear to?" He's wearing a muscle hugging white t-shirt that really suits him. I tell him that Riku carried him upstairs but I'm not sure it registers in his brain. Axel bombards him with ideas of a party but he walks into the kitchen scratching his head. This is the Leon caveman time of the day.

"Wait!" I chase after them and grab Leon's hand. My eyes widen when I see a silver ring on his finger, similar to Cloud's but a different color. "You have one too?"

"Huh?" He's still groggy since he moves towards the coffee pot even with me attached to his hand. He continues to mumble something or other under his breath, working pretty well as a one handed coffee man.

"Are you guys gonna get married?" I blink about a million times. Now Axel's hands are grabbing our cluster of hands to look at the ring.

A deep growl comes out of his throat and we back off. Obviously we need to wait until he's had a cup of coffee or he'll bite our heads off. I never really understood people that need coffee to function in the morning but at least I know they're like crazy wild animals that shouldn't be pestered.

To distract everyone I announce we'll have our party anyways. "Everyone should call someone." I point at Axel. "Call Demyx and Zexion. I'll call Kairi." I watch Roxas point at himself and I laugh. "Call food! What sounds good?" He wags his finger is if to say 'touché, I didn't expect you to give me a chore' and he heads off to make a phone call. I guess he's going to decide on his own since he didn't answer me. Axel has his phone to his ear when I get an idea. "OH! Tell him to bring his guitar!"

His face lights up. "Good idea!" As if Roxas isn't already madly in love with him. Listening to him sing might just multiply it times ten… or he'll die from love. Like a love explosion. Nasty.

Finally I pull out my phone and hit a number. She picks up right away. _**"Sora! Hey!"**_

"Hey! You should come over. We're gonna have a welcome home party." I fill her in on all the details even though we haven't really done anything yet, but she doesn't know that. She doesn't even say goodbye when she hangs up. Well, that was eventful. I know she'll be here in the next thirty minutes with Namine in tow. They're practically inseparable, which doesn't bother me, but they do seem to take longer to show up now. The combination of getting ready? I'll never know.

Riku sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, tickling my sides. I would have jumped out of my skin if he hadn't been holding onto me the whole time. His deep voice calms me down, "Seems like everything's coming together."

It's like a whirlwind of people coming through the door when everyone shows up. Even the guy delivering pizza is baffled by all the people at the front door when he's greeted. Needless to say he takes the money and runs. Even though we got home around the afternoon I'm still surprised by the darkness of the evening when it takes over. I guess eating and talking can pass a lot of time… or am I just not paying attention to anything today? Catching up on so many stories about summer does take time!

After a round of beer Vincent comes down looking a lot better than he did earlier. He joins our little circle as we're finishing the pizza, snatching up a piece for himself. I bet he had a hangover… that sucks.

Leon appears in the kitchen doorway and announces suddenly that we're completely out of beer and a groan erupts from the entire room. He looks startled but smiles. "Wow alcoholics are you upset or something?"

Riku's on his feet, "Damn, I knew this would happen. I'll go."

"I'll drive." Leon disappears, probably to grab his keys.

Bending over Riku gives me a quick kiss, "You want to come or stay here?"

Honestly I don't want to go but I puzzle over the idea for two seconds. "I'll wait here. It shouldn't take long anyways, right?"

Axel, Roxas and Demyx have moved to take over the video games until everyone gets back… even if they haven't left yet.

"I'll go too." Vincent gets to his feet. "I want to get something while we're there." They gather by the door after Riku is handed money for everyone's personal drinks. His irritated face always makes me smile. When Leon appears, they leave. Cloud actually stays behind which surprises me a little. Then again no one's been home all summer so maybe he missed us too.

I notice randomly I got pizza sauce on my shirt and frown, trying to get it off. "NNNoooo…"

Kairi and Namine are giggling with Cloud about something. Zexion, the only one paying attention to the fact that I'm an idiot, makes a face. "You should wash that. It'll stain."

"Damn!" I get to my feet and head upstairs to save my shirt.

He follows after me into my bedroom. "Hey Sora, I wondered if I could tell you something… and see what you think. You can give me some advice maybe." He walks into my room and sits on my bed.

In the mean time I'm taking my shirt off and digging around in the closet. "Like a secret?" I smile at him and raise my eyebrows. "I love secrets." He's giving me a weird face but the expression changes when he continues to talk. Wait... was he just checking me out? …nah, I'm seeing things.

"I know." He just laughs. "So here's my secret. I like this guy but-" He pauses when I make an excited face at him, but he tries to continue as if it never happened. "-but he'll definitely never figure it out unless I tell him."

"That's hilarious." I add my two cents in the middle of his story.

He laughs suddenly and it makes me laugh too. "Anyways, the problem is he has a boyfriend already. So I don't want to tell him if it'll ruin our friendship. I was hoping maybe when his boyfriend gradates they'll break up."

"Hmm." I pull on a shirt while I'm thinking. "He's in our grade I'm guessing?" I glance at him and he nods. "What does he look like?" Now I'm super curious!

Brushing blue hair out of his eyes he smiles. "You know… average height, brown hair, cute blue eyes." His eyes are watching me as I listen intently.

I touch a finger to my lips. "Hmm, who could it be?"

He actually sighs and falls onto the bed. "Sora, you're so dumb!"

Suddenly the ringing of an amp from downstairs buzzes into my hearing before the guitar screams up the stairs on full blast. Getting excited I almost run out the door before remembering my stupid shirt. Maybe I should soak it or something? "What do I do with this!?" I hold it out in confusion.

My friend just shakes his head and stands to take care of it for me. "You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?"

"I keep that thought close to my heart whenever I do stupid things." I laugh and he just smiles. I help him gather the necessary tools to resurrect my shirt like we're going to operate. I follow after him into the bathroom, watching as he tries to defeat the sauce stain demon. "So who is it you like?"

He glances at me momentarily. "It would be ironic telling you, wouldn't it?"

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

The shirt falls into the sink, temporarily forgotten, and he turns to me, leaning against the counter. "Because it's you, dummy." Completely lost for words I just stare at him and I must have a weird face because he laughs.

"What! Bu-" He was totally checking me out in the bedroom! …I took my shirt off in front of him! His hand slaps over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Before you start bumbling on about whatever let me talk for a minute." He's still smiling in such a kind way that I calm down a little. "Can I take my hand off your mouth without you yelling?" I nod slowly and he releases me. I try desperately to zip my lips while he continues to confuse me. "I like being friends with you Sora. I definitely don't want to break you two up. It's nice that you can both be happy without the worries of other people getting in your way. And I hope it stays that way… but I just want you to know… if you need someone to talk to I'm always here. Especially if you need a shoulder to cry on… k?" He pokes me on the nose and walks away.

What does that mean!? That was some kind of complicated message, wasn't it!? He disappears downstairs as I scramble into the bathroom and slam the door. I just got confessed to by a classmate for the first time. Like a real confession not one of those weird ones like when I met Riku. How am I supposed to react? Every time I look at him now I'm just going to remember he likes me! DAMN! It's not like I'd ever cheat on Riku or think of breaking up with him for some other person. Never. But Zexion is a really nice guy. It's not that I don't like him. He's always helped me in class and we've studied together for over a year now. Actually he's cute too and always says really sweet things to me. Wait… how long has he liked me? I'm an idiot!

The amp is still screaming downstairs and I know I should head down soon otherwise someone will come up looking for me. I guess I should just be flattered he has a crush on me and move on… as if it's as easy as saying I will. That would be nice, but I'm so indecisive. I return to the bathroom to pull my shirt out of the water and realize the stain is completely gone. Wow that was like magic! Guess it can be washed now since I can't wear it soaking wet. Gathering my thoughts I finish up and head downstairs, trying to act like nothing happened.

When I walk back into the living room everyone is in some sort of trance listening to Demyx play. When he spots me he turns the amp down a little and begins to play something else. Axel starts singing and I look at Roxas who looks baffled and astonished at the same time. His eyes are wide and I'm sure he's in the middle of falling magically in love with Axel again. Hilarious. Axel does seem to have the voice of an angel when he sings. Or is it seductive like a devil? The veil between the two seems kind of thin. The thought makes me laugh as I move to sit with Kairi and Namine.

The redheaded girl actually tackles me, slumping between my legs and knocking me over as her arms cling to my waist. "You were gone so long!"

I snort in laughter as the others laugh beside us. "Have you had enough to drink already?"

"No way! I was just missing you after that ridiculously long break." She finally sits up and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Yea, sure." I stick out my tongue in return and she giggles. She's had soooooo much to drink. That's too funny. She goes back to giggling at Cloud so I scoot closer to Namine, elbowing her playfully in the arm. "Have you guys… you know."

She's actually sipping a glass of water. "That's a secret." The face she gives me is so sneaky it makes me burst into laughter.

Unintentionally I choke a little on nothing and crumple over, still laughing. Laying on the floor I listen in on Cloud's conversation with Kairi. She's holding his hand and I realize it's because she's looking at his ring. "You should have told us sooner. We could have brought you a congratulations present."

He actually looks a little red. "We don't need any presents, really."

"I knew it!" I glomp onto him but he doesn't fall over which is frustrating. I knew they were getting married. Why else would Kairi say she wanted to bring a gift _while_ looking at his ring? "I knew it."

He ruffles my hair like he's trying to rub me bald so I roll onto the floor to escape. "Sora, you have such a big mouth. Everyone has asked me already."

"Well! If you had just told me earlier I wouldn't have been so curious. SO! Did you guy get married over the summer?" I sit up and I guess my voice carried because even Demyx has stopped playing guitar. He turns off the amp and everyone waits for Cloud to answer.

With all eyes on him he sighs. "You guys are so obnoxious." Still, he's procrastinating but we're all staring at him. I can see his growing discomfort. "Okay! Yes! We're married now. Get over it." Somehow noise explodes from us as we all attack him in excitement. He's startled but laughing and I can tell he's happy because he's bright red, which isn't a face he often makes in public. We're all basically hugging him on the floor when the front door opens and the others come in with beer.

"What in the world is happening in here?" Leon asks, walking past us and into the kitchen without stopping. Obviously he doesn't want the beer to warm up, no matter what's happening. Even if we're molesting his husband… or is it his wife? Molesting his partner… there. Whatever, Cloud is definitely the wife but I keep that to myself so he doesn't punch me in the eye.

Riku moves past us with his hands full as well. "A giant orgy, I knew it." He just laughs.

Vincent is still in the doorway and I sit up when I notice someone with him. It's a tall blonde with a blue jacket on, but he looks older than I expected. The black haired man whispers quietly for him to finish smoking outside and the guest apologizes before moving out the door again.

"I need a drink!" I run into the kitchen and attack Riku who isn't surprised. "Who's the guy with Vincent?"

Leon's the one to answer as he fills the fridge. "That's Cid and you should leave him alone. Vincent is too shy to tell him he likes him so keep your mouth turned down." Standing up he reaches towards me and moves his hand across my mouth like he's turning down my volume. Annoying! I smack the hand away but he's too quick and moves back to what he was doing.

Riku grabs me and pulls me against his body. "I missed you. You should have come with us."

A smile touches my lips. "It wasn't that long." Then I remember Zexion confessing while he was away. Maybe that was too long. He notices my change in expression and frowns. "Sorry." I try and laugh. "I was just thinking I agree. I should have gone too."

He smiles and opens a few cold beers for me to take into the living room. "Next time." Giving me a peck on the head he sends me away.

That was almost awkward. I'm glad I didn't freak out there for a second. I occupy myself with handing out drinks, returning to the kitchen when I hand the first three to Cloud and the girls. They were the closest to the door, even if everyone kind of migrated to one spot. Impatient Axel gets to his feet of course since I didn't hand him a drink right away. It's a funny reaction that makes me smile and calm down a bit. He grabs a drink for Roxas and Demyx so I grab mine and one for Zexion with Riku on my tail, carrying his own drink. He walks past me to sit on the couch as I move towards the blue haired boy. Clearing my throat with unnecessary awkwardness I hold out the drink.

He just smiles. "Thanks Sora." Pulling the bottle out of my hand he continues talking to Roxas like nothing happened. Axel's in the process of sitting down and trying to make it difficult for Demyx to get his drink.

Maybe I'm acting weird for no reason. Shaking my head I decide to just move on like usual and walk towards Riku, smiling at him when he looks up at me. Taking a drink from my own bottle I jump on the couch and crash into his lap. He lifts his beer instinctively to keep it from spilling and we get comfortable like we're spying on everyone on the floor. Loud and obnoxious chatter ensues and someone puts in a movie for no one to watch like always. This is the life I've been missing.

Everyone else is preoccupied with talking and catching up so I snuggle on Riku's lap. "I wish we could just be happy like this forever."

Gentle fingers brush through my hair as he watches me with a smile. "What have you been up to while I was gone? You're acting unusual." He did notice. I should have known; he can always tell I'm acting weird. I don't even have to make it as obvious as I am now.

"Nothing important really." Shifting so I can lay my head in his lap I play with his fingers on one hand, not caring about anything else right now.

"Sora."

He's about to say something but I stop him with a clumsy hand and kind of half attack his face instead of gently putting my hand to his lips like I'd intended. "Shush. Let's just play cards with everyone or something."

"You haven't even been drinking." He grabs me before sitting up. "Come here you monster." He pulls me up into his lap even as I squirm to get away. He nibbles on my ear and I giggle from the attention. He takes a sip of his beer and it gives me time to sit up.

Scrambling to turn around in his lap I hug him, even as he's drinking and placing his beer on the table. "I love you."

"So serious." He guides my beer into my hand. "Have a drink before it gets warm."

He's so right, warm beer is never good. "Ew, warm." I actually drink the whole bottle, with a few breathes in between. "All done!" With a laugh I set it on the table and then end up on my back on the couch with Riku on top. "This was your plan all along."

He just smiles. "Maybe." His warm lips meet mine and it isn't long before he's sliding his tongue across mine in that slow sexy rhythm.

I pull away and turn towards the couch; I know someone will be watching. "Everyone will look."

He snuggles into my neck to whisper in my ear so no one can hear us. "You know how long it's been since I could do anything I want to you. Far too long." I feel the wet warmth of his tongue on my earlobe and it pulls a soft sound from my throat.

I bite my lip to stop the sound. "I do know…" I stop his hands before they start exploring. I know where this is going. "Should we go upstairs?"

He actually laughs. "Isn't that a bit rude?" He says that but I can feel his tongue on my bottom lip, beckoning me into another kiss.

"To leave the others? There are a ton of people here." I oblige him by opening my mouth and letting his tongue greet my own. I always like the feeling of the heat from his mouth.

"You don't even care now, do you?" He's just kissing me softly now until I feel him pull me into his arms and we're moving away from the noise of voices. We're upstairs before I even register we're leaving to crowd and he carries me into my room, throwing me onto the bed. I laugh as I bounce on the blankets and he locks the door, joining me a moment later. We kiss for what seems like hours until he finally pulls my shirt off, lost in the feeling of being together. It's been forever since we could just be alone. I get anxious and sigh as I pull his shirt off, continuing to kiss him with a hungry mouth.

His hands are gently unbuttoning my pants until he can pull them off, taking me in one hand to stroke me into life. I don't really need help because I'm already hard from all the excitement. His fingers are suddenly in my mouth, playing with my tongue, but I suck on them in anticipation. How long has it been now? I'm practically pleading wanting him inside me. Licking desperately at his fingers he removes them from my mouth and gently touches my entrance before pushing them in. He hasn't even taken off my pants. So impatient. He's pushing both fingers inside me and I cringe at the sudden feeling but it passing in seconds. I can hear the sound of him inside of me in the silence filling the room and it brings a flush of red to my face. Impatiently I attempt to shove my pants down farther. He pulls out of me and help me remove them but the emptiness makes me frown, even as the fabric is leaving my ankles and greeting the floor. I'm hungry for him and when he moves his fingers to enter me again I stop him. "I want more."

"More?" With a smile he climbs on top of me, unbuttoning his pants. "Sora, you're so greedy today."

I claim his mouth with mine to keep him from talking and it makes him struggle a little but he manages to remove his jeans. Really I'm not being any more greedy than usual; he's just waiting way too long teasing me! So mean! Somehow the hungry kissing just morphs into noisy sex. It's completely normal but I feel like it's been months! It probably has because I'm about to die from how good I'm feeling. Like every nerve in my body is vibrating into life with hot blood. His hands are grabbing my hips, keeping me from sliding out of his lap as he's thrusting and listening to my voice. His half lidded eyes move over my body when he can keep them open. Finally I move my hand to my own erection and move in his rhythm until I can't hold it in anymore. This time I don't warn Riku before I spill over the edge and I watch the surprise move across his face that the sudden tightness around him. It makes me smile a little in the fuzzy euphoria I'm feeling.

"Tch, Sora." One of his hands catches him on the bed as he comes inside me. He's breathing heavily but the blush on his cheeks must be embarrassment from the surprise. Cute. "You could have told me. You know I like hearing you say it." He gives me a kiss before laying beside me.

"I liked the surprised look on your face though." I just giggle, shivering a bit.

"Rude." He snuggles into my neck and I crack up. Maybe a few minutes pass before he's up again, turning me onto my stomach. "I think I'll take a picture of you."

"What!? No!" I try to turn over but he's already reaching for his phone and pinning me down. "I'm still dirty! Dooooon't!"

"I know." He just smiles, pulling me onto my knees. I accidentally fall face first into the pillow and practically try to eat it. He's still moving me as he pleases before I even lift up my head. My ass is basically up in the air and he's already spread my legs before I can turn to ask him to stop. Gah! He takes a picture as soon as I turn around and I'm sure I was making a pout face unintentionally! GAH! I lay down and throw a pillow at him but he just knocks it away. "That was a cute face. Wanna see?" He turns the phone towards me and I yell in embarrassment.

"You jerk! Don't keep that picture on your phone!" I roll up in the blanket like a taco, not caring about getting it dirty anymore. "Delete it."

He just sits beside me, still completely naked. "No way. It's a very sexy picture of you. It practically shows everything too."

I cover my face in the pillow for a minute before sitting up, still wrapped up, and scoot towards him. "Delete delete!"

He just laughs as I attack him like a giant blanket worm. Completely useless attacks, I just bounce off of him and fall over. "I definitely want to take more now. I can't resist that face." Setting his phone down for a second he jumps me and unravels my hiding place with ease.

I can't keep from smiling. "Stooop. No more pictures."

"Oh come on Sora. I bet you'd give in if you had a picture of me too, right?" My blanket flies open and he leans over to grab my phone this time. He opens up the camera before pushing it into my hand. "I bet I can make you hard again." I suddenly feel his tongue on me.

"No, I need a break." Even as I say it my body is responding to him. His tongue is so hot it's getting me excited already. That was just too fast! I gasp as he eats me up, trying not to drop the phone. Now that I'm actually holding it poised down between my legs I can see why he'd suggest a picture. This is too perverted! But I can't turn the camera away. Even though my face is on fire I struggle to press the button and it takes a photo. Of course it makes that camera noise and Riku immediately knows I took one. I should have turned the volume down first! He glances up at me giving me a knowing smile.

Pulling away he takes my phone and puts it on the side table, picking up his own again. "My turn." We're getting into it again and I'm actually getting interested in pictures when there's a loud banging on the door. With a grumble Riku stops, still inside me. "Get lost!"

The handle jiggles which gives me half a heart attack, but thankfully it's locked. Of course it's Axel. "Open up! You guys are naked, aren't you!?"

"Go away." The silver haired boy grumbles again but the banging continues.

"I knew iiiiit!" He's still banging on the door, probably just to be annoying now.

Bent over growling a little Riku doesn't want to admit this is pretty much stifling our lust. I pull away from him, a little sad, but already satisfied so I don't feel too bad about it this time. Wrapping up in a blanket I watch him as he gets up and moves towards the door. He pulls on his jeans since there isn't anything else to wear close enough to grab. Irritated, he unlocks the door and opens it. "What?"

Axel shoves his way inside. "It smells like sex in here!" He laughs but Riku grabs him by the face and he's stopped dead in his tracks.

Unfortunately Roxas shoves past him and my lover doesn't have time to grab him too. What a clever distraction. The blonde is giggling and red in the face from beer. "Sora, you're naked, aren't you?" He laughs and climbs onto the bed. "Nakeeed." He's flopping around on the blanket for a few seconds before laying down. "It's so soft and warm here. I think I'll just take a liiiiiittle nap."

"Roxas!" I shake my idiot friend but he's already determined to pass out, batting my hands away like it's his bed. "Don't sleep in here! Go sleep in Axel's room." I'm glad he's laying on the clean blanket this once.

"It's comfy! It's comfy!" He actually sits up with an irritated face, though his eyes are almost closed. "Why is Sora being so mean? Axel! Tell Sora stop it." The other two boys in the door are in the middle of bickering but they both look at the half conscious drunk. Axel can't really speak with the fingers pinching his cheeks. Roxas gives in to whatever part of drunk exhaustion has a hold of him and lays down. I'll give him two minutes and he'll be completely passed out.

Now I'm thankful we had sex before this happened. Pointing at the redhead I yell, "Close your eyes!" Of course Riku makes sure he's turned away. Knowing Roxas is the least of my worries I get up and run to the closet, pulling out a pair of short to cover my nakedness. "To the shower!" I move past the guys and Riku finally releases Axel's face.

I can hear him talking as I head out the door. "Take care of your drunk boyfriend." He follows me out of the room.

"He's fine where he is." Axel snorts and I can't really disagree.

Still, I head straight towards the bathroom and as I expect Riku follows and this time Axel can't bother us as we close the door and yet he's still talking. For once I listen, even though Riku is making it difficult by turning the shower in. I have to crack the door open and peek around to hear the redhead. "What?"

He looks smug. He's so thinking about me being naked. I glare and he finally says what's been on his mind since he interrupted in the first place. "I wanted you to know Vincent and the guy he likes are downstairs practically begging for your matchmaking." Now he just walks away.

What a butthead, walking away after that bomb he just dropped. That does sound fun too. My lover snatches me away from the door to slam it shut. He's attacking my mouth with rough kisses as he helps me into the shower, water splashing on the floor while the curtain is hanging open. Neither us care at the moment until we start washing up. Suddenly he turns me around and I'm against the cold shower wall gasping at the touch of the tile against my naked body. I feel his thumb rubbing against my entrance, teasing by not continuing to penetrate. The free hand moves between my legs and gently caresses my balls and I shiver at the unexpected grope. Like a distraction suddenly I feel his tongue where his fingers had been and a sound jumps out of my mouth. His gentleness has been taken over by this lava hot tongue inside me and I can't stop the screaming coming out of my mouth. My knees are beginning to buckle and Riku seems to feel me wavering because he relents. Not for long because his arms are around me again, turning me around and pulling me into his arms, lifting me off the ground. I can't wait any longer and take hold of his hardness, guiding it into me. He's thrusting me against him with his own strength and all I can do is wrap my arms around his neck and let him hear how I feel about his pleasure.

By the time we finish and have to clean up again I can't even walk. He wraps a towel around me waist and helps me sit down while he covers up his own nakedness. I'm always sad to see that but he has to at least wear a towel to get clean clothes for me. Even though sex, the shower, and getting dressed seems to take forever when we head back downstairs everyone is still laughing. The only one missing is Roxas who is still asleep in my bed, or so I'm assuming.

When we join the circle everyone looks at me and Kairi opens her big mouth. "Wow Sora, could you have been any louder?"

Oh my god! They heard me downstairs! I look around and every single face has that familiar embarrassed blush you get after listening to someone else have sex. Riku's big dumb face is plastered with a smile. He's not even embarrassed! My cheeks are burning. "Shut up! Moving on!"

Surprisingly everyone continues their last conversation. I notice the new guy, what's his name, Cid, is quiet and looking particularly red. Interesting. I manage to grab Vincent's attention without everyone looking since only Riku is separating us. He was deep in thought about something. "Wha'cha thinking about?" I bat my eyelashes at him like it's a good hint. Did I have too much to drink? Or is that weird reasoning because of the sex?

He looks surprisingly serious. "You know what…" Without finishing his sentence he picks up his beer and finishes it off. Like he's frustrated he stands up and everyone's attention wanders to him. His friend is looking up at him in confusion as he takes off his red bandana and throws it aside. He's still wearing the same outfit and unbuttons two of three buttons, exposing his pale but yummy chest. Is he growing impatient? He actually climbs on top of his friend like a hungry predator and the older man is timidly pushed onto his back. Well, that's not what I was expecting at all. I thought Vincent was a shy guy; he's actually pretty aggressive. Forcefully he kisses Cid and we all cheer obnoxiously but the blonde is still in shock even as the black haired man sits up again. "I'm tired of waiting."

Sitting up with Vincent still in his lap Cid looks thoroughly embarrassed. "You could have told me without everyone watching."

Leon takes that comment and laughs. "Alright, you guys can go _talk_ in our bedroom… but be warned we will be in there later." As if that wasn't warning enough he adds, "And we'll be very naked." Cloud seems to be in agreement.

With a smile Vincent helps his friend up and they disappear into the bedroom. As if they'll be talking. It's not like they can make it anymore messy. Not that the mess will stop them anymore.

"See, that happened because they heard us having sex." I nod, feeling proud. Everyone laughs and Riku grabs me, keeping me quiet with a kiss. Too many drinks are passed around and I remember passing out, but little else in the haze.

A noise in the silence stirs me awake. Ouch… my back hurts. Am I sleeping on the floor? I open my eyes and see Riku's sleeping face beside me. I'm under a blanket beside him but we're definitely on the floor in the living room. The silence is so loud and I just close my eyes again. Maybe I can sleep some more… I need a drink… I need to pee… ugh this sucks. At least I don't have a hangover.

"Hn." Was that a voice?

"Shhh, you don't want to wake anyone up." Okay… The second voice belongs to Axel who I can hear behind me. He can't tell I'm awake because I haven't moved yet. It sounds… it sounds… wet. Can that describe a sound? In this case it's the only thing I can think of. Wet. The other voice whimpers quietly and I realize they're having sex! Before I can think straight Axel starts another round of whispering. "It would turn you on even more if someone was listening, wouldn't it?" Those perverts… I can hear him purposefully trying to make sounds come out. I completely know what that's like! Why am I thinking about that right now…? I should NOT be listening to this!

"Stop… talking." Comes out in breathes and I recognize the voice… but it's not Roxas. Sitting up and turning around I hope to catch them in the act. I definitely startled them because Axel freezes. He's laying on his side under a blanket spooning someone. The mass of clothe is lifted from beneath by a leg and I know they're so fucking under there. He doesn't even bother stopping and I can see him move again, the blanket ruffling. "Look who's been listening to you moan." I blink several times when I realize Demyx is the blonde smashed up against his chest, his eyes pinched shut as he focuses on being quiet. Or is he focusing on enjoying the feeling?

I look around and see Zexion passed out on the couch. Kairi and Namine are passed out above us on the floor sharing a blanket. Somehow Riku didn't stir from my movement. What the heck! "Are you guys screwing?" What about Roxas! A million curses run through my head in an instant! I don't want to be a part of this stupid fight! Just to be sure I jerk the blanket off of them and get and eyeful of Axel inside him. Arousal vibrates through me but I try to ignore it. The part that really confuses me is Roxas underneath; his mouth is around Demyx's obvious hard on and the boy being ravished has his hands in my best friends hair. I blink again as Demyx gasps in surprise and Roxas makes a strange sound, releasing the erection and licking his lips. "Aw, Sora, you made him finish early." He grabs the blanket and throws it back on the others since Demyx is the only naked person.

"I need water." I just stand up and walk into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and filling it I run upstairs before they can stop me.

Slamming the door to my bedroom I so don't care if I woke anyone up. Those guys… nothing I'm thinking makes any sense! If only all the blood was going up to my brain instead down between my legs. Damn it! I can't believe I have a boner right now and it's straining against the jeans I still seem to be wearing from last night. Drinking all of my water I slam the cup down and brood for about a millisecond. I can just… take care of my problem and no one will ever know.

Unbuttoning my pants as I walk over to the bed I search for my phone which is still in a pocket. I'm so glad I didn't lose it! I didn't want to have to go back downstairs. Climbing onto the bed and getting comfortable I search the pictures on my phone. I'm definitely not going to fantasize about my best friend. Awkward. Instead I look at a few different pictures of Riku… getting a blow job… his amazing naked body… can't decide… Stroking myself slowly I finally decide the first picture he ever gave me is turning me on the most, even if he's still wearing pants. As it starts to feel good I drop the phone and let memories pass through my mind.

Until the door opens...

I squeak in surprise but it's just Riku so my pattering heart calms down. He slams the door by accident with wide eyes. He has a sexy surprised face, too bad it only lasts a moment. "Don't stop." He licks his lips and it helps me return to my task at hand. My eyes are pinched shut and I can't see what he's doing but I can hear his voice. So deep and raspy… it gets me excited. "Can I take a picture?" For once I just can't argue even though it's my phone he's holding. He has terrible timing! He's keeping his distance and silently watches me which is so mean! Normally he'd be jumping me right now. But his eyes are practically pleading in a very sexy way and I close my eyes again, ignoring the phone. It feels better when I let my voice out and I gasp at my own touch until the sparks shoot through my body and I finish feeling relieved. Good thing I planned on changing. I feel better.

My eyes pop open at the sound of my own voice playing back in my ears. My evil lover is now sitting on the end of the bed slumped over my phone. I crawl up beside him in fear of what I'm in denial of discovering. Please don't be a video. Pleeeease don't be a video! I ignore the pants hanging off my butt and peak over his shoulder to see… "I thought you said you were taking a picture!" Oh great! He took a video while I was… ahhhhhhhhhh the worst.

He pulls the phone away from my grasp so easily it's like I'm not even trying. "I lied." He snickers in an evil way that doesn't make me feel any better. I can't even stop those skillful fingers from hitting buttons and managing to click SEND. I cry loudly and throw myself on the bed, jerking my pants off in a fit. Of course he just laughs at me because he's a feelings pirate. Feelings pirate? What the hell am I talking about? He's just sending it to himself so it's not like I really care. With a sigh I stretch before getting up, getting completely naked so I can change. Should I shower? Oh I'm too lazy. I'm searching the closet moments later.

Suddenly I hear him say, "Oops."

He's just being mean on purpose now. "What?"

"Hm."

I'm pulling on a shirt watching him click through my phone in silence. Is he ignoring me on purpose just to tick me off? "What!" I throw myself at him and he laughs, rolling us both onto the bed. Apparently I'm as light as a feather to him. "I wasn't the last person you texted?"

I frown but I have to think about it because I haven't used my phone since… when? Last night… before the party I think. "Does it matter? I keep everyone I text on my phone."

"Yea, well I delete everyone but you. I figured I'd be first on your list." He sighs.

What the hell is he saying right now? "We just got home yesterday. Why would I text you. I was with you all day." Slowly it begins to sink into my head. My worry is beginning to grow into awkward nervousness. "Please don't tell me you're about to say something that's gonna make me kill you."

He's still smiling. Why is he smiling? "It's no big deal." He says but it is a big deal! "I accidentally sent that video to Zexion. He was the last person you texted apparently."

I shake him as hard as I can since it won't do much before jumping off the bed. "You what!" My heads about to implode. "That is a big deal! You sent him a video of me! Naked!" So very naked. "That's a big deal to me!" Not to mention he sent that video to the one person that likes me beside him. Oh that's so awkward.

He just shrugs. "He's still asleep downstairs. Just go find his phone and delete it."

I didn't think of that. "Right." I practically rip the door off when I pull it open and fly down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I remember I need to be quiet and come to a halt as quietly as I can. Quiet and noisy might be really similar in my dictionary. Thankfully I see Zexion still passed out on the couch snuggled up into the pillow. That's good. Kairi is still on the floor too but I hear water running in the kitchen and I can guess it might be Namine. Axel and his pervert- parade seem to have migrated. Good. I walk up to the couch knowing I won't be interrupted. Gingerly removing the blanket covering the blue haired boy I wait to see if he stirs. He makes a sound but he doesn't move. Okay… just take it easy Sora. You can do this. He's laying mostly on his stomach so I can get to a few pockets pretty easily. Unfortunately I'm going to unavoidably molest him if I want to find his phone quickly. I can delete the video even if my groping wakes him up a little. He won't even know what happened. Okay, starting with the back pockets I basically grab his ass. The pockets seem to be empty but his butt does feel nice. He sighs a little and turns onto his side which helps me get to the next pocket. What the heck! This one's empty too? I rub his leg all the way down to the knee but there's still no phone.

This time when I look at him he's trying to open his eyes. "That feels good." He clears his throat and rolls onto his back. That's helpful but I think he realizes what I'm doing.

I grab at the other pocket as he's realizing it's me. "Where's your phone?"

"My phone?" He's still too groggy to do anything besides stretch.

"Yes, where's your phone?" I pinch his cheeks a little.

He searches his own pockets with the speed of a snail. "It's not in my pocket."

What? Did he just say that out loud? "Hm, where could it be?"

Riku manages to come downstairs as well and has his phone in his hand. "What me to call you?" I'm not sure why he bothers asking since he's about to hit TALK.

I hear a phone and jump up to follow the noise. It's down the hall! Rushing through the cluster of crud in the hallway I stop in front of Leon's closed door. This seems weird. The phone's still ringing and it's in there. I decide the safe way is better and knock on the door.

The ringing has stopped. No! The door opens and Leon is standing with one hand on the wood, the other holding a phone up to his ear. "I told you I can't find it." He looks groggy but it was the phone that woke him up, not my knocking. I peak around him since he's distracted and Cloud is still unconscious in bed but he's the only one. "Just because the room is messy doesn't mean it's here. Hey Sora. I can't find it, just come over and look for it yourself." Is juggling two conversations more confusing for me or him? The phone ringing wasn't even the correct phone! Damn! I run back into the living room before Leon has time to stop me. "Riku!" I'm yelling but he's sitting on the couch with the phone up to his ear. He's just looking at me even though he's sitting where Zexion should be still half asleep. "Where the fudge is he?"

The silver haired man looks amused. "You've completely sidestepped cursing and moved on to fudge? You must be pissed?"

"I found it!" Comes from upstairs and Riku hangs up his phone. I should really chew him out later but I chase after Zexion for now. I need that phone!Weirdly I find him in the bathroom but it's too late! I can tell just by the look on his face he knows what's in that video. He's sitting on the edge of the bathtub when he looks up at me. I'm almost too embarrassed to speak but I have to ask. "Did you watch it?"

He blinks a few times before he nods. "Twice."

"Twice!" For once I grab the phone from him and he grabs my hand so I can't hit any buttons but he can't get it out of my grasp.

"Wait, Sora! Don't delete it." He begs and we both freeze.

"What? Why would I-" He's practically hanging over my back so I stand us both up. Turning around I grab him and gasp. "You have a boner. I knew it! I am so deleting this." We fight for a minute but he grapples the phone from me. I'm too mixed up in my own feelings to care now. I slam the bathroom door and pace back and forth in the tiny space. What am I suppose to do. I haven't even told Riku about him confessing. Now it'll be even worse! He enjoyed that video too. Oh nooooooooooooo what am I supposed to do?

"Sora." Zexion's voice is so quiet it stops me. He's back to sitting on the bathtub. "If you want me to delete it, I will."

I sigh so heavily my body sighs with me. "Please do." Just like that he deletes it without another word. Wow… he's so nice. I sit down beside him.

"Of course I can't delete it from my mind. It'll be burned into my retina forever." I'm in the process of strangling him while he laughs when Riku opens the door. The moment I see him I attack him and start the next strangle session. After much verbal abuse I lock myself in my bedroom so I can be alone. I'm sure Zexion willingly heads home.

Grabbing my phone I call Kairi. She picks up after three rings.

"_**Sora?"**_She sounds sleepy.

"I have a problem. I need you." I babble.

She's silent for a long time. _**"Where are you?"**_

Oh… she's totally downstairs right now. "Up in my bedroom." We argue about coming downstairs but eventually she winds up in my room. I allow Namine access to my problems since they now come as a pair. Honestly she's very helpful whenever we do talk. Sometimes more helpful than Kairi who I will never repeat that to. I explain to whole story to them and they reward me with girlish giggling. Thankfully that is stopped with a stern look and we sit in a circle to powwow on my bed.

"When are you going to tell Riku?" Is the first thing Kairi asks.

I so should have told him already. That might have diverted this entire problem. "I don't know. I should tell him right now but I can see him getting really mad at Zexion. Though it's not his fault really. And though Riku doesn't really get mad." I just can't imagine this ending with hugging and flowers. Kairi is trying to pull up the video on my phone and I grab it from her before she can figure it out. "You have no shame."

"Sorry." She shrugs and laughs.

Namine has been quiet for a long time and decides to add something. "Why don't you go tell him right now? Then we can continue after you see his reaction."

The door handle jiggling stops out conversation. Even though it's obviously locked it jiggles again before falling silent. There's a deep sigh and I know it's my lover on the other side of the door. Weird timing, it's like he knew we were talking about him. "Sora… are you pissed at me again?" Or he's just worried after forcing Zexion to leave.

Technically not anymore. "Uh… no! I'm just having a talk with Kairi and Namine right now." The girls say hello just so he can hear they really are in here with me. How considerate of them helping me not look like a liar.

The silence is so long I can't tell if he's still there or if he walked away. He makes a sound and I suppose he was just thinking. "Okay, well… I guess I'll just be in my room… whenever you're done." He sounds very suspicious but there's nothing I can do about it right now. Without saying more he walks away and the sound of his door closing tells us all we're alone again.

The girls are practically shoving me towards the door, forcing me to leave my own room and locking me out until I have an answer. What the heck! This is so wrong. The one thing I'm trying to avoid is her great advice. I'm pacing around in the hallway when Kairi opens the door again and gestures violently for me to get my ass in Riku's room. The silent charades aren't very helpful because I'm fighting going in. She's on the verge of coming at me with the claws of a wild animal when I scramble towards the door and knock. No answer. That's odd, I know he's in there. I knock again and still receive no answer so I let myself in.

Walking inside and closing the door behind me I get an eyeful of him sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer. His expression is so focused and he's wearing headphones. No wonder he couldn't hear me but wow he looks so hot right now. Something about those headphone just reach inside me and hit a switch. Not to mention he has his hair pulled back in a disheveled way to keep it out of his eyes. It's not working very well but it's definitely pushing my buttons. I clear my throat loudly and he comes out of his tunnel vision, letting the headphones fall around his neck. Still so so soooo hot. Maybe it's my inner nerd but I can't look away. "Wha'cha doin'?"

"Nothing important." His expression doesn't change. "That was fast."

"I just wanted to tell you something really quick." My heart is starting to pound and I'm not sure why I feel so nervous. "Zexion… confessed to me the other day while you were out."

His hands leave the computer and fall into his lap. I got his attention… I just wish he had more obvious facial expressions at a time like this. "And the video?"

A shiver of nervousness runs through me again. Just stop it stupid body! I hate that it doesn't listen to me. It's far too honest. "He saw it." For some reason I have to clear my throat. "He actually deleted it when I asked." He just lets out a sigh like he's thinking. Now what am I supposed to say? He didn't react at all!

He stands up and I take a step back towards the door. We're not that close together but I know he can close the distance easily and if he does I won't be able to escape. "He knows we're together."

Everyone knows we're together. "He said he'd wait to see if we break up when you graduate." Why did that just come out of my mouth! That was so stupid! Though it was the gist of the conversation.

"How optimistic." Just as I'd feared he's suddenly towering over me and I can't back up any farther since I'm flattened against the wall. When I look up into his eyes I realize… there's a hint of jealousy.

"I'll be right back!" I scream and snake out from under him since I won't be able to push him away. He wasn't touching me yet so I catch him off guard and manage to run out the door before he even comes after me. The girls left my door cracked so I dive inside, slamming the door and locking it. I expect him to follow and knock or something, but it's silent. A second later his door closes. Weird, he went back into his room? Oh well.

Joining the girls on the bed again they're wide eyed in anticipation. "What did he say?"

I count on my fingers as I repeat him. "He said 'and the video', 'he knows we're together', and 'how optimistic'." They're just staring at me. Okay that really doesn't make sense if I don't add my half of the conversation. As I'm explaining I notice I did the majority of the talking. Actually his answers were very cryptic. "I had to sneak out before he cornered me but I think he was giving me a jealous face at the end."

"Poor thing. He must be so confused." The little blonde says with a cute expression.

Immediately I feel I tinge of guilt. "You told me to go see his reaction. Don't make me feel bad about it."

Kairi's poking her chin with pursed lips. "Just out of curiosity, did Zexion tell you what roll he wanted you to play?"

My eyebrows pinch together. "I seriously don't think he had time to ask something that specific."

Before I can actually talk about my own opinion she starts aiming the conversation at her girlfriend. "He's kind of a petite guy. I'm sure he'd be a bottom. Don't you think?"

Namine is already nodding. "I think so too. He's actually kind of shy; I can't see him being aggressive in bed at all." Are these guys experts on other people's relationships or what. It's really annoying, mostly because they're leaving me out.

Like she knows I'm about to talk Kairi's hand slaps over my mouth. "I think I saw his last boyfriend too. He was the complete opposite of him. Really tall and muscular and dominating." They're both staring at me now. "But Sora, you're a bottom too. How would that relationship work?"

Irritated I slap her hand off. "It's not like you care about whose top and bottom when you have a crush on someone. That doesn't matter. And that's completely beside the point!"

A moment of silence hovers in the room while I cross my arms. The redheaded girl makes an irritable noise. "Then what is the point?"

I look at her and blink. I don't really have an answer. "Uh… the point is…" What is the point? If Zexion isn't the thing that's bothering me, what is? I end up scratching my head.

"Sora." The other girl gets my attention. "It's Riku isn't it?"

"Huh?" My mind is becoming blank.

They're taking my hands like I'm being comforted. "It's Riku. You're worried about being with him after he graduates, aren't you?"

"What?" My voice cracks a little and I'm so embarrassed I have to get off the bed. "Why would that be bothering me?" How the heck did she even come up with that reasoning? We still have a year before he graduates. Why would I worry about that already?

Both of the girls are inert on the bed, watching me as I fight internally.

Kairi chances moving to the edge, hanging her legs over so her feet touch the ground. "You guys haven't talked about this yet? You've been together for over a year." A year? That's really not that long. In fact a year ago we just met. She keeps talking when I stay silent. "He's a senior this year. He'll probably move out and find a job by the time he graduates. And you'll still be here for another year." She's saying it like it's obvious.

"I don't want to talk about this." I have to escape my own room to get away from them. When I open the door I only take two steps before stopping. Sitting on the floor beside my door is… Riku. He's looking up at me with a serious expression. How long has he been sitting there. I thought he was in his bedroom. "What did you hear?"

He's frowning in a way I've never seen before. It's the first time I've seen such obvious pain in his eyes. Why did it have to now? "Everything."


	10. Picture Perfect

Chapter 9 – **Picture Perfect**

I jump right back into school taking up all my time. My current status – so very busy. I'm a little relieved since it's keeping Riku at bay. After that night he never asked about my feelings. He didn't push me into making a decision. He never trapped me against the refrigerator and made me cry like our last real fight. I'm thoroughly relieved. A week passes like normal. We have class and we're both busy. None of my friends have classes with me but I do have a class across the hall from Axel and Roxas. How they got into a class together I'll never know. I start my on-campus job again which takes up most of my time, keeping my mind busy. When I manage to spend time with Riku we always study, silently sitting in one of our rooms, me in my book and him ticking away on the computer. He kisses me like normal but we hardly have time to have sex.

Things with Zexion go back to normal like he never confessed to me. We laugh and talk like normal. Even worse is he gets along with Riku too so nothing weird happened between them behind my back. Everything is just… so normal I'm starting to get concerned.

A month flashes before my eyes and I'm so busy I'm getting frustrated. More and more I can't catch Riku when he's free. It's like he's beginning to avoid me. Why is he spending so much time on the computer? If he's not it's like he's always on the phone headed out the door. Dealing with my sexual frustration on my own just isn't as satisfying. Damn! Is he avoiding me? I stew about the thought for a few days, even with him in my bedroom while we study. Is he just busy? Or is something wrong? Is studying this year just more important than it was before when we'd mess around?

I'm lost in thought one day when I walk in the door and everyone is sitting in the living room. "Oh good, Sora, you're home." Leon and Cloud are sitting on the couch looking at me, one smiling and the other looking… well normal. Riku is standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets. He seems to be thinking because he doesn't look at me. Axel is the most confusing to figure out. He's crouching on the floor beside Riku, hands on his forehead, cursing over and over under his breath.

I head down to join them with my bag still over my shoulder. Usually I'd head upstairs first but I'm too curious about what's happening. "What's going on?"

Leon seems to be the only one talking if I ignore Axel's babbling. "There's something I have to tell you. We've already told the guys, we were just waiting for you to get home."

Should I stand next to Riku or just wait by the stairs? I go for in between and keep my hands on my bag to stop myself from reaching for him. He's trying not to look at me, I can tell. "Okay, what is it?"

The brunette glances at Cloud before looking at me. "Things are changing for us so we have to ask you guys to move out."

My heart skips a beat. "What?"

He continues in a casual tone, talking with his hands more than usual. "We'll be needing your rooms eventually so we're giving you all time to look for a new place. I know moving can take time. If you manage to find a place by winter break, that's awesome. If not, we'll give you until summer at the latest. That's almost eight months to look. I know you each have priorities to get in order right now. This is just a heads up."

He's staring at me waiting for an answer. Now I see why Axel is practically in the fetal position on the floor. Like me he has another year of school after this. Then again, so does Roxas and I can see them working something out if they have to. I look at Riku. He doesn't look worried at all. Of course he isn't, by then he'll be graduating. He must have already planned on looking for a new place. He finally looks at me and I avert my eyes. I don't know why but I laugh. "That's okay. Totally understandable. I mean, this is your house after all. Thanks for the warning." I head upstairs still laughing.

The moment I'm alone safe inside my room I collapse on the floor. What am I going to do now?

Another week of awkward glances. Everyone seems pretty normal, caught up in life and school and boyfriends. My mom even called and asked how I was doing. Sadly she asked how Riku was doing and I didn't really have an answer besides we've been busy. I think she knew something was up. I attempt to look at the bulletin board on campus for rooms but I just can't bring myself to do it. Every time I get too close I just think of Riku handing me the note the first day we ever met. It takes all my strength not to break down but the thought of all these people seeing me helps keep the craziness at bay.

One suspiciously normal day I'm doing my homework alone in my bedroom and I just snap. I stomp noisily across the hall and slam open Riku's door knowing he'll be inside. Like always lately he's sitting at his desk on the computer, his fingers frozen from the shock. He's staring at me looking genuinely surprised so that makes me feel a little better. Still, I'm too busy being mad to slow down now. "What are you doing!" He's just staring at me and after a second he turns back to the computer and fidgets with the mouse. "What the hell are you always typing!? Who are you talking to on the phone?" I notice the white piece of something in his mouth. "Oh my god, are you smoking."

This time I hit a nerve. "It's just a sucker, calm down." He pulls the sweet red candy out of his mouth.

Before he can say anything more I slap my hand down on whatever's closest to me. "Whatever! Why are you spending so much time on your stupid computer? Are you avoiding me?!"

He sighs, not looking particularly concerned. I didn't expect him to be upset or anything but I didn't expect no reaction at all either. When I get close to him about to fly into a rage for no real reason he pops the sucker into my mouth to shut me up. It works… and it's delicious! "I got a job, Sora." My eyebrows raise up in confusion. He can read me like a book so he explains himself before I ask. "I sit on the computer all the time because I'm working."

I'm still eating his sucker as I talk. "Working? Why didn't you just tell me?" Now I feel silly for throwing a fit. Though he was being suspicious so maybe that's the only way it would have worked out.

He sighs heavily and puts his elbow on the desk, his hand running through his hair. "I didn't want to tell you because it's not really that… manly to be honest." A laugh catches in my throat but he doesn't notice. "I already write articles for the paper for class, I've told you that before. Well this company hunted me down and I've been writing an advice column since school started. It's actually gotten really popular and all the writing keeps me pretty busy." That's not what I expected at all. "They've even told me when I graduate I'll have a job. This will be my career, do you understand?"

I stumble back and sit on the edge of the bed. I understand he has his priorities figured out already. He's already starting his life after college. Most of the seniors haven't even figured out where they want to work and he already has a position waiting for him? Where does that leave me…? I try to change the subject to keep myself busy. "So I guess you've already started looking for a place to move?"

He turns his chair around so he's facing me, still leaning on the desk. "Did Leon ever tell you why he asked us to move out?"

I blink. I'm still stuck on the idea of him leaving and feel like I'm about to cry. Stop it! Keep it together. Keep it together. "No, he didn't."

"There's a woman moving in." He's completely serious so I can't even laugh.

"I don't understand."

"They're going to have a baby." There's a hint of a smile on his lips but it passes.

The statement passes through me and I soak it in. "I… I didn't know." I should really be happy for them. I mean I am happy… but my own problems seem to stifle that. "That's amazing. I'm happy for them." Just saying it out loud sounds like I'm struck by some conflicting lie. I can see the strain on his face so he must hear it too. "How long have you known?"

He sighs in such a way it's like I don't know something important and he's about to drop a bomb. "He told me when I said I was moving out."

"You mean last week?" I struggle to smile.

"No, I… told him a few days after school started. He decided it was good timing I guess." He sighs again.

I must be confused. Maybe I'm hearing things. I swear he just said he told Leon he was moving almost a month ago. Since then… he's been avoiding me. And working. He's been doing nothing but working and keeping his distance. The sobbing starts without my intention… I just can't stop the tears from burning my cheeks. "You're leaving me? Why didn't you just tell me?" I'm crying so hard it's hurting my throat and my voice is coming out in between gasping for air. "That's why you keep avoiding me, isn't it?" He looks lost like he didn't expect me to cry and here I am sitting on his bed sobbing like a child. "There's no point in us being together if you're gonna graduate and leave me here, right?" I try to talk more but it just comes out as noises that don't really form words. I can't even see through my tears but it still hurts. The warmth of his arms around me startles me as he pulls me into a hug. He's comforting me? With my face in his chest I calm down enough to talk again. "No wonder you didn't say anything… that night you… overheard me talking to Kairi and Namine." I push against his chest so feebly that he lets me go.

When I look up he's smiling in an understanding way that confuses me even more. "You must really love me if you're crying this hard."

"What?" My sniffling tones down with a little hint of anger. "I don't…"

He's touching me so gently, brushing my hair out of my face, looking into my eyes like he loves me. I can't control myself and I blush, my sobbing basically gone. He gives me a kiss on the temple. "Sora, I would have told you sooner if I'd know you were this worried."

I'm starting to feel silly. "Huh?" I can at least wipe the wetness from my cheeks. And my chin too. It was like a waterfall. Maybe I've turned into a crybaby.

"Well you kind of ruined the surprise now…" He scratches his head in disappointment. "I'm not going to break up with you when I graduate. Why would you think that?"

Now I'm confused again. "You're not?" My thoughts are coming out a bit jumbled but I can't stop my mouth. "But that night you were eavesdropping. You didn't say anything. And you've been working. And we don't even have sex anymore. And you're always making excuses on the phone to leave at weird times."

He ruffles my hair. "Oh, Sora. I'm not trying to avoid you. I'm just busy with my job and all my papers for class." He sighs. "I should have told you sooner. That was a bad decision on my part. I'm definitely not trying to avoid sex. I'm sorry…" Now he's shoving me onto the bed like he's the one needing comfort.

He's nuzzling my chest, his arms still wrapped around me. "But I don't understand. Why did you tell Leon you were moving out?"

Hiding his face for a long moment he doesn't speak but I get impatient and wiggle out of his gasp so I can look at his face. He gives in. "I didn't want to ask you until I knew I had a place to live."

"Ask me what?"

"To move in with me dummy."

"Oh." Well now I'm completely embarrassed. "You were keeping your job and moving out a secret to surprise me?"

"The moving out part yes. The job… I didn't want to tell you because it's kind of lame, don't you think? I mean… it's not very sexy." Even though he's saying that he spends all his time typing so obviously he likes it.

I remove him from me and sit up. Honestly I'm relieved to hear he enjoys writing. I was on the verge of thinking he might be a porn star with his running out all the time and being to damn sexy. "So you like to write. That's very sexy."

He looks pleasantly surprised, sitting up beside me. "You think?"

"I do." I'm already feeling a lot better knowing all these secrets he's been keeping. I was jumping to ridiculous conclusions. We never kept secrets before though so of course it made me confused and anxious. It doesn't help that I can't even keep secrets so when he does it's ten times worse. "If I can be in the room with you while you're working that's kind of nice. It's even better than you being gone all the time. It's not lame." After college is done that'll be one less thing for him to be busy with too. "Can I read them?"

He finally smiles his really smile and it melts my insides. "Of course." He kisses me for the first time in what seems like weeks. A real kiss with heat and hunger in it, salty from my tears but mix with the sweetness of the sucker still lingering. We lay next to each other on the bed for a while before he gets up and goes back to typing.

"So where can I read your articles?" Articles, is that what I should call them? Saying column sounds kind of silly. Where can I read your column? No. Maybe I should have just stick with writing.

He doesn't seem to notice and answers very casually. "Just ask Namine, she keeps a binder of all my writing." I raise an eyebrow but he's not looking at me. "Actually it's really organized. It'll be easier to read than looking for them all in the paper or online."

That's kind of weird. "Why would she keep a binder…?"

He stops what he's doing and looks at me. "She doesn't know it's my writing so it's a convenient coincidence actually. I write under a different name."

Oooooooh that totally makes sense. "Well okay then. She enjoys your advice columns then?"

I've captured his attention again. He must not have anyone ask him questions about writing. The flattered face he keeps making is stealing a smile out of me. "I'm assuming she does. She has my college articles in her binder and my new ones from the paper. I think she's figured out it's the same person even though it's under different names. She's shown me the binder though so she doesn't realize it's me." Unable to get back into his work he joins me on the bed again.

I bet she's gotten Kairi into it too, that's pretty coincidental. Now I'm really excited about reading his stuff. I wonder what kind of things he writes about. I realize he never answered one of my questions from earlier. "Did you ever say who you've been talking to on the phone?" Not your porn manager, right? That would fit right into the puzzle with lack of sex. Maybe he's all sexed out by the time he gets home.

As if on cue his phone rings. He glances at me as if to ask if he can pick it up. We were initially in the middle of an important discussion, if I can call it that, but now I've calmed down so I nod. He picks up with his usual hello. Of course to me it sounds deep and sexy and reminds me that I love him. He listens for a moment before saying anything to whoever is on the other line. "Yea, I'll come pick it up. I'll probably start bringing them home from now on." Some more listening. "No, it's not a problem anymore. No…. I'll be there in a half hour or something." Chattering on the other line. "Just leave them on the desk. I don't care." Finally they hang up. He looks up at me. "I have to go to campus and pick up my stuff. You feel like walking?"

This helps me perk up. "Sure." I wait for him to change into jeans instead of shorts and we head out together. "Who was on the phone?"

"One of the guys in my writing class. We all write the paper together." He opens the door for me and lets me go ahead. It's still nice out so only the screen door needs to be closed. He slides his hand into mine as we begin our walk.

Sadly I'm still curious and I don't hold back on being nosey. "What did he say?"

He isn't bothered by the question. "He told me my box is full. All of my mail is delivered to my office on campus. Well, as close to an office as you can get. As seniors our room is split up into stations so we're all in the same room but I have my own desk. Basically."

That sounds interesting. I wish I had my own desk instead of choosing a seat a million nasty students have sat in before me. "That's cool. What's in your box?"

"Letters." He glances at me and I must look confused because he makes a face. "I told you it was lame."

"No, it's not lame. I just don't know what you're talking about. Letters for what?" I'm not sure my curiosity is coming off as real. Maybe I just sound like I'm messing around. "I really do want to know. I'm not just asking because you're afraid it's lame. I swear it's not lame."

He doesn't look convinced but he tells me anyhow. "Usually they're letters from people hoping for advice from my column. I've been getting more lately since it's been up for a month so I've been running out to get them." I see him glance at me out of the corner of my eye since I'm trying not to trip over the raised sidewalk. "I'll be able to mail them to our place when we move… even though you never officially answered my question."

I can't stop smiling all of a sudden. Maybe I just needed to cry because now I'm smiling so hard it's almost painful. "Okay, ask me again. For real this time. I'm not freaking out or anything." I tug on his fingers as if to say I'm sorry.

He smirks. We're already close enough to campus that people are frequenting the sidewalk around us. He pulls me aside so we won't get run over, but there are so many people around I'm getting embarrassed. "Pretending this is the first time you've heard of it. Sora, I'm getting an apartment and I want you to move in with me. It'll be our place and this time we won't have to share with anyone else. How does that sound?"

Darn, now I kind of wish he'd asked me at home. This guy is too sexy and he's giving me those eyes that undress me. "That sounds amazing!" I jump into a hug and he lifts me off the ground. I'm sure he's smiling as wide as I am which would be shocking for anyone else to see. He always has such a serious face at school. He pulls me into a kiss and people around us are whistling. My blush is spreading to my ears. When he lets me go and the excitement around us passes I smile shyly. "I love you. I didn't mean to say I didn't earlier."

"I know." We continue our walk to his office/classroom whatever it is.

I feel like all of the problems I was making up until now have melted away. I can finally let out my sigh of relief I've been holding in all month. I must have been stressed out with everything going on. I'm practically clinging to Riku's arm as we walk together and I reluctantly release him when he has to type in the door code to the room. I can't help but look at him from behind at those broad shoulders that look so strong under the black fabric of his shirt. And his butt in those jean… I resist grabbing it.

He steps inside first mumbling, "Hm, no one's here. That's surprising."

I can't hold back anymore. I jerk on his shirt and he stumbles back in surprise, obviously caught off guard, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to knock him over. He ends up sitting on the edge of the nearest desk, hardly a step away from the door. More like lean against the desk, catching himself with sturdy hands. It doesn't matter though because I'm already kneeling between his leg, unzipping his pants.

His hands grab at mine as I pull at the jeans. "Sora, we can't do it in here. What if someone comes in?"

"Aw, just a little. I only want a taste." Since he's holding onto my hands so tightly I just move my head forward and thrust my mouth into his crotch, making sure he can feel the heat of my breath through the fabric blocking my touch. I hear him grunt and glance to see if his eyes are closed. They're already half lidded so I nuzzle in a bit more and he's already getting hard. It makes me smile. "Please?" Of course he can't argue now and releases my hands so I can get in his pants, removing them just enough to let his erection out. I swallow him up and he jumps in surprise, practically bending over me at the heat. His hands are clutching desperately at the desk and his mouth is opened gasping which make me laugh in my throat as I slide my tongue over him so fast he's begging me to stop. Even his cheeks are flush as I suck on him. Damn, we need to go so I can join him. I torture him for a few minutes before speeding up and he's practically on the edge when there's a beeping sound at the door.

"Shit…" He struggles against me and the moment the door opens an inch he manages to slam it shut again. Of course I'm not about to stop.

A girl's voice calls in protest from outside. "Hey! What the heck…" She jerks the handle a few times. He ends up leaning against the door while she's fighting with the code and handle.

He's too heavy for her to open the door so I continue, trying not to be noisy which is really difficult. It doesn't matter because he can't stop himself from groaning; even if it's quiet it's still obvious. He throws his head back and I swallow the whole mess to save us time. That's okay with me because he's very yummy. The sound of the girl fighting the door has vanished which gives him a moment to collect himself.

I lick my lips and stand up with a smile, feeling accomplished. "Ah, tasty."

He laughs a little, slowly dressing himself properly and fixing his clothes. "Let's go before she gets back." He hurries over to his desk and grabs his box so we can leave. We're out of the building without anyone stopping us. I'm sure Riku knew the girl trying to get in the room but no girl's call after him like they're in class together. Home safe.

Walking down the sidewalk again I hold his hand and he looks at me. "Where did that forceful Sora come from? I kind of like him."

It makes me smile. "See what happens when you make me really horny and then deprive me of sex. I just violated you." If it had been a year ago I never would have done that, but now I just can't resist.

"You can violate me any time." He smirks and I don't need to look at him to know he's being honest. We enjoy the rest of the walk in silence. It seems like it's been forever since we've spent any real time together. Time when we aren't stuck doing homework or something along those lines. I must sigh a hundred times before we're at the front door. And to think I was basically going crazy an hour ago. I'm definitely going to avoid that in the future.

Peeking downstairs I notice a head of blonde hair on the couch and go down to investigate. Since we're connected Riku is forced to go with me but he doesn't fight back. He's still carrying his box, patiently waiting to head upstairs I'm sure. Just a quick glimpse. I glare at the couch when I can see who's on it. I thought it was Roxas laying there, and he is there, but not where I thought. The blonde laying on his back on the pillow is Demyx and Roxas is face down on his chest, snuggling like a couple would.

I cock my head to the side. "Do you know what's going on with them?" What's with these weird three-way relationships going on? It's annoying. Riku just shrugs. My voice must have been loud enough to wake them up because Roxas grumbles under his breath. "Hey! Are you awake? Where's your _boyfriend_?" Not that I can talk after last winter break and Riku sleeping with Axel. I mean that was amazing but now they're sleeping with Demyx? In this case literally just sleeping.

My best friend sits up clumsily and yawns. "What, a guy can't sleep on top of his friend?"

"Not without hearing shit from his other friend." I groan.

Somehow he can tell I'm stuck on that day I caught them. "Shut your face Sora, it was just that one morning. Nothing's going on. We've just become very comfortable friends. There's nothing wrong with that." He pats Demyx on the chest like he's a puppy.

I guess I've said what I wanted to say and just shrug. "Let's go upstairs." I lead the way with Riku following quietly behind. I decide to bring my homework into his room while he looks through his box of letters.

He was telling the truth. The next day he's so busy answering the phone and writing for specific deadlines when I see him he's in a daze. I assume the best thing to do in these situations is the leave him alone, to my great discouragement, but one more day won't kill me. The next morning I walk into his room and find him passed out at his desk. He's fully clothed from yesterday and has headphones have fallen to his neck, hardly hanging on. His computer has long since gone into sleep mode and obviously so did he at some point.

"Hey." I try to wake him gently, giving him a few soft kisses on his ear since it's the easiest thing to reach. He sits up sluggishly and hangs over his chair for a moment. "Did you fall asleep at your desk last night?" The answer is obvious but I want him to wake up before I ask anything useful. He blinks several times before he seems to focus on me. His hair is a mess and looks very cute for bed head. He yawns before he can form any words.

Out of nowhere he looks around, "Shit, what time is it?"

I don't even know so I look for the clock. "It's like 10, why?"

"Damn it. I'm gonna be late for class." He's on his feet and across the room.

I chase after him and manage to grab his arm. "Riku, stoooooooop. It's the weekend! You don't even have class."

My words sink into his brain in the middle of him putting on his shoes. "It's the weekend?" I don't need to repeat myself because he falls back onto the bed in defeat.

Cute. "Do you need more sleep?" I doubt he got any laying on that desk. He can't even answer me, I help him take off his shoes again and he's able to take off his own shirt. I crawl on top of him to undo his belt and he mumbles something I can't understand. "Hm?" Sliding the belt out of its place I toss it onto the floor. "Are you trying to tell me how amazing I am for helping you undress?" Even if he's dead tired he hears me and smiles. I'm struggling with his pants and he lifts his hips and pulls them down himself. That was easy. "You're just a big baby aren't you?" When I get off the bed he rolls over and pulls his pillow into a more comfortable position.

My butt starts vibrating from my phone and I pull it out to shut the ringer up. My lover groans but seems otherwise content. Looks like Kairi's calling me. "Hello?"

She doesn't even say hello, she jumps right into conversation. _**"So I have a question for you." **_

"Hold on." I chance giving the irritable sleeper a kiss before leaving the room so I can be out of his hearing. "Sorry. What's up?"

"_**Namine and I have our drawing classes and stuff, you know. Not to bore you with all the details."**_ I know exactly what she's talking about without having to know anything else.

"Art stuff. Sure." I'm sure she's growling at me for calling it that but it makes me laugh when she gets mad about something so silly.

She clears her throat without bitching me out. How nice of her. _**"Yea, well we were wondering if you and Riku might want to be models for us."**_

She hasn't asked me to model for a long time. I'm kind of curious. "Today?"

"_**Yea, later tonight maybe. We could get dinner after." **_Here comes her usual gist. _**"I know it's a lot of sitting around and keeping still but it would help us both a lot. Please Sora pleeeeeeease."**_

Why does she need to guilt me into agreeing all the time!? I hate it. With a sigh I inevitably give in. "Fiiiiiiine. Will you come over here and set up?"

"_**You know it's easier if you come to my house."**_ Now she's just being snarky. _**"I'll pay for your food." **_

"Bribery. I knew it!" Now I really have to give in. "Riku's asleep still so I'll have to ask him later."

She doesn't miss a beat. _**"I'm sure he'll say yes! K text me when you're on your way! He can just drive you guys so it won't take long, right?"**_

I'm still standing in the hall pacing around as I talk but her words stop me for a moment. "Why do you sound suspiciously excited?"

She clears her throat again, _**"I better call Namine. See you later." **_

"Woman!" She hangs up. There is definitely something going on in that head of hers. I haven't been to Kairi's house in a long time so this might actually be kind of nice.

Axel's door opens and he stomps out into the hallway. Before I can stop him he hugs me. "Why are you so noisy?" He must have been sleeping too because he's only wearing shorts and he's acting like he's sleepwalking. Or maybe he is sleepwalking.

He's still heavy though. "Axel! I'm gonna fall if you lean on me too much."

I'm surprised he relents."Have to pee." And he wanders off. That was random. I head into my own room to decide what to do but he follows me in when he's done. He's still in a haze of sleep so he lays down on my bed but he seems to be more alert than Riku was. "Did you guys make up?"

"Make up?" I'm sitting at my computer but I haven't even turned it on yet.

"Yea. Weren't you guys fighting?" He's looking at me now so maybe he's not that groggy.

"Well, what's up with you and Roxas? Are you guys in some sort of three-way with Demyx?" He's sitting up and now we're facing off with questions.

His cocky smile shows up, as expected. "No. Roxas told me I'm never allowed to have sex with Demyx again. And I haven't."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh. Well then I guess it's not weird he was sleeping on him downstairs." I wait for a reaction but the redhead just shrugs. Weird. Guess it isn't a big deal. "What about that one morning I caught you guys."

"Roxas just told me what he wanted so I did it for him. It was an exception that one time." He lays back like that wasn't completely crazy sounding.

Now I'm finding it hard to choose my words. "What are you, his plaything?"

"Maybe." He's unaffected. "If I am he can play as much as he wants."

Maybe I don't want to know about what the heck they're doing with Demyx then. He's just a plaything too obviously. "Do you love him?"

"Sure, I do."

"Sure?" That's an odd answer. "Do you think you'll move in with him now that Leon asked us all to move out?"

I see his eyebrows pinch together but he tries to answer naturally. There's still a hint of irritation underneath. "I dunno. Are you gonna more in with Riku?"

"Yes." My quick answer throws him off. He was about to start a fight or something but I diverted it. I think. "He asked me to move in with him just the other day. I said yes." My voice might have been a little snobbish this once. I regret rubbing it in when he looks like I kicked a puppy.

He shrugs it off and scratches his head. "Whatever." Then he's getting up to leave and I know I've hurt some weird feeling inside that head of his. He isn't going to tell me?

"Hey wait!" I rush after him and grab him by the pants.

"Hey! Don't pull my pants down!" He grabs at the shorts while I try to pull them down.

"Tell me what's wrong! How dare you make a hurt face at me and then pretend you don't care. You're a dirty liar!" Tug tug tug.

He's already feeling better because of the distraction. "You little jerk. Stop that." He wrestles out of my grasp but I manage to trip him before he gets to the door. He lands with a painful sounding thud. "What… the heck." Obviously fed up he grabs me by the face. "What's your deal?"

I attempt my best pout. "Tell me why you made the painful face, Axel. Please?"

Slowly but surely he gives in."Fine! Just stop with that face!" I let him sit up and sit patiently until he finds what to say. Out of frustration he groans several times like he's not really sure what I want to hear. Or at least he doesn't know what part to tell me. "Fine. It's nothing really. I just… was freaking out about moving."

I glare at him. That is such an obvious lie. He might be worried about moving but that doesn't match the forlorn face he was making. "Where did you learn to lie so well? Cuz you suck!"

She scoffs. "Come on Sora. Just leave it alone. I'm worrying about nothing okay?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Fine, but if I see you make that painful face again you have to tell me."

"Deal." He holds his hand out to shake.

Reluctantly I take it, shaking slowly. "You're not allowed to avoid me either."

"Damn! Fine…" He's already shaking so it's not like he can say no. And I'll definitely beat him to death if he lies.

I'm about to boil over with curiosity so we're both going to suffer with this agreement until he tells me and it's over. In the quiet I hear another voice and recognize Riku talking to someone, probably on the phone, as he's walking towards the bathroom. The door slams and I know I'm right. "Okay, you can go."

Axel must have heard him too because he shakes his head. "You have the attention span of a gnat don't you?"

"I do not!" Though in this case I do. "I just have other things to do."

"Besides learn secrets? Who are you?" He laughs as he stands up, helping me to my feet. He's back to normal, that's good. "Anyway, keep this face business to yourself." I nod innocently like a good boy and he leaves not feeling any better about my secret keeping.

Following him out into the hall I catch my lover walking back into his bedroom still on the phone. Chasing after him before he closes the door I listen to figure out who he's talking to.

"I remember where your house is… that sounds fine." He lets me in before closing the door. I really hope he's not talking to Kairi… I told her he was sleeping. "Do you want us to wear something specific?" Damn you Kairi, that girl doesn't listen when she wants something. "…what about the shirt? No, that's fine." He actually laughs. "We can talk about that when we get there." What the heck are they talking about!? He walks up to me and touches my cheek, still focused on the conversation. His gentle touch makes me smile. "He's right here. I'll let you talk to him so I can shower before we come over. Yea, here he is." He hands me the phone, giving me a peck on the lips before leaving the room.

"Hello?" I grit my teeth, waiting to hear the bathroom door before talking. Kairi's laughing like she's in trouble. "I thought I told you he was asleep! And what the hell happened to later? I thought we weren't planning on hanging out until dinnertime."

She laughs again. _**"I knoooow. I'm sorry, I was just excited. Besides, I told Riku he could sleep for a few and he said that's fine."**_

I can hear the water from the shower since he left the bedroom door open and I really want to be in there with him right now. "You're a mean person, aren't you?" I'm assuming we'll head over there soon from what he was saying. "We're not doing those long ones are we. Like where I have to stay in one spot for twenty minutes." It doesn't sound hard but it really is. I can be sitting on the couch trying to stay still and after two minutes my nose itches or my leg is painfully uncomfortable. I don't know why being still is so hard.

"_**Oh, no, I won't make you stay still for that long. Don't worry." **_She explains why but I zone out. _**"Actually it's funny you said that."**_

Suspicious! "Is it?"

She laughs again. _**"This might benefit us both actually."**_

"Should I be worried?"

Her laugh is growing more disturbing by the minute. _**"Namine and I will be drawing but it would be sooooooo helpful if you let us take pictures too. That way we can have something to go off of later if we're finishing a sketch. You know, just in case."**_

"What!" My voice makes a weird sound and I clear my throat. Wow, was that just awkward excitement? "I thought you hated drawing from pictures." It's strange I remember something like that but in this case I just want the truth.

"_**I do… but this is different." **_

! "I knew it. You just want pictures you perverted girl."

"_**Come on Sora! I can keep a copy for reference AND you can have a copy too. Everything we take, I'll let you copy it." **_She's waiting patiently for me to give in. _**"If I ask Riku I bet he'll say yes."**_

"Hey, that's not fair." I sigh and actually think about it. "Wait… so you're gonna use us individually for drawing. Are you planning on drawing us together?"

"_**That's a silly question, Sora. Of course we invited you both over so we could draw you together." **_

Dang. I've seen Kairi's drawings before. As much as I hate to admit it she always has amazing pictures of couples. They're always in really hot poses too. I would so love pictures of Riku and I together… even more so if we're posed like that. I clear my throat again. "Damn it, sold. I'll let you take pictures."

She cheers so loud I have to pull the phone away. _**"Okay, so head over whenever you're ready. I'll start setting up. I still have to call Namine and tell her we're starting early."**_ I can hear banging in the background. Who knows what she's doing.

Actually that reminds me. "Kairi."

"_**Yea?"**_ More banging.

"This is off topic. I was looking for this… writer I guess that has some articles in the paper. Riku told me Namine has this binder or something." Should I explain more? It sounds like I don't know what I'm talking about.

She's straining against something in the background. _**"Oh, yea, I know what you're talking about. You want me to ask her to bring it over?" **_She curses under her breath. Something must have attacked her. She was never good at doing anything with a phone smashed against her face. _**"I've read some of those. They're pretty clever."**_

Clever? Well now I'm even more curious if that's even possible. "I haven't read any yet so it would be awesome if she brought it."

"_**K, I'll tell her. I should go before I hurt myself. See you soon."**_ She hangs up.

I guess that was efficient getting all of that done in one conversation. Laying Riku's phone on the bed I stand up right as he walking into the room. "Aw, noooo. I wanted to shower with you." I make fake sobbing sounds for a minute.

He looks much better now. Obviously that nap helped. He has a towel wrapped around his waist that opens a little as he walks. Not quite enough to see anything which is too teasing. "You talked for too long. That's not my fault." He's suddenly naked and I enjoy watching him get dressed, pulling on the black boxer briefs I like the best. He's pulling on his jeans and buttoning them when he looks at me. "Are you taking a shower before we leave?"

Why are you ruining my sightseeing with clothes? I sigh. "I guess since you're dressed now." I try to leave the room at a snail's pace but he shoves me out. Leading me towards the bathroom still shirtless he nibbles on my ear and I'm laughing as I'm pushed into the bathroom. "Fine, okay, I'll hurry." So I rush through my shower, change and we drive to the house.

Kairi's house should be one of those places three people share, like the house we live in now. Lucky for her, her parents bought the house and she's spoiled. I leave it at that. Riku parks in the driveway and the girls are at the door before we even get out of the car. Creeps, are they excited or something? We're shuffled into the living room where they've positioned their chairs and junk. The table that's usually there is pushed out of the way. Is it just me or are they set up to use the couch? That looks weird.

Kairi places a hand on Riku's arm. "Do you mind if we start with you, Riku?"

"Sure." I'm watching him as he takes his shirt off. What the hell did they talk about on the phone? She leads him to the couch and tells him how to lay down when Namine grabs my attention.

"Hey Sora." I look at her. "I brought my binder. Do you want to put it by the door so you don't forget to take it with you?" She's smiling and already leading the way. We leave the room for just a second to find her bag. She pulls the binder out and hands it to me. "I didn't know you liked this kind of thing."

That's cute. "I haven't actually read them yet."

She looks so excited. "I bet you'll love them. I don't know if you know this but there's a guy that writes for the school paper. I think the one that writes these newspaper articles is the same person." It's like she's handing me a treasure. "I can't believe he's writing for the paper now. I love him!"

You love him? I almost choke on my laugh. "You know it's a guy?"

"Of course. He writes about his boyfriend all the time." What? "It's always so romantic. I love it. His new advice column is great too. Enjoy it." And so care of her sacred binder is placed into my hands. "Return it whenever you're done. Take your time. I'm actually excited someone else I know might like him."

You have no idea. "Thanks." I find a safe place for the binder by the door so I won't forget it. I didn't realize Riku brought a bag in and already left it by the door. Perfect. It is sooooooo hard not to tell her the truth. How easy it would be to say 'hey it's Riku'. Such a bad secret.

We walk back into the living room and Kairi has taken her seat. She's waiting patiently for Namine to join her I'm guessing. She looks at me with a little smile. "Riku, do you mind if we take pictures."

How could she ask so easily!? He doesn't even move. "Go ahead." He answered so easily! What's wrong with them!?

"Sora, do you mind taking it." She's already holding the camera up for me to take.

Evil! I stomp over to her and grab the little machine. I get my first glimpse of Riku laying on his back on the couch. Shirtless, he has one hand on his chest and the other at the edge of his pants. He's looking at me which somehow draws out a blush. I clear my throat and turn on the camera.

Kairi seems to be in control of this nonsense as her girlfriend sits down. She looks over at her to see if she's ready. "Okay, let's get started. Riku, you can just relax." If he was any more relaxed he'd be dead, seriously. "You can close your eyes. Just try not to move."

Namine is about to start drawing when she looks at me. "Sora, don't forget to take the picture."

"Right." I've been holding the camera and got distracted there for a second. I take the first picture and somehow I'm told how to take it properly three times before getting it right. Am I distracted by his hotness?

They chatter for a minute about how long to time their session and start a little clock. Riku looks like he's passed out which makes me laugh. I pace around annoyingly while they draw, falling completely silent. It's weird watching their pencils scratching away frantically. Each time the timer goes off they discuss their problems which go over my head and reposition Riku. I take a picture each time with growing anticipation. Oddly enough he's able to nap so easily it's like he's not even trying. I get nervous under Kairi's eyes when she's drawing me. Her gaze is always so intense and I can't imagine what it's like with both of them looking. He doesn't even seem to notice. After a few easy laying down positions Kairi asks him to sit up. He follows her directions without question.

She seems to have a lot of specific idea which makes me wonder. "Here, can you put your elbow on your knee and lean on your hand?" He does as she asks and she actually leans in and pulls his hair to one side. "There we go, very sexy. If you can just look down a little more." Ohhhhh too sexy. I take a picture before she's ready and I notice Riku smirk. "Sora." She smacks me. "You're distracting him." He goes back to his straight face and I wait this time until she's satisfied. The timer goes off again.

This time Namine gives him direction. "Sorry, can we do a few standing up. Mine looks weird." Kairi leans over and she tries to cover her picture. "Don't look!" I've never seen her embarrassed face. It's kind of cute.

Without needing to be asked Riku stands up, letting them reposition themselves before he's told where to go. "What do you want me to do with me hands?" I practically die when they tell him to hold his hair up. I'm gonna die.

Kairi grabs the camera from me because I'm not paying attention anymore. I resign to the couch and just watch. It seems like they draw forever and the timer keeps going off until it's annoying. I'm starting to get bored and I think I nod off.

There's a finger poking my face. "Sora, it's your turn."

Who is it? The red hair tells me it's Kairi and I get up. She leads me to the spot Riku had been standing in. "Where's Riku?"

"He's in the kitchen." She sits me down in a normal way with my knees bent a little. "You're not gonna fall over after two seconds are you?" I can already feel myself straining and she can tell. "Fine, just put your hands on the floor and try not to complain the whole time." She glares at me and I just wrinkle my nose.

Namine takes a picture which starts to make me nervous and asks me to look up at the ceiling. They start drawing and in no time to timer goes off. That was fast. I was almost comfortable. They ask me to stand up and take my shirt off. Clearing my throat I take my shirt off thinking Riku didn't care so why should I. I throw it aside and wait for direction.

This time Kairi lets Namine decide. "Well, can you grab your belt in the front?" I practically have a handful of my pants before she agrees my hands are in the right place. "Perfect. And lift your shoulders like you're shrugging. Just like that yea." Riku has already wandered back into the room. He's still shirtless, drinking a soda and I try not to look at him. They start the timer and Kairi demands I look at her so I struggle to keep a straight face. When the timer goes off this time the blonde is nodding. "You know Sora, you might be thinner than Riku but you have a really great body."

My cheeks flush a little. "Thank you."

Kairi seems to be nodding. "I knew they'd be the best to models. They have nice body structures, don't you think?" She's talking strictly to Namine, ignoring the fact that we're both standing in the room.

"Agreed."

Each time they reposition me I swear it's becoming more and more provocative. Or is it just me? I'm finally in a position where I can see Riku and he's sitting idly on the couch. Maybe I was thinking too much. He seems normal, his fingers laced together as he waits for them to finish drawing. His eyes are scanning over me and I'm finally able to keep my face normal. Then I see it… so gently I almost miss it, he bites his finger. Oh my god… he's going to jump me for sure. The timer goes off and I scramble to my feet. "Okay! I need a break!"

I'm intercepted by Kairi again. "Good idea. We should have some lunch."

Oh no, not lunch. My stomach is growling and I'm actually starving; the mention of food must have been a reminder. The girls head towards the kitchen first giggling about what to cook and I'm right on their heels. At least I am at first. I had a feeling he'd grab me and sure enough Riku's hand latches onto my arm, jerking me out of the doorway. He never put his shirt back on and his skin is hot against mine as he pulls me against him. I'm actually surprised by his kiss, his lips attacking mine. I don't intend to gasp but he takes advantage of my open mouth and lets his tongue in. I mumble into his kiss and grab a handful of his hair as we stumble into the wall. How long has it been since he kissed me like this? I practically melt into his arms when he removes his lips to let me breath, moving to nibble in my ear. His hand slides down to my ass as he pulls my hips into his and I realize I'm already turned on.

I try to shove him away. "Stop. Not right now… we can't do it here…"

His hand is suddenly on my neck. " Hn, you say that now, but it's okay for you to jump me on campus? What's the difference?" He's sucking on my neck in a mean way even though his hand stopped.

"I said nooooooooooooo." I push again and he lets go. He growls louder than I expect and I have to laugh. "See I told you. You should have taken a longer shower."

"This is your fault" He stomps into the kitchen and I follow after him. He takes a seat at the table right away, obviously still aroused and trying not to make it obvious. The girls are in the middle of cooking so they don't even notice. Namine is doing most of the work and Kairi is just being a pest but it's cute to watch their exchange. Lunch passes too quickly and we're at it again.

I can't deny I'm excited to start pictures with Riku and expect the girls sit down with their sketchbooks, but they don't. Kairi looks at Riku without sitting down. "Can we move on to just taking pictures." She has an evil smile.

He smirks at her. "Only if we're taking pictures of you two afterwards."

Namine looks as confused as I am. Her face turns bright red and she puts her hands on her cheeks. "Not pictures like yours right?"

"Huh?" I'm so confused. "Pictures like ours?"

Kairi makes a face. "Fine."

Riku takes that as his cue. "Come here Sora." Reluctantly I walk towards him still not quite sure what's going on. He sits on the couch and pulls me into his lap and Kairi is already taking pictures. Riku's hands are rough as they grab me, one on my chin and the other on my chest. I feel him kissing my neck and even with the camera I feel the heat rising in me.

I'm sure I'm blushing when I try to fight and his grip is too strong so I just end up clutching at the hand on my chest. "This is embarrassing…" He turns my face towards his and kisses me on the lips. I whimper a little and he lets me go.

I suppose he feels like he should reassure me. "Don't be shy Sora. You told her you wanted pictures right. I even brought my computer so we can copy them today." That's… true but it would have been nice to be warned.

Kairi's voice catches my attention. "Just pretend I'm not here. That's all. You'll have so many good pictures tomorrow if you do."

It's hard to ignore her with all the talking and the camera clicking. Hands are on my belt and I blush again, laughing a little. "Stooooooop."

Lifting me up he grabs my leg to help me turn around in his lap. His hands slide my arms around his neck. "Just be normal." Normal… this is way more embarrassing then someone just seeing us. Even if we are just kissing. He's distracting me with a kiss and it helps me relax in his lap but his hands go back to my jeans. His fingertips are just under the edge on my butt and it tickles. Of course I start laughing, even if I'm red in the face. Annoyed by how uncooperative I'm being he's throwing me onto my back on the couch. He lifts my leg out of the way and slides up to kiss my forehead, my hands still around his neck. I accidentally grabbed him when I thought I was about to fall. "Aren't you the one that keeps complaining?"

I cover his mouth with my hands. "You don't need to talk about it."

The face he makes is like I'm in trouble and I regret covering his mouth. He's so not going to be nice. Why does he have to be so strong? He easily pins my hands above my head and goes for my nipple. I squeal loudly and start struggling again. Eventually he gives up and head-butts my chest. "Why are you being so difficult? They're just girls."

Kairi laughs. "I resent that."

He sits up and I feel kind of disappointed. What… the heck. Embarrassed and now disappointed? Why can't my brain just make up its mind! I sit up making a weird face. I know it's weird because he's looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

My redheaded friend is already going through the pictures on the camera. "Oh, I know. I'll go get my computer. Once Sora see's these I bet he'll be interested in doing more." For the next hour I'm practically attached to her back as she sorts through the pictures, editing and cropping as she pleases. They look so much better than the ones we always take on the phone. She's so right; I do want to take more. But it's too embarrassing. To prove my point I ask Namine what she would do if it was us taking pictures of them and she can't do it at all.

She laughs a little. "Maybe if I had a drink or something I'd be okay."

Kairi scoffs in annoyance. "That's unfair. It has to be you real feelings, not blatant honesty due to drinking. Unfair."

Somehow we end up bickering until we're forced to leave because they're being ridiculous. I'm sure they're just gonna go make out of something. Riku drives us home, the images safely copied onto his laptop and the binder of his writing in my lap. I feel like I just got presents… if I forget about being molested for several of those minutes. I can't tell if Riku looks disappointed he didn't get more or if he's normal. Isn't he the one being difficult? I don't know.

We walk in the door and I notice everyone's downstairs and plan on going down but I'm jerked off my feet and over his shoulder. "Don't even think about it right now." He slaps my butt like I'm in trouble and I laugh. We go into my room and he throws me onto the bed. Taking the time to gently set down his bag he snatches the binder out of my hand, moving it to the desk. "You're about to make me crazy."

He locks the door and pulls his shirt off. I smirk. "No wonder you were being so aggressive." It kind of feels good to tease him. He looks irritated that I enjoy his pain and climbs onto the bed, pulling my shirt off in one quick motion. He's on top of me already, nipping at my collarbone as I laugh. "It's because you can't resist my adorable face."

The lips stop and he's still for so long I think I broke him. With a groan he gets off the bed, moving to my closet and opening it. Did my mouth break him? Maybe I said too much. He's going through my clothes for a long time before he stops moving again. With his back to me still I can tell he found something. "You asked for this, you brat." When he turns around I notice the tie in his hands. I haven't worn that in forever.

Before I can fight he's sitting on my chest and I can't move. My hands are above my head and he uses the tie to tie me up, no pun intended. The bind is secure around a bar in my headboard before I can struggle against it. "Hey! This is not okay!" I jerk at the tie but it's annoyingly strong. "Untie me right now!"

He's busy taking off my shoes. They fall to the floor and he moves onto my socks. Gone in an instant. "Sorry, you need to be punished." He's smiling as he takes off my belt and it's discarded.

"Punished?" That sounds dirty.

Continuing this removal of clothing he takes off his own shoes and socks. I strain against the tie again and he moves onto the bed. "Don't struggle so much. I don't want you to hurt your wrists." His skillful fingers are already removing my pants and underwear, kissing me as he removes his own. That was fast. Just to be mean when he moves closer I push him away with my feet. He grabs my foot and it tickles so I try to pull away but he has a firm grip. "Now you're just playing hard to get. Don't make me tie your legs down."

A wave of embarrassment washes over me and I calm down, biting my lip. "I'll be good."

Spreading my legs I redden as I watch him move closer. He begins kissing my thighs at the knee, moving slowly down my leg. When he's an inch from my slowly growing excitement I feel his teeth on the tender flesh of my thigh. A little scream comes out of my mouth at the gentle bite. Teasingly he moves to the other thigh, sucking on the skin as he moves, lifting my legs. This is even more embarrassing and I try to move my hands, already forgetting the restraint. I unintentionally groan at the fact that I can't use my hands and he smiles, releasing my legs. Still refusing to satisfy my need to be touched he hovers over me, leaning in to kiss my chest. His lips are so soft it would tickle if I wasn't so aroused. They get desperately close to my nipples before moving away. This is making me crazy! I wrap my legs around his waist and he looks at me, "Impatient?"

"This teasing is painful." I pout.

"Maybe I should choose another place to tease?" He's moving over me but it's just a trick and he starts kissing the flesh of my arms one after the other. This is like torture! This time he lets his pelvis rest against me and his hardness rubs against mine. He's kissing my wrists just beyond the hold of the cloth and I moan. I must have gotten his attention because he starts kissing me, his fingers gingerly pinching my nipples. I pull against the tie again and suck on his tongue in need. His kisses leave me breathless and he pulls away to let me suck on his fingers for a second. Finally his wet fingers move inside me and I gasp at the penetration. He has two fingers inside me within minutes, his free hand squeezing my thigh as he spreads my legs in an embarrassing way that's making me hard. "You must have wanted it all day? I don't know how you resisted until now."

I'm busy whimpering at the feeling of his fingers inside me but I find the words to answer. 'Self-restraint?"

He laughs, removing the fingers to move towards the side table and find the lube. "As if you have self-restraint." As if to prove his point he unties my wrists. Immediately I climb into his lap, not caring if this makes him right or not. I attack his mouth, biting his bottom lip and he lets my tongue in. With my arms around his neck and me grinding my erection against his he struggles to open the lube. Somehow the cap defeats him and he's coaxing me back onto the bed. My hands are on him anyhow with my urge to have him inside me but he stops me. "Not yet, I want to play with you some more."

I pout but he doesn't give in this time. "Okay, then I'll play too." I pull him onto the bed and get him to lay down on his back, positioning myself over him so I can have him in my mouth. I move my legs over him without kneeing him in the head and feel his hand on my need when I'm where he wants me. He must have opened the lube because I feel the slick liquid on my cock when his hand wraps around it. Wet with lube his fingers are inside me again rubbing in all the right places. He's sliding a third finger in and I'm struggling to keep him in my mouth, trying to lap my tongue around him but I keep moaning and I can't control it. He pops out for an instant when he spreads my legs wider to get me into his mouth. I gasp in time with him as I grab his erection and put in back in my mouth, trying to drive his as crazy as he's driving me. I can't do it! I can't! A forth finger is finding its way inside me and I feel so full I might break. I retire to gasping with my head collapsed in his lap, unable to move beyond him moving me. "Riku…" I cry.

Suddenly I'm released from all the feelings below my waist and he's moving out from under me. "How do you want it, Sora? From behind?" He's already moving behind me and I'm bent over on all fours.

"Yes… yes… hurry." His hands are on my ass, squeezing it and spreading me open. The air against my entrance makes my whimper until he's rubbing against me again. I let out a throaty moan as he slides right in down to the hilt. So deep… He starts thrusting and I slowly collapse, unable to even hold up my head. He's so hard inside me it makes me crazy. He ends up on top of me thrusting harder as I almost flatten myself against the bed. The wet sound of him screwing me makes me so hot. I think I feel tears when I finally make a mess of the blankets, but I don't care. Riku doesn't seem to mind collapsing beside me and being just as much of a mess.

After a minute he's propped up on one elbow and slaps my butt.

"Hey." I turn to face him, covering my poor cheeks he just slapped. After sex that was kind of sexy. He's smiling in a satisfied way and I smile back. Sitting up I give him a gentle kiss. "You've been holding all that in for a month?"

His smile is too sweet, I lean my head on his shoulder. He lays his head on mine with a laugh. "Maybe." There's a short silence. "Maybe longer. We couldn't have sex like that over the summer either."

That's true. Quiet sex is so very different from loud aggressive sex like just now. Both are good but I think we needed loud this time. "Now I have to wash my blanket. Again." I laugh. First we'll have to walk past everyone in the living room with the evidence. I start laughing even harder. Riku seems to understand and starts cracking up.

"We should take a bath." He suggests out of nowhere.

That does sound nice, even if the bathtub is kind of small for both of us. "Clean up in the shower and then a bath." I argue.

"Alright." He kisses my heavily before getting off the bed and picking me up. We head straight for the door.

Before he can maneuver the handle open I fidget in his arms and he has to focus on holding me. "We can't walk into the hall naked."

"Oh come on. I doubt anyone's even upstairs." Even with me fighting he gets the door open and I try to cover myself up. Thankfully no one's in the hallway. I have to admit I kind of get excited about the little journey with the thought of being caught. We make it into the bathroom and close the door, jumping in the shower as soon as it's warm. When we're clean he starts filling the tub. I take some time to turn on the radio on the counter that I've never used until now. I'm not usually in here long enough to use it but this time it might be nice. Finding a decent song I climb into the tub in my lover's lap. We both have to bend our knees a little but I can lean back against his chest and it feels just right. For a moment I even let myself imagine what it would be like to live with Riku in a house of our own.

Maybe that's too cheesy… I throw the thought into the back of my mind for some other time.


	11. Model Boyfriend

Chapter 10 – **Model Boyfriend**

Moving took forever and carry boxes is so annoying! I official hate moving. Hate it! At the same time I can now say I live with Riku. We have our own two bedroom apartment. We haven't even finished and I'm beside myself with happiness. The majority of unpacking went pretty well and there's only organizing left. We ended up buying quite a few things when we realized the kitchen was so spares and we were living off of everyone's stuff in the other house. We have our own bedroom though. Our own bed with Riku's TV set up. We're not short on electronics, that's for sure. The second room has turned into a nice-looking office for Riku to work on his writing and the living-room is finally livable with a couch and my TV. We've already had sex in every room which was really different. I never had sex in a kitchen before. Having the window open felt naughty, haha. Of course I'll be sad without all the fun we use to have with the guys, but we can still hang out. We just won't live there. I suppose most of all that means I won't have to suffer through seeing everyone else naked. Oh, yes, and now we can be naked all the time. Yes!

I'm trying to make sense of the bookshelf in the study. Hahaha we have a study. Riku's typing rhythmically on his computer while I try to remember my alphabet. Let's see, the first letter of this book on the ground. L… and what's in my pile. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I. J, K, L… right… I hate having to say it a hundred times when the letters are close together. Annoying. Especially M and N. I can never remember. Maybe I didn't pay attention in elementary school but I know that damn song. The alphabet song.

The typing behind me stops and I look at the silver haired man as he rubs his eyes. He blinks like he's straining and returns to typing. I go back to the books. I have a whole shelf filled when it happens again. He stops and rubs his eyes. That's odd. He returns to typing again and I fill another shelf when he slams his hand on the desk and groans, scaring me half to death. "I have a headache."

"Can't you just take a break? You're such a weirdo." I go back to finishing the shelf. All the books are organized so I just need to put them up. He turns in his chair to watch me until the last one is put away. When I stand up he decides to type again like a jerk and I decide to hug him for a minute. I deserve a hug for working so hard. That wasn't even a break but there's no point in bringing it up. He's clicking away even with me on his shoulders.

I read all the articles he's written up until now and his advice columns. I think I accidentally fell in love with him all over again. They were more romantic than I was expecting. He can be graphic without sounding dirty and he can be clever without sounding cliché. I never knew he had such a knack for writing. I don't know much about it but I'd definitely read his book if he wrote one. A second later he puts his hand on his forehead and sighs. "Come on, take a real break."

Reluctantly he lets me remove him from his chair and we head into the living room. It's so quiet I end up turning on the TV just for noise. He disappears into the kitchen to get a drink and take some medicine for his headache. I leave the TV on a music station and turn it down. He's emptying his cup of water in the doorway and I look at him realizing something. He notices my bizarre facial expression. "What?"

He was rubbing his eyes, right? "Maybe you need glasses."

"What?" He barks. "That's silly, I don't need glasses."

"You have a headache though." I can't even explain further because he's waving at me.

I didn't know he was so against glasses. "I don't need them! I was just sitting at the computer for too long." There's a knock on the door and he moves to answer it since he's standing.

I try to picture him with glasses in my head and my mouth waters a little. I bet he'd be super cute. A little nerdy and very hunky. I'm so into that side of Riku. And every side of him really. I wanna jump his bones right now just thinking about it. He opens the door and familiar faces pop in.

Roxas and Axel walk in and I'm so excited to see them I jump up and pull them onto a sandwich hug, me in the middle of course. When I let them go Axel heads into the kitchen with Riku since he brought beer. Roxas in the meantime hugs me again like he wanted his own hug. "I miss you! It's weird not being together every day now."

"I know. I miss you too! I was thinking the same thing." I wave him towards the couch knowing the other guys will head in with beer any minute.

He's looking around in surprise. "Your place looks way better. It was a mess last time we came over."

Yea, that's because we were too busy getting naked. I laugh, scratching my head. "Yea, school keeps us busy." That was a bad cover-up. He's making a face like he knows I'm lying. I should distract him. "It's way too quiet here now. I was thinking maybe I should get a pet. Like a cat."

Easily distracted he looks confused. "Why would you get a cat? Get a dog. They're better."

"But I like cats." I pout.

What the heck are we talking about? "Sora, don't tell me all this time you've been a cat person!?"

"I like dogs too. They're both good."

Riku and Axel join us, my guy handing me a beer and sitting on the floor by the table. "What are you girls talking about?" Roxas barks some nonsensical response.

I'm more interested in watching Axel as he sits on the floor with Riku, close enough to Roxas that he's within his reach. Since I last saw him he'd gotten a tattoo on his back and pierced his lip on the left side. The ring stands out but matches his personality. "Axel, your lip is looking better." He must have just gotten it when I saw him last because he could hardly talk it was so swollen. Listening to him talk always ended with me bursting into laughter.

He smiles at my interest. "It feels better too. It's healed so it doesn't hurt and I can bite it. It's fun." He shows me the weird habit he's developing.

I'm not sure what to think. "That's weird."

Roxas is all smiles though. Obviously he likes it.

With us out of the house Axel is the only one left that still has to move. I still can't figure out what he's going to do. At some point even Namine said she'd move in with Kairi and he could take her place in the apartment with Roxas if he wanted. He still hasn't made up his mind. Something is going on with him and he just won't admit it. He isn't avoiding me so I try not to get under his skin about his bizarre behavior but it's really hard to stay quiet! Roxas doesn't seem to be doing anything. I don't know if he even knows something's wrong. I mean he's had time to notice by now.

Riku changes the subject. "Have you guys seen the girl with Leon and Cloud yet?"

They both get excited and freak out. It's some emotion they're sharing, whatever it is. Roxas is the first to form words. "Holy crap! Yes! She's gorgeous. We only see her when she's leaving or sometimes if she comes over and we happen to be in the living room."

Axel smirks. "We never hear her talk but we hear them have sex. It's kind of hot." He waggles his eyebrows. I guess a girl's voice would be completely different when you get use to hearing those guys at it all the time.

Now it seems like our place is boring! "They're obviously treating her… well…" I snort at trying to make that sound normal. Riku smacks me on the knee. "I mean since they're going to give her a place to live. Not in the dirty way."

"Yea right." Roxas laughs. "She isn't going to move in until Axel moves though."

"Blah! Change the subject! Who cares?" The redhead yells and drinks his beer. Awwwwwkward.

Something in that hit a nerve because Riku grabs him by the face. "What's your problem?"

Axel looks startled at first but immediately gets irritated. His phone rings before a fights starts. He ignores Riku and pulls out his cell, shoving in onto his ear. "What!?" He listens and pushes Riku's hand away. "Yea, hold on." Standing up, he steps outside to continue his conversation.

We both look at Roxas. "What is wrong with him?"

Roxas sighs. "I don't know but it's about to drive me crazy."

I collapse onto my friend who leans back against the couch. So it is obvious to him and he was pretending not to notice. "I wish we had a truth serum."

"Oh, actually." Riku drinks his beer while he thinks and finally looks at us, nodding. "This is just an idea really. It's probably not why he's acting weird."

"Spit it out." I interrupt.

Thankfully he listens. "I think this is the first real relationship Axel has ever been in. I only know from what I've seen since I've lived with him but I've never seen him in a steady relationship before." He looks at us but I can't think of anything to say yet. He shrugs. "Maybe he's afraid of commitment. It would make sense that he hasn't moved in with you if he's afraid you'll leave him. Maybe he doesn't even know it yet."

The blonde snorts. "Why would I leave him?"

This time I snort. "He doesn't know what's in your head."

Riku falls onto his back with a sigh. "This is like that nightmare I had with Sora all over again."

"Hey don't say it like that!" I yell but he's right.

He has to sit up just to look at me while he laughs. "What did you say again? Oh my god, are you smoking?" He looks at Roxas. "It was a sucker."

Roxas starts cracking up and I feel completely embarrassed. "Why is that the thing you always tell everyone? It makes me sound like a nag." I haven't even touched my beer so I finally take a drink. I missed this, sitting around with Roxas, laughing and drinking.

The blonde gets back on topic since Axel is still outside, but no one knows when he'll come back in. "Okay so if what you said is true… let's say he's feeling insecure and doesn't know how to tell me, what do I do? Should I just ask? He doesn't pick up on hints very well."

I can see him asking straight out and Axel bolting for the door. "Wouldn't he just get angry and leave?"

Riku looks confused. "He never used to get angry… what's his deal?" He's already finishing his beer. "You're still with him after the tattoo. Not to mention that weird ass lip ring."

"Shut your face. I think his lip ring is sexy." The blonde gets riled up.

It makes me smile. "You guys are meant to be together." He actually starts to blush and hide his face but I grab him. "Don't hide! I wanna see your adorable embarrassed face."

"Nooooo leave me alone." He fights me but gives in within seconds, drinking his beer with bright red cheeks. "What if we just pin him down?"

"That would just piss him off. He'll never be honest if you force it out of him." Riku says and I nod. That sounds just like him.

"What if I cry?" Roxas finally asks.

Neither of us can answer before Axel walks back in. He seems to have calmed down a little and joins us, drinking some of his beer after he sits down. "Sorry. It was Demyx. He was just babbling about all this school music crap."

Now this is really getting out of hand. He's never once put down music, especially if it has to do with Demyx.

Roxas takes the wrong road when he decides to add his thoughts. "Oh yea, did you guys hear? Demyx is thinking of teaching music." That is exciting news and we react in such a way, but Axel frowns. I'm starting to think Riku's idea about him being worried Roxas will leave him is correct. He looks jealous and suspicious.

"That's awesome." I try to change the subject. "This is random but I told Riku today that I think he needs glasses."

They laugh and Riku growls at me. "I don't need glasses." He looks annoyed but he's giving me a knowing face. "I need a new beer." He gets up like he's annoyed and takes his empty bottle.

"Me too!" Roxas runs into the kitchen after the silver haired man.

Irritated again the redhead drinks his beer but it's still not empty. I'm not trying to frown but I can't help it. "Hey." He looks right at me. "You know you can tell me if you're worried, right?"

He sighs. "I thought we had an agreement about you not asking me that kind of thing."

"Shouldn't that have an expiration date?" He ignores me. "You know Roxas will listen too."

"I know."

I try throwing in something random. "Do you like someone else?"

He's caught off guard. "What? No. I love Roxas. You know that."

"Then why haven't you moved in with him?"

He grits his teeth. "Sora, I told you I don't want to talk about this."

"You know he loves you, right?"

He's almost snarling at me. "How would you know?" Maybe adding random thoughts to the conversation isn't working well tonight.

Oh wow, Riku was right. Conveniently timed the two return to the room and end that awkwardness. Riku suggests a movie and we all seem to agree so we stop talking and just watch a DVD, nursing our drinks. It was good timing too because no one had anything good to share. I don't know what Roxas decided to do but he finishes more beers than the rest of us and is drunk and giggling by the end of the movie.

Strange timing, all three of our drinks are gone. Riku burps, trying and failing at being quiet and casually excuses himself. Sometimes the fact that he cares what people think of him really contradicts the constant scowl he always wears to warn people away. "We should play a game with shots."When it matters most he cares about his friends. It's a quality I like in him. One of many.

Axel is in a lighter mood and laughs. "Roxas is already drunk. He'll die."

This time I laugh because Roxas is laying on the couch by himself snuggling with the pillow. I think he's just acting silly and not terribly drunk, but that's okay. "We can just skip him." I start picking up the empty bottles. "Leon and Cloud gave us a nice bottle of liquor as a moving in present. This is a great chance to drink some." I'm in and out of the kitchen in moments with the bottle and three shot glasses.

The redhead is reluctant when he sees the bottle. "Aw, are you sure? This had to be expensive. You don't have some cheap stuff."

"Rude!" I yell, sitting down and laughing. Obviously I had enough to make me ridiculously giggly. "This is better than cheap stuff. And who better to share it with?" Now he looks guilty. Good! I hope he feels bad for snapping at me earlier. He gives in and Riku opens the bottle, filling the three glasses.

"Should we play a game?" Riku suggests but I don't have anything in mind.

I grab a shot without spilling even though he filled it way too full. "How about, here's to us finally unpacking all that shit." They can't argue with that and we knock glasses in cheers. Oh great… now I have to drink this crazy full shot Riku poured. Why couldn't he make this smaller for me? I take a breath as the other guys drink theirs and I have to join them. As fast as I can I drink my shot and it goes down… smoother than expect. This is great liquor. No horrible burn I hate from those cheap ones. It has a nice aftertaste too. "Another!" I slam my cup down. They both look surprised and start laughing. They both know I acknowledge my own pansy way of drinking with pride.

Axel pours this time, lifting his glass when they're full. "How about, here's to the ridiculous friendship we've created thanks to that house."

Riku nods and I smile. "That's perfect." We drink again and I know if I don't do something else I'm going to be unpleasantly drunk. "Let me go get some blankets before I forget. You guys are staying here tonight, right?" I ask to be polite but he can't really say no. He can't drive after those shots. They'll hit him soon enough and I'm sure he's not done yet.

He smiles pleasantly which I like to see. "Thanks Sora."

I wander down the hall to the closet and hear them toasting to something else. I'm glad Riku knows he can drink without me because I'm an easy drunk. I'm also glad he can compete with Axel; who else would? I grab a few blankets and two pillows not knowing which one they like and carry them back to the couch. They're locked in a toasting discussion as I throw my armful onto Roxas.

He laughs and manages to scrabble out from beneath the mass without it falling off the couch with him. They're in the process of drinking another shot when Roxas rams into Axel. Most of the drink makes it to his mouth but spills a little onto his pants. "Aw, Roxas. Come on."

"Aw, I'll get it." The blonde buries his face into his lap but Axel's not in the mood. Either the drink is starting to confuse me or Axel isn't in the mood.

"Roxas, stop." He tugs on the boy's shirt but he doesn't relent. Finally he snaps at him. "Roxas, I said stop it!" He jerks him up by the arms and looks right at him.

It startles me so I can't imagine how it makes Roxas feel. He answers my question within seconds because he starts crying. Sitting on the floor in front of Axel he just cries. Axel looks confused. I'm confused. Riku's face is saying 'what's going on'. I'm surprised for a few seconds until I realize Roxas is a big fat liar. He drank enough beer to make it easy to cry. What a jerk. I move towards Riku knowing he'll say everything he wants to right now.

He's sobbing so hard it almost hurts my feelings. His words come out in little gasps and it really is just like me when I had that fight with Riku. "Why don't you… love me anymore, Axel?"

"What?" He's definitely caught off-guard by the over exaggeration and he can't argue with the tears. They're real. "Why would you say that? I knew you had too much to drink."

"I didn't drink too much." Roxas yells and that's more confusing than his crying. He's trying to wipe his tears away. I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose or really freaking out now. He always had a bad temper in fights. "If you loved me you'd tell me. And you'd move in with me. And... and you… why are you always angry now...?" He grabs him by the shirt and pulls him into a kiss which Axel responds to after the initial shock. I've never seen him this aggressive before so he is drunk, but I know he knows what's happening. I'm almost clinging to Riku hoping they won't remember we're still in the room. Axel has forgotten about his limbs all together and Roxas is pulling him into the kiss, obviously attacking him with him tongue until I see his lips pull on the lip ring. Oh wow… I see why he likes it.

Axel's cheeks are flush but he's still aware of the fight. "I do love you. I tell you all the time."

"You're lying." Somehow Roxas stumbles to his feet. "I don't believe you!"

Axel is on his feet now, obviously egged on by the other boy acting up. "Why are you acting like this? I know you aren't drunk." He grabs him by the wrist as he's flailing.

Everything starts to fall silent and Roxas calms down to a concerning level. "I am… a little." He's not crying anymore but his face is still wet from before. "I don't know any other way to act…"

They're quiet for so long that Axel drops his wrist… I'm starting to get worried. When the redhead finally talks he doesn't say anything I want to hear. "I'm leaving. I've had enough of this." He takes a step towards the door.

"Fine." Roxas is in front of the door in an instant, blocking his path. "If you're leaving let me tell you how I feel first." Of course this stops him in his tracks. I don't expect what happens next. He punches him in the mouth and Axel stumbles back before falling on the floor. Even from my position on the floor I can tell he has a bloody lip. He touches the cut and cringes in surprise. He doesn't have the chance to move or speak before Roxas continues. The blonde is standing over him with a hardened expression like he's finally fed up. "You're being a complete dick. I was pretending I didn't know you were acting weird but that'll stop now. I fucking love you and I want to spend my life with you but not if you keep acting like a jerk. If you can't talk to me then we don't need to be together." He stumbles back with a shiver like that was all the strength he had. He's lucky the couch can catch him but he's really about to lose it. "Just leave already." He covers his face with his hands. I'm not sure if the other two can tell but he's crying for real this time. It's only real if he's trying to hide it. Honest tears.

Stricken, Axel stands up, ignoring his bloody lip and heading for the door. He looks back at us sitting on the floor looking lost. "I'm sorry we ruined the night…" He's gone a second later, slamming the door.

This is probably something I should deal with so I turn to Riku. He's zoning out, probably still lost in what just happened. I touch his cheek and he focuses on me. "Can you… go hide out for a little while?" He's understanding and kisses me once before heading for the study. He even shuts the door out of courtesy. Why is he so nice? No one can possibly know how pathetically sweet his is. I'm sure he's also thankful I'm taking care of our friend so he doesn't have to.

Roxas is bent over still; I can see him shacking from the fight. I move to sit beside him on the couch. I'm kind of glad they decided to fight here. I'd hate to leave him alone right now. I turn off the TV and I can hear him struggling to keep quiet because he's crying. "Roxas." As gently as I can, I pull his hands away from his face. He doesn't resist much and he lets me hold them as I grab his attention. "It's okay. It was just a fight. Everything will be different tomorrow."

He's shaking more than I thought. He's focus on the floor but I'm sure he's playing the fight over and over in his head. "I hit him…" He tries to swallow the knot in his throat. "I just lost it and I hit him…" He rubs his eyes, attempting to calm down. "He was bleeding. Why did I have to hit him?"

I try to lighten the mood. "I told him when you first met that you were feisty."

He laughs a little but it's half a sob. "That doesn't help me Sora."

He's never cried this much before. I've comforted him after a problem but not like this. Then again he's never really loved someone. Maybe Axel's feeling the same. I try to hug him and though he's against it at first when I finally get him in my arms he's practically crushing me. I pat him on the back while he tells me his problems and I comfort him in any way I can. At one point Riku comes out of the other room on the phone, silently apologizing a million times as he's heading for the door. He leaves without tell me why but that's not really important right now. After a while I convince Roxas to lay down in our bed and lead him towards the bedroom. When he's finally laying down under the blankets he actually passes out pretty fast. It's kind of ironic really. I leave him alone to sleep in the bedroom, shutting the door the leave him to recuperate.

When I'm exhausted and alone in the living room my phone rings and I answer quickly. "Yes?"

It's Riku. Who else would it be right now? **"Hey. Are you guys still in the living room?"**

"If you mean Roxas, no. He's asleep in our bedroom. He passed out just a few minutes ago." He sounds relieved on the other line. "Where exactly did you disappear to?"

"**Axel called me."**

"Really?"

"**Surprisingly yes. We're heading back to the house. Is it okay if I bring him inside?"** Now that he's asking I can hear the wind whistling in the background. They must be walking nearby.

"Yes. Of course. Bring him up." Then again I don't hear Axel at all. "Is he okay?"

"**He's drunk off his ass, but he's fine."** Now I hear the redhead, mumbling something just out of range. **"We'll be there soon." **He hangs up, a little busy.

I sit in the silence for ten painstaking minutes before they come through the door. Axel is being pulled in with one arm over my lover's shoulder. I even have to jump up and close the door for them. They both topple over. Axel sits up with a pathetic expression, his face red with alcohol for once. "My lip hurts."

Riku is still laying on the floor. "That was so difficult." He complains. He sounded perfectly fine on the phone, I guess he is drunk.

"My stomachs upset." Axel mumbles with him eyes closed.

How am I the least drunk here? "I'll get you some water." I hurry at fast as I can without tripping and get a plastic cup so I can get him water. Just in case I fill two cups and hand them out to both of them.

The redhead is staring so intensely at the cup that I almost remind him its water. He starts talking all of a sudden. "He punched me in the face." He drinks half the water I gave him. I'm glad it wasn't full. "Roxas hates me." He pushes his cup onto the table before laying on the floor.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just worried." Riku sits up, grabbing at his legs to keep his balance.

These guys suck at talking. "He was crying."

Axel focuses on me with such intense tunnel vision that he sits up again. "He was just faking."

"No…" I'm not sure I should be telling him this but my inebriation thinks I should. "When you ran out he was really crying." I'm so tired… I just want to go to bed. I move onto the floor and take the water from Riku, drinking the last of the cup. "He really loves you forever so just make up okay." Tugging on one of the blankets I pull it off the couch and a pillow follows. Lucky! I wanted that too. "Go to sleep okay."

Like I'm the boss Axel gets up and moves towards the couch, grabbing the pillow and laying down. He even pulls the blanket on before falling quiet.

For a while I roll around on the floor with the exhausted version of Riku. One of us remembers to get up to turn out the light. Who was that? I forget. We pass out snuggling on the floor.

I drank too muuuuuuuch. My head is pounding, ugh. Do I have a hangover? I never get hangovers… I sit up even though my limbs are all screaming at me, feeling heavy and weak. My brain throbs painful and I groan. I should have had more water last night… I have to be dehydrated.

"Here." A deep voice tells me and I feel the cold hard surface of a cup being pushed into my hands.

I open my eyes as little as possible and still growl at the brightness of the world. What is it? There's water in the cup I've been given. Since my eyes are already dying I look at Riku whose sitting beside me. "You have no idea how much I love you right now." My head pounds again and I whine as I sip my water. "Even talking huuuuurts…"

I hear a scoff as footsteps enter the living room. "You're still here? I thought you left." It's obviously Roxas and he sounds as angry as usual after a fight.

Riku is helping me to my feet as Axel speaks up. "Can we talk?"

We're stumbling towards the kitchen but I hover in the doorway. Roxas is watching my obvious hesitation to leave. It's like he can read my mind, even if it's annoying him to admit it. "Yea, sure. I guess we can just talk here since these guys witnessed our fight anyway."

I'm suffering through the screaming in my head to watch them. Riku's standing at my side in case I get unsteady, but I feel a lot better if I don't move.

The redhead stands up and they're both near the table. "Then before we start let me give you something." What, a bribe? After a fight? Rude! He punches him in the stomach and I gape in confusion. "That's for hitting me in the face last night."

Roxas grabs at the pain. "Kay… guess I deserved that." Not expecting the assault the blonde moves to sit on the couch. "You start…" Like nothing even happened Axel kisses him forcefully on the mouth, receiving a shocked noise in return. What's wrong with these two? I swear I don't understand why they fight in the first place when it always turns out like this. Do they enjoy fighting?

The taller man is pushing the blonde onto his back on the couch when he curses and breaks the kiss. "Damn… my lip still hurts." With a disappointed sigh he sits up. "Anyways… I'm sorry."

A little shaken up by the pounce but overall looking pleased Roxas clears his throat. "Yea, me too. I mean… I'm sorry too." He's trying to hide his nervousness. "I'm really sorry I gave you a bloody lip."

Axel's spirits have already raised and he smiles. "I'm just glad you didn't get my piercing. That would have sucked."

This seems to calm them both down. "…I'm sorry about what I said."

He just scratches his head. "That's okay. It was kind of true anyways. I'm sorry I've been a douche lately… I was just… I dunno, feeling bad I guess."

The blonde grabs him by the face. "I want to be with you. Move in with me."

The initial surprise turns into… I don't know. Sadness? I've never seen sadness on Axel's constantly smiling face. "What will happen when you're bored with me? You'll throw me out."

I think my heart melted. I hug Riku and my head beats me to death again. OH this stupid headache! I forgot about it. He wraps me in his arms, rubbing my back gently as we listen. It looks like Roxas melted a little too. He blinks away the unnecessary tears. "I need you." He kisses him on the corner of his mouth, avoiding the cut. "I need you." He just repeats it over and over until Axel's getting emotional and this time I talk them into going into the bedroom. I can't listen anymore. They should talk alone.

When I feel better and I've had a drink of water for the hundredth time I let Riku lead me to the couch. I feel all weird after all that junk with our friends and I curl up in his lap while we watch TV. He even turns down the volume so it doesn't hurt my head. I'd love to make out right now if I wasn't being such a baby. He doesn't seem to mind anything.

We end up laying down and falling asleep.

Days pass and with Riku constantly working I'm starting to drive myself crazy. If I'm in the office with him I can't stop pestering him until he yells as me. If I'm by myself I just act useless. I can never make up my mind about what to do. I finally make the decision to get a pet. I need something to love! I search online to get ideas!

I'm still set on getting a cat but I try to be patient. Hmm, a puppy would be fun. If we did get a puppy our place might be a little small. I wouldn't want the little guy to get lonely and sad about not having enough room to play. Maybe not a puppy. I couldn't think of getting a ferret. Knowing me I'd get two because the first one needs a friend… and then I'd go crazy and we'd have like ten. That's nine too many. And I can't just get one! Okay, fine, no ferret. I was never any good with fish. And you can't cuddle with lizards and snakes. Spiders just creep me out. It's creepy just thinking about spiders. Gross ew. Let's see. Birds? Again, no cuddling available. My mom had a bird once. That stupid thing always bit me and their beaks are really hurt. I think she had lovebirds too. Stupid birds. Hm… a bunny. Just thinking about getting a bunny makes me laugh. Would Riku kill me? No matter what choice I make he'll love our new pet to death without trying. What if he made friends with a bunny? I almost want to get one just to see that! I get lost in thought about Riku holding a bunny.

All the little animals like mice and such are out. And I hate to admit it but I'm not sure if I'm smart enough to have an exotic pet. I mean those sugar gliders are so cute. And I love hedgehogs… I'd love to get a hedgehog… but they take a lot of care too.

Okay my final decision. We're definitely getting…. A cat or a bunny. Should I run it by Riku? I'll take the chance even if he's working on writing.

Knocking on the door to the office twice I let myself in. He's typing away but stops when he hears me. "My dear sweet lover, I have a question for you." I move towards the desk, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and hugging him from behind. It's been maybe an hour since I last saw him but I still snuggle into his neck and smell his hair. It always smells so good.

His hands touch mine and his fingers start caressing my skin like I'm made of porcelain. "When you say things like that, it's obvious you want something." He starts kissing one of my hands and his soft lips feel so nice I relax against him even more.

I almost forget what I'm about to tell him. "Just a question this time…" His teeth are starting to nibble on my wrist. "…uh… I… was looking at pets."

"Oh?" Kisses are traveling up my arm and he's pulling me around so he can pull me into him lap. I'm struggling to hold him off because I'll never focus if he starts molesting me.

I'm already breathing heavily and I try to clear my throat to keep myself in line. "I've narrowed it down to two kinds… and I thought I'd ask you which you'd like."

He's licking his lips. "Oh really? Only two?" That is so distracting!

I starting thinking of him holding a bunny and about die. So adorable! He finally pulls me into his lap but I'm too busy laughing to succumb to his perversion. He gives up… for now. "Okay so I was thinking either a cat, like a kitten. They're always fun. Or we could get a bunny."

"A bunny?" He smirks. "Are you serious?"

Again with the imagine of him in my head! So funny. "Bunnies can be really cute and cuddly too. What if we got one with long ears too? Gaaaaah they're so cute!" I'm grabbing onto his shirt resisting shaking him.

He's busy lifting up my shirt. "I thought you wanted a cat. Where'd a bunny come from?"

My voice rises as his fingers pinch a nipple. "I just thought you'd look cute… cuz I know you'll like our pet no matter which one we get." The second his lips are on my skin I give up. That feels too good. I find his belt with my fingers struggling to undo it while he rolls his tongue around my nipple. My libido is more insistent than this conversation obviously. Maybe I'm challenging myself but I undo my own belt too. His hands are busy keeping my chest against his mouth anyways.

When he releases me we help each other out of our ever restricting pants. "Here, we'll be quick this time." He helps my start molesting him while he does the same for me. I'm wobbling all over the place trying to focus on following his rhythm on me. His free hand travels to the small of my back to keep me sturdy. In the mean time I use my free hand to hold up my shirt because it's getting in my way and I can't see as much as I want. This is the first time we've just touched each other in his chair, it's really turning me on for some reason. Suddenly his hand moves up to my neck to pull me against his lips, still keeping my erection busy until I can't stand it anymore. Oddly enough he ends up being the most dirty so we use his shirt to clean up and I go get him a new one since it was my fault for the unintentional but ever welcome seduction. He did the coaxing but I entered the room. It was an equal effort. I'll remember to try again another time.

On a free day we head to a pet store to look at animals. Riku seems to be enjoying holding my hand as we shop in the very busy store, drawing as much attention as possible. He's looking through the glass at the array of cats while I blush in happy embarrassment. "If you can't decided which one to get let's just get both." He looks at me with an understanding expression.

I'm too spoiled! A bunny and a kitty! "Both! But… but what if they hate each other!"

He raises an eyebrow. "Then just get a cat."

"But I thought you'd look so cute with a bunny."

"Then get a bunny."

"But… Riku…"

He groans and leads the way to look at the bunnies. They have an open case for a few dwarf bunnies and I pick one up thinking, this will help me make a decision. It's so soft! The little black and white ones just kill me. They feel amazing and they're so timid. I want! This makes my decision even more difficult.

Riku seems to understand the look on my face. "What about this? We can get a kitten for now since that's what you've always wanted. Then you can decide if you want the bunny."

I put the bunny back in his home before jumping the silver haired man. "You're so right! Why do you always know the answers?"

He pulls me into a kiss before smiling. "I just threw out ideas until you chose something." He shrugs. "You're welcome." We kiss again and other people are starting to clear their throats around us. Embarrassed but this time not minding the talk, love is blind after all, we look for the right kitten but they're all older than I want. I was hoping for a young kitten that we could teach… not that I don't love older cats, but kittens are just so funny. I'm determined though so we look for what seems like all day before going home with a new baby.

I carry the little black ball of fur into the apartment about to fall into pieces. I love him already. He's just so cute. Whether you like cats or not, cats, dogs, bunnies, whatever, there's just nothing like the cute-meter of a baby animal. I set him down in the living room to let him explore, it's always good to get him use to the new environment first. I only wait long enough for Riku to close the front door. We already bought all the cat things we need and just watching him wobble around is fun. I move to the couch to sit, pulling my lover down beside me.

Even he can't hide his smile. "Have you thought of a name?"

I haven't but now is as good time as ever. "What about shadow?" Some little memory in the back of my head pulled that thought out… but from where?

He seems confused. "Wouldn't that be ironic?"

"Would it?" I can't remember why. Something about shadows…

It doesn't matter anyways. "No, we're not naming the black cat shadow."

"Ok..." I think harder. "Oh! Oh! I know. Let's name him biscuit." He just stares at me. "Oh come on. You can't tell me that's not cute."

"…that's… not really a name for a cat, is it?"

I'm busy watching him scurry around when he finds something big and can't decide if he should attack it or be scared. "Why not?" He looks like a biscuit to me cuz I just wanna eat him up! …wow I just sounded like a little old woman… or maybe a perverted old man. Hm… the line between the two seems oddly thin at the moment. "Well, do you have a better name?" He lists off a few ideas I shoot down. "No way, all of those names are like every other cat ever named." While we've been bickering our new baby decided to jump onto the couch, struggling a few times before he manages to make it. He crawls into Riku's lap and meows like he knows we're talking about him. I smile automatically. "Thank you for getting a kitty with me." Or should I say for letting me get a kitty. After all, we share this apartment now. As if we had to compromise, he likes cats too.

I'm starting to love this life of leisure where I can do whatever I want… with some control of course. A random sound scares me half to death before I realize it's my phone ringing. My stupid ringtone… I thought buying a song for once would be a good idea. Obviously I picked the wrong song if it scares me. Grabbing the little machine I check the name, confused by the caller. Of all people to be calling. "Hello?"

Zexion's voice calls back to me. "Oh my god Sora we're coming to your house right now! I have to show you this video I found!"

"I'm good, how're you?" I retort in a casual way just for a giggle. I can tell he's about to explode from excitement and it's too fun to tease him.

I hear a car door slam. "Are you home or not?"

"Are you here already? Yes, yes we're home." The knock at the door answers my question and I jump up. "Is that you?!" Running over to open it I yell in happy greeting when he's standing in the hall. "You're here!"

We commence in a hug and stumble over each other's feet as he steps inside with me. Tagging along behind him is his new delicious looking boyfriend. Talk about tall dark and handsome. Well… maybe not dark. He's definitely tall and handsome with platinum blonde hair shaved attractively short and a nicely trimmed beard. His ears are pierced twice which is cute. He always has this odd intense frown going on with his eyebrows which I don't normally notice on people, but it's a nice look on him. Strange. So whatever crush Zexion had on me has passed and now this guy is attracted to him. I wonder how that's working out. Not without that awkward and embarrassing video failure… it's passed. His name is Lux… something or other. If he lasts I'll try to remember. That sounded mean but lately it's just the truth.

Zexion greets Riku and notices the kitten. This baby voice comes out of nowhere. "Oh my goodness you're so cute." He reaches down to pet the little guy with a smile. "Sorry, just ignore the fact that I'm petting this kitten so close to your crotch." He laughs and just keeps on going even when Riku frowns. Obviously he didn't mind until he pointed out the awkward proximity. Eventually Zexion moves on to take over the TV, so intent on showing us this video that he's doing everything himself. Neither of us mind so it's not a big deal. We all pile onto the couch and the blue haired boy takes the remote to the DVD player. For a moment we're all silent as he skips through random junk to get to the main screen.

My face grows hot as the music plays and pictures flash on the screen, obviously images from the video. It looked normal for a second but then I swear I just saw naked… nakedness… soooo much nakedness. I squeak out something but it wasn't understandable. Riku seems to notice and speaks for me. "You're showing us porn?"

Zexion is so serious it's like he's unaffected. "Technically yes, but that's not it. Just hold on a second." He flips through the scenes with such speed it's like he's watched this video a hundred times. I'm looking sideways at him with a stupid face and he notices, turning scarlet. "I swear we don't watch porn that much. It was just this time."

My smile widens. "Suuuure." He's fast forwarding trying not to look embarrassed. "Obviously you guys are doing well."

He smacks my leg trying to keep his eye on the video as I laugh. "Oh wait, here we go." He hits play and it's literally in the middle of two guys having unusually loud sex. This is so awkward because I definitely don't want to get a boner sitting on the couch with these two and a horny Riku. Who knows what he'll do. Thankfully the painful time passing doesn't last long before-

My eyes go wide like they're about to pop out of my head. "Holy… shit." I stand up without meaning to, still staring. "Holy Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Is that-?!" I'm about to die!

Zexion is looking at me. "Doesn't that look just like Demyx!"

Even Riku, the always cool and calm Riku, is sitting on the edge of his seat. "Doppelganger?"

My eyebrows pinch together in disbelief. "You mean someone that looks exactly like him but isn't actually him? No way." Somehow we all end up double checking none-the-less. Okay! I can't hold this in anymore! I pull out my cell and yell, "I'm calling Roxas!" at the exact same moment as Zexion pulls his out and yells he's calling Axel. It's unusually perfect timing. As if we're in a race we're both frantically dialing, waiting for the phones to ring on the other end. The moment someone picks up it's like we're all yelling. "Roxas!?"

"**Sora?"**

"Axel?" Zexion says at the same moment.

Funny enough I can hear Axel in the background of my own conversation. **"Why are you guys calling at the same time?"**

I explain our situation so quickly it comes out as babble and Zexion explains it again with real words. Of course we end up on speakerphone with my cell and Roxas's cell instead of four. That's silly. Honestly telling them we were watching porn is a laughing problem for about ten minutes. "Okay! Shut up! I'm trying to ask you! I swear Demyx is in this porn." Actually we left it on and there's interesting moaning in the background. We're busying talking but I have this feeling Riku and Zexion's boyfriend are a bit distracted. The kitten has long since started another round of exploration.

"**Are you serious!?"** Roxas sounds surprised but Axel continues to say he needs to see it to be sure. An hour later they're in our living room and it's our second time through the video.

The redhead's mouth is hanging open. "That looks just like him."

"That is him." Roxas is already nodding.

Frustrated, Riku grabs me from the couch like a princess and moves around the table. "Don't fuck up the living room. We'll be back." I have a feeling he means that literally but I'm too busy being embarrassed by the way he's carrying me. I wrap my hands around his neck as we're moving towards the bedroom. The four are whistling in excitement at our departure. At least I know they'll watch the kitten in the mean time.

The moment the door closes he sighs. I'm all smiles because I know why. "Were you going crazy wanting to rip my clothes off?"

He's setting me down on the bed, deciding in seconds that he should lock the door. "It was more frustrating that everyone was in the room actually. Not to mention I've seen over half that room naked. And I've been able to have you whenever I want lately… I got cock blocked by our friends." He's already pulling off his shirt and my eyes move over his muscles with a little smile. Looks good enough to eat…

Should I be mean right now? Yes… I should be mean, soooo so mean. "Riku." He looks at me curiously and I lay back, bending in just the right ways as I lift my shirt up and bite my fingers. "Do you want to eat me up?"

He's frozen like he's about to explode, his eyes frozen on my body but moving up to my lips. He just drops his belt on the floor like its dead. "You're trying to kill me with cuteness."

"I am not." But I still laugh. "How about this?" I pull my shirt off and toss it aside. I'm trying to unbutton my pants and repeat the earlier sentence but he pounces and I scream! "Waaaaaaaait! That's no fair!" His lips are on my chest, kissing the flesh. "Wait a second." Surprisingly he sits up and gives me a second.

"Fine, I won't rip your clothes off. But you won't mind this…" His fingers hover above my skin, sliding across my stomach like feathers, so gentle it almost tickles.

Okay, I have to admit it. "That does feel good." I feel myself relaxing against his touch. It almost feels romantic to just be touched like this, even better than sex. …well, different than sex… The light touch is replaced by gentle rubbing until I'm suddenly getting a back massage. It took me a moment to figure out when he was rolling me onto my stomach still planning on being nice. Straddling my butt he starts a gentle rhythm. Where is all this gentleness coming from? Sometimes he's so excited about attacking me it's rough but that turns me on too. Gentle is making me feel more embarrassed by the minute. I've never been one to hide my true feelings though and let myself sigh in relief at every touch. "This is just another reason I love you. You spoil me."

I hear him laugh. "I love you too and I enjoy spoiling you. I didn't realize a massage made you so excited. I'll have to do this more often." His hands are so warmth its giving me chills when the cold air touches the place he just left.

Dang, now I'm starting to think about him massaging in another place and it's getting me excited. I try to wrestle him onto the bed but his position on my ass is keeping me flat on the bed. He's so doing that on purpose. It takes a minute of tickle torture for him to let me go but I'm in his lap a second later. Sometimes my need to have him all to myself is overpowering. We spend so long alone in the bedroom I forget we have guests outside the door. We even fall asleep… I hope they can manage themselves.

I wake up completely naked on top of a naked lover with all remnants of the bed on the floor. The room is still dark… what time is it? I can't even find the clock. Did we knock down the alarm clock in the middle of the night? Well that's annoying. I have to roll off of Riku to get up and of course it stirs him from his slumber.

He groans, looking around with one eye half open. "What time is it?"

That's exactly what I just said. "I dunno. The clock ran away." Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed I stretch and a few bones pop. Gross, the sound of aging. I hate it. What day is it? Do I have class today? No, it's still the weekend.

He grabs me, pulling me back onto the bed and I snuggle into his arms. He clears his throat from the sleep. "I have so much to read today…"

Already thinking about reading? "What are you, a bookworm? Nerd." Even better I convinced him he needed to get an eye exam and what do you know, he needs reading glasses. I can't wait for them to be finished!

He tickles me. "You're a butthead. You realize you just had sex with a bookworm? Nerd hater."

I can't help but laugh as I turn over. "I don't know what you're talking about. I love nerds. Obviously… since I love you." I kiss him on the lips. "Though you don't look like a nerd, or whatever you want to call yourself."

He finally sits up, looking for his phone. "How do you know what a nerd is _supposed_to look like? You're a terrible judge of character." He has to stand up and search his pants from last night and finally finds it. The time doesn't seem to bother him. He starts getting dressed which pulls me to my feet. Obviously I should be getting dressed too. "Everyone comes in different shapes and sizes, don't you think?"

Blah, fine, I have to admit that's true. "My mistake. You're right."

When we're both dressed we move into the living room and the guys are still passed out. Zexion and his man date are snuggled up on the couch under a blanket. They look kind of cute actually. It makes me wonder even more if they'll stay together.

Slightly less attractive but more hilarious is the unusual position Axel and Roxas seem to be sleeping in. They do have a blanket… sort of. All in all at least I know they can make their own beds instead of waiting for us. Good thing too. Roxas is on his back sprawled out with his head on Axel's arm instead of on the pillow. The blanket is covering one leg so it's obvious he's only wearing boxers. At least he's not naked. Axel is on his side, not noticing the weight on his arm. When he wakes up he'll definitely be complaining about it being numb. That'll be funny. The blanket is almost covering his entire lower body but I can see he passed out in his jeans. Another plus.

I'll go ahead and start the coffee before anyone starts to come back to life. Riku comes in to see if I've magically made coffee in the last two seconds and tries not to look disappointed when I'm in the middle of adding water. A moment later I hear the door to the office close. The coffee begins to gurgle and I hear noises. People noises. I have zombies in the living room, I knew it. Now that coffees done I grab the kitten food out of the cabinet. The sound draws immediate meowing and he scrambles into the room, skidding across the floor since he has no traction. I start cracking up.

"What are laughing at in here by yourself?" Axel asks in a deep husky voice. Still sleepy, but humored by the racket I'm making when he sees the kitten finding his way towards the food.

"Just watching this little guy wobble all over the place." This cat just kills me. Good thing he isn't a person; I'd be so taken I couldn't do anything about it.

He's already digging in the cabinet for coffee cups. He takes out two and looks at me. I nod and he pulls one out for me as well. "What did you name him anyhow? I only ever hear you call him cat or kitty. Or kitten?" He's practically grabbing for the handle of the coffee pot and it's still filling up.

I smack his hand away and he sticks out his tongue. Pulling out another cup for Riku I add it to the army on the counter. "Uuuuhhh to be honest… haha… we haven't come up with a name yet." We only just brought him home last night.

Roxas is suddenly in the doorway. "You're a horrible owner."

"What?" I blink, not expecting him to sound so awake.

"You haven't named him yet? What kind of person let's their pet go unnamed for so long?" He moves towards us and grabs a cup but it's empty. He complains making random noises. I was right about the zombie thing.

Axel speaks before I can say anything. "Not true, I think I heard Riku call him butthead a few times. Or was it little jerk?"

Mean! I push them out of the kitchen and they unwillingly leave. I wait alone for the coffee to finish, watching the kitten chomp away at food. He decides he's thirsty and turns towards the water. Obviously there's something in there but it's clear. He sticks his paw in and jumps out of his skin in surprise at the wetness, dumping half the bowl on the floor. Oh the joys of having a kitten. They're just so clumsy and funny, tripping over their own feet… unable to control their own butt when they roll over themselves. The coffee finishes and I realize uuuuuuuugh they're right. Why haven't I named this cat? If he could talk he'd be yelling at me too. What a lie… I clean up the mess and refill the water so he can try again.

I tell the others the coffee is done and make my own cup along with Riku's. All four of them are awake by now when I head into the office. I knock a few times before opening the door and my lover greets me with a smile and a kiss. He takes the cup with much appreciation and I find a seat near him to sip away at the warm drink. He's typing away as I mumble in complaint. "Axel said our kitty's name is butthead cuz you called him names."

"I called him butthead when he was being a butthead." He pauses to look at me. "With love, of course."

"I'm serious." I whine. "We really need to name him."

"What about TK."

I think for a moment. "That's actually cute." Then he laughs and I'm immediately suspicious. "TK meaning what?"

"The Kitty."

"Stop thinking of dumb names on purpose!" A well timed meow catches my attention and I head to the door. Sure enough the little ball of fur is on the floor looking up with big adorable eyes. It's like he knew we were talking about him. Picking him up I move back to my seat. "See look, he's so cuuuuuute. He says stop thinking of dumb names daddy."

I can tell Riku's giving in to that cute kitty face. "How about something ironic. Like Vicious."

I frown. "Yea, but I always name my dog that in video games. So we can't do that."

"Boss." He smiles.

"Same thing..." I take a minute to look at the little guy and he looks thoughtful. The fact that he doesn't care about me holding him is nice. "What about Prince?" Maybe he's just confused considering he's being picked up by a giant and being carried around here and there.

"Then we have to kill his father. Let's just name him King if you're going to be that ridiculous." He returns to typing so it must be the end of the conversation.

"King." I look at the kitten. "You look like a king right?" He meows and licks me which makes me melt. Must be the right name. "Okay! Then it's decided. Yay! You have a name!" Riku goes back to zoning out, his fingers ticking furiously at the keyboard. I give him a kiss on the temple and leave him be for now. I get to the kitchen before I remember I left my coffee cup behind and go back to get it, returning to the others when it's full again.

I spend the morning bickering with the guys about that stupid porn until we finally move on to hanging out. Zexion and his guy leave after an hour to go out to eat. After a short break I get impatient and call Demyx out of curiosity. It goes straight to voicemail. That's weird… he always answers. Actually he's always free. Suspicious!

Axel is getting excited too but at least he's holding back. "Maybe he's just busy. You don't know he's…" He pauses to make air quotations, "_working_."

"Working." Roxas laughs. "That would be too ironic."

"Okay, I'll just text him and give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he's in the shower." Then I look at the redhead like that idea is preposterous. Who showers in the afternoon? Definitely not Demyx. Weird timing, he calls back within the hour.

My phone rings while I'm in the kitchen and Roxas practically screams. "It's him! Hurry up, Sora!"

I scramble back into the room without my coffee cup. "Hello!?"

He doesn't seem confused by the out-of-breath way I answer the phone. **"Hey Sora, sorry, I was in the shower."**

I try not to laugh because that's ridiculous! Hurriedly I put him on speaker phone. "Shower, right. So I haven't seen you in forever! Come hang out!"

There are a few noises in the background I can't really make out. He's in the kitchen maybe? The sound of cabinets banging and the sound of cup… or maybe a plate. **"I can't right now. I have to go meet my manager."**

Axel covers his mouth so he won't say something stupid. I clear my throat so I don't laugh. "You have a manager?" The look on Roxas's face is cracking me up. "What does he manage?"

He seems hesitant. **"You know… stuff. Manager stuff so I don't have to do stuff." **

"Stuff." I snort.

"**I gotta go. We should hang out soon though."**

"Oh, okay. Bye." He hangs up and I realize that conversation was so awkward!

Axel is shaking Roxas and reads my mind. "That was so awkward!"

The blonde adds, "Is it just me or was he avoiding any real answer?"

"What does this mean!?"

We're in the middle of freaking out when Riku enters the room. He watches us with an odd expression before going into the kitchen. A few minutes later he appears, just staring at us before finally his curiosity gets the better of him. "What are you guys doing?"

We pull him into our conversation and he's so absorbed that he forgets about work.


	12. Disclosure

Chapter 11 – **Disclosure**

Walking up to the front door of the house we use to live in after a few years is a strange feeling. It's like a wave of reminiscence that spirals around me on the verge of drowning me all together. Riku's just behind me, his hand sliding around my waist when we stop to knock. The door is open and the screen door is the only thing in our way but it's polite to knock, I suppose.

A small child opens the door, the spitting image of Leon until he smiles. His little grin is so angelic it could only belong to Cloud… "Sora!" He literally throws himself at us and I scramble to catch him.

I can't help but laugh. "You just saw us the other day. Should you be this happy?" I'm holding him in my arms, turning to let Riku pat him on the head. Adorable. He just giggles at the praise and I carry him inside. Downstairs sitting on the couch the happy couple is waiting for us. Their little one wiggles out of my arms and climbs into Leon's lap. It's like a mirror image, though the boy's hair is a little shorter.

"We're expecting another." Leon coos.

I look at the blonde who smiles, rubbing his stomach. Oh… my god is he pregnant!?

I wake up with a start looking around trying to figure out where I am. My bedroom… in the apartment… Riku's asleep beside me, though he's groaning after being stirred by my sudden movement. What the crap? I was having a weird dream… I lift up the blanket to see if I'm naked. I have shorts on… Riku has shorts on too. The bedroom door is cracked because the kitten is at the end of the bed, looking at me now since I've startled him awake.

I lay down and sigh. Winter break is coming to an end already and classes will start up again soon. Why did I dream that? Leon and Cloud are having a baby, yes… but the girl they're with is only a month or so… the kid in my dream was like six or something. What the heck? And he looked exactly like Leon. That was… not as surprising, but it was kind of fun. The little ball of fur seems to be concerned about my internal dilemma and moves to lay on my chest. His little paws kind of tickle on my bare skin and I laugh; he just meows and lays down. I pet him for a moment. "You are a little king, aren't you?" He meows again like he's answering me.

Riku yawns, turning on his side so he can see me. "Did you have a bad dream?" My movement must have finally woke him up.

I should laugh at that question. "No… just a weird dream." Ironically my timing was pretty good… the clock is saying it won't be long before the alarm goes off.

He doesn't seem put off at the early hour as usual and rolls onto his stomach as he moves closer to me, leaning in to kiss me in a very sexy way. As we're kissing I hear a meow and suddenly a fuzzy head is nuzzling against my chin. I start giggling not only because it tickles but because it irritates my lover to no end. Being interrupted by a cat! Very manly. "Don't make me put you out in the hall." He grumbles at King.

Hilarious. "Don't be mean, he just wants attention." I roll on my side, shifting the kitty onto the bed into the safety of my arms.

The silver haired man groans again. "The problem is he wants attention at the wrong time. He's doing it on purpose." Even though he's annoyed he still reaches over me to pet him. "He's internally laughing at me saying 'Sora loves me more than you, haha'. I can see it on his sarcastic cat face."

"You're such a spoiled sport." Now I'm wide awake and feel the heat of his hand on my side. He's not even doing anything, he's just laying beside me, but I'm feeling a bit playful. With a giggle I scoot my butt back and fit perfectly against him, right in his crotch too. I wiggle with a laugh. So mean. He hates it when I tease him. Teasing is often the cause of me getting jumped later.

I feel his hand move down my hip and he groans. "Okay, time to go." Sitting up he grabs our friend with gentle hands and carries him out of the room. Setting him outside he closes the door this time so King can't come in. Of course there's immediate meowing. "You can wait, spoiled brat… I swear."

I roll over to look at him, propping up on one hand. "You're so funny… talking to the cat."

"Ch'… you do it all the time."

I hug on the blanket as he crawls back onto the bed and flops down beside me. "Riku?" He looks at me and I can't seem to get this feeling off my back. It's been bugging me for weeks. It's too embarrassing but I can't hold it in. As always he's patient and waits for me to get my problem off my back. "Are we boring?"

He makes a face at me. "What are you asking me right now?"

"Are we a boring couple?" I hug the blanket closer because I know it's a dumb question.

He fights the blankets out of my hands and throws it on the floor. "Where is this coming from?" He seems to know I have some secret motivation behind my words.

It's like he doesn't even need to try pulling these things out of me. I throw myself at the pillow since my blanket ran off. "It's juuuuuuuuuuust… we always do the same thing all the time. Like sitting in the living room and watching movies or sitting on the computer."

Raising an eyebrow he brushes my hair out of my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with doing the same thing all the time. I thought you were happy?"

"I am happy!" Now I feel bad for bringing it up. "I'm dumb! I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that. Maybe I'm just feeling cooped up."

Silently he gets out of bed and leaves the room, closing the door like we weren't in the middle of a ridiculous conversation. Was it me? Did I say too much? But I always tell him what's on my mind. The sound of water running stops my thoughts from getting out of control. What does that sound like? It's still going so it must be the bath. A few minutes later he returns and bounds towards the bed. He lifts me into his arms with a little more effort than he used when I was short. "If you feel cooped up let's do something different." As he's talking he's carrying me towards the bathroom.

He's setting me down on the sink, leaving the door open since his hands are preoccupied. "Don't you have work to do?" I whine a little.

Since neither of us have shirts on that's one less article of clothing he needs to remove. Instead I feel his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me against his lips. The kiss is soft and warm and slow making me relax. My hands find the counter when he pulls away. "I always have work, but I can do that anytime." He lets me go so he can turn off the water.

I don't really feel guilty about it but it seems like he drops whatever he's doing the moment I ask for attention. I guess it's more convenient when you can work from home. The water must be fine now because he gets naked and steps in. I take his smile as my invitation and take off my shorts, sliding in between his legs. The water is shockingly warm and I struggle to sit down, slowly letting the liquid crawl up my body while I make unusual sounds. It just makes him laugh so obviously he doesn't mind. When I manage to sit I grab his hands to help him wrap his arms around me. "This is nice."

"Good." I can already feel his lips trying to get at my ear.

I sink down into the water as I laugh. Should I tease him some more? I definitely want to feel his hands on me when he starts to get excited. "Riku, have you ever thought about cutting your hair."

He answers instantly which surprises me. "No, I look stupid with short hair."

I snort. "You don't look stupid."

"I'm not cutting it, Sora." He starts to tickle me and I stop his fingers.

"Okay, I was just joking! …and you never look stupid. I bet it would be hot." To distract his fingers I guide them down between my legs. I'm doing all the work for him at the moment, wrapping my hands around his so he can tighten his grasp and make me hard. The slick warmth of the water and his palm is so different than in bed. Just to make sure he understands my point I make sure to rub his cock between my cheeks.

Somehow he's standing me up still playing with me which is mean. I have to lean against the wall to keep my balance as his mouth taste me. The warmth of his tongue shoving inside always startles me and I groan a little. A moment later the heat is replaces by fingers. "Sora, you're so wet. You're sucking in my fingers."

How embarrassing. My cheeks are on fire and my knees are already beginning to shake with him squirming around inside me. "Shut uuuuup. I can hardly focus on standing right now…" He resists teasing me too much and helps me sit down again. I reach between us for his hardness, already wanting him inside me. I gasp as the sensation of him sliding in so easily and I shove my hips down as far as I can. I'm so ridiculously horny right now. Maybe because it's morning. "I want it hard right now."

I can feel him throbbing inside me before he starts moving. I even grab onto the edge of the tub to lift myself up. The water sloshes violently as I search for the right spot as he thrusts into me. I'm not sure if I might cry or break in half from all the pleasure welling up inside. He finds my sweet spot and my voice catches in my throat but just as I'm getting ready to die he grumbles. "Water is getting on the floor." He removes himself from me and gets out of the tub. Of course he helps me out and we only make it to the floor. He lays down as I force myself on top again, starting where we left off.

This time I take control and ride him, thrusting as deep as I can manage. The cold air nips at my skin wherever it's still wet from the bath and gives me goose bumps. It's so different being able to watch his face when I can manage to keep my eyes open. His hands knead my hips desperately as he moans. He's so hard it only takes me a moment to get the right rhythm. The combination of the feeling and the sound of my skin against his won't let me last long. The moment he touches my erection it startles me and I release into his hand. I completely stop my movement and can tell he hasn't finished.

He laughs a little before lifting me off of his lap. "Let me start the shower instead." I resist attack him while he drains the water and starts a warm stream instead. That might have been a waste of a bath but that's okay. Moments later we're under the water and he's bending me over again. He doesn't give me much of a breath to adjust before he's driving into me again. In the bent over position I'm in for some reason it brings tears to my eyes but I'm busy screaming because it feels so good. Maybe he really will break me in half… just as I can't hold myself up anymore he grabs me and pulls me against his chest. Opening my legs a little with one hand he thrusts harder until I feel him explode inside me, accompanied by a rough moan in my ear.

I'm so unsteady on my legs I'm thankful he doesn't let me go and instead helps me turn around. "That was amazing." I mumble because my throat is dry from all the moaning and my head is still spinning.

He kisses me on the lips. "Were you crying?"

"No." I wipe my eyes to make sure they aren't tearstained. "Maybe for a second but I don't know where it came from." I support myself against him for a long time as we just kiss. Eventually we have to shower at lightning speed because the water is losing its warmth.

When we're finished getting dressed I end up on the couch in the living room. Riku's nice enough to bring his computer in to work beside me. It's nice being together even if he's distracted. I don't need his attention every second. I feel so much better after sex that I decide to play a video game and spend most of the game on my feet walking here and there as I get sucked in. I hear Riku snicker every once in a while but ignore it. He's just enjoying watching me. I recently bought Dynasty Warriors 7 and I just get addicted, I love it. I don't care if the game is always the same. The characters are just interesting to me.

I'm destroying when Riku's phone goes off. He answers casually, "Hello?" I hate to ease drop but he's the one talking on the phone with me in the same room. If he cared he would leave. "I'm sorry… who is this?" He's quiet for so long I turn to look at him. He glances up at me while he's listening to whoever's talking. It sounds like a man. "Oh! Right, yes, sorry I completely forgot. Yes. I'll be there later today." He discreetly says goodbye and hangs up, looking at me because I can't stop staring at me.

"Who-" Before I can even ask he's on his feet, carrying his computer back into the office. "-was that?" I'm talking to myself. He returns and he's already dressed with shoes on, ready to leave. "Uh… something important?"

"I just have to run to campus for a bit. I'll be back soon." He's zipping up his coat.

I move to set down my controller. "I'll come with you."

"No." He snaps and I freeze half bent over with wide eyes. He takes a breath. "No, it'll be boring. I'll be back pretty soon. You can play your game." He grabs the door handle and pauses long enough to make sure King isn't heading for the door. "I love you." This time he doesn't cross the room to give me a kiss goodbye.

"I love you too." I raise an eyebrow and he heads out the door. "That was weird." I try to return to my game but I can't stop thinking about how weird that was. That was really suspicious wasn't it? He was wearing a jacket I haven't seen him wear before… or can I just not remember? It is kind of cold today and he doesn't wear heavy jackets very often. Maybe I'm seeing things. Damn, now I'm getting a weird feeling. I head into the bedroom to change, making sure I have my own coat, and head outside. Turning out the lights I lock the door and head out, looking for Riku's car… it's gone. I swear he said he was walking to campus.

I pull out my cell and fix my jacket as I walk; I can actually see my breath it's so cold. Colder than I thought anyways. At least it isn't windy. Finally someone answers.

I hear Axel's voice even though I'm calling Roxas. **"What's up Sora?"**

"Hey, are you guys on campus?" It's not completely ridiculous that I want an excuse to follow Riku is it?

"**Yup, working on a paper for class. You miss us?"** He laughs.

Just the excuse I need. "Sure I do. Have you seen Riku? He's being weird today and said he was heading to campus." Why is it so cold? I urge my legs to walk faster, shoving my free hand in my pocket.

"**I haven't."** He pauses for a minute when the sound of music pops up in the background. **"Let me pass you to Roxas. Demyx is calling me."** I'm handed off and I can hear him answer his own cell. The sound of the phone being smashed against the blonde's face greets me and I can still hear him typing. **"Hey Sora."**

"Hi there. Procrastinating until the last minute?" There's no other reason they'd be on campus typing their paper instead of in the comfort of their own home. Or is it because they don't have to pay for ink this way?

"**Maybe. You coming to see us?"** I say yes and he tells me which computer lab they're squatting in. My feet head in that direction but my eyes look around suspiciously. I can't be far behind but I never spot Riku. Strangely enough I walk in to find them and a moment later Demyx appears. It takes my mind off of my unnecessary worries.

The blonde walks in wearing sunglasses with amazing looking hair and an unusually attractive outfit. "What's up ladies?" He's pops his collar like a tool. Still he looks amazing. Like he just came from a movie or something…

I blink a few times but give in and give him a hug. The lab is basically empty so Axel loudly greets him too but we try to tone down the noise so no one comes in to yell at us. Roxas continues to typing like he'll never get this paper done if he doesn't do it now. That's probably the truth. We all pull up chairs near their computers. "Can I ask, why are you wearing sunglasses."

He laughs. "I can't have my fans recognizing my face."

I raise an eyebrow. Axel is one step ahead of me and laughs. "Your porn fans?"

"Very funny." He says yet again but he never denies it. I'm starting to think it really is him.

The redhead won't back off this time. It's hard to catch Demyx anymore and today he shows up looking like a million dollars. "What's your porn name again? I can pull it up on here and make sure you've seen it." The worst part is he really pulls up a link and pretends he's going to type. I'm sure he knows exactly what to look up too.

Roxas smacks his hand. "Finish your paper first."

"Fine." Axel complains and gets back to typing. He does as he's told.

Since they're busy I take control of the conversation. "So really, how have you been? You look super hot today."

He laughs like he's embarrassed. "Oh stop." He's just being cute, waving his hand in the air, and I laugh too. "We're finishing pictures today and I thought I'd change it up a bit. I think the glasses make me look important."

"Right… pictures for what?" I think he told me once but I can't remember.

"For my band. We're getting pretty popular already so we're releasing new pics tomorrow. I'll be amazing!" He's about to ramble on so I try to distract him.

I reach for his glasses before he can stop me. "You'll be way more popular if everyone can see your face you pretty boy." Glasses in hand he tries to give me silent directions not to say anything. The moment I see he's got a nice big black eye I'm on my feet. "What happened!?" Somehow he grabs the glasses from me and gets them back on before the other two can look. What amazing speed secrets can cause.

He laughs awkwardly. "You're going crazy Sora." More laughter. If that doesn't make it obvious something happened what else would? "Well, I've gotta go. Pictures to take. See you guys later." He scurries off before we can stop him.

They look at me and I try not to explode. "Type faster! Print! Go go! We need to go visit him before he's done with his band stuff today." At least he's being honest about that. It's true he has a band right now, all guys from school, and they are getting popular. In fact I was surprised he asked Axel to sing but he said no. Either way he plays guitar and seems to be enjoying it. The guys type their essays half assed and print them out soon enough. Thankfully they were close to being done so it doesn't slow us down. The music department is in another building so they pack up and we head over together at a furious pace.

When we approach the room we can already tell they're inside. There's music playing from the speakers inside and it's one of the slow songs, oddly enough with Demyx playing guitar and singing with one of the other guys. He has a very nice voice so its wonderful singing worked out for him. This isn't really the time to get lost in my damn compliments. The two doors have thin inconvenient windows so we have to share as we try to sneakily peek inside. It looks like they're still taking pictures. As expected Demyx is still wearing his glasses. I wonder if anyone in there knows what happened?

The longer I watch the more I realize… I think everyone in there must know. In the group shots he wears the glasses and even for individual pictures. They're laughing and talking awkwardly. When everyone leaves to change I think Oh no! he'll be caught! And yet he comes back wearing those damn glasses. They have to know!

Roxas is getting antsy. "What exactly are we doing? I kind of forget now that we've been here so long." Not to mention his knees are probably hurting as much as mine in this weird position squatting at the window. There's no reason to even squat.

Oh right, I didn't tell them what happened. "You missed it but Demyx has a massive black eye. That's why he's wearing those stupid glasses."

"What!" Axel yells and it draws a lot of attention, from inside and out.

Someone approaches the door and all the guys inside are probably looking at the random heads hovering in the windows. We've been caught but Axle's too angry to be pushed away. This random guy opens the door, band manager maybe, and looks irked. "Can I help you?"

The redhead shoves past him before he can do anything. He attempts to grab him but Roxas gets in the way. He looks at me and I shrug. "Sorry." Of course I'm going to follow them and I head in now that he's given up.

Some confusion ensues until the redhead grabs Demyx and pulls his glasses off. Awkwardly, the other guys inside get quiet. They _so_ knew. The blonde doesn't have time to talk because Axel's making a painful face while he examines him. "Who the hell hit you so hard you get a black eye this bad?" Even Roxas is up in his business looking concerned.

Demyx doesn't look his usual carefree self. "It was just an accident. Beside you guys shouldn't even be in here." I notice the photographer seems more interested in the conversation. Obviously we have time. I bet it one of the guys in here!

Axel's busy trying to decide who to accuse as Demyx argues when my phone rings. Damn, I try to fish it out of my pocket before it can distract anyone. Well timed. It's Riku. Axel looks at me and I try to make my face look as apologetic as possible. "Hello?"

"**Where'd you disappear to?"** He sounds winded.

I move towards the door, away from the bickering. "I'm on campus with Axel and Roxas… and actually with Demyx surprisingly." Wow I just told him the truth. I could have made it sound less obvious I left the house conveniently close to when he did. "I forgot Demyx had a photo session today and I had to hurry and catch it." That sounds like a lie… crap. "Roxas reminded me after you left. It was weird timing really." That makes it a bit more realistic. Yelling catches my attention and I turn around in time to see Axel deck one of the guys and a fight breaks out. ! What is happening right now?! "OKAY Fighting is bad! I have to go! See you when I get home. I love you, bye." I hang up and run into the group trying to pull the closest person I can out of the fight. Seems half the guys here have that idea… the half not fighting I guess. Thankfully everyone calms down pretty quick and it's like the room turns into a ring with all the guys on different sides, glaring across the room at their opponents. Well hopefully that won't happen again. Surprisingly when everyone gets looked out… the band looks worse than Demyx with his eye. Cuts and bruises, one guy got a tooth knocked out… he'll definitely need to get the looked at… a bloody nose, or is that broken… what the hell just happened?

The photographer actually laughs and asks the guys to continue the shoot all beat up. We're forced to leave the room but it seems like everything turned out okay… sort of. At least I didn't get hurt. Maybe I'm a spoiled sport. Roxas and Axel actually start laughing when we leave the room and we're escorted out of the building by the manager or whatever he is.

When I get outside wait for the random guy to leave before I ask them what happened. "Man, Axel. I know you're protective of your friends, but that was crazy."

Axel looks happy now that he's released some energy. "In the end it really was an accident but I still punched the guy that hit Demyx." He's checking himself over and notices his elbow has a nice bloody scrape. "Aw, someone ripped my jacket. I liked this jacket."

Roxas is poking at the corner of his swollen mouth. "I think you knocked his tooth out. That had to hurt." Okay now I'm not surprised a fight broke out. When these two are together it's like everything constantly gets out of hand.

We start heading away from the building. "That doesn't really explain why everyone jumped in. Not just the guy you hit." I stop walking.

They almost run into me but quickly step back. Axel shrugs. "I might have accidently said something about that porn… it just slipped."

Roxas laughs. "Turns out it is Demyx. He said he only did it once for the money for the band. Axel lost his mind when one of the guys made a snide comment. Fight ensued." The fact that he's shrugging like it was fun scares me.

Axel continues, nodding and rubbing his head. "I think one of them pulled my hair."

"I think that was Demyx actually." The blonde laughs.

"Hey!" Someone yells and we all look over as Demyx runs towards us. He huffs for a minute when he joins our circle, obviously out of breath. "Hey, before you guys leave." He huffs more. He's not wearing his glasses anymore. "I wanted to tell you… the photographer said thanks for stirring us up. The pictures are turning out great even though it was unexpected."

Roxas smiles and Axel shrugs. "Just backing up our friend, yea know."

He's trying too hard to act cool. I stay quiet because he's definitely not thanking me. I avoided that fight as much as I could. Demyx looks appreciative. "Thanks. You were right to hit that guy. That was cool of you." He gives him an unexpected kiss on the cheek and then does the same for Roxas who smiles. "And for trying to break up the fight." He turns to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I just shake my head. "I should have told you guys from the beginning. Not just because I should have known one of you jerks would find that damn video." This time we all laugh. "Anyways, what I really want to tell you is…" he takes a deep breath and now I'm really curious, "never come back and meet my band. I'll seriously be kicked out if that happens again."

Thankfully they're both agreeable. "No problem."

"You got it."

"And if I decide I want to be in porn I'll tell you next time." He laughs.

"Next time?" I raise an eyebrow.

He just shrugs like it was a joke. "I was wrong for thinking I needed to use my body to make some money. And the band was wrong asking me to do it in the first place. I get it. I've been punished… even if it was unintentional." He points at his eye. "They've definitely learned their lesson." This time he gestures to Axel who flexes obnoxiously. "I won't let money lead me down the wrong path."

Roxas snickers. "How virtuous."

He smirks. "I said money won't lead me there… that doesn't mean some hot man meat won't attract my attention." Axel grabs him and starts pretend strangling him but Demyx is full of laughter. "I better go. See you guys later." He runs off with flailing arms waving goodbye.

Maybe he met someone. That's kind of the face I was just getting. "I should probably go too… since I hung up on Riku after yelling _fighting is bad_." They start cracking up but now that I think about it, he's probably worried. This is what happens when I get suspicious!

"We still have to turn in our papers so we'll see you later. Thanks for trying to stop the fight." Is that a real thank you? I just shrug. Axel and Roxas saunter off laughing about how the fight was fun, Demyx this, Demyx that. Did this happen because I said doing the same thing every day is boring? I take that back right now. It'll make me worry myself to death if they start fighting with other people, let alone amongst themselves. I head home alone trying to get the fight out of my head. That was so weird.

I start my lonely walk down a strangely empty sidewalk. Actually I should call Riku. He picks up right away. "Riku?" I ask for no reason, I know it's him.

"**Sora?"** He asks back.

"Sorry I hung up."

He sounds normal. Then again he didn't say much. It seems like that's all I have to say for him to ask what happened. **"Should I be worried? I swear you said 'fighting is bad' before hanging up on me." **

"That's true but you don't have to worry." I explain the situation and he listens quietly. I can hear the kitten meowing in the background so I know he's at home. I sigh. "That whole fight thing was kind of random but nothing really happened."

"**Are you hurt?"** It's nice of him to ask at least.

I smile to myself, switching hands since the one holding the phone is getting cold. "No, I'm fine. Axel and Roxas got a couple of nice bruises but they seem unusually happy about it."

"**Hm." **There's no typing in the background but he sounds distracted. **"That's crazy Demyx really is in that porn." **What is he doing?

"I know right." Okay fine, I'm just feeling guilty. It's starting to build up inside. "I'm sorry. I lied to you earlier." I'm getting closer to the apartment already. I can see his car parked in its usual spot.

I can practically hear him smile. **"Lied about what?" **Did he know? He sounds like he knew.

"I didn't go to campus to see the guys. Well I did, but that wasn't the original plan." I'll just tell him. I hate keeping secrets. It makes me feel funny inside, like I have a big rock in the pit of my stomach. "I got suspicious when you got that weird phone call this morning. Then I just got curious when you told me I couldn't come with you and ran off. I really really tried to pretend it wasn't weird! But it was so weird! So, I planned on following you, but I got distracted. I called Roxas as an excuse and stuff just kind of happened. I'm sorry."

"**That's alright." **Maybe he's too forgiving. Or is he just use to me being a little ridiculous. GASP he really does have a secret! **"You'll find out what I was doing when you get home." **

"Will I?" Perfect timing because I'm about to open the door. It's unlocked and I step inside. "I'm home!" I close it to keep the cold air out that seems to be stalking me and we both hang up our phones. He slaps his computer shut. Should I continue this suspicious charade? "Were you watching porn?"

He smiles. "Yes." Well, now I know he's lying.

"So what's this thing you've been hiding from me?" King runs between my feet as I move to hang up my coat. "Hold on a second, little guy." This is very difficult trying not to step on him when he's scrambling so fast. Especially since the scrambling is caused by unorganized tripping in the first place. I hang up the jacket and kick off my shoes.

Riku doesn't give me a straight answer. "You'll see."

Does he look nervous? That's weird. "What's wrong?"

"What?" He was focused on something and looks up at me, registering what I asked. "Nothing, I'm fine. I think he wants your attention."

"So impatient." I laugh and think about picking King up but first I need a very warm drink. It was so cold outside I need a kick start. I head into the kitchen. "I think I'm going to make some cocoa. Do you want some?" The kitten follows me in and a second later so does my man. He stands in the doorway. He's definitely acting weird. Am I supposed to guess what's going on? I start making my drink and he never actually answers me. "Riku."

"Yes?" He looks startled.

I hold up the container of chocolate powder. "Do you want some or not?"

Where is his brain right now? He clears his throat. "Um, no, not right now. Thanks." Someone knocks on the door a minute later and he groans so loudly I jump. "What do you waaaant?" He yells at the door, moving away from the doorframe to let me know he'll answer it. He comes closer to me, grabs the cat, and heads back out of the kitchen. What's gotten into him? He answers the door. "What the hell do you want? I'm trying to be fucking romantic right now, tool."

Has everyone lost their minds today? I manage to fill the teakettle without spilling water all over myself. Should I check on him or something? I wait to hear the voice at the door expecting whoever it is to be scared away by his mean attitude today.

The single person immune to his nasty mood happens to bite back. Leon scoffs. "We're coming to visit out of the kindness of our hearts. Let us in or I'll kill you."

Go figure. At this point would Leon be like… our big brother or something? I start the burner to let the water boil and walk back into the living room as Riku let's Leon and Cloud into the apartment. For some reason I light up! "Yay! You came to visit!" They're both smiling when I run to give them hugs. It really is their first visit since we moved. It's been months. I'm in the middle of getting a crushing sort of bear hug from Leon when Cloud discovers the kitten Riku seems to still be holding onto.

I can only see his back every once in a while as Leon jerks me back and forth. He's trying to crush the breath out of me. I listen to Cloud talk. "Is this the kitten you guys brought home? He's… oh." Did he pause? I see Riku make a face at him and he continues. "I mean Ooooh he's so cute. What's his name?" That's pretty much everyone's reaction. What are they doing to the poor thing? They look like they're cranking him up like a toy. I can't make out the random elbow movements since Cloud's blocking my view.

"King." Riku calms down and Leon lets me go in time for me to see some weird exchange between the other two. Did he just slide something into his pocket? I walk up to them and they both look startled.

Cloud is looking at me with a weird smile but somehow continues the conversation. "That's a good name."

"Okay, what's going on?" I take the kitten and look him over. He just meows at me with his big eyes like everything fine. Okay so I can't seem to understand what they just did so I set him down and he scampers around on the floor. I wish he could talk right now! Before I can interrogate them the teakettle screams at me and I have to go turn it off. I'm back in the kitchen away from all the answers in the living room, how annoying. I pour my own drink with an excessive amount of noise. Am I just seeing things? Maybe I have a cold. I was outside a lot today. I feel my forehead and it seems normal. No fever. Maybe I'm still sleeping. I pinch my cheek and it hurts. Nope, I'm awake.

I woke up this morning and we had crazy bathtub sex. And then Riku runs off. Roxas and Axel get into a random fight. I find out Demyx really was in that porn. Leon and Cloud show up to visit which doesn't really happen either. Is this just a weird day? If someone else shows up I know I must be in another world or something… I can only handle so much weirdness.

When I return to the living room with my drink everything seems totally normal. They're already talking about what's been happening over the past few months and I sit beside Riku waiting to catch up. Was there something in my coffee this morning? Am I just hungry? I can't figure it out. Is it just me or is Cloud looking at me with a knowing expression I can't quite understand. They're scheming together, I knew it!

Our visit ends abruptly when Leon gets a phone call from the girl they're with and they head out. Already? All I can do is smile and tell them to take care. I mean I love Leon and Cloud like family but for some reason it was like… I was lost in my head that whole conversation. I feel kind of bad now that they're leaving.

"I can tell you're getting worried." Riku says and grabs my attention. He was busy letting them out but now he's locking the door so we can be alone. "No more interruptions." He sighs in a disappointed way. "I didn't really want to do it this way but you're not really leaving me much of a choice."

"I'm confused." I watch his sit down beside me but he seems the same as always.

He clears his throat. "I came home and you were gone. Then Leon and Cloud show up. You've been suspicious all morning. I'm not trying to make you crazy so I'll tell you."

Curiosity always gets the better of me anyways. I smile. "Tell me what?"

He swallows the knot in his throat. He's nervous again. "Close your eyes."

He never makes that nervous face unless it's something important. Now I'm excited. I close my eyes waiting to maybe hear what he's doing. I can't really make out the sounds though. Then he's grabbing my hand and it feels like… I open my eyes before I'm told. I blink in silence as I watch him slide a ring onto my finger. My heart has already stopped.

He laughs under his breath. "For now it's just a promise, but I hope after you graduate you might have a real answer for me."

A shiver runs through me as I realize what's going on. I'm still frozen looking at the ring.

He continues, a bit more anxious than before since I haven't said anything. "I picked it up today. I even put it on the kitten's collar so you could find it when you got home. Then the guys showed up and kind of screwed everything up. Cloud ever saw the ring and somehow didn't give it away. I think you caught me when I was trying to slip it into my pocket-"

A wave of excitement washes over me and I tackle him, kissing him as hard as I can. He's taken by surprised and I end up on top of him with him on his back on the couch. I look at him with a smile so big my face is about to break. "Does this mean you want me forever?"

He's so embarrassed I can't stop looking at how cute he is. I've never seen him so red. "Yes forever. I've been waiting to ask you for months."

All I can do is kiss him. "I looooove youuuuuu."

"So obviously this means yes?"

"Yes now and yes when you ask me again." Sometimes I'm not sure how life can get any better than this and he's always there with another surprise…


	13. Notes From Shadows

**Notes from Shadows:**

Hey all my little shadows! First let me say, don't strangle me, this is just a note. I wanted to ask you guys some questions and see what you think! X3

Thanks a million times for your awesome reviews! I read everyone's comments and they always inspire so keep it up. I am working on a sequel to this House of Beasts but feedback might make it even better. So what do you think?

-How are you feeling about Sora & Riku? Any predictions? Think they'll have any problems now? Anyone want to see them try to get through a certain situation?

-Should Axel & Roxas stay together? Or should Axel get with Demyx instead?

-Would it make anyone upset if Cloud and Leon didn't show up much anymore?

-Is Zexion a character you want to see again?

-Same goes for Kairi & Namine?

-Is there a new character anyone wants to see? There are so many you never know.

-How many of you would kill me if this was a dream? X3 just kidding

Let me know what you think? Answer one question or all of them, whatever you like. Tell me who you like to read about (or favorite situation) and I'll write something fun in return! Can't wait to hear what you think and hey, I might even send a secret reply.

**Much love from Shadows**


End file.
